Aventura en el Templo Nunakura: Hyde and Seek
by codelyokofan210399
Summary: Mi secuela a "15 años atrás". El colegio de Kylie ha organizado una excursión a un lugar llamado Templo Nunakura como parte de un estudio a las culturas del mundo. Ese extraño lugar alberga una tradición milenaria de contacto místico llamada Malak. Un lugar mágico con muchos obscuros secretos, que solo Kylie puede descifrar. Pero esta vez, no estará sola con Kya en la investigación
1. Nota Del Autor

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Por fin terminé otro de mis fanfics. Me costó lo suyo, pero aquí está terminado. La secuela de "15 años atrás…"

Esta vez intenté hacerlo algo más corto, no sé si con mucho resultado, pero he hecho lo que he podido. Os pido paciencia :D, aún soy bastante novata en esto.

El título tiene dos partes: "Aventura en el templo Nunakura" y "Hyde and Seek". La primera parte la pensé para que rimara (sí, he descubierto América XD).

La otra parte está inspirada en una canción: Hide and Seek, de Imogen Heap. Es algo triste y melancólica, por eso me inspiró. Lo de cambiar Hide por Hyde es por lo del apellido.

Así pues, seguimos con las aventuras de Kylie Hyde. Aunque en esta ocasión no va a estar sola en sus pesquisas. Bueno, ya lo veréis, mejor no os desmantelo mucha historia.

No pongo en duda que la trama sea algo confusa, porque yo soy así XD, así que si tenéis cualquier duda, no dudéis en preguntarme, responderé encantada lo mejor que pueda.

Espero que os guste mi trabajo una vez más y deciros que cualquier recomendación para mejorar y cualquier opinión será bienvenida y la leeré con mucho gusto. ¡Significa mucho para mí!

_Codelyokofan210399_


	2. Prólogo

_31 de diciembre de 1996- Comisaría de policía del distrito 89 de Nueva York, Manhattan_

_El cabecilla más importante de la banda de crimen organizado conocida como Nile ha sido apresado por culpa de dos muchachas de 15 años, que le tendieron una trampa. Ahora, lo han arrestado y llevado a Nueva York para juzgarlo y, en el más probable de los casos, encarcelarlo, aparentemente para una condena larga. _

_A Ben Collins, como se llamaba aquel líder, no le hizo gracia que dos insignificantes quinceañeras le hubieran tomado el pelo de tal manera. Y a su hija mayor y predilecta, quien llevaba el camino de su padre, tampoco, por lo que fue a "visitarle" a prisión. Estaba la mar de enfadada, no soportaba que su padre hubiera humillado de esa manera a la banda. _

_-¡Dos estúpidas crías!_

_-Esas dos me la jugaron pero bien. Voy a matarlas, no descansaré hasta derramar su sangre. Necesito un plan._

_Y lo obtuvo. _

_-Tienen quince añitos de nada, sus cuerpos son frágiles, y además van al colegio, ¿No? Bien, ¿Y qué se hace en un colegio? ¿Excursiones de estudio, no? Pues hagamos una excursión al templo Nunakura erguido para la tradición Malak. Hagamos una experiencia. ¿A qué temperatura bajo cero los cuerpos de las quinceañeras dejan de funcionar? Investiga y tráeme los resultados._

_La chica, su mano derecha, accedió al ver que quizás no era mala idea después de todo. _

_-Cuento contigo, Scarlet. No me decepciones._

_Scarlet estaba aprendiendo muchas maldades de su padre, y se veía capaz de llevar a cabo tal hazaña con el mero objetivo de que Ben no perdiera el prestigio en Nile_

_Aunque estaba convencido de que la crueldad de la chica bastaría, Ben no dudó en darle instrucciones. _

_-Creo que ya va siendo hora que llamemos a tu hermanita. Que lo tenga todo preparadito… Para matar a esas dos crías. Y ya de paso, creo que hay otra desgraciada mujer que también debería ir por allí, y también otro par de mocosas que deberían dejar de ensuciar mi nombre._

_A causa de aquello, la agente que había arrestado al cabecilla se preocuparía por aquellas dos quinceañeras e iría a socorrerlas. Entonces, Ben escaparía. Aquel hombre era capaz de matar con tal de salir de la cárcel, seguramente para continuar matando por orgullo. _

_1 de enero de 1997- Montaña Nunakura_

_El mal tiempo que imperaba siempre en esa montaña se dejaba ver un día más. Pero aquella visitante no estaba allí para admirar los copos de nieve. Con paso firme, cruzó la densa capa blanca hasta llegar a su destino y ver a quién quería ver._

_-¡Venerable hermana! Cuán me honráis con vuestra presencia. ¿A qué debo el placer de vuestra visita?_

_-No entiendo qué haces malgastando aliento con palabras que no sabrías interpretar ni representar. Escucha, tengo un encargo para ti._

_-Hablad y seréis escuchada. _

_-Dentro de unos meses recibirás noticias de los esbirros de mi padre._

_-¡Padre! ¿Qué debo hacer para obedecerle?_

_-No puedo entretenerme demasiado, ya te contarán los detalles._

_-Comprendo…_

_-No estoy segura de que comprendas nada. Pero espero que no falles a la hora de representar tu papel. Yo estaré allí para ver que lo hagas bien e intervenir en caso que falles. Pero no fallarás, ¿Verdad? Sabes que a "padre" no le gustaría…_

_-Os juro por el respeto que le tengo a padre que haré todo lo que esté en mis humildes manos para contentarle._

_-Eso espero. Me voy._

_-Ha sido un placer volver a verla por aquí, hermana mayor. _

_-Es lógico. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está "quien tú y yo sabemos que está aquí"?_

_-Sigue igual, hermana. Como todo._

_-Bien. Con esto he terminado. _

_Y se marchó, venerada por la otra._

_9 de febrero de 1980- Los Ángeles_

_Día de invierno bastante soleado. Una madre y su hijo de 13 años pasean por la calle. Deciden parar en un parque para descansar un poco y tomar un chocolate caliente. Aprovechando el descanso, la madre quiere comunicar algo importante._

_-Este año hará 13 años desde que tu padre murió, pero estoy segura que estaría muy orgulloso de ti, hijo._

_-Mamá… ¿A qué viene eso?_

_-Ten. Quiero darte esto._

_A continuación, sacó una flauta dulce de su bolsillo con el nombre "Desirée" grabado en un lateral. _

_-Desirée era el nombre de tu abuela paterna. Le dio esta flauta a tu padre cuando él tenía tu misma edad, tesoro. Por eso, y ahora que has empezado el curso de flauta en el colegio, me gustaría dártela._

_-Mamá… _

_El chaval recibió el regalo con entusiasmo. Sus ojos verde luminoso brillaron más que de costumbre._

_-Cuídala bien, cielo. _

_Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato. El vaso de chocolate del muchacho se vació, y la papelera más cercana estaba cerca de un cruce, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse para tirar el vaso._

_Pasó un buen rato, y el chico no regresó. La madre corrió en su busca, mirando en todas direcciones, pero el niño no estaba. Lo llamó esperando que fuera alguna bromita, pero no respondió. Corrió por todas las calles de la manzana, sin encontrarlo. Se echó a llorar, desesperada. Le había perdido. El niño se localizaba en paradero desconocido con su nueva flauta, único recuerdo de su padre._

_20 de diciembre de 1980- Los Ángeles_

_Es ya de noche y se respira un ambiente tranquilo en esta casa adinerada. Una mujer reposa en el sillón abandonada al calor del fuego y a un libro realista. Sobre la moqueta de la estancia, dos hermanas de cinco años ambas están sentadas leyendo un libro que han cogido prestado de la estantería de libros de su madre. Para su desgracia, han elegido un libro poco adecuado para su edad: uno de historias de miedo._

_-¿Y después qué dice?_

_-Pone que… "Se oyeron pasos y…"_

_La mujer estaba repiqueteando con su zapato sobre el suelo, cosa que hizo creer a las chicas que eran pasos de alguien que se aproximaba._

_-¿Has…Has oído eso?_

_-Sí… Parecen… Pasos…_

_-También pone que… "Fuera sobrevolaban fantasmas…"_

_El viento ululaba con fuerza, oyéndose a través de las ventanas. Las hermanas dieron un bote. _

_-¡Un fantasmaaaaa!-gritó una de ellas. _

_-¡Madreeeeeeee!-chilló la otra, mientras ambas corrían a la protección de su progenitora, quien se sobresaltó al verlas tan asustadas._

_- ¿Qué fantasma? ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¡Fuera hay fantasmas, madre!_

_-¡Y un asesino loco vendrá a buscarnos por la noche!_

_Ambas temblaban de miedo, abrazadas a su madre, quien sonreía al contemplarlas. _

_-Vamos, chicas, sabéis como yo que los fantasmas no existen. Y además, no va a entrar nadie en casa, porque la puerta está cerrada._

_-¡Pero eso nunca se sabe!_

_-¡Tampoco se sabe si los fantasmas no existen!_

_Las dos continuaron gritando posibilidades grotescas, todas nerviosas. La madre, para calmarlas, las invitó a sentarse en el sofá junto a ella y desenfundó una flauta, con la que empezó a tocar una alegre melodía que como por arte de magia las tranquilizó por completo. Al cabo de un rato de sintonía, las hermanas terminaron dormidas, todo miedo olvidado ya. Su madre no creía en magia ni en fantasmas, pero le alegró el hecho de que la fantasía hubiera calmado a sus pequeñas._

_6 de diciembre de 1983- Los Ángeles _

_Es negra noche. En un dormitorio modesto, una progenitora descansa con sus dos nuevos hijos gemelos. Aquella individua debería plantearse mejorar la seguridad de su casa, porque una sombra nocturna se desliza hasta el lugar y arrebata a los dos gemelos de los brazos de su madre, que no se percata de nada al estar durmiendo, para su desgracia, profundamente._

_Aquel secuestrador estaba convencido de que aquellos dos hermanos eran dos chicas, pero no era así: eran chico y chica. A la niña la dejó debajo de un frío puente como si fuera un mueble viejo. Al chico tenía pensado llevarlo a un orfanato, para separarlo de su hermana. Y así fue. _

_Pero aquella bebé tuvo suerte. Dos almas amables la salvaron del horrible frío de diciembre. Después de aquello, decidieron cuidar a esa criatura como si fuera suya, bajo el nombre que encontraron escrito en el collar que la niña llevaba como única identificación. Y aquella pequeña nunca supo de su pobre madre biológica ni de su hermano ingresado en un orfanato._


	3. La excursión

31 de enero de 1997- Los Ángeles (1 mes después del arresto de Collins, en la actualidad)

-Y como todos bien sabréis, al color se le puede asociar un significado y una temperatura, subjetiva en cada persona. El rojo, por ejemplo, significa "peligro" y "exaltación", y es un color que inspira calidez, mientras que el azul…

¿De verdad hacen falta lecciones sobre el color cuando la profe es color puro? Con solo saber el nombre ya se sabe a qué color me refiero…

Menudo rollo… Los profesores no se cansan nunca de explicar, parece. Son como máquinas. Y eso no es que me convenga…

Decidieron cambiar la tecnología que teníamos a esta hora por arte, y no sé si lo prefiero o no. No sé dibujar ni una O con un canuto. Y mucho menos pintarla según el significado de los colores.

-Pssssssst….-me susurra una voz a mi lado.

Giro la cabeza para ver a mi mejor amiga hablándome.

-¿Crees que Violetta sabe que nadie le está prestando atención?

-Hablar con un profe es como hablarle a la pared, Kya. Si al menos Violetta nos diera una de sus clases de música, estaríamos más entretenidos…

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Tienes hora?

-Faltan…-Consulto mi reloj de manecillas, y al ver la hora, me desespero.- Cuarenta minutos para que suene el timbre.

-Ufffffff….

Mientras, Violetta sigue hablando y hablando, y los alumnos seguimos durmiendo y durmiendo.

-Y creo que con esto terminamos el tema del color. ¿Algún comentario, pregunta? Por ejemplo, podéis decirme un color, y lo que simboliza para vosotros…-anima Violetta.

Es Tommy quien decide hacer la gracieta.

-¡Para mí el violeta significa aburrimiento!

Toda la clase se ríe, y yo tampoco puedo evitarlo.

-¡Muy buena, tío!- se conchaba Matthew.

-¡Ya salió el payaso de siempre, Tommy!- protesta Christie.

-¡Eso lo dices porque solo te sabes chistes del "toc-toc"!- contraataca John.

-Chicos, chicos, por favor…-intenta calmar Violetta, aparentemente en vano.

-¡Y hablas tú, que cuentas cada día el mismo chiste!- continúa Sora.

-¡Al menos John es sociable!-devuelve Nelly.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novio se fuera conmigo!- ataca Sora.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el color? ¡Chicos!- sigue Violetta.

-¡Chicos, dejadlo ya!- susurra Alice, la más callada de la clase.

-¡Alice Thompta tiene toda la razón!- ya alzó la voz la más asquerosa de la clase…

-¡Tú sí que siempre haces el mismo chiste con el apellido de la pobre Alice, Brooke!-defiende Kya.

-¡A ver si te callas un poco para variar!-me rebelo yo.

-¡Tú a callar, bicho raro!

-Gracias por el cumplido, ¡Pija del bote!

Continúo discutiendo con Brooke mientras Violetta intenta calmar a toda la clase, que está armando revuelo. La puerta se abre, aunque no nos damos ni cuenta. Violetta ha ido a recibir a la visita, y le ha suplicado que nos "calme". Pues bien que lo logró, porque se oyó un silbido que resonó por el aula y nos tranquilizó al instante.

-¡A ver ya, ostras! ¡¿Esas son maneras de estar en una clase?!

Pues no es el director, para mi sorpresa, es Azura Bleu. Menudo genio gasta la tía, es peor que mi madre cabreada, y eso ya es decir. Tiene un carácter muy frío, que siempre me ha recordado a alguien, aunque no sé a quién…

-Gracias, Azura, me has salvado…-agradece Violetta, resoplando.

Vete a saber si ha sido el silbido de Azura o ese pelo azul que lleva lo que nos ha petrificado… No sé cómo pilló el gusto a teñirse precisamente de azul, pero esa tía da miedo. Tiene unas cejas más negras que el carbón, casi siempre fruncidas, y unos ojos azules a juego con el pelo. Si es que es una cosa…

-Ehem… Venía a informar sobre un asunto de parte del director.

-Por favor, Azura, adelante. Escuchad todos.

-Bien. El director me manda informar sobre que el próximo lunes se hará una excursión a la montaña Nunakura. Nos iremos temprano de aquí, llegaremos después de comer y nos iremos a la mañana siguiente, para llegar por la tarde.

-¿Eso significa que pasaremos la noche fuera?-pregunta Angie.

-Sí, eso es.-Aclara Azura con posado serio.

-¡Qué guapada, chaval, lo pasaremos de flipe!-manifiesta Daniel.

-Pues no vamos a "pasárnoslo de flipe", señor Alwine. Vamos a trabajar. En fin, aquí viene todo explicado, en estas circulares que os repartirá Violetta. ¿Me haces el favor?

-Claro, faltaría más.-indica Violetta, recogiendo las circulares de la mano de Azura.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué estábais dando, que gritábais tanto?

-Nada, un pequeño "debate" sobre el color…

-¡Todo ha empezado por una broma de Tommy!- se chiva Alexandra.

-¡Y después las del culebrón!-acusa David.

-¡Fue entonces cuando Brooke abrió su bocaza!-continúa Tommy, siempre de mi lado.

-¡Tú a callar, musicorzucho!-insulta Brooke, con otro brillante palabro de la última edición del diccionario aprobado por "La Real Academia Brooke McCoy"

-¡Basta ya!-grita Violetta.

-Pero yo creía que hacíais música, ¿Flauta, no?

-¡Es que alternamos un tema de dibujo y uno de música! ¡El de flauta se terminó la semana pasada!-informa Jina.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Díganos, señora Bleu… ¿Usted sabe tocar la flauta?-pregunta Eileen.

-Chicos, ¿A qué viene eso?-contesta Violetta.

-¡Eres una pelota, Eileen!-responde Jackson.

-Bueno, pues si tanto queréis saberlo, sí, sé un poco.

Toma del frasco. La más brillante científica del cole toca la flauta. Nunca te acostarás sin aprender algo nuevo.

-¡Hala, qué guay!-chilla Miranda.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijo, señora Bleu?-pregunto, curiosa.

-¿Eh? Pues… Porque no me gusta hablar de mí misma, Hyde. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

Qué manía tiene todo el cole con llamarme por mi apellido. ¡Si tengo un nombre precioso! Al menos, a mí me gusta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tiene más secretos escondidos?-suelta Debbie.

-Si supiérais…

-¿Nos los podrá contar algún día?-pregunta Kya, de broma, con su sonrisilla angelical.

-Bueno… ¿Sabéis qué? Una persona muy importante para mí me dijo una vez: "Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre". Igual algún día…

Toda la clase a coro lanza un "¡Hala!".


	4. El dibujo

-Esto… ¿Violetta?

-¿Sí, Azura?

-Deberías venir a ayudarme con un par de detalles para planificar la excursion.

-Entendido. Bien, chicos, debo ausentarme un rato. Mientras tanto… Haced un dibujo libre.-eso ha sonado a improvisación total.

Violetta y Azura se marchan.

-¡Se aceptan propuestas para el tema del dibujo!-anuncia Igor a todo pulmón.

-¡El modelito más superfashion que hayáis visto nunca!- ¿A ver si adivináis quién ha sido? (Respuesta: Brooke)

-¡Boooooooooooo!-abuchea Tommy. Cómo le aprecio. (Es mi amigo, no nos confundamos)

-¡Aporta algo mejor, listillo!-se queja Brooke.

-¡Un sueño que tengamos por cumplir! Así se hará realidad el tuyo, Brooke, ser el centro de atención. Porque todos te van a dibujar.-empieza Tommy.

-¿Oh, sí?-masculla Brooke, "arreglándose" el pelo.

-Sí, ¡Porque cada compañero te dibujará sufriendo una humillación diferente!-remata Tom.

-¡Tú sí que sabes, Wolf!-me atrevo a gritar. Suerte que no está Violetta.

Todos se ríen, Brooke se mosquea y la clase entera se pone a dibujar según la aportación de Tom.

-Eh, Kylie, ¿Qué vas a dibujar tú?-me pregunta Kya.

-Ni idea, ya te diré.

Kya acepta la réplica y se pone manos a la obra, al igual que yo. Pienso un poco y se me ocurre un sueño en particular: sacarme el carné de conducir.

Igual es un poco pronto, pero no sería la primera vez que me he planteado pedirle a mi viejo que me dé clases para prepararme. Es por eso que me pongo a dibujarlo. Como siempre, un rayote de bebé está mucho mejor que mi dibujo.

El coche de mi padre sale más viejo que lo que lo es realmente. Tengo los ojos saltones, la nariz invisible y mi pelo es una gran nube naranja. Mi padre, por su parte, tiene la cabeza un poco demasiado cuadrada, la nariz más larga que el morro de Brooke y una barba un poco disimulada. Parece que ambos vayamos igual vestidos, aunque, de hecho, se podría ver así.

Creo que me voy a lanzar a pedirle que me enseñe. De paso, puedo enseñarle el dibujo, a ver.

Por suerte, suena mi canción favorita: el timbre que da vía libre al fin de semana. Hurra.

-¡Cómo mola! ¿Eh, Kylie? ¡Nos vamos a la montaña Nunakura!-me comenta Kya.

-Pues sí. Espero que no se me pase decírselo a mis viejos o nos quedamos en tierra.

-¡Pues no te olvides! ¡Seguro que será genial!

-Nada mejor que una excursión para olvidarnos de nuestro agradable pasatiempo de mandar panolis a prisión.-bromeo.

Eso viene a causa de que hace cosa de un mes mandamos al mandamás de los mafiosos de Nile a la cárcel, gracias a otra de mis ideas brillantes, que suelen acabar en desastre. Gracias a eso, tenemos a los de Nile detrás de nuestra pista. Quizás más que antes, porque a Kya ya la buscaban antes de nuestro "incidente", todo por su difunto padre, antiguo esbirro de Nile, fugitivo, un traidor traicionado. Brian Bradley, el mejor amigo de mi viejo cuando era madero hace muchas lunas ya.

-¿Pero qué clase de trabajo tenemos que ir a hacer a una montaña remota, Kylie?

-Ya lo leeré en casa, ahora tengo muchos libros que llevarme a casa. ¿Me ayudas?

-Cuenta con ello.-dice Kya, cogiendo algunos de mis libros.

-Eres un sol de amiga. Qué digo amiga, ¡Hermana! ¿Vamos a casa?

-Vamos.

Como los viernes no hay clase por la tarde, volvemos a nuestra casa en autobús. Al llegar, están mis padres para recibirnos.


	5. La tradición Malak

-Hombre, ya habéis llegado, chicas. ¿Qué tal el cole?

-Muy bien, mamá. Tienes que firmarnos una cosa, es de vida o muerte.

-¿El qué?-me pregunta mamá, asustada como cada vez que le he dicho eso.

-Es para una excursión que haremos el lunes. Pasaremos la noche fuera en un templo en la montaña.-explica Kya. Si ella lo explica, nos van a dejar ir seguro.

-¿Y para qué tenéis que ir a ningún templo? Como no estéis trabajando la arquitectura renacentista…-responde mi viejo, con su actual sarcasmo y su cara larga.

-¿Para qué hablas de cosas de las que no tienes ni idea?-chincho.

-¡Cuidado con esa lengua, microbio!

Quiero mucho a mi padre, pero somos peores que dos hermanos.

-Rutina diaria en acción…-se ríe mi pobre madre. – A ver, ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

-Espera, trae eso, que quiero leerlo…-desconfía mi viejo. Se cree que le vamos a dar el boletín de las notas con las calificaciones tapadas, para que no nos echen la bronca.

Es después de un rato que a mi padre le cambia la cara.

-¿Qué pasa, dónde está el fantasma, viejo Hyde?

No reacciona a pesar de que le llame viejo. Algo pasa aquí.

-Pero si vais a estudiar la tradición Malak…

-¡¿Qué?!-gria Kya, leyendo el papel mientras mi padre lo sujeta.

Esta sí que es buena. La tradición Malak sirve para canalizar espíritus y poderse comunicar con los muertos. Lo sé muy bien porque una vecina nuestra nos enseñó en qué consistía. Nunca he creído en estas cosas, pero ya tuve la posibilidad de ver canalizaciones místicas de mano de esa vecina, y parecían reales.

-¿Qué saben los del cole sobre la tradición Malak?-pregunto.

-A mí me lo dirás. Ahora ya me ha picado la curiosidad.-se rinde Kya.

-Espero que no me volváis con el cerebro lavado. No quiero que al volver la casa huela a incienso.-se ríe papá.

-¡Kyle, no te rías de estas cosas!-riñe mamá.

-Rachel, ¿No me fastidies que tú crees en muertos vivientes? ¡Ya es el colmo!

-¡¿Me estás llamando "retrasada", Hyde?!

-Bueno… Nos vamos a hacer los deberes…-digo entrecortadamente.

-¡No es eso, pero es que eso no son más que patrañas!

-¡El karma te va a devolver bien devueltas las blasfemias!

-¡¿También crees en el karma?!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios os pasa?! ¡Tranquilidad, por favor!-grito.

-Kylie…-se tranquiliza mi madre.

-¿Te crees que nos mandas, criaja?

-Yo no, pero Ed sí.-añado, mirando mi reloj.-Vais a llegar tarde.

-¡Mierda!-grita mi viejo, mientras corre a prepararse las cosas para volver al tajo.

De mientras, empiezo mi sesión de imitaciones.

-"¡Hyde, me vas a matar a disgustos!" "¡Hyde, eres tan vago que te levantas temprano para tener más tiempo para escaquearte!" "¡Hyde, tienes más años que el clavo de un calendario!"

-¡A callar, mocosa!

Mis padres se van a trabajar a toda prisa mientras que mi viejo me empieza a meter bronca como de costumbre. Tenemos toda la tarde para intentar deducir cómo saben los profes de la técnica Malak… Digo, para hacer los deberes.

Nos han puesto tantos deberes que ni tengo tiempo de pensar en la tradición Malak. Problemas de mates, unas prácticas de química, un esquema de sociales… Lo más fácil es una redacción de lengua: ¿Quién eres tú? En mi cuaderno apunto: "Yo soy yo. Fin" ¿Vale para un 10 o no? Aunque pienso que igual me ha quedado un poco corta, así que intento alargarla:

"Tengo por nombre Kylie Hyde, y soy una estudiante de 15 años, pelirroja y con un ojo de cada color. De lo más corriente del mundo, vamos. Siempre llevo una corbata encima, le pillé el gusto desde que era pequeña, y ahora si salgo de casa sin una notaría que me faltaría algo. Soy arisca, taciturna, misteriosa y borde. También guay a mi manera. ¿A que soy normal? Si habéis dicho que "no", mejor para vosotros, porque ser normal no está de moda. Todos tenemos alguna rareza dentro que nos hace únicos, y eso sí que mola de verdad, y no el hecho de ser todos iguales. Tengo un hermano gemelo que nació "siglos" antes que yo. Se llama Kyle Hyde. Dice que es mi padre, pero siempre he creído que soy su clon"

Sí, eso ya está mejor. Leamos el papel de la excursión, a ver si por fin entiendo algo de lo que está pasando:

"El objetivo de la excursión es centrarse en las diversas creencias de nuestra sociedad. Entre ellas, investigaremos una muy curiosa: la tradición Malak. Para ello, contaremos con la ayuda de una ayudante muy especial: la maestra Lilah, que lleva años entrenándose para sintonizar con el más allá."

El que haya escrito esto sí que necesita sintonizar con el sentido común. Aunque supongo que he de aparcar las movidas de una vez por todas. Solo vamos a estudiar, no somos detectives profesionales… Pero, ejem, de hecho, voy practicando para serlo.

De momento llevo resueltos tres "casos". Empecé en un lugar decrépito llamado "Hotel Dusk". Ahí conocí a mi amiga Kya. Después, seguí la pista de un diamante gigantesco llamado Estrella Roja, así como descubrí la verdad sobre el asesinato de mi pobre abuelo paterno, que en paz descanse. Más tarde, cuando nos mudamos a este edificio, me empeñé en desenmascarar al asesino de los padres de mi amiga, y esto se conecta con aquel hombre al que mandamos a la trena.

Pero soy muy normal, no os creáis. Todo el mundo tiene sus aficciones, y la mía es esta. Por cierto, y hablando de aficciones… A lo mejor debería comentarle a mi padre lo de las clases de conducir… Bueno, lo haré mañana…


	6. Petición Especial

1 DE FEBRERO DE 1997

Después de desterrar a mis legañas al desagüe del fregadero, me resigno a servirme algo de leche caliente y cereales para desaayunar. Hoy es sábado, y mis deberes están hechos, así que no tengo demasiados planes.

Ni siquiera voy a pensar en esa tradición de canalizadores cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar por miedo a obsesionarme. Y ya tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para encima empezar a ver el símbolo de dicha comunidad en sueños.

Se trata de una estrella de ocho puntas con gemas incrustadas, siguiendo un protocolo de colores cuyo significado no he sido capaz de descifrar todavía. Pero lo más curioso es que los de Nile usan el mismo distintivo, vete a saber por qué. El año pasado descubrí su procedencia, pero de su significado, nadie parece saber gran cosa, salvo que los colores simbolizan cabecillas, y a saber qué significa eso.

Le comento a Kya mi plan para pedirle a mi padre lo de las clases de conducir. Por supuesto, me apoya, como mejor amiga mía que es.

-¿Qué haces ganduleando? ¿No tienes que prepararte la maleta?-me ordena mi viejo.

Como fue poli, imagino que le ha pillado el gusto a mandar a todo el mundo. Parece que fue uno de los buenos, y de ahí he heredado su instinto. Aunque si he de ser sincera, sé que sus años mozos de poli han pasado ya. Por muy bueno que fuera, el madero está jubilado, y sus investigaciones e interrogatorios se terminaron.

-Sí, enseguida me pondré a ello. Pero antes…

-¿Qué?

-Quería pedirte un favor un poco especial.

Mi padre busca en su bolsillo.

-¿Y ahora cuánto quieres? Me vas a arruinar, criaja.

-¿Más? No, no es eso, guarda tu fría cartera. ¿Eso es lo que entiendes por "favor especial"?

-Hombre, la última vez que me pediste un "favor especial" fue para que te prestara 50 pavos que te gastaste en globos de agua que me lanzaste. Así que…

-Por Dios, cuánto rencor. ¿Te lo puedes creer, Kya?

-Viniendo de ti, me creo cualquier cosa, Kylie.-me dice Kya sonriendo.

-A ver, ¿Qué favor es ese?

-Que me enseñes a conducir.

Papá se me queda mirando con una cara de pasta de moniato.

-¿Hola?

-¿Tú quieres…Sacarte el carné?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Pero aún es un poco pronto, ¿No, cielo?-interviene mi madre.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me gustaría probar. Podrías darme una clase, papá.

-¡Si tienes 15 años! ¡Yo empecé a practicar a los 16!

-¿Y qué? Anda, Kyle, puede ser interesante.-anima mamá.

-¡Pero si no ha conducido un coche en su vida! ¿Y si tenemos un accidente, qué? Aprecio mi coche y no tengo dinero para uno nuevo, están carísimos.

-¡Pero tengo experiencia! ¡En la feria me he subido muchas veces a los coches de choque!-intento convencer.

-Creo que hay una ligera diferencia, Kylie…-refuta Kya, con cara inocente.

-Además, solo va a ser una prueba. Arrancaré, iremos por algún lugar poco transitado, volveremos aquí, aparcaré y ya está. Tú solo tendrás que indicarme, y si pasa cualquier cosa-que no va a pasar- tú estarás allí para relevarme.

-Pero…-sigue mi padre.

-¡Venga, porfa! ¡No pierdes nada! ¡Anda, anda, anda, anda! ¡Porfaporfaporfaporfaporfa! ¡Telopidotelopidotelopido!

-¡Si tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer mañana, Kyle! ¡Mira lo entusiasmada que se la ve!-me ayuda mamá.

-…Mmmm…. Bueno…

Cuando pongo la cara que estoy poniendo ahora, mi padre no puede negarme nada, por muy duro que parezca.

-Solo va a ser una clase, ¿Eh?

-¡Hurra! ¡Voy a aprender a conducir, me voy a sacar el carné!

-No exageres, ¿Quieres? Solo va a ser una prueba, ¿Entiendes? Más te vale tomártelo en serio. No quiero sorpresas.

-¡Sí, agente Hyde!-bromeo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-ríe Kya.

-Pues mañana a las 4 en punto de la tarde te voy a estar esperando al lado del coche, en la calle de detrás del bloque. Te aconsejo que no llegues tarde, jovencita.

-¡Sargento Kylie Hyde a sus órdenes, señor!- digo mientras me echo a reír.

Kya y yo nos reímos juntas un buen rato.

-Seguro que os lo pasáis bien, Kyle. Parece que fue ayer que coleccionaba cromos de muñecas y ahora quiere aprender a conducir. ¿A que es increíble lo rápido que se está espabilando?

-…


	7. El horóscopo de Tommy

AQUELLA MISMA TARDE, EN ALGUNA OTRA CASA DE LA CIUDAD…

-¡SUE-ELLEN WOLF, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

El grito ensordecedor atrajo la atención de la chica, que se vio obligada a andar hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, el provocante del chillido, a quien no se le veía demasiado contento.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, hermanito? ¿Y a qué viene ese humor de perros? ¿Una chica te ha dado plantón?

-¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de que te cueles en mi habitación para cogerme cosas!

Sue se hizo la ofendida.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo, Tom?

-¡Tú me has cogido los auriculares negros! ¡¿Verdad?!

-Pues no… Eh, ¿Pero qué problema tienes? Ya los has recuperado, ¿No? Además, el hecho de que estaban en mi cuarto no es excusa para decir que he sido yo…

-¡Si yo nunca te he dicho que estaban en tu cuarto!

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda, me has pillado!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cómo me hayas puesto discos de los tuyos en el discman ME VAS A OÍR pero bien!

-Vale, lo que tú digas. Oye, estaba ocupada leyendo una revista, si has terminado…

-¡Encima eso! ¡Me sacas de quicio, Sue-Ellen!

-¡Vamos, tío, eso me ha dolido! ¿Todo esto por tu estúpida maleta? ¡Eres peor que un vejestorio!

Tommy resopló y con sus auriculares volvió a su cuarto a hacerse la maleta. Cuando estaba seleccionando alguna ropa, entró su hermana sin llamar siquiera y se acomodó en su cama, descomponiendo el orden de sus sábanas.

-¡Mira qué pasada, en este número vienen horóscopos nuevos! ¿Te leo el tuyo?

-¡NO!-fue la única respuesta de Tommy.

-Bueno, pues te lo voy a leer igual. A ver, 22 de noviembre… Escorpio, signos de agua…

-Si es que además yo no creo en esas estupideces. ¡Lee el tuyo, caramba!

-¡Ya lo he leído! Que voy a estar tan fabulosa como de costumbre…

-¿Ves como solo dicen mentiras?-chinchó Tommy.

Sue le sacó la lengua a su atareado hermano, quien no había interrumpido la preparación de su maleta e iba sacando cosas del armario. Sin embargo, la insistente chica le acabó leyendo la predicción de su horóscopo de la A a la Z.

-Color de la suerte: Negro. Normal, con ese humor… Piedra de la suerte: Zafiro.

-Claro, como tener un zafiro es lo más corriente del mundo…-se burló Tommy.

-Número de la suerte: 23. Recuérdalo, ¿Eh? 23… 23…-empezó Sue a decir con un cómico aire místico.

-¿Algo más, pesada?

-Y tu flor de la suerte es la rosa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso sí que ha tenido gracia!

Ella intentó ignorar las mofas de su hermano y siguió, implausible.

-¡Atiza! ¡Mira qué guay! "Dentro de poco tiempo y después de un gran problema seguido por un imprevisto, te encontrarás con tu persona especial. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que, a pesar de conoceros antes y no relacionaros, acabéis sellados para quereros para siempre. ¿Consejo? ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad! P.D.: Un número de teléfono que siempre has deseado te llegará al fin"

-¡Hay tantas probabilidades de que pase eso como de que tú leas un libro normal!

-¡Pero si es una historia preciosa! ¡Vas a encontrar a tu media naranja! ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver quién será mi futura cuñada!

-¡Pues espera sentada, payasa! ¡Nunca he salido con nadie, nunca he besado a nadie y no voy a hacerlo ahora!

Tommy continuó con sus tareas intentando olvidar la predicción del horóscopo.

-¡Nunca se sabe! ¡Cómo acabe pasando te acordarás toda tu vida!

Sue se marchó a su cuarto, convencida de que los astros habían hablado y que su hermano tendría que tragarse sus toscas palabras tarde o temprano.


	8. Clase de conducir fatídica

2 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- 14:36h

He terminado de comer hace relativamente poco. Me estoy "engalanando" para mi primera clase de conducir. Aún falta más de una hora, pero estoy ansiosa por empezar.

-Oye, Kylie, ¿Has terminado la maleta?

-Sí, bueno… Dicen que en la montaña aquella hace frío, pero no tengo muchos jerseys que abriguen.

-Hala, yo estoy igual. Oye, ¿Qué te parece si antes de tu clase de conducir salimos a comprarnos un polar? Miranda me habló de un sitio donde venden unos muy bonitos muy baratos de todas las tallas y colores. ¿Te apuntas?

-Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Genial. Vamos a pedir permiso.

Salimos de mi cuarto y la única persona que vemos en el salón es mi madre.

-Oye, mamá. Kya y yo queríamos ir a comprarnos unos jerseys para la excursión antes de mi clase con Hyde. ¿Te importa?

-Claro que no. Adelante, preciosas.

-¡Gracias!-agradece Kya.

-Esto… Mamá… Sigo esperando…

-¿A qué, cariño? Sabes que aún falta un poco para tu clase…

-No, sigo esperando a la segunda parte. El hecho de preguntar si te importa que vayamos y que nos hayas dicho que sí incluye el permiso y el dinero. Falta el dinero…-alecciono, en tono de sabionda.

-¡Sí que dice las cosas a la cara, la señorita! De acuerdo…-Mi madre se levanta y va a por su bolso. -¿Cuánto necesitáis?

-50 pavos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que esos jerseys están hechos de hilo de oro o qué?

-Lo digo porque si terminamos rápido nos tomaremos unas crepes en algún bar de por aquí.

-*Suspiro* Hija, sales más cara que tirar mi sueldo a un pozo. Toma, aquí tienes. ¡Pero te lo voy a descontar de tu paga!

-Con lo que me paga el viejo Hyde, me voy a quedar en rojos.

-¡Kylie! ¡Qué manía con llamar así a tu padre!-me indica Kya.

Sonrío como muestra de que es verdad, cojo el dinero y me despido de mi madre.

-Que os divirtáis. Ah, por cierto, igual cuando vuelvas de tu clase no estoy en casa, porque ya mismo me voy a ir a casa de tu tía.

-¿A casa de tía Rochelle? ¿Por qué, qué ha pasado?

-Nada, solo voy a visitarla, para que lo sepas. Kya, si no quieres quedarte sola en casa vente para allá.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Adiós, princesas.- Otra vez que nos llama "princesas".

Nos despedimos y salimos a comprar.

(…)

Al final resulta que Miranda tenía razón y hay polares decentes en Los Ángeles. Me he comprado uno negro de botones y adornos rojos a modo de chaleco que es impresionante. Y las crepes también estaban muy ricas, con su sirope de chocolate. Total, son las 15:47h y acabamos de llegar a casa.

-Bueno, Kylie, yo me voy yendo con tu madre. Que te vaya muy bien la clase y luego me cuentas, ¿De acuerdo? Ah, por cierto, aún tienes un rato, ¿Te importaría subirme el polar a casa? Luego yo lo guardo en la maleta, tranquila.

-No hay problema. Dame. Y luego nos vemos, ¿Vale?

-¡Chao, Kylie!-se despide Kya animadamente, al tiempo que cruza la calle.

Subo a mi casa en el quinceavo piso con las bolsas y dejo la de Kya sobre su cama. A continuación, me acerco a mi cuarto, abro la maleta preparada y meto mi nuevo polar bien doblado después de cortarle la etiqueta. Después, respiro hondo y bajo por las escaleras para irme preparando para mi primera lección de conducir, ¡Qué nervios!

Me llevo conmigo el sobre que contiene el dibujo que hice anteayer en el cole. Quiero enseñárselo a mi padre para que vea que es un objetivo importante para mí. Igual así se lo toma con más ímpetu a la hora de enseñarme.

Bajo a la parte trasera del bloque, lista para "bailar". Al lado del coche de mi padre está su dueño, esperándome, no muy contento.

-¡Hombre, la demandante por fin se digna en aparecer!

-¿Eh?

Creo que lo entiendo. Mi reloj marca las 16:01.

-Esto… ¿No vamos a discutir por unos escasos segundos, verdad?

-¿Escasos segundos? ¡Llevo más de un cuarto de hora esperándote!

-Ese es tu problema. En teoría, habíamos quedado a en punto, y dentro de lo que cabe, llego bastante bien. ¿Empezamos?

Mi viejo se queda petrificado, clavando sus ojos medio enfadados medio sorprendidos en mí. Yo me mantengo impertérrita.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Casi me equivoco y me monto atrás, en mi lugar habitual, pero después me acostumbro a la rareza de la situación y me poso en el asiento del piloto, con el volante frente a mí. Le lanzo una mirada brillante y lo agarro, confiada y lista para empezar.

-Supongo que puedo saltarme el cómo se arranca el coche, ¿Verdad?

-Llave en el hueco, giro y *¡Brum-brum!* Pasemos a los siguiente y ¡Vamos a darle caña!

-Tranquilita estás más mona, ¿Eh? Despacio.

El arrancar me ha ido bastante bien, y papá y yo nos vamos a una carretera de las afueras. Qué libertad da esto de sentir que puedes ir a donde quieras tú sola. Manejo el volante y el cambio de marcha según las instrucciones de papá con bastante soltura.

Al cabo de un rato de practicar la aceleración, los giros y el frenado, papá me dice que volvamos ya a casa, donde practico el aparcamiento, la marcha atrás y el control de los retrovisores. Se terminó la clase, pero ha sido alucinante. Me muero por más clases y más consejos, y estoy segura de que conseguiré mi carné y tendré un coche para mí.

Pero lo primero es escuchar el consejo de los maestros.

-¿Y bien, papá? ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

-…

Mi padre está muy ausente y más taciturno que de costumbre. Salvo para darme consejos, se ha pasado todo el trayecto más callado que en el día a día. Intento sonreír para ver si reacciona.

-Bien, ¿Verdad?-digo, con una sonrisa angelical parecida a las de Kya.

-… No.-me replica, todo serio.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto, algo alicaída.

-No, no, ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres una novata, y te crees que ya vas a competir en un circuito!

-¡Pero papá…!

Intento tranquilizarme…

-Bueno, de acuerdo, tú eres el que sabe. Dime, ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Qué debería mejorar?

-¡Lo que tienes que hacer es abandonar esta idea estúpida de conducir para bastante más adelante!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

-¡Nada de peros, jovencita! ¡No te creas que esto es llegar y ser piloto profesional! ¡No tienes ni idea!

-¡Ya, pero por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo consejo!

-¡No hay consejo que valga! ¡Guarda la idea para más adelante!

¿Será posible? ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-¿Para qué quieres aprender? ¡No te servirá de mucho! Ya me tienes a mí para llevarte a los sitios.

-¡Será posible…! ¡Papá, estás tan equivocado que no sé ni por dónde empezar! ¡Tener el carné de conducir significa madurar, significa tener libertad, significa independencia!

Creo que eso último no le ha gustado nada.

-¡Basta ya de tonterías, y vámonos a casa ahora mismo!

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?! ¡Solamente te pedía consejo para saber cómo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez!

-¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo no habrá "próxima vez" hasta nuevo aviso! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?!

No sé qué hacer para tranquilizarlo. A lo mejor si le muestro mi dibujo…

-Escucha, papá, mira lo que hice el otro día en el cole… Igual así entiendes mejor lo que siento sobre esto…

-¡Kylie, he dicho que basta!

Es entonces cuando mi padre me coge el sobre de las manos y lo lanza al suelo. Por descontado, esto me ha sentado peor que una jarra de agua fría. Ahora sí que me he enfadado.

Con una cara de pocos amigos recojo a regañadientes el sobre del suelo y echo a correr hacia casa, cabreadísima. Estoy convencida de que mi viejo me sigue. No es que me apetezca llegar a casa, pero sí que me gustaría decirle un par de cosas bien dichas.

Portazo y empieza la discusión.

-No entiendo qué te enfadas tanto. Si de verdad fueras madura hubieras sabido que tengo razón.

-¡No, papá, no la tienes! ¡Siempre quieres tener razón, pero esta vez estás equivocado!

-¡Si yo te digo que no, es que no! ¡Punto!

-¡Pues no me da la gana! ¡Pienso luchar por mi libertad y me da igual que estés de acuerdo o no!

-Estoy harto de que cuestiones todo lo que te digo. Si te digo que no, es que no. Punto y final, y lo tendrás que aceptar, porque soy mayor que tú, sé más que tú, ¡Y aquí mando yo, ostras!

-¡Te odio!

Silencio. No sé cómo he dicho eso.

-¿No lo habrás dicho en serio, no?

-¡Y tan en serio! ¡Quizás no lo hubiera dicho si fueras un poco más comprensivo conmigo!

-¡Eso, eso, solo sabes quejarte! ¿Quieres que me queje yo? ¡Muy bien! ¡No eres más que una cría que no madurará jamás como siga a este ritmo y te piensas que lo sabes todo! ¡Eres más cabezota que una mula!

-¡¿Pero cómo me puedes decir eso?! ¡Sí, vale, no soy precisamente un modelo de hija perfecta, pero tú no eres nadie para criticarme!

-¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Tu padre!

Se da la vuelta, dispuesto a acabar.

-¡Pues entonces ojalá no fueras mi padre! ¡TE ODIO!

Me meto en mi cuarto y cierro de un violento portazo. Me quedo en trance. Pero aún puedo oírle.

-¡Como quieras! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos! ¡Porque te aseguro que algún día te vas a meter en un buen lío, y yo no estaré allí para ayudarte, y entonces sí que me echarás de menos! ¡Pero ya será tarde, ya no podrás hacer nada!

Estoy cansada ya. ¡De todo! Espero que la excursión de mañana me levante los ánimos o acabaré explotando de enfado. ¡Le odio, le odio y le odio! ¡Ojalá no fuera mi padre y ojalá yo no fuera su hija!


	9. Empieza la excursión

3 DE FEBRERO DE 1997

El autocar ha llegado al colegio hace un rato. Toda mi clase está lista y equipada para marcharse. Violetta y Azura son las profesoras que nos acompañarán a la montaña, y también van preparadas. Los alumnos van subiendo al autocar después de dejarle al conductor sus maletas. Lo he visto casi desmayándose al coger la gigantesca maleta de Brooke.

Pero los padres de Brooke no han venido a despedirla. Creo que nunca les he visto en persona, pero casi mejor. Será la excepción, porque todos los demás padres sí que han venido. No les conozco a todos.

Decido dejar también mi maleta en el autocar, seguida por Kya, quien antes de subir se despide.

-Hasta mañana, Rachel.

-Cuídate, bonita. Ten mucho cuidado, ¿Vale?

-Lo tendré. Adiós, Kyle.

-Chao, Kya.-replica él en un tono muy apagado.

-¡Voy tirando y te guardo sitio! ¿Vale, Kylie? ¡No tardes!

Kya sube animadamente al autocar.

-Adiós, mamá.-me despido, lacónica.

-Que te vaya muy bien, mi reina. Vigila en la montaña, ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí…

Después de esto, miro a mi padre. Por lo visto, no me va a decir nada, así que me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a subir al autocar. Pero su voz me detiene.

-Kylie.

Me giro, sin decir nada.

-Te estás yendo. ¿No te vas a despedir de mí?-me pregunta, frío.

Le miro, lo más seria que consigo, esperando a que me diga algo. Le indico que hable, si quiere.

-Ah, espera, ¿Que encima he de empezar yo? Ni hablar.

Me encojo de hombros y me dispongo a seguir mi camino, ya que no dice nada.

-¡Kylie! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Me coge del brazo. Tras un forcejeo, le dejo atrás y me subo al autocar. No le veo la cara, pero se habrá quedado de piedra.

-Aquí estás. Siéntate en tu sitio ahora mismo, Hyde. Nos vamos ya.-me ordena Azura, tan dura como siempre.

Encuentro a Kya.

-¡Hey, por fin vienes! Te he dejado el de la ventanilla, como te gusta tanto… A la vuelta iré yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Le digo que sí con la cabeza y abriéndome paso ocupo mi sitio, silenciosa y enfadadamente.

-¿Kylie? ¿Estás bien?-me pregunta Kya, preocupada.

-A ver, chicos, abrochaos los cinturones. Vamos a salir ya mismo.-informa Azura.

-Portaos bien e intentad no hacer escándalo, ¿De acuerdo?-corrobora Violetta.

Noto que el motor arranca. No pasa mucho hasta que el autocar se mueve. Todo el mundo empieza a decir adiós a sus padres con la mano, pero yo no lo hago. Llego a cruzarme con la mirada de mi padre, tan furiosa como la mía. El brillo de sus ojos castaños y enfadados se me clava. Pero ya les hemos perdido de vista. Hasta la vuelta.

Desde mi sitio oigo a los chicos hablando sobre cosas de chicos.

-Eh, Ryan, ¿A ti como te gustan las pibas?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Fácil: Rubitas y respingonas! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Tú sí que sabes, colega, a mí igual!-sigue Charlie.

-¡A mí también me gustan rubias!-corrobora John.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo, Wolf?-le pregunta Jordan a Tommy.

-¿Eh? Bah, a mí no me va mucho eso de tener novia…

-¡Pero si Tom es timidillo! ¡No te cortes!- continúa Bob.

-Venga, dinos. ¿Te gustan rubias?

-¿Eh? Pues… No. Yo las prefiero morenas, ¿Sabéis?-empieza Tommy, un poco a regañadientes.

-¡Tú sí que sabes lo que quieres! ¿Eh? ¿Y los ojos qué?-presiona David.

-Ni idea. Igual claros. Pero no os centréis en eso, y fijaos en que sea buena de carácter. Os lo digo por experiencia…-creo que sé a qué se refiere Tom…

De verdad que los chicos se aburren mucho para hablar de eso. Ninguno ha dicho que las prefiere pelirrojas, por lo cual suspiro de alivio.

Algunos siguen hablando de chicas, mientras que otros se atavían con auriculares más grandes que ellos para matar el tiempo de llegada. Un claro ejemplo es Tommy, quien deja de hablar ya de chicas y se sienta a nuestra izquierda con Daniel.

Eh, Kya, ¿Qué le pasa a Kylie?-oigo que le pregunta.

-No tengo ni idea, Tommy. Desde ayer por la tarde está muy rara.

-Parece enfadada… ¿Habéis discutido?

-No, nosotras no, pero creo que se ha peleado con su padre, y claro…

-Oh, ya veo…-dice Tommy, con cara de lástima.

Yo de mientras voy mirando a la carretera, enfadada y sumergida en mis pensamientos. Pero la voz de mi peor enemiga (vete a saber si la considero peor que Nile) se alza, porque es tan cotilla que ha escuchado la conversación de mis amigos.

-¡Conque es eso por lo que está más rara que siempre!

Oigo que se levanta de su asiento después de desabrocharse el cinturón.

-"¡Pá, enséñame a conducir! ¡Nunca aprenderás, porque eres un bicho raro que no sabe lo que es un coche! ¡Pá, pero yo quiero un coche! ¡Sí, hombre, que eres pelirroja y tonta, y no tengo ni un duro!" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Me cabreo el doble. Hago lo que puedo para ahogar mi rabia entre gruñidos y no levantarme y matarla a bofetadas.

-¡Cállate, Brooke!-riñe Tommy.

-¡Ni se te ocurra meterte con Kylie!-continúa Kya.

-¡Kya tiene razón, te has pasado de la raya!- apoya Tom.

-¡Con eso no se bromea, bruja!

-¡Oy, perdona, rubia de bote, me olvidaba que te había lavado el cerebro con el láser de sus ojos! ¡Lo que no sabía es que a ti también, Wolf! ¡Esto sí que es súper-chachi! ¡Qué bien que lo…!

Al montar el numerito, Brooke se tropieza con en el escalón que separa los asientos del pasillo del autocar y sale despedida por todo el corredor, gritando tanto que casi rompe los cristales. Toda la clase empieza a reír a gusto. Yo lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera tan enfadada.

-¡Eso sí que ha sido el karma! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- se cachondea Charlie.

-¡Menudo porrazo!-exclama Jake.

-Eso ha tenido que doler…-deduce Cameron.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-chilla Azura, quien ya se ha percatado de que algo pasaba.

-¡Lo que pasa es que Brooke se ha dado un trompazo en toda la nariz! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-informa Jordan entre carcajadas.

-¿Brooke?-esa pija es la única a la que Azura llama por su nombre.

-¡Ay, mi preciosa nariz!

Le ha empezado a sangrar. No es mucho, pero a esta le duele hasta la punta del pelo. Sin embargo, ocurre una cosa muy curiosa. Al ver la sangre cayendo de la nariz de Brooke, Azura empalidece y se desploma sobre el suelo. Todo el mundo se asusta, claramente. Ha de intervenir Violetta para calmar a la gente.

-No pasa nada, chicos, es que Azura tiene una especie de problema con la sangre. Al verla, pierde el sentido, pero no es nada, con un poco de viento volverá en sí enseguida. Brooke, ponte un pañuelo en la nariz.-informa Violetta.

Esto es increíble: ¿Dónde se ha visto a una científica que se desmaye por la sangre? Pues en mi colegio, claro. Si cada profe tiene el pelo de un color, ¿Qué me va a extrañar eso?

El viaje dura unas horas, más la parada que hemos hecho para comer en una estación de servicio. Azura ya está bien, solo un poco mareada, pero a salvo. Acaba de enseñarnos a los alumnos lo que hay que mostrarle cuando no queramos hacer clase…


	10. La maestra Lilah

Al atardecer entrante llegamos a la montaña Nunakura. Hay nieve, y hace un frío de mil demonios. El sol no se deja ver apenas. Sí que es cierto que tiene que ser un lugar muy místico, pero está bastante aislado, porque aparte de estar lejos de la ciudad, todo el recinto del templo está rodeado por una muralla altísima y un portón gigante.

El autocar se vuelve después de dejar nuestro equipaje y a nosotros allí. Supongo que volverá mañana.

-A ver, chicos, aquí no vive demasiada gente, pero la poca que reside es la que nos va a enseñar lo que queremos aprender, ¿De acuerdo? Así que tenemos que tratarles con mucho respeto. Quizás se pase por aquí algún visitante, y no debemos molestar.-indica Violetta.

Una silueta se aproxima hacia nosotros. Una chica de unos 13 o 14 años, de pelo oscuro, vestida con un uniforme. La conozco perfectamente, es aquella vecina mía que practicaba espiritismo.

-¡Krypta, eres tú!-saluda Kya

-¡Kya, Kylie, qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué os trae por aquí, habéis venido por el colegio?

-Así es. No esperábamos encontrarte aquí, la verdad.

-Aquí vive mi maestra, y me dijo que vendrían unos visitantes y tenía que estar presente para echarle una mano.

La pobre Krypta tiene un pasado bastante trágico. Sus padres biológicos la abandonaron poco después de nacer ella, y sus padres adoptivos fueron asesinados, y es por ese motivo que se hizo médium, para descubrir al asesino de sus padres adoptivos. No sabe nada de su familia verdadera.

-Comprendo…-continúa Kya.

-Kylie, estás muy callada. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Lo que pasa es que está enfadada con su padre, Krypta, por eso está así. Ya se le pasará…-informa Tommy, quien conoció a Krypta en mi fiesta de los quince.

-En fin, mi maestra me ha indicado que les acompañe al templo. Si son tan amables de seguirme.

-Por supuesto, querida. Chicos, tenemos que seguir a ¿Krypta, no? No os perdáis.-manda Violetta, quien parece encantada de estar allí, con ese frío.

Cruzamos otro muro interior para que el famoso templo Nunakura se deje ver ante nosotros. Es bastante alto, de piedra gris, con una gran puerta color azabache. Tiene el emblema de la tradición Malak, la estrella de ocho puntas, representado sobre una placa circular encima de la puerta. Al entrar, se está un poco más calentito que a la intemperie, pero no mucho más.

En el interior hay toda suerte de cuadros y decoraciones extrañas, parecidas a las que Krypta tiene en casa. El vestíbulo es bastante espacioso (apuesto lo que sea a que es donde vamos a dormir). Qué efecto tiene que dar despertarse entre todo aquello…

-Mi maestra saldrá enseguida, ha ido a prepararse. No creo que tarde mucho.

De uno de los pasillos interiores sale una muchacha de pelo largo negro, vestida con ropa cómoda a la par que mística.

-¿Es esa la maestra?-quiere saber Simon.

-¿Eh? Oh, no, ella no es, ella es Noelia. Es una chica de las afueras que ha venido de visita. Ahora mismo le estaba enseñando el templo, ¿Verdad?-presenta Krypta.

-Oh, sí, así es, el templo es muy bonito, y Krypta es muy amable enseñándomelo. Encantado, chicos.

-¿Cómo que "encantado"? Eres una chica, ¿No?-pregunta Meredith.

-¡Oh! Sí, sí, claro. Perdón, yo no dominar muy bien el idioma.-dice Noelia entrecortadamente. En la frase de antes sí que parecía dominar bastante el idioma. Extraño…

-¿Y entonces qué idioma hablas?-cuestiona Angie, curiosa.

-Yo… Hablar… ¡Yo hablar lengua Malak! Poca, pero yo saber lengua Malak. También saber japonés.

Noelia no tiene tiempo de hacer una demostración de japonés porque queda interrumpido por otra presencia. Por lo callada que se muestra Krypta y por su apariencia, hasta yo soy capaz de deducir que esta vez es la maestra.

La chica, algo mayor que Krypta, lleva el pelo de color lila claro con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo izquierdo, recogido en dos coletas larguísimas que casi le llegan al suelo. Sus ojos son una mezcla entre castaños y negros, pero oscuros. Puedo deducir que antes de teñirse era castaña, por sus cejas marrones. Lleva un traje morado muy elegante con múltiples encajes y mangas amplias con un poco más de categoría que el de Krypta. Unas medias gruesas y unas botas con un poco de tacón grueso completan su vestimenta. En las manos lleva una bolsita de tela que a saber qué contiene.

No tiene pinta de dura, es más, parece muy inocente, pero todo el mundo la trata con gran respeto. Nos sonríe cálidamente.

-Hola…-nos susurra.

Todo el mundo suelta un disimulado "¡Ooooh!", cosa que hace que la chica se sorprenda.

-¿Qué os pasa?-nos pregunta Azura, con una cara medio incrédula medio mosqueada.

-¡Habla nuestro idioma!-se sorprende Igor.

La maestra se ríe suavemente.

-Así es. Mi nombre es Lilah. Estoy encantada de teneros aquí.

Vuelve a sonreírnos.

-La maestra Lilah será tan amable de enseñarnos todos los lugares de esta montaña y explicarnos sobre la fascinante historia de la tradición Malak, ¿Verdad?-anuncia Violetta, con los ojos brillantes.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, encantada. Pero quizás primero deberían instalarse los alumnos, ¿Verdad?

-¡Sí, sí, que vengo muerta!-manifiesta Christie informalmente.

-¿Hay habitaciones?-pregunta Nelly.

-¿Pero qué os creéis que es esto, un hotel?-riñe Azura, otra vez enfadada.

-En realidad, sí que hay estancias, pero solo hay tres. Y no podéis caber todos…-informa Lilah amablemente.

-Pues hacemos un sorteo.-propone Jina.-Ponemos nuestros nombres en papeles, que Lilah sea la mano inocente y saque tres y a quien le toque se queda las habitaciones.

-¿Y si en lugar de eso…?-propone Violetta- ¿Lilah dice 3 números al azar y a quien le corresponda con el número de lista se la queda? Para no perder tiempo con los papeles.

-Eso es una buena propuesta. Estaría encantada de participar.-se entusiasma Lilah.

-De acuerdo. Adelante, Lilah, di tres números del uno al treinta.

-Muy bien… 10, 11 y 29.

Qué rapidez, ni se lo ha pensado. Ni que los espíritus se lo hubiesen soplado. Espera un segundo… ¡Yo soy el 11!

-¡Yo soy el 10!-grita Kya, contenta.

-¡Y yo el 29, qué flipada!-manifiesta Tommy.

Para mi sorpresa, Brooke no se ha quejado de tongo o trampas. Qué curioso… Pero no sé por qué, mi sexto sentido me dice que no ha sido casualidad, teniendo en cuenta de que tengo una suerte nefasta normalmente.

-¿Me acompañáis, por favor? ¿Cómo os llamáis?-nos pregunta Lilah a los tres afortunados.

-Yo soy Kya, ella es Kylie y él es Tom, pero le llamamos Tommy.

-Me alegro de saberlo, porque deberé recordarlo…

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Tom.

-Es por… Educación, simplemente.

-Comprendo…-dice Kya.

-Los demás podéis dormir en sacos de dormir en el vestíbulo.-dice Azura, con tan poco tacto como de costumbre al dar esta clase de noticias. Parece que le divierte vernos sufrir.

Nosotros, por nuestra parte, acompañamos a Lilah al pasillo interior, dividido en dos mitades. En la primera mitad, según nos explica la maestra, están las habitaciones de Noelia, Krypta y otra visitante que llegaría dentro de un rato a parte de la suya propia. En la otra mitad están la mía, la de Kya, la de Tommy, y otra que está vacía, con dos camas.

-¿Lilah? ¿Por qué esa habitación está vacía?

-¿Eh? Pues porque… Siempre la tengo vacía. Un día se me rompió un jarrón en ella, y desde entonces tengo miedo de que le pase algo a quien la use.-explica.

-Oh… Por mal presagio, de acuerdo.-se conforma Kya, aunque eso me suena a trola.

-Adelante, instalaos.

Dejo mi maleta sobre la cama, la abro y coloco mi ropa en el armario. Lo demás lo dejo todo en la maleta y esta debajo de la cama. Todo esto es demasiado extraño…

Con otra orden de Azura, todos nos reunimos en el vestíbulo.

-Ahora Lilah nos va a enseñar el templo. Volveremos para cenar.

-Dime, Lilah, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-pregunta Sora.

-Sora, no se puede hablarle a Lilah de "tú", la puedes ofender. Eso es tabú aquí. Tienes que hablarle de "vos", es lo correcto. Disculpadla, maestra.

-No tiene importancia.-dice la maestra, volviendo a sonreír.-¿Me acompañáis?

-¡Sí!-grita casi toda la clase a coro.

-Krypta, querida, necesitaré tu ayuda. Deberías ir a la capilla a por unas hierbas para el té de la noche.

-Sí, maestra. Si me permitís, terminaré de ayudar a Noelia a instalarse y tan pronto como acabe iré a la capilla.

-Muy bien. Yo me retiro con los alumnos.

Después de que Krypta le dedique una reverencia, Lilah sale a fuera con nosotros. Vemos que a unos escasos metros hay un patio con un par de árboles y algunos cultivos. Extraño que aquí crezca nada en buen estado. Después de cruzar el muro, podemos fijarnos mejor en la capilla a la que tiene que ir Krypta. Es bastante pequeña, pero no se puede entrar así como así. La puerta tiene pinta de resistir lo imposible. Ésta tambien tiene un patio a escasos metros, bastante parecido al del templo, a excepción que el de la capilla dispone de una rústica cabaña de madera.

Al noreste, no parece haber nada, solo una cueva con la entrada tapiada. Igual para que no se escapen los espíritus, pero creo que podré vivir con esa duda. El portón de la entrada está abierto todavía, igual para esa visitante que ha de llegar e instalarse en el templo.

-Disculpad, Lilah, he oído que para comunicarse con los difuntos, como hacéis vos, hace falta "encauzarlo". ¿Cómo se hace eso?-pregunta Tommy, con unas palabras cultas totalmente extrañas en él.

-Oh, me alegra de que me lo preguntes, Tom. La cuestión es que es un poco difícil de explicar. Cualquier espiritista que quiera encauzar a un espíritu debe portar las gargantillas Malak, como las que habéis visto en Krypta. Se han de frotar bien para captar al espíritu mientras pensamos en su forma cuando estaba vivo. Después de murmurar unos complicados textos, el espíritu usará tu cuerpo para hablar con su voz de vivo.

Todos se manifiestas bastante sorprendidos, lo cual es comprensible.

-En fin, es muy complicado de entender, y menos para aquellos que no crean en estas cosas.

-Supongo que tenéis razón…-aprueba Debbie.

Al cabo de poco rato llega Krypta.

-Maestra, voy a proceder con vuestra tarea. Si me disculpáis…

Con una llave, Krypta entra en la capilla y parece que se encierra.

-Bien, creo que con esto ya no hay nada más que contar. Si queréis, podéis explorar por libre mientras yo preparo la cena.

-Iré con vos a ayudaros, Lilah.-se presta Azura, con un tono raro en ella.

-Yo me quedaré por el otro lado vigilando a que no se pierda nadie. ¿Os parece bien, maestra?-indica Violetta.

-Faltaría más, amable mujer.


	11. Visitantes sorpresa

Dicho lo cual, Lilah, Violetta y Azura se marchan hacia el templo. La mayoría de chicos, entre ellos Tommy, se van a la zona más próxima al templo a explorar, y los demás se van a la zona del patio de la capilla. Kya y yo, sin embargo, nos acercamos a la entrada principal, sin mucho ánimo de explorar. Intento disculparme por mi comportamiento a Kya.

-Siento mucho que siempre tengas que pagar mis malos humores, Kya.

-No tiene importancia, lo que pasa es que me da mucho apuro verte así, Kylie. Dime, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Resumido y sin ganas de dar detalles, explico a mi mejor amiga la fatídica lección al volante y la discusión de después en casa.

-Vaya… Pero tranquila, seguro que lo arregláis todo.

-Pues esta vez va a tener que ser Hyde quien dé el primer paso, porque te juro que no voy a pedirle perdón ni loca. Él es quien está equivocado, y él tiene que reconocerlo. Estoy harta de siempre ser yo la víctima.

-Tranquilízate. Eso lo dices ahora, en realidad quieres mucho a tu padre.

-Cada vez lo dudo más, Kya. Creo que en realidad no le importo lo más mínimo, es más, que soy un lastre.

-No digas esas cosas.

-¡Pero si es él el que no hace más que ponerme pegas! ¡Encima quiere que yo me coma los marrones sin rechistar, y como yo soy el tipo grande, me voy de rositas! ¡Pues el asunto va a cambiar radicalmente! ¡Si quiere arreglarlo, adelante, pero tendrá que reconocer que es un egoísta y que se pasó un poco bastante de la raya! ¡Y que…!

No puedo terminar la frase porque podemos entrever un lujoso y flamante coche negro que para en la entrada. Debe de costar un ojo de la cara, incluso los dos. ¿A quién pertenecerá?

-Eh, Kylie, llega más gente. ¿Quién crees que será?

-Ni idea, pero si es un creyente Malak, ya puedo deducir que ellos no son de los de vivir humildemente. Tendríamos que vender todo el bloque de pisos y no podríamos ni pagar ese coche…

-Sí, por lo visto vale una pasta…

Si el hecho de ver a un ricachón por aquella montaña no me sorprendió bastante, el asunto acabó rematándose cuando descubrí que en realidad eran dos ricachonas las que se bajaban del coche, y para colmo, las reconocí. Tardé unos instantes en reaccionar.

-¡Ay mi madre! ¡Pero si esas son…!

La que iba conduciendo se baja del coche con mala uva y abre el maletero, del que saca dos maletas, también de marca cara. La otra, en el asiento del copiloto, tiene una revista en la mano, y se la va leyendo a la otra.

-¡Es que es buenísimo lo que pone en tu horóscopo! Escucha: Tu color de la suerte es el rojo, tu piedra, el ojo de tigre, tu número, el 50, y tu flor, la rosa. ¿Porque somos Piscis, no? Y mira la predicción: "Te haces el duro, pero eso no va a poder impedir que acabes cayendo en el amor. ¡Nada menos que una antigua pareja! Y además, es menor que tú. No dejes que la edad os separe. Esa persona puede traerte mucha felicidad en un futuro, así que ¡No rechaces su amor! Te verás obligado a hacerle un favor, ¿Quién sabe si entonces os besaréis?" ¡Menuda movida!

-¡¿Quieres dejar esa chorrada ya?! ¡Llevas todo el camino taladrándome con esa estupidez de las estrellas! ¿De verdad te crees que eso va a acabar pasando?

-Y también pone "El otro puede mostrarse un poco arisco contigo, pero ¡Ánimo!" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Escucha, si no fueras mi "adorable" hermanita, te habría tirado de un puente hace mucho tiempo, así que ¡Deja de agobiarme!

-¡Pero si esas son…!-repito, muerta de la sorpresa.

-¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa para averiguar lo que…! ¡Ah!

Nos han visto por fin.

-¡Vosotras! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Íbamos a preguntaros lo mismo, mellizas!

-¿Qué gritas tanto, Ely? Te he oído desde… ¡Ah!-repite la otra.

-¡Sois un incordio!-nos insulta la primera.

Son las mismísimas mellizas Electra y Unununa Foster, también conocidas como Ely y Regina. No sé qué dicen de mí, cuando ellas son las que más incordian, siempre metiendo las narices en asuntos que no les convienen. ¿Qué estarán tramando ahora?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicas?-pregunta Kya.

-¡Hemos preguntado primero!-grita Ely.

-Venimos con el colegio. Vuestro turno.-apunto, determinante.

-Estooooo….-empieza Regina- Solo estamos… ¡De vacaciones!

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Vosotras?

-Hasta los ricos necesitamos vacaciones, mona.-se carcajea Electra.- Pero sois tan molestas que hasta nos fastidiáis las vacaciones.

Se creen que me voy a creer que están de vacaciones. Estas planean algo gordo como que soy pelirroja.

-¿De verdad esperáis que me trague esa trola, mellizas? ¡No soy estúpida!-me defiendo.

-Si no nos crees es tu problema. Además, como que nosotras estamos para….-empieza Unununa.

No puede terminar porque una chica con vestuario hindú ha entrado por el portón y nos ha empezado a hablar.

-¡Muy buenas, visitantes!

Aquella chica viste de rojo, con un top parecido a un sujetador, unos pantalones amplios y todo de gasas que le tapan el pelo y parte de la cara. No sé si es un efecto del velo, pero podría jurar que su pelo es rojo también, pero no del mismo tono que el mío, el de ella es rojo, no naranja.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Ely, como siempre, tratando a todo el mundo como a un igual aunque no lo sean.

-Mi nombre ser muy largo, querida. Yo ser una aprendiz Malak.

-¿Cómo que tu nombre es muy largo? ¿Cómo te llamas?-repite Unununa.

-Mi nombre real ser Melinda Aleisha Forsakura Xiana Alama Aixa Zuvara Aoma Miyyara.

La cuatro nos la quedamos mirando de pasta de moniato, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pero todos llamarme a mí Aoma. Yo haber venido a aprender encauzación.

-De modo que eres una aprendiz Malak…-aclara Kya.

-Ser cierto. Yo contactar difuntos y ver futuro a través de espíritus.-asegura Aoma.

-Eso no es más que un cuento, con todo el respeto-afirma Ely.

-¿Tú no creer en espíritus?

-No, la verdad.-dice Electra, toda seria.

-¿Por qué no le predices algo a mi hermana, Aoma? Igual así acaba creyendo.

-¡Pero no seas fantasma, Regina, si tú tampoco crees! Bueno, si crees en las chorradas de las revistas ya no sé qué pensar…-ataca Electra.

-Yo aceptar. Acercarte tú, Electra. Yo leerte el futuro.

-A ver…-acepta Ely a regañadientes.

-Hm….

Aoma empieza a concentrarse. Cada vez me dan más miedo estas cosas.

-Yo ver… Siluetas del pasado… Ser alguien importante… Parecer… Sí, ser eso…

-¿Ser…? Digo, ¿Qué es?-corta Electra.

-Ser tu madre, Electra. Tu encontrarte con ella, ella esperar a ti.-pronostica Aoma, convencida.

-Eso no ser… Eso no es posible. Hace años que no veo a mi madre, Aoma. No me la voy a encontrar aquí, no seamos ridículos.-pide Ely.

Aoma mira a Electra a los ojos. Parece seria.

-No creer lo primero que pensar. Nunca saberse, Electra. Yo haber visto lo que yo haber visto, y Aoma rara vez equivocarse.

Al mirarla a los ojos, parece que Ely ha tenido un "dejà vu", como si hubiera reconocido a Aoma.

-Dinos, Aoma, ¿Vas a quedarte en el templo Nunakura?-pregunto.

-Oh, no. Yo no dormir en templo. Yo haber hablado con maestra Lilah. Yo dormir en cabaña del patio de capilla.

-¿En esa cabaña vas a instalarte?

-Así ser. Yo tener tareas. Yo desear a vosotros buenas noches.

Ahora que lo dice, sí que está anocheciendo. Aoma se despide después de su lectura de futuro y se va hacia aquella cabaña.

Sí que es extraña, aquella predicción, porque si ellas no me contaron mal, no ven a su madre desde que eran bastante pequeñas: ella se desenvolvía bien en el campo de la ciencia, pero pertenecía a Nile. Creo que ni recuerdan su nombre, así que pasó a ser una sombra sin identidad.

-Ely, ¿Estás bien?-le pregunta su hermana.

-Sí, sí, es que… He tenido una sensación muy rara… Esa chica me suena de algo, he visto sus ojos negros en algún sitio.

-¿Dónde?-le pido.

-No me acuerdo, yo…-se da cuenta de a quién le está hablando.- ¡A ti te lo voy a decir, Hyde! Será mejor que nos dejes inves… Digo… Descansar en paz, que por algo estamos de vacaciones.

Eso habrá que verlo, mellizas. Pienso descubrir tarde o temprano qué estáis maquinando.


	12. Entrada triunfal al templo

Está empezando a oscurecer y oímos a lo lejos otro de los silbidos de Azura seguido por la voz de Violetta que nos ordena que vayamos todos al templo. Las mellizas nos siguen sin que nadie les diga nada. Al llegar allí, nadie ha entrado todavía, supongo que estarán esperando a que lleguen todos.

-¿Y vosotras vais a quedaros en el templo?

-¿Qué te crees, que voy a dormir fuera, como un perro? ¡Pues claro! ¿Dónde si no?-me replica Electra, tan chulita como siempre.

-¡Mirad, allí llegan Kylie y Kya!-anuncia Cameron.

-¿Quiénes son esas dos que van con ellas?-se percata Savannah.

-No van a nuestra clase…-deduce Eileen.

-Ni idea…-empieza Jordan.- Pero son guapísimas…

-Ya te digo, tío, están buenísimas…-babea David.

-Esa imagen de niña mala les da un aire irresistible…-afirma Charlie

-Pedazo de curvas las suyas…-manifiesta John.

No me extraña que los babosos de los chicos reaccionen así, ni tampoco que las chicas se mueran de envidia y les lancen miradas envenenadas. Las mellizas serán crueles, pero están forradas. Llevan todo un museo de trapos y accesorios de marca, más que las muñecas.

Regina siempre ha sido algo más discreta: lleva un abrigo de color negro, una coqueta falda blanca que le resalta todo el conjunto, unos leggins negros con adornos en el lateral y unas botas planas y lleva un pequeño bolsito de cuero negro.

En cambio, a Ely le da igual el frío que haga, siempre tiene que llamar la atención. Su abrigo también es negro, pero es a modo de chaleco, sin mangas y hasta el ombligo, por lo que se ve la camiseta de debajo, con mangas de rejilla y estampado brillante. Lleva pantalones largos de alguna marca carísima de estas que no me suenan y unas botas con un adorno parecido a un cinturón con tacón de unos 8 centímetros. Hasta los guantes son más llamativos, llevan como diseño un rayo azul de lentejuelas y los dedos rotos. Por descontado, las gafas de sol no le faltan, a pesar de que ya es de noche. No sé cómo puede aguantar el peso del pedazo de cámara que lleva colgada del cuello.

Ambas llevan el pelo azabache recogido en una coleta, con algo de maquillaje que resalta esos grandes ojos azules que caracterizan a las dos. A Unununa, porque nunca he visto un azul más oscuro, y a Electra, porque como su nombre indica, nunca he visto un azul más eléctrico.

-¿Qué chicas, qué curvas y qué ima…? ¡AAAH!-. Es Tommy, quien no las había visto llegar. También las conoce, pero…

Ely estuvo saliendo con Tommy unos escasos días, pero no sabía que aquella manipuladora solo se acercaba a él para cumplir uno de sus objetivos a los que ella llama "investigaciones". Cuando tuvo lo que necesitaba, se esfumó sin dejar rastro, y el pobre Tommy se llevó el palo de su vida. Desde entonces, la odia con toda su alma.

-¡Tú otra vez! ¡¿Es que no hay más lugares donde hacer maldades, bruja?!

-¡Por Dios, Tommy, cuánto rencor!-interviene Unununa.

-Hola, guapete, ¿Me has echado de menos?-bromea Ely.

-¡Sí, sobre todo a ti, no te fastidia!-replica Tommy cabreado.

-¡Tío! ¡¿La conoces?!-pregunta Simon.

-Oh, sí, claro que nos conocemos. Yo y Tommylín somos uña y carne, ¿Eh?-sigue provocando Electra.

-¡Hasta tiene un mote para ti! ¡Qué envidia, colega!-lamenta Igor.

-¡Pero no le sigáis el rollo, que es una lianta!-se protege Tommy.

-Y más de uno, ¿Verdad, Tommy-ku?

-¡Deja de inventar, fantasma!

-¡Oh, tío, qué monada!-se ríe John.

-Tommy-ku, cariño, todavía no he podido olvidarte desde aquella última noche que pasamos juntos…-se burla Electra en tono lastimero, antes de echarse a reír.

Unununa también se está partiendo la caja. Todas las chicas miran a Tommy la mar de sorprendidas, tomándole por un casanova rompecorazones, y los tíos comentan la hazaña.

-¡Tío, Tommy, qué envidia, te nos has adelantado!-protesta Cameron.

Tommy se ruboriza de vergüenza.

-¡Eso no son más que mentiras! ¡¿En serio la creéis?! ¡Si es una bruja! ¡Como os vayáis con ella os va a matar a disgutos, como hizo conmigo!

-¡Antes de enrollarme contigo prefiero cortarme un brazo y darme de puñetazos con él hasta desangrarme!-añade Ely, furiosa.- ¡Si no sabes ver lo buena que estoy es que estás ciego!

-¡Y yo antes de salir contigo prefiero meterme hielo en los calzoncillos!-desafía Tommy, enfadado y perdiendo los estribos.

-¡¿Te refieres a esos calzoncillos que te cosió tu mamá?!

-¡Chicos, basta ya, por favor!-intenta Kya.

-¡Ely, madura un poco, que casi tienes 20 años!-pide Regina.

-¡Hala, es 4 años mayor que él!-exclama Jina.

-¡Y ya se ha acostado con ella!-inventa Meredith.

-¡Que yo no me he acostado con nadie, ostras! ¡Cómo os gusta inventar, caramba!

-¿Ahora quieres que nos creamos que lo que miras es su cámara y no sus pechos, Tommy?-acusa Savannah.

-¡¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡Si se los hubiera mirado ya habría potado!

-Y si estuvieras mirando la cámara, ya te habrías muerto de envidia, porque es más cara que todas tus cosas juntas, chaval.-ataca Ely.

-¿Eh?

Sí que parece de las caras, sí. Es una réflex con un objetivo enorme.

-Para tu información, Bobby…

-¡Soy Tommy!

-¡Sé lo que he dicho, Bobby!

-Electra, déjalo ya, y háblanos de tu cámara maravillosa.-corto.

-Vale más de 500 dólares rebajada. ¡Ja! ¡Esta es de las buenas!

¡¿500 pavos en una cámara?! ¡Esta tía está loca!

-Es alemana, de coleccionista. Me la trajeron desde allí. Tiene tanto enfoque que te podría fotografiar hasta el cerebro por el hueco de la nariz, en tu caso, Bobby, si lo tuvieras. Es de profesional, y…

Ely no puede terminar ya que una voz desconocida le hace el favor.

-Y puede hacer una foto de mucha lejanía, por la cuál cosa la usan fotógrafos profesionales y periodistas.


	13. Después de cenar

Todos miramos a ver de quién es esa voz. Viene de una mujer mayor, de unos 50 o más. Su pelo oscuro está ya bañado por algunas canas y muy apagado. Su vestimenta es muy parecida a la de Aoma, pero tan apagada como su pelo, y ella no va marcando tanto. No lleva nada en la cabeza, por lo que se puede llegar a ver el color de sus ojos, algo así como gris oscuro.

Los demás se internan en el templo, dejándonos tener la conversación en paz. Espero que ya se les haya pasado lo de Ely y Tommy.

-Pues sí, querida, esa cámara tuya es de las buenas. Me recuerdas a mí de joven…-añade la mujer.

-¿Quién es usted, señora?-pregunta Kya, tan amable como siempre.

-Es verdad, no me he presentado, disculpadme. Me llamo Flora. Flora Miyyara.

A las mellizas les cambia la cara.

-¡¿Usted es…?! ¡¿Ha dicho "Flora Miyyara"?!-tartamudea Unununa.

-Eso he dicho, bonita. Me gustaría aprender muchas cosas de esta tradición Malak. Siempre he sido muy curiosa, ¿Sabéis?

Un momento… Miyyara es el apellido de Aoma. ¿Se conocerán?

-Disculpe, señora Miyyara, antes hemos conocido a una chica que se apellidaba como usted. Una tal Aoma, ¿Le suena?

-¿Aoma? Pues la verdad es que no. Lo siento, chicos.

Parece sincera.

-Decidme, pequeños, ¿Cómo os llamáis?-nos dice sonriendo.

-Nosotras somos Kylie y Kya Hyde, somos primas.-presenta Kya, de nuevo inventándose nuestro parentesco.

-Yo soy Tom Wolf, pero todo el mundo me llama Tommy, encantado.

-Nosotras…-empieza Electra.-Nosotras somos Ely y Regina Foster, somos hermanas… Mellizas.

-Ya veo… Conque "Foster", ¿Eh? Lo suponía…-dice, riendo levemente.

-¿Cómo dice, señora Miyyara?-pregunta Regina, algo sorprendida.

-Nada, no es nada, tesoro, discúlpame, si es que los años no me perdonan. Es un inmenso placer conoceros a todos.-concluye Flora.

-Igualmente, señora.

Veo que al fondo se intuye la silueta de Lilah.

-Chicos, la cena va a empezar ya. Pasad con vuestros compañeros.

-Enseguida vamos, maestra.-promete Kya.

-¿Eh?-duda Lilah, al ver a Flora.

-Buenas, maestra Lilah, me llamo Flora Miyyara, creo que hablamos con anterioridad.

-Oh. Sí, sí, claro, claro, pase a su habitación, por favor. Deje sus cosas y después puede venir a cenar con nosotros.

-Claro.

Flora Miyyara se marcha, con su equipaje, que no es mucho. Las mellizas también se van al pasillo. Ahora que lo pienso… Lilah no sabía que las mellizas iban a venir, pero la única habitación libre que quedaba era para dos… ¿Será casualidad? Lo dudo mucho…

Decidimos ir Kya, Tommy y yo a cenar con los demás. Para comer hay una sopa caliente, que no está nada mal. Krypta ha vuelto de la capilla, y se ha puesto a charlar animadamente con Noelia, que también nos acompaña. Se lo pasan bien, parece.

Todo el mundo se come su ración sin rechistar. Supongo que Flora, Ely y Regina aparecerán un poco más tarde para comer algo. Pero justo antes de que ninguna de las tres pueda llegar…

-Bueno, chicos, creo que me voy a dormir…-es Azura, que se aguanta la cabeza con la mano. Parece que está actuando.

-¿Qué le pasa, buena mujer?-pregunta Lilah.

-No me encuentro muy bien… Creo que me iré a tomar un poco el aire y después volveré. Violetta, por favor, hazte cargo de los alumnos.

-Faltaría más. Vete tranquila.

-¿Seguro que no quiere quedarse un ratito más? Podría prepararles un café, o…-propone Krypta.

Oigo pasos. Serán las "turistas".

-¡No! Es decir, gracias, pero me voy a ir yendo. ¡Chao!

Azura sale escopeteada del comedor. Justo cuando ya se ha ido, llegan las mellizas y Flora, que se sientan con nosotros como si no pasara nada. Flora está bastante pendiente de Krypta y Noelia, y no deja de sonreírles. Las Foster, sin embargo, están muy calladas. Parece que Ely ha abandonado su cámara.

-Bueno, creo eso va a ser todo, Lilah. Me llevaré a los chicos a dormir, que han tenido un día muy largo. Además, ya es un poco tarde. Buenas noches, maestra.-se despide Violetta.

-Buenas noches, adorada profesora. Que descansen los chicos.-sonríe Lilah.

-Vamos, chicos. Brooke, puedes proceder.

-Clarito…

Brooke corre y al rato vuelve con su maleta. La deja en nuestro pasillo, al fondo, cerca de la puerta de las mellizas.

-¿Por qué hace eso, Violetta?-pregunto.

-Es que la maleta de Brooke era demasiado grande para tenerla con las demás y la dejará aquí.

-Comprendo…-claro que comprendo, con lo pija que es, se habrá traído secador y plancha a pesar de que solo estamos una mísera noche.

Pues nada, lo dicho. Brooke deja su tocho de maleta y se pira. Cuando queremos levantarnos, Lilah habla.

-Oye, Kya, tú misma, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-pide amablemente.

-Sí, claro, siempre que pueda ayudaros….-se corta Kya.

-Verás, estoy escribiendo una historia que me he inventado, por placer, pero me duele el brazo, y estoy un poco cansada. ¿Te importaría apuntar lo que dicte en un papel?

-Claro, faltaría más.

-Estupendo, te lo agradezco.

Lilah le tiende un papel a Kya, y empieza a dictar. Kya, con su buena caligrafía y su buena fe, escribe todo lo que Lilah dice. Al final, le queda una cosa así.

"Desirée llamó a su hermano Te, pero se aburrió por la espera. A las diez veces de marcar su número de teléfono, se resignó a volver al patio pensando en el dolor de su frente y en su excursión de la capilla"

No entiendo de qué puede ir esa historia, pero creo que podré vivir con la duda.

-Muchas gracias. Tengo que dejaros un momento.

Lilah se va con el papel escrito un momento a su cuarto. Nos quedamos solos un rato, en el que nadie dice nada. Hasta que Regina se digna a romper el silencio:

-Eh… ¿Qué hace la maestra con una nota para…?

Tiene que callar porque Lilah vuelve, sonriendo tanto como de costumbre. Queremos levantarnos para retirarnos a la cama, pero la maestra nos lo impide.

-Esperad, por favor, no os vayáis todavía. Me habéis caído muy bien, ¿Puedo invitaros a tomar el té?

Ninguno sabe cómo decirle que no, por lo que volvemos a sentarnos.

-Gracias. Poneos cómodos. Ya veréis qué rico está…

Lilah se pone manos a la obra con una tetera.

-¿Dónde está Krypta?-pregunto.

-¿Krypta? Oh, me dijo que quería ir a echar el cierre a la capilla. Ese lugar está lleno de espíritus, no me gustaría que se despertase ninguno.

-Oh…-Kya se ha quedado sin palabras.

Al cabo de poco rato el té está servido en tazas muy monas, pero son un poco grandes para tratarse de tomar té…

Después de beber unos cuantos sorbos de ese brebaje verde, empiezo a sentirme cansada, y así le pasa a casi todos, menos a Electra, que no se ha bebido ni una gota. Por lo visto no le gusta el té.

-Bueno… Tengo muchas tareas, muchas. Cuando paréis con el té, podéis iros a dormir, si queréis… Adiós.

Sin más preámbulos, Lilah se marcha. No puedo ver a dónde ha ido porque al igual que todos los demás, me quedo dormida allí. Bueno, CASI todos los demás….


	14. La noche fatal

Todos los chicos estaban durmiendo sobre la mesa. Era por efecto del té. Sin embargo, Ely no lo probó, por lo que seguía despierta.

-¿Eh?

Se sorprendió, pero vio que solo estaban dormidos. Se levantó.

-Esta puede ser mi oportunidad…

La chica empezó a andar de puntillas a su habitación, pero antes de llegar se fijó en que la puerta de Flora estaba abierta. Sabiendo quién era esa mujer en realidad, se deslizó sigilosamente al interior de la estancia, y no la encontró. Lo que sí halló fue una nota hecha con recortes.

"Desirée; Te; espera; A las diez; patio; en; frente; de la capilla;"

Consultó su reloj. Faltaba muy poco para las diez, así que se apresuró a ir al lugar de la nota, sabiendo que Flora habría seguido el consejo, dejando la nota original donde estaba. Salió a hurtadillas del templo, después de vigilar que no la seguía nadie.

Al pasar por el vestíbulo, no había ni rastro de los alumnos, ni de ninguna profesora. Aunque extrañada, Electra continuó su camino, luchando por combatir el frío infernal de aquella montaña. Se fue acercando sigilosamente al patio de la capilla. No sabía que alguien la vigilaba…

"-Por favor… Por favor, ¡Que no venga! Por favor, Electra, quédate en el templo, por favor…"

Ya era demasiado tarde, Electra ya había salido y se había escondido. Un par de presencias la habían sobresaltado.

Al principio, solo era la de Flora Miyyara, que parecía estar buscando algo, pero después, otra se le aproximó.

Aquella "espía" ya divisó a su objetivo.

"-No puedo hacerle algo así… ¡No a ella! ¡Electra, vete, no quiero verme obligada a hacerte daño!"

Ely no podía escucharla, solo podía mirar a la escena. La silueta que se aproximó a Flora parecía femenina, y mucho más joven que Flora. Durante un instante le habló.

-No está aquí. Llegas tarde.

Después de esto, a Flora no le dio tiempo a girarse para verla, porque aquella muchacha desenvainó un cuchillo y la asesinó allí mismo. La infeliz Flora soltó un grito lastimero y cayó sobre la nieve, desangrada.

-¿Pero qué puñetas…?-se sorprendió Ely.

"¡Electra, vete, por favor, y no digas nada! ¡Ya has visto demasiado!"

-¿Qué estaba buscando aquí Flora?-musitó Ely.

"¡Electra, por favor! *lloros* ¡No me obligues, por favor! ¡Ahora sí que ya no tengo alternativa!"

-Es curioso… La chica que la ha matado se parecía a…-empezó Ely.

No pudo terminar, porque oyó un susurro tras ella…

-Electra…-sintió que la llamaban con un suspiro.

-¿Eh?

Se quiso girar, pero no pudo verla. Su atacante la había desmayado provocándole un fuerte corte en el cuello. Al estar Ely inconsciente, la provocante cayó a su lado. Sus ojos estaban húmedos de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, en el templo Nunakura alguien había despertado ya.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde…Dónde estoy?

Era Regina, que se encontraba aturdida.

-Me he quedado traspuesta. ¿Ely? ¿Estás ahí?

Unununa se levantó y se puso a buscar a su hermana por todos los pasillos.

-¡Ely! ¡Ely!

No estaba. Decidió probar fuera, pero hacía tanto frío que empezó por el patio del templo, que le quedaba más cerca.

-¡Ely! ¡Soy yo, Regina! ¡Ely! ¿Dónde…?

No pudo terminar porque se quedó boquiabierta. Alguien yacía sobre la nieve. Al acercarse más, se vio que era Noelia, con los ojos cerrados, y todo de sangre brotándole del pecho.

-¡Ugh…!

Regina se desmayó al instante. Tanta sangre alteró a su consciencia y se desplomó.

Pero para cuando se despertó, ni su propio cuerpo ni el de Noelia se encontraban tal y como Unununa los había encontrado.

Ay… Mi cabeza… Me he quedado frita en la mesa. Intuyo que debe de haber pasado un buen rato desde que estábamos tomando el té con Lilah. Kya y Tommy también están dormidos, uno a mi derecha y otra a mi izquierda. Les sacudo suavemente para que despierten.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunta Kya, confusa, entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Lilah? ¿Y las Foster?-cuestiona Tommy, incorporándose.

-Quizás se hayan ido ya a la cama…-imagino.

-¡Qué morro tienen! ¡Me gustaría decirles un par de cosas acerca del compañerismo!-se enfada Tommy, y se va por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de las mellizas.

-Tommy, pueden estar durmiendo…-intenta camelar Kya.

-¡Que se aguanten! ¡Si no les digo algo yo…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Tom suelta un grito escandalizador.

-¿Qué ocurre, qué…? ¡AAAAAAAH!-grito yo también

¡En la habitación de Ely y Regina está el cadáver de Noelia! ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!

-¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Hemos de avisar a alguien!-se alarma Kya, empezando a gritar. -¡Lilah, Lilah, Violetta, alguien!

-Esto no es lo único que me preocupa… Si no están aquí, ¿Dónde se han metido Electra y Unununa?-pienso, atemorizada.

-¡Seguro que todo esto es una broma pesada de esas dos liantas! ¡Verás cuando las enganchemos!-exclama Tommy.

Ojalá fuera eso, pero no estoy tan segura de que todo esto sea solamente un juego.

-¡Chicos, no encuentro a Lilah por ningún sitio!-chilla Kya, muerta de miedo.

Instintivamente, los tres corremos al vestíbulo para despertar a algún profe, pero la sorpresa es mayor al ver que no hay nadie.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde diantres…? ¡Violetta! ¡Azura! ¡Alguien!-Exalta Kya, alarmadísima.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Habrán salido?-pregunta Tommy.

-¡Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo!-anuncio, saliendo afuera peleándome con el viento.

Los tres atravesamos la densa capa de nieve y el muro del medio, y en la otra mitad encontramos la capilla, que intentamos abrir para pedir ayuda a Krypta, pero es imposible. No se abre…

-Esto no me gusta, chicos…-se asusta Kya.

-¡Lilah! ¡¿Nos oís?! ¡Lilah!

Mientras vamos gritando, llegamos al patio de la capilla. Allí nos encontramos a Flora Miyyara… ¡MUERTA!

-¡Si es una broma, no tiene gracia! –invoca Tommy, esperanzado de que a las Foster les gusten las bromas de mal gusto.

Queremos llamar a la cabaña de Aoma para preguntarle, pero sorprendentemente, nos encontramos con la maleta de Brooke allí. ¿Quién la habrá movido?

Antes de que podamos cogerla o llamar a la puerta, oímos a la maestra Malak.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡¿Qué ha pasado, chicos?!

-¡Lilah, Noelia ha muerto en el templo!-informa Kya, nerviosa.

-¡Al igual que Flora!- Tom confirma lo evidente.

-¡Y no encontramos a Ely, Regina ni Krypta! ¡Aoma tampoco contesta! ¡Y los chicos de nuestra clase se han esfumado!-grito, desesperada.

-¡Por favor, tranquilizaos! ¡Id al templo, rápido! Calmaos un poco, no va a pasar nada.

-¡Hemos de mirar en el norte todavía!-informa Kya.

-¡No!-responde Lilah casi instantáneamente.- Yo iré a mirar, vosotros id al templo. ¡Por favor! Hacedme caso…

-Pues vendremos mañana…-propongo.

Estamos tan confusos que no tenemos la osadía de discutir a Lilah y nos volvemos para el templo. Los tres temblamos, quién sabe si de frío o de miedo.

-Chicas, ¿Quién…? ¿Quién caramba habrá sido? ¿Quién habrá matado a…?-empieza Tommy.

-¡Tommy, por favor, no me lo recuerdes!-implora Kya, pálida.

-¿Y dónde están las mellizas? Krypta y Aoma también se han esfumado. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Alguna gorda, intuyo.

-Hemos de ir a mirar al norte de la montaña como sea.-pronuncia Kya.-No hemos ido allí nunca.

-De acuerdo, ¿Y ahora qué? Los del cole se han largado. ¿A qué ha venido esto?-piensa Tommy.

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué no estaban en el vestíbulo?

Hay tantas preguntas… Pero no las podemos resolver, porque nos quedamos todos dormidos antes de poder darnos cuenta.

(…)

"_-¡Eh! ¡Sé que estás por ahí! ¡Muéstrate!-alteró una presencia._

_Otra avanzó un poco a tientas, sin decir nada._

_-Tú y yo nos vamos a ir de aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Pero dentro de pocos días volveré para dejarte aquí otra vez. No pueden verte mañana. _

_-…_

_-¿No vas a decir nada? Bueno, evidentemente que estés de acuerdo o no me importa un bledo. Coge el cuadro y tápalo con alguna tela.-ordenó la cruel figura._

_La otra no dijo nada, pero no tenía alternativa. Debía obedecer, o lo pagaría caro"_


	15. Encontramos a Regina

4 DE FEBRERO DE 1997

-¿Muchachos? ¡Muchachos!

Oigo una suave voz que me despierta. Me he quedado traspuesta en la mesa del té después de estar inquieta pensando en lo sucedido anoche durante varias horas.

-Por fin despertáis. Lleváis un buen rato durmiendo.

-Disculpadnos, Lilah, fue el shock, que nos dejó agotados…-se excusa Tommy.

-Carece de importancia. Decidme, ¿Qué haréis?

-Investigar la parte norte, como le dijimos ayer. También hemos de encontrar a las mellizas y a Krypta y Aoma. ¿Qué rayos habrá pasado?-informa Kya.

-De… De acuerdo, supongo que en principio no hay ningún problema. Pero por favor, dejad que os acompañe. Yo conozco mejor el camino.

-Está… Está bien… Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de los de mi clase?-pido a Lilah.

-Pues… No tengo ni idea…-responde ella.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser llamar a alguien y pedir auxilio…

-Eso es imposible, Kya, querida. Los teléfonos no funcionan aquí, no hay conexión.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡Pues estamos buenos!-protesta Tommy.-¡Ya podemos encontrar la salida!

-Tranquilos, no habrá pasado nada. La puerta siempre está abierta, podréis salir. ¿Me acompañáis?

Lilah accede a acompañarnos, de modo que nos podemos en marcha a la parte norte en busca de algún desaparecido. No entiendo cómo podemos estar así con dos muertos en medio.

Por el camino nos pasamos por la cabaña de Aoma.

-Esperad, Lilah. Vamos a comprobar que Aoma no se quedase atrapada allí…-intento deducir.

-Eso no es muy probable…-informa Lilah.

La maleta de Brooke sigue allí, como la noche anterior. Qué raro, ¿Qué hará ahí? Yo recuerdo que estaba al lado de la habitación de las Foster, ¿Qué hace ahora junto a la cabaña de Aoma?

-¡Aoma! ¿Está ahí? ¡Abra la puerta!-grita Kya, aporreando la puerta con fuerza.

-Nada… Parece que no hay nadie…-confirma Lilah.

-Espera, Kya, déjame a mí… ¡BANZAIIIIIII!-chilla Tommy, antes de coger carrerilla para tirar la puerta abajo.

¡Hombres! Pero al menos ha funcionado, la puerta se ha desprendido. Accedemos a la cabaña.

-¡Aoma! ¡Aoma! ¿Puede oírnos? ¡Aom…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-se espanta Tommy.

Hay alguien tirado en el salón de la cabaña. ¡Es una de las mellizas! Lleva un collar con una "E", por lo que deduzco que es Ely, pero hay otra cosa extraña. En la frente tiene escrito "Unununa" con una especie de pintalabios. Al levantarla del suelo, vemos que hay un poco de sangre allí

-¡Ely, Ely, despierta!-digo, mientras la sacudo.

Al final parece que se despierta. Abre los ojos.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo, estáis ciegos? ¡Yo soy Unununa!

Vaya, pues parece que quienquiera que escribiese su nombre acertó a pesar de que llevaba el collar contrario. ¿Pero qué significado puede tener…?

-Espera… ¿Regina?-pregunta Tom, confuso.

-Pues sí, soy Regina. ¿No veis?-dice, señalándose los ojos.-¡Azul marino, lumbreras! ¡Soy Regina!

-¡Lo que quieras! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le cuestiono.

-¡Aay! ¡Porras, mi pierna! ¡Me cuesta moverla! Me debí llevar un porrazo cuando me caí.

-¡Regina! ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¡Tu hermana se ha esfumado como por arte de magia, y eso creímos de ti hasta que te encontramos!

-¿Eh? Pues… Todo es confuso… Yo… Yo salí fuera a buscar a Ely, y entonces… Sangre, mucha sangre, y yo…-balbucea Unununa.

-¡Pobrecita niña, estás temblando! Por favor, deja que te lleve al templo y cuide de ti.-interrumpe Lilah.

-¡Pero…! ¡Mi hermana…! ¡¿Dónde…?!

-No te preocupes, Regina, la encontraremos, no puede andar muy lejos. Peinaremos la zona.

-¡Es que Ely es…!

-Sí, tu hermana, muy importante para ti. Tranquila, si la encontramos serás la primera en enterarte, ¿Trato hecho?-propone Kya.

-De… De acuerdo…-tartamudea ella.

-Acompáñame, tesoro.-dice Lilah, mientras ayuda a Regina a levantarse.- Muchachos, llevaré a Unununa al templo. Allí le pondré un cabestrillo para que respose. Si queréis, podéis ir al norte solos…

Lilah se marcha con Unununa, que camina con dificultad.


	16. Esto no va a ser fácil

-Deberíamos mirar en el resto de la casa…-propone Kya.

-No hay tiempo, vendremos más tarde. Vamos primero a mirar en el norte. Recemos porque allí haya alguien…-refuto yo.

-Kylie, Kya está en lo cierto. No nos entretendremos mucho, solo es para comprobar que a Aoma no le ha pasado nada. Piénsalo, podría estar arriba desmayada…

-¡Ay, Tommy, qué cosas dices!-protesta Kya, intentando ser tan optimista como la situación lo permite.

Accedo, al final. Nos dividimos y registramos superficialmente la cabaña, pero nada. Ni rastro de la aprendiz Malak.

-¿La habéis encontrado, chicas?

-Nada. No está arriba…-informa Kya.

-Yo tampoco la he visto…-sigo, decepcionada.

-Pues estamos en las mismas. Parece ser que nuestra última esperanza de encontrar a alguien es el norte de la montaña. Así que, vamos a ver.

Salimos de la rústica casa. Para mi sorpresa, esta vez no hay ni rastro de la maleta que estaba allí. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, en este lugar las cosas se mueven solas. Maletas, aprendices, mellizas…

Nos ponemos rumbo al norte. Al final, conseguimos entrar en una especie de cueva que está bastante oculta. Hace un poco de frío, pero se está mejor que fuera.

-¿Qué puede haber aquí?-pregunta Kya, para sí misma.

No hay ni un alma, solamente hay un pequeño espejo redondo colgado de las rocas (si es que para cosas extrañas, este lugar…) y algunos libros en el suelo.

-¿Qué pone en esos libros, Kylie?-me pide Tommy.

Me agacho para cogerlos, y leo algunos por encima.

-No es nada, es solo fantasía y misterio. Creo que tenía uno de estos en casa…

Kya coge otro cuaderno que no había visto.

-Esto parece un diario de a bordo. Hay cosas escritas, pero están muy borrosas. También hay dibujos, pero no parecen tener significado….-expone Kya.

-Pues parece que tampoco están en el norte… Hemos encontrado a Regina, pero todavía hay gente a la que le hemos perdido la pista…-confirmo, muy a mi pesar.

-¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Nuestra clase no estará aquí. Igual se ha ido.

-¡Tommy, no digas tonterías! ¡Nunca nos dejarían aquí!

-No son tonterías. Anda, venga, ¿Creéis que pueden moverse sin ser vistos? ¡Son casi 30! Además, a lo mejor alguno se dio cuenta de que hubo un asesinato y para proteger a los demás, se fueron.

-Pero es muy raro que se olvidaran de nosotros… Es más, sabían que dormíamos en las habitaciones. Qué raro… Lo único que se me ocurre es que fueron presa del pánico…-intento creer.

-Vamos a echarle un ojo a ese portón. Igual nos topamos con algo interesante…-propone Kya.

Ya lo creo que encontramos algo interesante, porque está cerrado a cal y canto.

-¿Cerrado? ¡¿Pero no dijo Lilah que siempre estaba abierto?!-se preocupa Tom.

-Pues se habrá precipitado en su deducción. ¿Cómo se abrirá?-pregunta Kya.

-Veamos…-examino un poco.-Es una cerradura bastante especial. Hay que introducir una clave de 7 letras. Nunca había visto una de estas…

-¡Pero es imposible encontrar la correcta! ¡Hay muchísimas posibilidades, y nunca las encontraremos todas!-se desespera Tommy.- Podríamos probar a trepar. Sería mucho más rápido.

-Ya… ¡Y mucho más peligroso! Tommy, esa cosa mide por lo menos 30 metros. Nunca podremos escalar algo así. Y en el improbable caso de que lo lográramos, ¡Bajar sería muy peligroso! Nos quedaríamos hechos un sello…

-Hum… Claro, visto así… Es bastante chungo…-se rinde Tommy.

-¡Ya está! ¡Igual Lilah tiene la clave! Seguro, ella vive aquí, ¿No?-me autoconsuelo.

-¡Vamos a buscarla!-grita Tom al instante.

-Espera, Tommy. Antes de eso, me gustaría mirar un momento en la capilla. Krypta podría estar allí, porque por la noche fue allí.

-Claro, comprobémoslo.

Nos acercamos a la capilla, que no está muy lejos, y llamamos a la puerta. Nadie contesta, pero si agudizamos un poco el oído, se oye algo. Tom vuelve a probar su táctica del "Banzai", pero no le sirve. La puerta es demasiado resistente para que un chaval como él la tire.

-Mala suerte. Habrá que hablar con Lilah sobre la capilla también…-me resigno.

-Veeeeeeeo dooooooobleeeeeee….-balbucea Tommy, que sigue aturdido por el porrazo que se ha dado contra la puerta.

-¡Hombres!-exclamamos Kya y yo al unísono. Nos echamos a reír de puros nervios.

Nuestra risa se corta en seco al divisar cerca de la cabaña al cadáver de Flora. Un escalofrío me recorre lentamente todo el cuerpo.

Mi mejor amiga y yo nos acercamos lentamente.

-Pobre mujer… ¿Quién demonios ha podido hacerle algo así?

-Kya, ¿Sabes algo? El nombre "Flora"… Creo que lo leí en alguna parte… Claro que Floras hay muchas…

-No parecía tener maldad, la mujer. Qué gente más horrible hay por ahí….

Flora llevaba un colgante que no le vi antes en el templo. Me viene un impulso de acercarme, con cuidado de no tocar nada (ni de fijarme mucho en tan siniestro espectáculo) y le echo un ojo.

-¿Qué haces, Kylie?

-Flora tenía un colgante. Hay tres nombres grabados en él…

Entrecierro los ojos para poder fijarme mejor.

-Si no me equivoco… Aquí pone… "Jackie", "Noah", y "Krypta"… ¡Ah! ¿Cómo que "Krypta"? ¿Flora la conocía de antes?

-Pues sea como fuere, Krypta no pareció reconocerla. Y los demás nombres… No me suenan de nada…

Tommy se acerca a trompicones. Parece que haya pillado una cogorza impresionante. Menos mal (en cierto modo) que no esté Electra para cachondearse de él, o habría que lamentar más desgracias. Como si las que tenemos ya no fueran bastantes.

Decidimos ir al templo a calmar un poco a nuestro amigo y a hablar con Lilah.


	17. La cena

Oh, habéis llegado. ¿Qué le ocurre a Tom?-se extraña Lilah.

-Oh, no temáis por Tommy. Un chorro de agua fría y vuelve a ser como antes. Se ha dado un golpe.-informo.

-Ah. Decidme, ¿Cómo os ha ido todo?-pregunta la maestra.

-Si hemos de ser sinceras, no muy bien. Miramos en el noreste, pero no hay nada. Intentamos abrir el portón, pero tampoco pudimos, estaba cerrado.

-¿De verdad?-duda Lilah, como si nada.

-Hay que introducir una contraseña, de 7 letras. ¿Vos la sabéis?-informo.

Lilah entristece notablemente. Esto no me gusta…

-Lo siento muchísimo, chicas. La puerta siempre ha estado abierta, nunca antes se me había cerrado. Creo que me la dijeron, pero… Hace ya mucho de eso, y no la recuerdo….-se entristece la maestra.

-Genial…-suspira Kya con ironía amarga.

-Mala suerte la nuestra, queridas…-continúa Lilah.

-De acuerdo, pues ya la encontraremos a nuestra manera. Deberá estar escrita en algún sitio, digo yo…-pienso.

-Quizás sí, pero yo nunca la he visto…-se excusa la maestra.

-Por cierto, y cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está Regina?

-¿Quién? Ah, claro, Unununa. Está durmiendo. Parecía en estado de shock, así que la llevé a la habitación de Krypta. Sería sacrilegio dormir en una habitación en la que ha habido un…-empieza Lilah.

-Ya, ya nos lo imaginamos…-corta Kya, sin ganas de volver a oír la palabra "asesinato".

-Le llevé un té con miel, y creo que cuando despierte se sentirá mejor…-cree Lilah.

-Por cierto, Lilah, hablando de té… Ayer nos quedamos dormidos, y fue después de tomar el té… ¿Sabéis si podría haber sido alguno de sus ingredientes?

-En principio, no. Yo he bebido mucho de ese té, pero nunca me he quedado dormida. Sería el cansancio acumulado.

No tengo argumentos para discutir eso. Igual estábamos demasiado fatigados.

-No os preocupéis, seguramente lo de la puerta no sea nada. Aquí las ventiscas son muy frecuentes, cuando haya otra a lo mejor la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Aquí suele haber viento cada día, o casi cada día…

No sé yo si ese cacho cerrojo vaya a abrirse con un golpe de viento, pero esperemos que sí.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no habéis comido nada desde ayer, ¿No? Por favor, sentaos, os serviré algo.

-Lilah, por favor, no os molestéis…-se corta Kya.

Quién sabe si es por ser educada (que no dudo que lo sea) o es que no quiere quedarse dormida por otra cosa….

-No es molestia, sois mis invitados. Sentaos, os prepararé una sopa en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

Tommy se ha recuperado del chichón. Lilah nos ha preparado una sopa de pollo, que resulta ser bastante buena.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?-pregunta Kya, paulatinamente.

-Hemos mirado en el noreste de la montaña. Ahora podemos ir al noroeste. No hemos ido nunca y…

-Lo siento, chicos, pero eso no es posible. Esa zona es muy peligrosa, hay muchos desniveles, y una niebla espantosa. No me gustaría que sufriérais ningún mal…

-Pues en ese caso, mala suerte. No se puede ir.-finiquita Tommy.

-Qué raro que te des por vencido, Tommy.-interrogo.

-Intuyo que podría haber otra puerta, y no, gracias, no quiero más puertas.-se mofa señalándose el chichón de la cabeza.

Por el pasillo aparece Regina, bastante callada y con una cara de sueño considerable.

-Oh, ya has despertado, querida. Siéntate, no seas tímida, y toma un poco de sopa.

Unununa no dice nada, se sienta, se sirve un poco de sopa y se la toma junto con agua sin decir nada. Al terminar ella, decido intervenir.

-Regina, ¿Estás bien? Estás bastante callada.

-Es solo…

-Es por Ely, ¿Verdad?-deduce Kya.

Unununa dice que sí con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde podría estar?-pregunta Lilah.

-No lo sé, pero… Yo… ¡Yo no me voy sin ella!-espeta Unununa.

-Ya, eso ya lo sabemos, tranquila.-tranquiliza Tom.

-Bueno… Creo que me voy a retirar un rato para lavar los platos. Si me perdonáis…

Lilah apila los platos y se los lleva para lavarlos. Llega la hora de que Regina nos dé alguna explicación.

-Regina, escúchame. Necesito que nos cuentes qué es lo que te pasó anoche, por qué estuviste toda la noche desaparecida.

-No me acuerdo de nada…

-¿De nada de nada? Vamos, Regina, de algo deberás acordarte, aunque fuera poco.-refuta Tommy.

-Bueno… Supongo que de algo sí…

-Cuéntanos, te escuchamos.-anima Kya.

-Yo… Yo me quedé dormida, como vosotros. Me desperté un poco antes. Entonces, llamé a Ely. No estaba.

-Quizás estaba en su cuarto.-propongo.

-No, no lo estaba.-niega Unununa.-Ya miré allí. Empecé a preocuparme, y miré fuera. En el patio del templo, que es lo que me quedaba más cerca. Y…

-Viste algo, ¿No?-ayuda Kya.

Regina vuelve a asentir.

-¿El qué?

La respuesta tarda un poco en llegar.

-Al cadáver de Noelia.

Aturdidos todos.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que al cadáver de Noelia?-empiezo, atónita.- ¡Regina, no nos mientas! ¡El cadáver de Noelia estaba en tu cuarto!

-¡No miento, lo juro! ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

-¿Y no viste a nadie más?

-Me… Me pareció ver una sombra, pero estaba algo oculta detrás de un árbol, así que no lo vi bien…

-Comprendo…-admito.

-Y además… Noelia tenía un montón de sangre encima, como cabe de esperar. Y… Nada más vi la sangre, me puse mala y me desmayé. Es un problema genético que tengo, me pasa desde pequeña.

-Es decir, cuando ves sangre, pierdes el conocimiento. Bueno, es comprensible…-considera Kya.

-Y después de eso, me desmayé sobre la nieve. Cuando me desperté, estaba en la cabaña. Ya no recuerdo nada más, tenéis que creerme. Ni siquiera encontré a Ely aquella noche.

-De acuerdo… Pero dime, ¿Cómo pudiste atravesar todo el templo hasta llegar a la cabaña sin ser vista? Alguien tendría que llevarte si estabas inconsciente, pero si cualquiera le hubiera pillado in fraganti, hubiera sospechado…-piensa Tommy.

-No tengo ni idea….

-¿Y cómo es posible que vieras a Noelia en el patio del templo y que nosotros la encontráramos en tu cuarto?

-Fácil. Alguien tuvo que dejarla allí.-asegura Regina.

-Ya, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podrían ganar moviendo el cuerpo? ¿Y qué podrían ganar cambiándote a ti de sitio?

-Eso es algo que no podemos averiguar, Kylie. Al menos, no sin investigar más.

-Es posible… Pero hay otra cosa que me extraña mucho…

-Dime.-accede Regina.

-¿Qué haces tú con el collar de Electra? Además, te despertaste con tu verdadero nombre escrito en la frente. Quienquiera que fuese el autor, sabía que eras tú, a pesar de llevar el collar de tu hermana.

-Es que… Ely y yo tenemos la costumbre de cambiarnos cosas de vez en cuando. A veces es ropa, a veces son zapatos, accesorios…

-O chicos…-refunfuña Tommy, acordándose de la jugarreta de las chicas.

-Y esta vez nos dio por cambiarnos el collar. Pero sí que es verdad que es raro….-admite Unununa.

-Pues sí…-corrobora Kya.

-Pero a mí me da igual todo eso. ¡Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hermana y salir de este maldito lugar!-se desespera Regina.

-No te preocupes, Regina, la encontraremos. Sin embargo, tenemos un problema. Estamos atrapados hasta que encontremos la contraseña de la puerta o hasta que alguien venga a buscarnos. Nos hemos metido en un buen lío, en resumen.-informo, abatida.

-Y además, a no ser que huyera o que esté desaparecido, algún que otro criminal tiene que andar por aquí…-avisa Regina

Todos nos estremecemos.

-¡Regina, no digas esas cosas! ¡Así no ayudas mucho!-protesta Tommy.

-Además, hemos de estar tranquilos. Hay bastante gente que sabe dónde estamos, y pueden venir a buscarnos con la policía.

Lilah aparece de nuevo, tan tranquila como siempre.

-Por lo que deduzco estáis preocupados por Electra, ¿Verdad?

-Mucho, Lilah, mucho.-confiesa Unununa.

-Creo que ya sé por qué no podéis encontrarla.-suelta la maestra.

-¿Disculpad?-replica Tom.

-Es muy sencillo. Estáis investigando, pero por muy bien que lo hagáis, no os servirá de mucho si no seguís el orden clave.

-Disculpad, maestra, pero ahora mismo estamos demasiado aturdidos como para pensar con claridad. ¿Os importa explicaros?-pide Kya, educadamente.

-En absoluto. Sentaos, he de contaros una historia. Una historia que esperaba que no sucediera nunca, pero que ha sucedido, para mi desgracia…

Todos nos acomodamos en la mesa (sin tomar más té de ese, por descontado) y nos disponemos a escuchar esa especie de profecía…

-Hay una profecía muy antigua que habla de espíritus malignos y vengativos, que harán su aparación en una fecha desconocida hasta el momento. Su venganza se llevará a cabo de la manera más extraña, según nos han comunicado sus difuntos al largo de muchas generaciones….

-¿Qué manera es esa?-pregunta Tommy.

-Bueno… Dijeron que dos gemelos serían separados por la muerte…

-¡Ely no está muerta, me niego a creer eso, ME NIEGO!-chilla Regina al instante.

-Tranquilízate, Unununa. Electra y tú sois mellizas, ¿No? Que yo sepa no es exactamente lo mismo que ser gemelas…

Vaya… Me pregunto si habrán hablado con Lilah, porque parece conocer muy bien a las Foster, ya que sabía que eran mellizas.

-¿Entonces, a qué gemelos se puede referir?-piensa Kya.

-No lo sé. Y después de eso decía también que notas escritas llevarán a alguien a la perdición, que llegaría a manos de una bella muchacha reencarnada en su hermana difunta.

-¿Qué?-no entiendo nada de nada.

-Y los espíritus malignos avisaron de que también retendrían a un alma huérfana en la montaña…-me ignora Lilah.

¿Qué tienen que ver notas escritas con la perdición, con chicas y sus hermanas y un alma huérfana? ¡Esto es un sinsentido!

-Ese fatídico día, la muerte fría empezará a extenderse por la montaña. Pero claro… Quizás si resolvéis este enigma, podáis calmar a los espíritus haciéndoles entender que no todos los humanos son tan inútiles como ellos piensan…-informa Lilah, extrañamente calmada y sonriente.

-¿Resolver el enigma?-repite Kya.

-Claro. Pero para ello se necesita hacer una recerca completa de todos los lugares de esta montaña, y siguiendo un orden muy cauteloso.

-¿Cuál es ese orden, Lilah? Estoy convencida de que vos lo conocéis.-asegura Regina.

-Pues crees bien, Unununa. Todo venía escrito en un pergamino de hace siglos.


	18. La historia de Lilah

Empieza la descripción de la ruta.

-Para resolver el enigma de la montaña Nunakura tenéis que explorar sus distintas zonas siguiendo el orden circular que rodea a la más grande de las oscuridades. Ese círculo misterioso empieza aquí, en el templo Nunakura, el templo de oro.

Igual va bien apuntar el orden, así que saco mi agenda y pongo "Templo Nunakura, oro"

-Siguiendo el círculo en sentido opuesto al de las agujas del reloj, como la vuelta atrás en el tiempo de los espíritus, continúa en el patio del templo Nunakura, donde las sombras nocturnas son lilas.

"Patio del templo, lila"

-Después llegaréis al muro ámbar, puedes avanzar hasta la oscuridad de sangre para poder llegar al patio blanco, donde las nieves son perpetuas.

Esto es muy confuso, pero lo apunto igual. Supongo que el muro del que habla es el interior, por lo que tenemos que romper el círculo, porque no podemos treparlo.

"Muro, ámbar"

"Patio de la capilla, blanco"

-Al terminar, fíjate en la capilla de plata. Aunque quizás los espíritus te prohíban el paso si todavía no sabes el gran secreto de sus entrañas…

"Capilla, plateado"

-Si no puedes pasar, ve a la cueva azul. Dentro de ella hay muchos secretos que quizá no te convenga descubrir…

"Cueva ¿?, Azul"

-Avanzando en tu camino, llegarás al muro rosa. Para atravesarlo vuelve a la oscuridad de sangre y ve a la muerte fría, antes de irte podrás ver una niebla verde.

"Muro (2), Rosa"

"¿Muerte fría? (Lugar desconocido), verde"

-Si lo has resuelto todo, serás-o seréis- los elegidos que pueda-o podáis- salir de aquí. Pero cuidado…. En cada uno de estos puntos yace un espíritu de la tradición Malak. Pueden liberar a su antepasado más influyente y eso no os convendría…

Supongo que ya ha terminado. Creo que ninguno ha pillado ni la mitad, entre los cuales me intuyo.

-¿Lo habéis comprendido?-nos pregunta Lilah.

-Sí…-mentimos, todos a la vez.

-Mejor… Yo, desde mi posición, solo puedo desearos toda clase de suerte. Ah, y por favor, no hagáis nada que pueda ofender a los espíritus, os lo pido.

-¿Eh? De acuerdo, si vos lo decís… Lo que necesitamos ya son problemas con el otro barrio… Ya tenemos bastantes en el nuestro.-concluye Tommy.

-Por mí bien. Ahora me iré a la capilla a rezar por vosotros.

-¿La capilla está abierta? Antes no lo estaba…-recuerdo.

-¿Eh? Oh, qué decepción. En ese caso… Supongo que no podré entrar. Pero no importa, puedo rezar cerca de la pobrecilla Flora Miyyara, para pedirle a su espíritu que se cuide, ya de paso.

-Seguro que se lo agradece…-se piensa Kya. En realidad, no estoy convencida de que crea en esto…

-No salgáis, por favor. No me gustaría que os constipárais…

Estas son las últimas palabras de Lilah antes de marcharse. No sé por qué, me viene un flash de la escena de la cabaña, cuando nos encontramos a Regina. Recuerdo que allí había…

-Oye, Regina, ¿Cómo va tu herida, mejor?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué herida te refieres? No tengo ninguna.

-¿Cómo? Eso no es posible. Tuviste que sangrar en algún momento al caerte. Si no, en la cabaña no habría sangre.-deduzco.

-De verdad, te lo juro. Me hice daño en la pierna, pero no llegué a sangrar en ningún momento, te lo prometo-asegura Regina.

Esto es muy extraño. Si esa sangre no es de Regina, ¿De quién es? Eso es lo que me preocupa. No había mucha, pero aún así no cabía duda: era sangre.

-Pues nada, está decidido. Mañana empezaremos con la investigación siguiendo el riguroso orden, ¿Verdad?-se autoanima Kya.

-Hay una posibilidad entre un millón de que eso sea verdad. Además, a mí me dan igual los espíritus y que estén de mala leche, al menos por ahora. Si he de saltarme ese orden para encontrar a Ely, así lo haré.-proclama Unununa, fría como un témpano.

-Como quieras. Pero no tenemos nada que perder, igual Lilah está en lo cierto y es nuestra última esperanza de salir de aquí. Por si no lo recordáis, estamos encerrados y los teléfonos no funcionan.

Entonces, mañana empezaremos con la investigación aquí en el templo. A ver cómo me las ingenio para salir de aquí…


	19. KYLE- Un buen lío

LOS ÁNGELES, 4 DE FEBRERO DE 1997, 19:54- Punto de vista de Kyle

Está empezando a oscurecer en la ciudad, y hace bastante frío, lo que es normal. Aunque supongo que en mi caso lo que pasa es que ya soy frío por naturaleza.

Esa niña me saca de mis casillas. Siempre replicándome, y creyéndose la reina del mambo a pesar de que no es más que una chiquilla ambiciosa. Y aquí estoy, esperándola a que vuelva de excursión.

Seguramente no me dirigirá la palabra, estará esperando a que yo me disculpe. La conozco bien. Pues no pienso hacer tal cosa: si es tan madura como se empeña en asegurar será lo bastante lista para disculparse ella conmigo, como debe ser.

-A ver qué habrán aprendido en esa montaña, ¿Eh? Espero que no me vengan constipadas, con el frío que hace aquí, allí imagínate… ¿Kyle? ¡Kyle! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Lo cierto es que no. Cuando me pongo a pensar para mis adentros y cuando estoy taciturno solo me escucho a mí mismo.

-No, claro. Lo suponía.

Rachel ya me conoce, por la cual cosa este comportamiento mío no la sorprende en absoluto.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que pasó el domingo?

-Sí, sigo pensando que esa mocosa no nació con el don de la obediencia.

-¡Kyle! Si quieres mi opinión, creo que te estás pasando un poco. Kylie es solo una cría, no tienes que tratarla así.

-¡Ah, vale! ¿Y que ella me conteste de esa forma, eso sí que está bien? ¡No me he pasado 15 años educándola para que me hable así!

-Tú solo entiendes lo que quieres entender, ¿Verdad, Hyde?

Estamos parados, junto a otra gente. Si no dijeron mentiras, llegarán a las ocho. Claro que del dicho al hecho hay un buen trecho.

-No es eso, Rachel. Lo que pasa es que no le consiento que hable de ese modo, en ese tono y sobre lo que me dijo. Si fueras yo, lo entenderías.

-Sabes que entenderte es una misión imposible.

Nuestra conversación queda interrumpida por una voz que ya me resulta del todo familiar.

-¡Hombre, mi buen amigo Hyde! ¿Cómo te va, tío?

Me giro para encontrarme con único tipo que puede decirme eso.

-Ey, Tony.

Un viejo conocido mío, Tony Wolf. Se dedica a la música, y su carrera tiene más altibajos que una montaña rusa. Despegó bien, después tuvo problemas y estuvo una temporada mal, y ahora parece que, dentro de lo que cabe, le va bien. No es que sea el cantante que esté más forrado de la historia, pero… Ahora tiene dos críos, y el mayor va con Kylie a clase.

-Tío, Hyde, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me vengas con esa cara de vinagre? ¡Échale un poco de azúcar, tronco!

-Tony, escucha, ¿Nunca te has planteado hablar menos? Si no es el caso, piénsalo un poco, hazme el favor.-contraataco.

-Ya veo que tú no vas a cambiar nunca, Kyle.

Esta que habla es Betty, la pareja de Tony. Más o menos, llevan 16 años, todo un récord tratándose de Tony. Claro que teniendo en cuenta que antes de aparecer Betty el listón estaba en cuatro días… Trabaja en una tienda de ropa.

-Perdonadle, es que está enfurruñado. Anteayer se peleó con Kylie, y claro…-aclara Rachel por mí.

-Vaya hombre… Bueno, supongo que estas cosas pasan. Lo importante es que lo arregléis…-me alecciona Betty.

-Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde se ha metido Sue? ¿No viene con vosotros?-intento desviar el foco de conversación.

-¿Quién, la peque? Qué va, es que aprovechando que su hermano no pasaba la noche en casa se fue a dormir con Anabella, una amiga suya. Llegará por la noche.-me aclara Tony.

-Eh, Rachel, ¿Qué te iba a decir? ¿Tú entendiste algo de lo que iban a estudiar allí arriba? Me leí el papel, pero no entiendo ni la mitad.-comenta Betty.

-Me alegra ver que no soy la única. Por lo poco que sé, es una tradición de espiritistas, pero yo no sé mucho más.

-Supongo que ya nos lo contarán cuando lleguen, ¿No?-deduce Tony.

Pues ya han llegado. Se aproxima un autocar, y creo que es el mismo que el que les llevó. El primero que baja es el conductor, seguida por las dos profesoras, de las que nunca recuerdo el nombre. Supongo que sus pintas me lo impiden. Una de pelo azul vestida de negro parece que no se encuentra muy bien.

-Creo que… Me voy a mi despacho un rato… A ver si se me pasa…-es su única frase antes de volver al colegio.

La única profesora que queda es la de pelo morado. ¿A dónde han ido los funcionarios normales? Los chavales empiezan a bajar del autocar, cogen su maleta y se van con sus padres. Entre la riada de críos distingo a Brooke, la Némesis de Kylie desde que eran bien pequeñas. Ella se va sola, sin maleta. Qué extraño…

Pero hay algo más extraño todavía. Ni Kylie ni Kya se han bajado del autocar, ni tampoco Tommy, el hijo mayor de Tony.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no se bajan? ¡Ni que nos tuvieran miedo!-bromea Betty.

-A ti te tiene miedo todo Dios, Betty.-le devuelve Tony.

-¡Tú a callar!-contraataca Betty, ayudada de una potente colleja.

Pues parece que no es una broma, que no quieren bajar. La profesora morada está hablando con el conductor, y sin que ninguno de mis acompañantes me diga nada me acerco a hablar con ella.

-Esto… Disculpe…

-Ah, buenas, señor Hyde.-me saluda.

-¿Usted era…?

-Violetta Clairy. ¿Ha vuelto a olvidarse?- ¿Cuántas veces habré oído eso?

-Sí, lo siento, tengo mala memoria para los nombres.- ¿Cuántas veces habré dicho eso?

-¿Ocurre algo?-me contesta, sonriendo.

-¿Sabe dónde están mi hija y…Mi sobrina?-si alguien pregunta, Kya es mi sobrina de Ohio.

-¿Quiénes, Kylie y Kya? ¿Todavía no han bajado? Qué raro… Estarán guardando las cosas en su equipaje de mano.-Me asegura Violetta, mientras se sube al autocar de nuevo.

Oigo que las llama.

-¡Kylie, Kya! ¡No tardéis tanto! ¿Eh? ¿Kylie? ¿Kya?

Esto me da mala espina. Sobre todo, la cara de Violetta al bajar del vehículo.

-¿Señora Clairy? ¿Cuál es el problema, a qué viene esa cara?

-No… ¡No están en el autocar!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no están?!

Digiero esto como puedo. Esto solo puede ser una broma pesada.

-¡Señora Clairy, eso no es posible! ¡No se han podido bajar del autocar!

Los demás se alertan por mis gritos y se acercan.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunta Tony, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Creo que se le van a pasar las ganas de broma en nada.

-No…No están en el autocar…-murmuro.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga ya, Kyle!-desmiente Betty.

-Es…¡Es cierto!-confirma Violetta, aterrada.

A mis tres compañeros les cambia la cara instantáneamente.

-¿Cómo que no están? ¡¿Dónde están si no?!-grita Rachel.

-¡Igual…! ¡Igual se han quedado en el templo! ¡Oh, Madre de Dios! ¡Si es que vaya travesuras se les ocurren!

-¡¿Que se han quedado ahí arriba, los tres?!-chilla Betty.

-Pues… Eso parece… Habrán empezado a hacer el tonto al subir, y se habrán quedado allí. ¡Estos críos de hoy en día!

-¡¿Qué más da el porqué?! ¡Hemos de ir a buscarlos, no pueden quedarse allí!-corrobora Tony entre gritos.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, nunca me ha pasado esto!-afirma Violetta. Parece que está a punto de desmayarse.

-Tranquilícese, señora Clairy, no ha sido culpa suya, es verdad que no se están quietos.-le menciono.

-¡Kyle, date prisa, ve a coger el coche!-me ordena Rachel, presa de un ataque de histeria.

Lo dicho, cojo el coche y nos ponemos rumbo a ese templo Nunakura. Al llegar, son las nueve pasadas. Sí que está lejos.

-¡Por fin hemos llegado! ¡Por favor, Dios Mío, que estén aquí!-solloza Betty, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Al bajar, nos topamos de morros con un muro que es 10 veces más que yo, quizás más. Y mira que yo soy alto…

-¿Qué diablos se supone que es este chisme?-pregunta Tony.

-Seguro que siguen dentro del templo. ¡Tenemos que abrir esta puerta como sea!-propone Rachel, entre gritos nerviosos.

Me acerco a echar un vistazo, pero no tiene una cerradura normal. En su lugar, hay un panel con todas las letras del abecedario. Pruebo a pulsar repetidamente una al azar. No se abre, claro, pero veo que es una contraseña de 7 letras. Pero hay posibilidades infinitas.

-¡Es imposible saber qué puede poner aquí!-me rindo, desesperado después de probar todas las cosas que se me ocurrían, tan ridículas como "Montaña" y "Maestra"

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡No podemos dejarles aquí! ¿No hay botón para llamar?-pide Rachel, tan o más desesperada que yo.

-No hay nada salvo la cerradura. Volvamos.

-¡Pero Kyle…!

-Tranquila, ¿Vale? Han estado aquí un día, no creo que pase nada porque se queden un día más, ¿De acuerdo? Confiad en mí, no les va a pasar nada.

No estoy demasiado convencido, si he de ser sincero. Espero que no se esté cociendo ninguna aquí…

Resignados y abatidos, volvemos, para llegar a las diez casi las once de la noche. Al llegar de nuevo a la ciudad, Rachel y yo decidimos pasarnos por el colegio, a esas horas vacío a excepción de los profesores, que me dijeron que alguno estaría por allí. Tony y Betty no pueden venir, es tarde y Sue llegaba de casa de su amiga.

Al entrar en el colegio, con la ayuda de Violetta, ella nos lleva a su despacho.

-¿Y bien? ¡Por favor, díganme que ya están en casa!

-Pues no. La cerradura de la puerta del muro era muy extraña. ¿La sabe? Es de 7 letras.

-No, me temo. La única que puede saberla es la maestra Malak, y al llegar el portón ya estaba abierto. Qué desastre… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Pues abrir la puerta! ¡Me da igual que tenga que trepar o que tenga que conseguir una palanca gigante, no voy a parar hasta sacar a mi hija de allí!-se altera Rachel.

-Comprendo…-asegura Violetta, antes de suspirar.

Creo que me está ocultando algo.

-Señora Clairy, no quiero parecer descortés, pero creo que quiere decirme algo y no se atreve. ¿Qué es?

Violetta se sorprende. He acertado.

-Pues… Es sobre… El porqué nos fuimos tan apresuradamente…

-¿Y bien?

Me preparé para lo peor, pero nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-En el templo Nunakura, aquella noche, hubo dos asesinatos.


	20. KYLIE- Noelia y Ely

MONTAÑA NUNAKURA- 5 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- Punto de vista de Kylie

Esta noche no he podido dormir nada. Estuve dándole vueltas a esa misteriosa historia de Lilah. No entiendo cómo los espíritus, que supuestamente están de mal humor (vete a saber tú por qué), nos pueden ayudar a volver a casa.

Aun así, no estoy dispuesta a rendirme. Yo nunca me rindo, por muy mal que estén las cosas. Y por muy raro que esto parezca, estoy dispuesta a probar a seguir ese raro orden… A ver a dónde me lleva.

Salgo de mi habitación del templo y me siento a desayunar con Kya, Tommy, Regina y Lilah.

-Dime, Kylie, ¿Crees que deberíamos probar a investigar todo este asunto, para encontrar la salida?-me pregunta Kya, con cara inocente, o cansada, según se mire.

-Por probar no perdemos gran cosa, y además, si todo eso resulta ser cierto, podremos salir de aquí, así que yo que nosotros me daría prisa.-informo.

-No digas más, pelirroja.-se levanta Tommy.-No tengo mucha experiencia en esto de investigar crímenes, pero igualmente me dejaré la piel, todo con tal de salir de aquí.

-Excelente. Me gusta ver cómo cooperáis.-dice Lilah, riendo.

-Pues no se hable más y andando que es gerundio.-se anima Kya.- El primer lugar de la historia es este templo, y apuesto algo a que tiene que ver con la escena del crimen de Noelia.-deduce Kya.

-Es una buena opción. Vayamos al cuarto de las mellizas.

-Chicos… Si no os importa, yo me quedo aquí sentada. Estoy insegura sin mi hermana, además… Anoche mi pierna empeoró, y me cuesta andar…

-No temas, tesoro, yo me ocuparé de ti.-ofrece Lilah, amablemente.

-Vale, luego te contamos, ¿De acuerdo?-promete Tommy.

Sin mediar más palabras, nos aventuramos al cuarto del templo donde supuetamente iban a dormir Ely y Regina. En lo primero en lo que nos fijamos, naturalmente, es en el cadáver de Noelia. Nos acercamos.

-Es horrendo lo que le pasó a la pobre…-siente Kya.

-Menudo cuchillo debieron usar para rajarla de esta manera… Madre mía…-manifiesta Tommy, sin demasiado tacto.

-A pesar de que no lo habría dicho así, sí, tienes razón. Cantidad de sangre la que hay en el suelo…-diviso.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?-Kya se agacha para observar mejor, y aproxima levemente la mano al cuerpo.- Aquí, cerca del pecho… Hay una especie de resina transparente…

-Que yo sepa, las personas no tenemos resina circulando por las venas…-nos informa Tommy.

-Es parecido a la silicona… Eh, ahora que me fijo…- sujeto el traje de Noelia por el cuello y lo aparto ligeramente.

Al observar al interior de su camisa puedo ver las heridas, pero algo mucho más extraño. No hay ni rastro de un pecho desarrollado.

-Si mi intuición no me falla, Noelia es un chico. No está desarrollado, y por eso se ponía algo con resina para disimular y hacerse pasar por chico.

-Vale, si tú lo dices… De ti me puedo creer cualquier cosa.-se burla Tommy.

-La cuestión sigue siendo la misma de siempre: ¿Por qué?-menciona sabiamente Kya.

-Ni idea. Pero parece ser que no lleva nada de documentación, ni siquiera una esclava parecida a la tuya, Kya. Sinceramente, no creo que podamos encontrar un por qué ahora mismo…

-Supongo que tienes razón, Kylie. Y además, hay algo extraño. El arma homicida… No está por ninguna parte. ¿Miramos un poco más?-pregunta Tommy.

-Sí, será mejor que miremos un poco más por la habitación.

Me tropiezo con las bolsas de equipaje que trajeron las mellizas. Están vacías, pero la ropa no está en el armario, está esparcida por las camas. Vaya descuidadas… Espera un segundo, ¿Esas _fashion victims_, descuidadas? No puede ser….

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se ríe, raramente a la vez que normal, Tommy.

-¿Se puede saber qué se supone que hace tanta gracia, Tom?-le pregunto, irritante.

-¡Pues la ropa que se compran estas dos petardas! ¡Puede que tengan pasta, pero no tienen gusto!

Eso también es muy raro. Aun así, Tommy no duda en enseñarlos su divertido hallazgo. Son unas cuantas camisetas y pantalones, y es verdad que son horteras. Se llevaban hace un siglo y son de colores demasiado mediocres para imaginárselos puestos en las Foster. Casi aseguraría que llevan la ropa de Brooke.

-Oye, hay algo raro aquí. ¿Qué hace toda la ropa esparcida por la cama y por el suelo? Mira que tienen un armario grande, creo que el más gigante que he visto por aquí-(Digo aquí porque apuesto 100 dólares a que en su casa tendrán uno el doble de grande).

-No creo que pase nada si ponemos un poco de orden aquí antes que nada.-propone Kya, tan pulcra como siempre.- Vamos, no nos va a costar nada poner las cosas en el armario.

Llevamos guantes para combatir el frío, así que nos aseguramos de que no dejaremos huellas, por si las moscas. Nos pasamos un rato doblando toda la ropa en montones, y a la hora de guardarla, Tommy se ofrece a abrirnos la puerta mientras nosotras transportamos la ropa. Hombres… Otra vez.

Pero quién se iba a imaginar que ese armario ya estaba lleno, pero no con ropa…

-A ver, dejad que os abra la puerta…

Una vez abierta, un cuerpo se precipita al suelo. Cuando me recupero de la impresión, puedo afirmar que…

-¡Es Electra!-grito.

Está inconsciente, tiene un corte feo en el cuello y no lleva el pelo recogido, a diferencia de anoche.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!-chilla Tommy.

-¡Hay que despertarla, deprisa!-aconseja prudentemente Kya, a pesar de que está aterrorizada.

La tumbamos sobre una de las camas de la estancia y al girarla vemos que ella tiene escrito "Electra", al igual que su hermana tenía escrito su nombre. Lleva el collar de la "R", cosa que no me sorprende, ya que Regina tiene el otro. Tommy la mueve para que se despierte, pero no funciona.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡¿Qué hace esta tía en el armario?!-grita Tommy, desesperado.

Echo un vistazo dentro del armario por si hay alguna otra pista, pero no hay nada, solo un poco de sangre en la pared honda del armario. Parece que Ely no vuelve en sí ni a tiros, así que decidimos llevarla al vestíbulo a ver si le da el aire.

-¡Lilah! ¡Lilah, por favor, venid!

Al poco rato, aparece la maestra, sobresaltada. Al ver a Electra, lanza un chillido y asustada nos ayuda a llevarla al vestíbulo.

Al llevarla allí, Unununa pega un bote.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi hermana! ¡¿Dónde estaba, qué hace aquí?! ¡Despierta, Ely, despierta!

Parece que la conexión entre las mellizas vuelve a funcionar, porque como por arte de magia, Ely abre los ojos y poco a poco va recuperando el conocimiento. Todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Quién me ha…? ¡Ay!-creo que lo que le duele a Electra es el corte de la nuca.

-¡Ely, estás bien! ¡Ely!-grita Regina, mucho más aliviada que el resto, abrazando a su melliza.

Mientras se están abrazando, Electra empieza a toser violentamente. Parece constipada también. Instintivamente, su hermana la acomoda en la mesa y la tapa con una manta gruesa. Poco a poco vuelve a recuperarse lentamente.

-Ely, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime!-pide Regina a gritos.

-Yo… Ay, mi cabeza… Mi cuello…-dice Ely, entre la tos de antes.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Lilah decide preguntar.

-¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?

-En… En su habitación, dentro del armario.-responde secamente Tommy.

A Lilah le cambia la cara. Se sobresalta al instante.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, maestra?-le pregunta Kya, impactada.

-¡Ay, Dios Mío Bendito de Mi Alma! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!-invoca Lilah, misteriosamente.

-¿Qué entendéis?-pregunta Unununa, desconfiada.

-Electra… ¡Electra se ha estado escondiendo!

-¿Perdonadme?-digo yo, incrédula.

-Ella estaba en su cuarto, se escondió… ¡Porque fue ella! ¡Ella mató a la pobre Noelia!

Ely ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para refutar eso, lo cual ya es decir, pero inmediatamente sale su hermana a defenderla:

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Mi hermana nunca asesinaría a nadie!-afirma Regina, convencida y furiosa.

Lilah no lanza ningún contraataque, pero por su cara implausible puedo deducir que su decisión es firme.

-Yo… Yo no… Ugh…-Ely intenta decir algo, pero, agotada, se desploma sobre la mesa.

-Ely no está demasiado lúcida ahora para darnos ninguna explicación. Debemos esperar a que se recupere, mejor.-aconseja Kya, tan amable como siempre.

-De mientras, podemos seguir investigando el templo. Aún falta la habitación de Flora.-informo yo.

-Lilah, Regina, si pudiérais cuidar de Ely… Hasta que esté decente para contarnos algo…-pide indirectamente Tommy.

-Sí, claro, faltaría más.-acepta Unununa de inmediato.

Ely está temblando, y no para de toser, estornudar y sujetarse el cuello. Estoy segura de que Regina cuidará bien de ella, como hermana melliza suya que es.


	21. KYLIE- Lo que pasó

Mientras tanto, los demás nos vamos a la habitación de Flora. Está casi vacía, y tiene muy pocos muebles. Al entrar, puedo ver un pequeño papel en el suelo. Lo recojo sin tardar y lo leo.

-""Desirée; Te; espera; A las diez; patio; en; frente; de la capilla;""

-¿Perdona?-me pregunta Tommy.- ¿Debería sonarme esa tal Desirée?

-No lo sé, pero esta nota son recortes de otra. ¿Quién se la enviaría a Flora?-me pregunto a mí misma.

-¡Ah! ¡Kylie, esto lo escribí yo! ¡Son palabras del fragmento de historia que Lilah me dictó aquella noche!

-Pero, ¿Por qué Lilah…?

-Oíd, chicas, no es por nada, pero no creo que sea buena idea dar muchos detalles sobre nuestra investigación… Por seguridad…-aconseja prudentemente Tommy.

-Me la voy a guardar por el momento.-informo.

Obedeciendo a mis camaradas, me guardo la nota con cuidado en el bolsillo. Es mi amiga Kya con divisa unos cuantos papeles sobre el escritorio. Ella misma se acerca y los lee para sí misma. Vuelve a sobresaltarse.

-Kylie… Estos papeles… ¡Hablan sobre Nile!

Al oír la palabra "Nile", un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Esto no me gusta…

-¿Qué significado puede haber entre Nile y todo esto?

-No estoy segura, Tommy, pero Nile y esta tradición Malak comparte símbolo. Aunque hasta ahora, no sabemos el porqué.

De la habitación de Flora hemos sacado información sobre una tal Desirée, una nota supuestamente enviada por Lilah a Flora y alguna que otra relación con Nile. Aún queda mucho por hacer.

Entonces, hacemos una pausa para comer. La temperatura de Ely parece haberse estabilizado por el momento, pero sigue constipada y el corte tiene pinta de estar infectado, a pesar de unos primeros auxilios que le habrá administrado Regina. La pierna de ésta última parece haber empeorado. Igual se ha hecho un esguince.

Por la tarde decidimos investigar en el patio del templo, el siguiente lugar siguiendo la trayectoria de la historia de Lilah. Regina nos dijo que vio a Noelia muerta en este patio. ¿Pero vio realmente lo que creyó ver? Espero averiguarlo…

-Aquí no parece haber gran cosa, chicas. Solo nieve y árboles envejecidos…

-¿Tú ves nieve, Tommy? En esa zona no hay nada de nieve…-observa Kya.

En efecto, en una zona concreta del patio no hay nieve, o ha sido apartada.

-Examinemos un poco más.

Me muevo por el patio hasta poder ver un montón de nieve apilada detrás de uno de los árboles del jardín. Con otro de mis presentimientos, empiezo a apartarla, y puedo observar que la mayor parte está de un color rojizo. No hay duda: sangre.

-¿Regina tenía razón? ¿El verdadero escenario del crimen del asesinato de Noelia era…Este patio?-me pregunto de nuevo.

-Esto no me gusta. Aunque fuera cierto, la cuestión sigue siendo el porqué movieron el cuerpo, así como el de Regina, que dice que aquí se desmayó, y apareció por el contrario en la otra punta de la montaña…-repasa Kya.

-No te voy a negar nada de eso, Kya, más que nada porque estás en lo cierto. Pero… ¿Cómo podemos encontrar la respuesta a esto?

Mientras Kya y yo hablamos sobre la situación, Tom va un poco a su bola (nunca mejor dicho, porque está trasteando la nieve), hasta que suelta un alarido.

-¡AAAAAH!

-¿Qué pasa, qué has visto?-le pregunta Kya, alterada.

Tommy no puede hablar del susto, y nos apresuramos a acercarnos a él para ver al lado de la montañita de nieve: ¡Un cuchillo ensangrentado!

-¿Toda esta sangre es de Noelia? No creo que podamos comprobarlo aquí, en medio de la montaña.-confieso.

-¡¿Y qué hacemos con eso?!- se espanta Tommy.

-Pues no sé. Quizás podamos llevárselo a Regina, a ver qué opina, si fue el mismo que vio o qué…-pienso.

Volvemos al templo. Al instante, Unununa nos pregunta sobre nuestras pesquisas.

-Hemos encontrado esto en el patio. Creemos, casi afirmamos, que con este cuchillo se asesinó a Noelia.-anuncia Kya.

Lo mostramos.

-¡Qué horror!-chilla Lilah, cubriéndose la cara.

No se lo mostramos mucho a Regina para que no vea la sangre y se desmaye.

-Regina, tú no mires. A ver si te vas a desmayar…-esta es Electra, que se ha tranquilizado un poco.- Y por lo visto, creéis que yo me saqué ese cuchillo de la manga, por así decirlo, y la maté fríamente, ¿Correcto?

-Correcto.-afirma Lilah, convencida de su teoría.

-Bien, en ese caso soy sospechosa, y pienso demostrar mi inocencia. ¡Busquemos huellas en ese cuchillo!-propone, exaltada, Ely.

-Es cierto. Podemos imprimir las huellas de todos y compararlas con alguna que haya en el cuchillo…

-Chicos… Eso… No es posible…-nos impide Lilah.

-¿Y por qué no?-desafía Ely.

-Porque yo… Yo no tengo huellas dactilares.

-¡¿Qué?!-chillo.

Inmediatamente, Ely le coge la mano desnuda a Lilah, y efectivamente puede comprobar que las yemas de sus dedos son completamente lisas.

-¡Lilah, decidnos! ¿Cómo puede ser que no…?-empieza Kya, asustada.

-Es todo por un efecto de un ácido que llevaban unas hierbas con las que intenté hacer un brebaje. No sabía qué llevaba, y al presionarla, el ácido saltó a mis dedos desfigurándomelos por completo.

Qué fuerte… Es una cosa muy extraña.

-Vaya, qué tarde se ha hecho. Voy a prepararos la cena, queridos. Quedaos aquí, no tardaré mucho.

La maestra sin huellas se marcha a la cocina. Llegó la hora de que Ely confiese qué pasó realmente la noche del día tres.

-Bueno, Ely… Sobra decir que nos debes una explicación, ¿Verdad?-desafía Tom, serio.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Ely, basta! ¿Qué pasó esa noche?

-Está bien, supongo que no pasará nada porque lo cuente. A ver si así esa maestra Malak ve que soy inocente.

Empieza el relato.

-A los pocos años de vida decidí que no me gustaba el té, y por muy místico que fuera, no probé el brebaje de Lilah. Por eso, no me quedé dormida, como vosotros. Me fui al otro lado de la montaña. Allí, fui testigo del asesinato de Flora.

-Para. ¿El asesinato de Flora?-pregunta Tommy.

-Sí, ¿Es que estás sordo?

Tommy frunce el ceño a su Némesis.

-Flora estaba buscando algo allí, estoy segura. No pude ver exactamente el qué, pero una chica mucho más joven que ella le dijo que no podría encontrar lo que buscaba, se sacó un cuchillo del cinturón y se la cargó delante de mis ojos. Oye, Hyde…

Me está hablando a mí.

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad me prometes que estabas aquí dormidita?

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio? ¡Claro que estaba dormida!

-Es que lo más raro es que la chica que se cargó a Flora era clavadita a ti. No pude verle la cara al completo, pero por lo que vi tenía bastante aire a ti.

-Huy… Pero yo no fui, yo estaba en el templo.-me defiendo.

Así que tengo una "admiradora"…

-¿Y luego? Vamos, Ely, te conzco y sé que entonces pasó algo más. ¿El qué?-sonsaca Unununa.

-Una vez Flora ya estaba muerta, oí una voz femenina a mi espalda. Me susurró "Electra…". No llegué a ver quién era porque cuando quise girarme me atacó y me desmayé. Y entonces, me desperté en el templo, con vosotros.

Parece ser que Regina no fue la única Foster que cambió de posición mágicamente aquella noche. Electra también fue intercambiada. Y por lo visto, la atacaron. ¿Quién pudo ser?

-Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa…-confiesa Ely.

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?-pregunta Kya, curiosa.

-Mi agenda… Ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

-Después de que me dejaran inconsciente, alguien debió de quitármela. Tenía algo de dinero allí, y algunas de mis notas.

-¿Queréis que os diga lo que opino? Creo que esa chica que mató a Flora, parecida a mí, era Aoma.

-Tiene sentido… Dime, Electra, ¿Te acuerdas ya de qué te suena?-pregunta Kya.

La respuesta es negativa. Pero yo tengo otra pregunta para ella.

-Una pregunta tonta… ¿Qué diantres se te había perdido a ti en la otra punta de la montaña Nunakura, y a esa hora?

-Pues…

No puede llegar a contestar porque Lilah aparece con una olla humeante de sopa. Otra vez. No tiene demasiado sabor, pero ninguno tiene la osadía de criticar nada. Al terminar, Lilah coge una bolsa de tela grande y se despide de nosotros diciéndonos que se va a rezar fuera.

-Ely… Contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacías cerca de la capilla?-insisto.

-Yo…

Esta vez también queda interrumpida, pero no por otra persona. Un sonido lejano nos llega. Es una flauta, que toca una alegre melodía partiendo el silencio de la noche con un cuchillo.

-¿Eh? ¿A los espíritus les mola la flauta?-bromea Tommy.

De nuevo para mi sorpresa, a las Foster les cambia la cara.

-Regina… Esa canción…

-Sí, es aquella que…

De repente, la música se corta de cuajo.

-¡Hay que encontrar el origen de esa flauta!-se emociona Unununa.

-¡Sí, hay que salir!-se impulsa Ely.

-Es demasiado tarde, está oscuro y hace frío. Podemos acercarnos mañana, en todo caso.-corta Tommy.

Raramente, Tommy ha dicho algo lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ser cuestionado por las mellizas. El resto del día lo pasamos recogiendo las sobras, limpiando los platos y pensando en todos los nuevos hallazgos, incluyendo la confesión de Ely y la misteriosa flauta que apareció de la nada.

El viento helado que azotaba la noche en aquella montaña sacudía violentamente aquel vestido regio. Estaba recién lavado, y ahora, por efecto del agua, estaba mucho más oscuro que antes.

Pero quizás lo que hacía oscuro a ese vestido metafóricamente eran los restos de la limpieza que ahora yacían en el agua: bastante rojizos y líquidos. Si se descubría lo que era, y que había estado en el vestido, el propietario de la prenda se hubiera delatado del crimen que había cometido….


	22. KYLE- Visitas y llamadas

LOS ÁNGELES- 5 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- 15:36h- Punto de vista de Kyle

Creo que no he pegado ojo en toda la noche, y estoy para el arrastre. Estas cosas que me pasan no son normales, para mí que el universo la ha tomado conmigo.

De todas las personas del mundo, tenían que ser Kylie, Kya y Tommy las que se quedaran encerradas en un templo misterioso donde, más raramente aún, se habían producido dos asesinatos. Para colmo, podían estar solos antes un destripador que andara suelto. Esperemos que ese no sea el caso, pero no sabemos cómo sacarlos de ahí, y deberíamos ir probando posibilidad por posibilidad para abrir esa dichosa puerta. No creo que funcione.

Rachel se ha pasado toda la noche llorando, superada por la tensión y los nervios. No me extraña: que te digan que tres chicos de 15 años, entre ellos un hijo tuyo, se han quedado atrapados en una montaña desierta cerca de un asesino no es plato de buen gusto.

-Kyle, coge las llaves del coche. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-¿A la playa, quizás? ¡Al templo, bobo! ¡Vamos a sacarles de ahí!-se anima, con mucho carisma.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para abrir la puerta?

-Una palanca. O dos, quizás.- No me creo que lo haya dicho en serio.

-Rachel, por favor, sé coherente. Esa puerta no se va a abrir con una palanca. Sé racional, ¿Quieres?

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo voy a intentarlo!- Creo que se ha puesto a llorar otra vez.- ¡No voy a quedarme aquí sentada mientras mi niña está atrapada allí arriba!

Sí, efectivamente, está llorando. Miro de calmarla un poco.

-Anda, Rachel, no llores. Las lágrimas no la van a traer de vuelta.

Soy un desastre. Ahora llora todavía más.

-¡Solo digo…! Que es mejor tener paciencia y pensar detenidamente. Solo así lo conseguiremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Esta jugada ya ha estado mejor. Consigo que Rachel esboce una sencilla sonrisa y me abrace.

-Está bien… ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Hay muchas palabras de 7 letras, y no podemos saberlas todas…-suspira.

-Ya, eso ya lo sé…- Me quedo pensativo.

-¿Y si llamáramos a la policía?

Casi oyendo a Rachel, el timbre de la puerta suena. Decido ir a responder yo, pero ella me acompaña. Al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con una chica de unos 20 años, vestida sobriamente, con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color añil. La conozco del año pasado, es hija de mi antiguo jefe de la policía. Se llama…

-Mya….

-¡Hombre, Kyle! ¡Por fin he podido llegar! ¡No veas qué mal están los vuelos! Buenas, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué?-no entiendo nada.

-Anda, hola, Mya. Pasa, mujer, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.-ofrece Rachel.

-Gracias.

Mya acepta el trato y pasa al salón, donde se acomoda en el sofá, tomándose un café con leche que Rachel le ha preparado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kyle?-repite Mya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Anda! ¡Pues me refiero a Kylie! Le ha pasado algo, ¿No? Por eso estoy aquí, porque me llamaste para que viniera a ayudarte.

-Sí… Sí que es cierto que hay un problema con ella, pero… Yo no recuerdo haberte llamado en ningún momento, Mya. ¿Rachel?

-No, no fui yo. Yo no la llamé.

¿Quién habrá podido ser que sepa la situación de Kylie?

-¿De verdad? Pues… Qué cosa más extraña… Supongo que llamaré a mi padre a Nueva York para que investigue de dónde venía esa llamada. Pero, por favor, eso es lo de menos. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kylie?

Decido hacer un esfuerzo y contarle a Mya lo de la excursión al templo Nunakura y el aislamiento de la zona al día siguiente. También sobre los posibles asesinatos y sobre la puerta de la clave de 7 letras, casi imposible de abrir sin unos conocimientos previos, que, evidentemente, desconozco.

-Ya veo… Cosa más rara no he oído nunca, la verdad.

-Ya no sabemos qué hacer, Mya. No se nos ocurre nada para sacarles de ahí…-se apena Rachel

-No desesperes. Algo se nos ocurrirá. Ahora debería irme a ver qué demonios ha pasado con esa llamada. Pero mañana, a primera hora, iré a ese lugar a ver qué pasa con esa puerta.

-Te lo agradecemos, Mya. Seguro que tu ayuda nos vendrá muy bien.

-No me deis las gracias, por favor, siempre es un placer. Por Kylie y por Kya, lo que haga falta. Y por Tommy, claro. Son mis amigos.

-Si te enteras de cualquier cosa, avísanos, ¿De acuerdo?-pide Rachel.

-Faltaría más. Ahora debo dejaros. Pero tan pronto como tenga esos resultados del teléfono, vendré a veros, lo prometo.

-Por favor.

Mya se despide y se marcha, dispuesta a ayudarnos. Supongo que esto cuenta como ayuda de la policía, porque ella ya se ha convertido en agente. Pues ahora quizás lo mejor sea esperar y pensar en algo mientras Mya llama a su padre a Nueva York para que rastreen esa llamada.

Al cabo de unas horas, el teléfono vuelve a atraer mi atención. Más tarde, la atención estaría en el contenido de la llamada.

-¿Diga?

Creía que sería Mya, pero no era ella. La voz es de chica, joven. Más incluso que Kylie.

-¿Kyle, eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

-¡Soy yo, Louise! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Louise es una amiga de Kylie, hija de un viejo conocido mío.

-Ah, Louise. Perdona, por un momento, no te había reconocido. Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo sabes que ocurre algo?

-Hombre, si me has llamado, por algo será.

-¡Ah, claro, muy listo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Esta Louise no cambiará jamás.

-Bueno, bromas aparte, ha pasado algo que me tiene un poco intrigada. Ayer de buena mañana llegaron dos chicas al hotel.

Sí, es cierto, ella vive en un hotel. En el Hotel Dusk, al que conozco demasiado bien. Como su padre trabaja allí, allí viven los dos.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues… Una de ellas me ha llamado mucho la atención. ¡Es muy parecida a Kylie!

-¿A Kylie? ¿Cómo de parecida?

-Hombre, se parecen, pero no son clavadas. Tiene un pelo rojo cereza muy raro, y los ojos negros. No sé, creo que no es trigo limpio. Entonces, intuí que alguna se estaba cociendo.

-Pues… La verdad es que ahora que lo dices Kylie se ha metido en un problema.

-¿De verdad? ¡Sabía que no eran imaginaciones mías! ¡Alguna gorda está a punto de pasar aquí! Si quieres pasarte por aquí, igual puedes verla. Me parece que se iban mañana, o eso le dijeron a Smith. No sé qué hacen aquí, y no sé si quiero saberlo.

-Es una idea interesante. Creo que voy a aceptar. Mañana, si puedo, me iré para allá a conocer a esa chica.

-Como quieras. Oye, por cierto, ¿Y qué le ha pasado a Kylie? ¿En qué lío se ha metido ahora esta?

-Muy largo de contar. Mañana te diré algo, ¿Vale? Gracias por avisarme.

-¡De nada, todo por mi amiga del alma! Estoy un poco preocupada, ¿Crees que estará bien?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Tranquila, Louise. Nos vemos mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien. ¡Chao!

Cuelgo el teléfono, pensativo. Así que Kylie tiene una clon en algún sitio. ¿Quién demonios será?

-¿Quién era?-me pregunta Rachel

Antes de que le pueda responder llaman a la puerta. Es un poco tarde ya, así que intuyo que debe tratarse de Mya. Voy a abrir de inmediato, para que Rachel no se levante del sofá.

En efecto, es ella. La invito a pasar y le ofrezco otro café, que acepta.

-¿Y bien, Mya? ¿Lo has averiguado? ¿Sabes de dónde viene la llamada de alerta?-la bombardeo a preguntas.

-Sí, ya lo he averiguado.

-Cuéntame.

Aquí pasa alguna gorda. Lo sé por su respuesta:

-La llamada venía de un lugar de Nevada llamado Hotel Dusk.


	23. KYLIE- Flora Miyyara

MONTAÑA NUNAKURA- 6 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- Punto de vista de Kylie

Parece que al final mi cansancio me venció anoche. Me despierto en mi cuarto del templo. A pesar de estar envuelta en una manta, hace un frío de mil demonios todavía. Creo que he soñado con la melodía de la flauta que oímos después de cenar. No me la despego de la sesera.

Me levanto, me abrigo con algo de ropa y acompaño a los demás durante el desayuno. Ely continúa constipada y con escozor en el tajo que se hizo- o le hicieron, mejor dicho- en el cuello. La pierna de Regina también está algo afectada. Los demás, por nuestra parte, estamos muy confusos.

-Bueno, chicas… Creo que tenemos que irnos a continuar con esta investigación, ¿No?- se autoanima Tommy.

Pobre, él solo entre tantas chicas… Supongo que tiene que ser incómodo, porque no hay más chicos en la montaña. (Lo de Noelia está todavía por verificar…)

-Creo que tienes razón. Si mi memoria está en buen estado, creo que ahora deberíamos pasar por la mitad sur del muro interior, avanzar hacia el centro y llegar al patio de la capilla.-informa Kya.

-Eso creo, sí. No estoy segura de que en el muro haya algo pr investigar, así que…-me imagino.

-Que la suerte os sonría.- Ahora la que realmente nos está sonriendo es ella misma, Lilah.

-Parad, no tan rápido.-nos detiene Regina, levantándose a trompicones y sujetándose a la mesa.- Me voy con vosotros.

-No digas desfachateces, Unununa. Tienes mal la pierna, no creo que puedas andar bien.-contraataca Tommy.

-Perdona que te diga, Bobby, pero a una Foster NADIE- y mucho menos tú- le dice lo que tiene que hacer, ¡Pero es que ni Dios! Yo pienso ir, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras soy sospechosa de este tinglado.-anuncia Electra, tan orgullosa como siempre.

Tom resopla. Es inútil discutir con esas dos.

Decididos, abandonamos el templo para pasar por el patio de éste y llegar al muro, donde hay unas incisiones decoradas en ámbar, cómo se indicaba, pero nada más. A partir de ahí, avanzamos hacia el norte hasta llegar a la puerta del muro.

-¿Es aquí de dónde viene "la más grande oscuridad de sangre"?-pregunta Kya, confusa.

-Para mí que os han tomado el pelo con esa historia. ¿En serio creéis en los Malak?- expone Ely.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que Krypta, que sigue desaparecida, por cierto, es vecina nuestra, y el año pasado nos enseñó en vivo y en directo una encauzación de estas, y te juro por lo que más quieras que parecía real.-me defiendo yo.

-Pero el hecho de que lo "parezca" no significa que lo "sea"…-nos instruye Unununa.

Tiene toda la razón. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen ser.

Pues hemos llegado a nuestro destino. El patio de la capilla, escenario del crimen de Flora Miyyara, con testigo incluido (Ely). Ahora que hablamos de ella, creo que además de para demostrar su inocencia, ha venido para ver quién la atacó y también sobre la canción de anoche.

Todo sigue igual que la última vez que vinimos, igual de lúgubre.

-Por lo que ya pudimos ver, a Flora le pasó lo mismo que a Noelia. Cortes en la tripa y el pecho.

-No, qué va, si te fijas más, es uno solo, pero largo.-afirma Regina.

-Lo que vi yo era que la asesina la acuchillaba una sola vez, Flora gritó, y se desplomó.-corrobora Ely.

-Oye, Tommy, ya que se te da tan bien rastrear, haznos un favor y busca por aquí a ver si el cuchillo sigue por la zona.-le pido.

-¡Señor, sí, señor!-bromea Tommy, poniéndose manos a la obra.

-Si queréis mi humilde opinión, solo Aoma pudo haberlo hecho, porque al parecer escapó, lo que es sospechoso. Además, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera venido de la ciudad hasta aquí solo para matar a esta pobre mujer, con el frío que hacía. Es lo que creo, igual estoy equivocada.-deduce Kya.

-Otra cosa extraña es que Flora conociese a Krypta, según los nombres grabados en su collar. Porque no creo que haya dos Kryptas sueltas, y aún menos dos Kryptas que vengan a este templo a entrenar…-creo yo.

-¿Nombres en un collar? ¿Cuáles?-pregunta Regina.

-El primero era "Jackie", el segundo "Noah" y el tercero "Krypta, y nada más. Por detrás no había nada.

-Ja… ¿"Jackie"?-pregunta Ely.

-¡Esa reacción no me gusta viniendo de ti, Ely! ¡¿Qué ocultas?!

-¿Eh? Nada, nada, es solo que… No sé, me ha sonado familiar.-se defiende ella.

-¡No mientas!-le espeto en la cara.

-¡Yo nunca miento! A veces oculto la verdad, es cierto, ¡Pero para mí la mentira es una de las peores cosas del mundo!-me devuelve ella.

-Bueno…Supongo que tendremos que creerte.-afirma Kya, intentando poner paz.

Tommy vuelve de su busca y captura de cuchillos letales.

-No hay nada, chicas. No he encontrado cuchillos, armas blancas y/u objetos punzantes en el perímetro.-informa Tommy, haciendo un poco el payaso.

-Tú ves demasiada televisión.-le digo.

Tom entristece un poco.

-No digas eso… Me… Me has recordado a mi madre…

La echará de menos… Normal.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar eso a un lado por ahora. Vamos a ver quién me atacó, y sea quién sea, tengo ganas de decirle ciertas cosas…-se enfurruña Electra.

Avanzamos un poco hasta el lugar en el que supuestamente estaba ella escondida la noche del crimen. Creo que no ha mentido, porque sí que parezco distinguir su silueta tumbada en la nieve, con un pelín de sangre, supongo que del corte.

-Mirad… Hay unas huellas de zapato plano y una marca que van a la cabaña de Aoma. Igual, si ella es la asesina, se dio cuenta de que vigilabas, y después de que alguien te atacara, te arrastró a la cabaña.

-Sí, es bastante lógico, Kya, porque en el vestíbulo de la cabaña había sangre en el suelo, seguramente del corte de Ely. Y eso corrobora la posición original de las mellizas.-informo.

-Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa de este rastro….-pronuncia Unununa, mirando la nieve.

-¿El qué?-le replica Tom al instante.

-Detrás de la silueta del cuerpo de Ely… Hay otra. Parece que se desmayó también, y solo pudo ser después de atacarla.

-Pues tienes toda la razón, Regina, y además hay unos pasos que van y otros que vienen, y parece que llegan al portón. –corrobora Kya.

-Si nos fijamos más, vemos que es un zapato de tacón delgado. Serían de unas botas, con ese frío… Pero lo que importa es que era una chica. Una mujer, diría yo, por el tamaño de la silueta.

-Y además, parece que huyó, porque sus huellas van hacia la puerta de salida. Será alguien que escapó…-me complementa Tom.

-Todo eso tiene bastante sentido, pero… ¿Por qué se desmayó? ¿Y quién pudo ser?-se pregunta Unununa.

Antes de que ninguno pueda pronunciar una mera suposición, oímos un silbido potente, parecido al de Azura. Creo que viene del templo, por lo que es Lilah, y vamos a ver qué quiere.


	24. KYLIE- Primeras deducciones

Al llegar, la misma nos dice que efectivamente nos quería llamar para que viniéramos a comer. En la mesa, comentamos entre nosotros que las próximas pesquisas, es decir, por la tarde, serán en la cabaña de Aoma. Ninguno pone pegas.

Acordamos no informar demasiado a Lilah, por lo que no mencionamos gran cosa. A veces, me atrevo a mirarla de reojo, y veo que nos observa también con el rabillo del ojo, pero no parece molesta, ni irada. Solo natural y curiosa, lo único que le falta es su sonrisa dulce, pero ninguno le pregunta el porqué de su expresión.

Al terminar la comida, nos despedimos de nuevo de Lilah y siguiendo el mismo recorrido de antes (para no "irritar" a los espíritus) nos aventuramos a la cabaña de Aoma, la cuál registramos un poco por encima.

-Yo investigaré la parte de la derecha, porque en mi estado, me va a costar subir las escaleras…-confiesa Regina.

-Yo te acompañaré por si un caso…-se ofrece su hermana.

-Yo iré por la izquierda de la planta baja, por algo es mi dirección favorita.-anuncio, y bromeando con el dato de que soy zurda.

-Tom, tú me ayudarás a inspeccionar la planta de arriba, ¿Vale?-imparte Kya.

-Sí, claro. Si encontráis, o encontramos, algo, pegamos un toque, ¿Trato?

-Perfecto…-accedo, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Cada uno nos ponemos manos a la obra con la zona acordada, pero al final todos nos reunimos en el vestíbulo sin nada especialmente interesante. Todos con las manos vacías…

-Perfecto, ¿Y ahora qué?-masculla Ely, furiosa.

-Lo único interesante en esta cabaña es la mancha de sangre del corte de Electra, que demuestra que la arrastraron aquí.-indica Kya.

-Pero nos estamos olvidando que Ely apareció en el templo.-nos recuerda Tommy.

-Por la noche no pudo ser, yo no dormí nada y no vi a nadie entrar en el cuarto de las mellizas.-informo.

-Si fue de día, nosotros estaríamos despiertos, y se hubiera llamado demasiado la atención.-deduce Kya.- Esa es la cuestión. ¿Cómo no pudo ser vista?

Empiezo a recordar todo lo acontecido hasta el momento. Intento usar la mollera para sacar algo de lógica.

-Vamos a ver… Repasemos.-aconsejo.

-Vale… Ely apareció en su cuarto, junto a un montón de ropa cutre del siglo pasado.-suelta Tommy.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, imbécil?! ¡Que me insultes a mí pasa, pero que te metas con mi ropa, NI POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER! ¡Para que te enteres, yo NUNCA he llevado algo cutre, NUNCA! ¡Hasta mis vestiditos de bebé eran elegantes y de marca!

Y negros, seguro. Qué miedo…

-¿Acaso quieres asegurarme que los pantalones bolsudos de un color marrón más rancio que la leche al sol son "moda"?-contraataca Tommy, intentando plantarle cara a su peor enemiga.

-¿"Pantalones bolsudos"? ¿En nuestro cuarto? Eso no es mío. Y de Ely, tampoco. No nos lo pondríamos ni como pijama. Y menos de color marrón rancio.-asegura Regina, superba.

_(N.A.: No hagáis mucho caso de mi gusto en moda, soy un poco rara en relación a ese tema. La cuestión es que sea una prenda horrible, a partir de ahí, vuestra imaginación es libre de pensar cómo puede ser. Pensad en la ropa que menos os haya gustado que hayáis visto, y eso servirá)_

-Pues entonces, esa ropa… ¿De quién era?

-Vayamos por partes… A Ely la dejaron en la cabaña de Aoma, supongo que para hacer tiempo antes de llevarla al templo y cambiarla por su hermana. Después, se llevaron a Regina del patio de un modo que no sabemos y la dejaron donde Ely. Entonces, Ely estuvo desaparecida o escondida hasta unos días después, cuando la encontramos en el templo.

-Sí, Kylie, todo eso está bien, pero ¿Por qué esperaron para dejar a Ely y en cambio no esperaron para dejar a Regina?-me pregunta Kya.

-Lo más lógico es que al cambiador le surgió un imprevisto, algo con lo que no contaba.

-Igual lo que molestábamos éramos nosotros, que lo podíamos ver. A lo mejor, cuando Regina ya estaba cambiada y Ely oculta, nos despertamos nosotros.-propone Tommy.

-Eso tiene bastante sentido. Ahora solo nos hace falta encontrar un modo de ocultar un cuerpo un día sin que nadie se entere, así como cómo se puede transportar un cuerpo de un lado a otro sin que sea visto.-nos impone Unununa.

Empiezo a pensar con todo lo que he visto hasta ahora y con todos nuestros descubrimientos recientes. Creo que he hallado con una posibilidad razonable. Ya se me ha vuelto a encender la famosa bombillita de las buenas ideas.

-Creo que puedo demostrar cómo pasaron ambas cosas.

-¡Deja de tirarte faroles, Hyde! ¡No seas vanidosa!-me grita Electra.

¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

-Antes de protestar, Ely, ¿Qué te parece si me escuchas?-contraataco.

Ely cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño, dispuesta a escuchar mi teoría

-Antes hemos dicho que en el cuarto de las mellizas apareció un montón de ropa fea que no era de ellas. Entonces, se tuvo que dejar después de que se instalaran.

-Sí, ¿Y qué?

-¿Quién pudo acercar ropa suya a la habitación de las Foster?-propongo.

-Sea quien fuere, necesitaría una maleta para llevar tanta ropa…-piensa Tommy.

-¡Ah, ya lo tengo! ¡Fue Brooke! ¡Brooke dejó su maleta cerca de la habitación de las Foster!-grita Kya. Creo que me ha entendido.

-Eso mismo quería decir, Kya. Ya ha quedado claro que Regina estaba en el patio, así como Noelia y su asesino. Si el asesino movió el cuerpo de Noelia a la habitación de las mellizas, después tendría que mover el cuerpo de Unununa. Pensando en cómo, encontró la maleta. La vació y metió a Regina dentro. Así la pasó.

-¡Eso es una locura!-se altera Electra.- ¡Si el asesino de Noelia metió a mi hermana en esa estúpida maleta, estaría ocupado modificando la escena del crimen, como lo de la nieve apartada! ¡No la pudo llevar al otro lado él mismo!

-En eso tienes razón. De ahí podemos deducir que fue otra persona quien pasó a Regina al otro lado con la maleta.-continúo.

-¿Y ese alguien fue…?-me pregunta Tommy.

-Brooke, por ejemplo. Al huir cogió su maleta y la pasó al otro lado de la montaña.

-Espera, Kylie, aquí falla algo. Brooke se llevó su maleta, vale. Pero si suponemos que Brooke no sabía que dentro de ella estaba Unununa, ¿Por qué iba a abandonar la maleta en medio de la nieve?-piensa Kya.

-¡Eso, eso!-me ataca Ely, procurando desbancar mi línea lógica (porque a primera vista no tiene mucho sentido o para que no le robe el protagonismo)

-Kya, ¿Estás intentando decir que Brooke sabía desde el principio que Regina estaba allí metida? ¿Por qué iba a hacer semejante locura?-continúa Tommy.

-Sí, es muy raro.-corrobora Regina.

-Vete a saber si el cambiador la sobornó o algo por el estilo. De esa pija, me creo cualquier cosa. Pero en fin… Volvamos a la historia. La maleta, finalmente, llegó a la cabaña. Allí dejaron a Regina, cogieron a Ely, que seguía allí, y la pusieron en la maleta.

-Y crees que en este punto fue cuando nos despertamos.-me complementa Kya.

-Exacto. Al fin y al cabo, al llamar a la puerta de Aoma la maleta estaba allí. Apuesto que Ely ya estaba dentro de ella.

-¡Me niego a aceptar que me hayan metido dentro de una maleta como si fuera un objeto! ¡Me niego!-protesta Electra, deconcertada ante la posible teoría.

-Vale, y ahora pasemos a otro tema. ¿Cómo llegó Electra al templo?-sigue Unununa.

-Bien, veamos. Si nos paramos a pensar, al volver al día siguiente a la cabaña de Aoma seguía allí.

-¡Pero al salir ya no estaba!-grita Kya.- ¡La única persona que pudo haber llevado la maleta…! ¡Fue Lilah!

-Cuando me acompañó al templo a descansar…-deduce Regina.- Es increíble que no viera nada. Soy un desastre.-lamenta.

-Unununa…-se compadece Ely, aunque no modificando mucho su expresión seria.

-En todo caso, ¿Qué os parece la propuesta?-pregunto.

-Parece ser la única forma de que eso haya podido pasar. Y entonces… Esa noche, en la cabaña… La que las cambió, es decir, dejó a Regina y cogió a Ely fue… ¿Lilah?-se plantea Tommy.

-Entra en lo posible. Al fin y al cabo, al despertar y llegar a la mitad este, ella estaba por ahí. Y antes de que alguien me pregunte el porqué, no tengo ni idea.-concluyo.

-¡Esperad un momento! ¡¿Fue Lilah la que me pintó el nombre y la que me hizo el corte?! ¡No pudo haber sido ella! ¡Sencillamente no pudo! ¡Lilah no me conoce, no pudo haber escrito mi nombre real!

-¿Qué?-me sorprendo.

-¡Yo nunca me presento a los demás como "Electra"! ¡Siempre lo hago como "Ely"!

-¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que a mí sí me dijiste que te llamabas "Electra"!-protesta Tommy.

-¡Y a mí!-lo ayudo.

-¡Ja, qué ingenuos! Solo os lo dije porque ya os había investigado antes… ¡Y además, no me dais miedo!-chulea Electra, para variar.

-¿Lo que quieres decir es que Lilah te da miedo?-contraataca Tom.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no le temo a nada!-presume Ely.

-El caso…-corta Unununa- Es que siempre nos presentamos a los demás como Ely y Regina para que no nos reconozcan, tal y como siempre nos ha dicho nuestro padre.

-También hay otra cosa que sigo sin entender. ¿Cuál podría ser el motivo para tomarse tantas molestias en el cambio? Y también sigue habiendo la cuestión de que si el cambiador no era la misma persona que atacó a Ely o la que escribió los nombres… *suspiro*-resopla Kya.

Demasiadas incógnitas. Aunque por fin hemos descubierto qué tenía que ver esa maldita maleta en todo el asunto.


	25. KYLIE- De nuevo esa flauta

Tom y Ely han empezado a discutir, la segunda defendiendo su posición de valiente absoluta. Antes de que ninguno de los demás pueda separarles, suena un silbido que nos enmudece a todos.

-Creo que es Lilah, otra vez…-rompe Tommy.

-Será la hora de cenar. Volvamos al templo. Creo que aquí hemos terminado. Mañana tocará la capilla Malak, supongo.-aclara Kya, mientras se encamina servicialmente a la puerta.

Yo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar porque estoy pensativa en quiénes son los responsables de las diversas etapas de esa fatídica noche mística. Dudo mucho que sean los espíritus quiénes se mosqueen con una mortal mediocre como yo.

Cada vez estoy más convencida de aquí en el templo Nunakura la dieta no es muy variada, sobre todo a base de sopas. En cada comida es un caldo diferente, pero sigue siendo sopa. Nos la terminamos toda sin rechistar. Total, no sabríamos preparar algo mejor con la escasa comida que quedará aquí.

Después de cenar, todo el mundo está muy callado, a pesar de que se nota que Lilah arde en ansias de saber cómo va nuestra insvestigador como caza-espíritus. En relación al cambio de posición, Lilah es nuestra "principal sospechosa", así que preferimos no comentarle demasiado las cosas, tal y como acordamos.

Claro que si nos callamos mucho la maestra terminará por sospechar, así que decidimos contarle nuestras peripecias solo por encima. Entre otras cosas superficiales le contamos que pudimos averiguar que en realidad las mellizas estaban colocadas a la inversa: Electra en el patio de la capilla y Unununa en el patio del templo Nunakura.

-¡Oh!

Lilah se ha sorprendido. A ver si nos cuenta por qué.

-¿Qué os ocurre, Lilah?-le pregunta Tommy.

-Entonces… Estaba equivocada respecto a mi teoría del asesinato de Noelia.

-¡Ya era hora de que alguien lo admitiese!-resopla Ely.

-Sí… Es posible que tú no seas la asesina después de todo…

Pausa…

-¡Porque todo el tiempo lo fue tu hermana melliza!-afirma Lilah, firme y espantadamente.

-¡¿Qué?! En serio, ¿Ahora la culpable soy yo?-se apura Regina.

-¡Oíd, Lilah, si yo no soy la asesina, mi hermana todavía menos! ¡Si ella es la blandengue de la familia!

-¡Oye, Ely, no me estás ayudando, jo!

Kya parece preguntarse si realmente alguna de las dos pudo realmente haber cometido semejante macabro crimen, y Tommy está confuso, sin saber qué hacer. Reflexiono sobre toda la información de la que dispongo, otra vez, y hallo una respuesta que espero que deje a las dos Foster fuera de culpa.

-Esperad un instante, Lilah, creo que os estáis precipitando en vuestra hipótesis.

-¿Eh?-pronuncian todos los demás a coro.

-Vos sostenéis que ya que Regina estaba en el patio, fue la mismísima Regina la que con ese cuchillo mató a Noelia acuchillándola, ¿No es así?

-Sí, eso mismo he dicho. Además, Unununa lleva guantes de lana, y por eso en el cuchillo no había huellas….

-Lilah, si me disculpáis, no he terminado.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar, Kylie?-me pregunta Kya, deduciendo que alguna estoy preparando.

-Regina, ¿De verdad no sabrías defenderte ante una acusación así?

-Yo… No se me ocurre cómo…-se lamente Unununa.

-Pues es raro, porque a mí se me ocurre algo. Tú eres precisamente la única presente que NO pudiste cometer el crimen de Noelia. Es más, soy yo misma más sospechosa que tú.

-¿Estás confesando?-me cuestiona Lilah, sarcástica.

-¡No, no, claro que no! Solo estoy exculpando a Unununa. Ella no podría haber matado de esa forma, más que nada porque se hubiese descubierto a ella misma al instante.

-¡Explícate, pelirroja!-me "ordena" Tommy.

-Noelia fue acuchillada intensamente por todo el vientre y el pecho, y como consecuencia de eso se derramó más que mucha sangre, ¿No?

-¡Esto no es ninguna guardería, Hyde! (…) ¡Ostras, claro! ¡Mi hermana se hubiera…!-empieza Ely, viendo a dónde quiero llegar.

-¡Exacto! ¡Al ver toda esa sangre, Unununa se habría desmayado, dejando su cuerpo propio allí, al lado del cadáver! Por consiguiente, tampoco pudo mover el cuerpo, porque estaría inconsciente.

-Ah…-creo que he hecho que la maestra Malak sude la gota gorda.

-Entonces, ¿Quién rayos mató a la pobre chica?-se impacienta Tommy.

-¡Seguro que fueron los espíritus malignos! ¡A lo mejor Noelia cometió un pecado gravísimo, y los espíritus no la perdonaron y le robaron la vida como compensación!

Nos quedamos callados. Aunque nadie se va a resignar a aceptar esa teoría fantasiosa.

-En fin… Creo que me voy a ordenar la alacena de la cocina… Y después me voy a rezar. Lo necesitaremos… Todos.

Lilah se retira.

-Esto no me acaba de cuadrar. La persona que nos escribió el nombre en la frente nos conocía de sobras a pesar de que llevábamos el collar contrario. Pero esa Brooke vuestra fue la única que pudo pasar a mi hermana al otro lado. Pero ella no nos conocía.-menciona Ely.

-Y tampoco podemos saber para qué se tomaron tantas molestias en cambiarnos de lugar…-complementa Regina.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa del té, pensando en todo lo que vamos descubriendo, e intentando enlazar todos los eslabones de información para completar la cadena de la verdad. Pero somos interrumpidos por un sonido estridente del exterior.

-¡Es otra vez esa flauta!-grita Kya.

-Y parece que toca la misma melodía de ayer… ¿Qué puede significar?-se pregunta Tommy.

-¡Yo creo que lo más importante es quién toca o de dónde viene!-refuta Electra.

-¡Salgamos a comprobarlo!-incito.

Para cuando nos ponemos los abrigos y nos disponemos a poner un pie fuera, el sonido ha parado.

-¡Porras!-protesta Unununa.

-Pues nada, habrá que dejarlo para mañana. Nos podríamos preparar, por si acaso. Además, ya es oscuro.-concluye Kya.

-A saber si son los "espíritus" los que tocan esa dichosa flauta…-propone Tommy, irónico.

Electra le pega una potente colleja.

-¡Au! ¿Por qué has hecho eso, mala víbora?-se rebela Tom.

-¡Yo no he sido, han sido los espíritus!-se cachondea Electra, burlona.- ¿Tú estás tonto? Bueno, sí, claro, podría haberme ahorrado la pregunta…

-¡Cállate, creída! ¡El peor castigo para mí es quedarme encerrado en cualquier parte contigo, bruja!

Tommy parece cabreado. Se va a regañadientes a su habitación. Ante estas frías palabras, Ely se ha quedado helada, nunca mejor dicho. La miramos para ver si reacciona, y tarda un rato.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué miráis tanto?! ¡No, no llevo lentillas! ¡Hale, a dormir!

Ely se va al cuarto de repuesto (por lo de Noelia), no mucho más contenta que Tommy. ¿Qué bicho les ha picado? Supongo que es la tensión de nuestra situación. Encerrados, rodeados de cadáveres y espíritus malvados… Vamos, para hacer una novela.

Regina observa partir a su hermana, con cara de póquer, y se resigna a seguirla después de darnos, como mínimo, las buenas noches. Kya y yo no encontramos sentido a quedarnos allí de pie como unos pasmarotes, así que nos vamos cada una a nuestra habitación.

Hace frío en mi estancia, que no se alivia ni con una manta gruesa y mi pijama de franela. Estoy muy lejos de mi ciudad, en una situación bastante tensa y sin saber qué hacer. Para colmo, cada día de cautiverio aumenta los misterios. No se puede aguantar.

Ojalá encontremos la salida a todo pronto.


	26. KYLE- En el hotel Dusk

LOS ÁNGELES- 6 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- 9:17h- Punto de vista de Kyle

Hoy me he despertado más pronto que los días que no voy a trabajar. He llamado a Ed y le he dicho que hoy no me iba al tajo, y que Rachel iría para allá a explicarle el porqué, que yo no tenía tiempo. Tengo que llegar a Nevada antes de la hora de comer para "conocer" a la clon de Kylie.

Me despido de Rachel, quien se queda muy preocupada, como lo estaba antes, y me subo en mi coche, listo para viajar hasta Nevada. A ver si Ed entiende que es un asunto serio y no me echa la bronca, como siempre.

Pasan unas escasas horas hasta que llego a mi destino, el Hotel Dusk, pero a mí me han parecido más largas. Después de todos los paripés que me ha tocado vivir en ese tugurio ya me lo conozco mejor que a la perfección.

Al entrar en el decrépito edificio, reina un silencio sepulcral. No veo a nadie en recepción a primer ojo, pero al mover la cabeza hasta unos sillones antiguos que hay hacia la izquierda, reconozco a la chica que me llamó ayer para avisarme. A Louise.

-¡Hombre, Kyle! ¡Sabía que vendrías!

Louise se levanta para recibirme. No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sigue siendo bajita, con una gran y voluminosa melena castaña y rizada. Me imagino que será una misión imposible peinarse esa cabellera rebelde. Viste una camiseta de manga larga de color blanca superpuesta por un chaleco tejano, a juego con sus vaqueros rotos, imposible determinar si son así o se han roto por alguna de sus jugarretas. Como complemento característico, sus grandes auriculares azules.

-Te dije que vendría, Louise.

-Ya, ya. Oye, Kyle, dime, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kylie? ¡Me muero de la preocupación!

Hago un esfuerzo y le cuento lo sucedido a Louise. Como es obvio hablando de una de sus mejores amigas, no se lo toma muy bien.

-¡Qué mal rollo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Así es, por eso he venido. Dime, ¿Qué hay de la clon de Kylie que me mencionaste?

-Ah, sí, la tía esa. No creo que tarde mucho en irse, así que tenemos que darnos prisa en averiguar algo, tío.

-Eso parece. Escucha, prefiero no hablar con ella para no levantar sospechas, pero sí que me gustaría examinar su habitación mientras no esté.

-¡Captado, Kyle! La distraeré con alguna de mis trampas y le birlaré la llave a Smith para que puedas entrar mientras la despisto.

-Louise, no has cambiado nada. Aun así, te lo agradezco.-le esbozo una austera sonrisa.- Pero no querrás meterte en líos con tu viejo, ¿No?

-¿En líos, con mi viejo? ¡Pero si fue él quién me enseñó a birlar llaves!

A eso le llamo yo una buena educación y lo demás son tonterías.

-En fin, que está hecho. No tardaré nada.

Louise se escabulle al interior de la oficina. No pasan ni cinco minutos desde que vuelve con una llave.

-¡Misión cumplida, Kyle! Aquí tienes, la llave de la suite.

-¿La chica esa está en la suite?

-Sí, en la 111, esa que está en el vestíbulo. Parece que tiene pasta, porque la pagó con billetes que había dentro de una agenda. Va sobrada, diría yo.

-Vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Estás lista para el plan?

-Listísima. Voy a pasar a proceder, o como quiera que se diga. Tú espérame aquí. Si puedes disimular igual hasta puedes verla.

-Sin problema.

Me oculto como puedo, pero puedo ver la escena: Louise llama a la puerta y habla con la doble.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿Le costaría mucho acompañarme un segundo a la cocina?

-¿Eh?

-Digo… Que como se va a quedar a comer, igual quiere probar que la ensalada sea de su gusto… Ja, ja, ja…

-Hm… Bueno, está bien. Porque yo lo valgo.

-¡Claro, claro! Acompáñeme.

Louise se encamina hacia el oeste, y esa chica la sigue. Es un poco más alta que Kylie, pero tampoco son tan clavadas. Tiene el pelo rojo cereza teñido así como un flequillo castaño también de tinte y unas pocas mechas californianas rubias. Si me fijo un poco más, veo que sus cejas y sus ojos son negros como el carbón. Tiene pinta de adolescente problemática.

En cuanto tengo vía libre, salgo de mi escondite y con el duplicado de la llave abro la puerta. Lo primero que veo es el recibidor de la habitación. La última vez que estuve aquí fue para buscar un estúpido cuadro de manzanas…

No parece haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que puse aquí los pies. Pero de aquí vino la llamada que Mya recibió. Seguramente fue esa chica la que llamó, ¿Pero cómo sabe lo de Kylie? No lo sabré hasta que no haya investigado más.

En la mesa hay una maleta bastante grande de un color pardo. Decido echar un vistazo. La abro de la cremallera y al abrirlo me encuentro con una tela que envuelve algo grande. Al sacar el retal, me percato de que debajo de él hay un cuadro. Es grande, pero no exageradamente.

En el cuadro hay representada una chica de pelo negro con los ojos cerrados sujetando un medallón en forma de corazón envueltos en un aura misteriosa que configura el degradado del fondo. No entiendo mucho de arte, pero parece de los buenos. En el marco hay una inscripción en una placa. Por lo visto, se titula "La Regina de L'Amore". No sé italiano, pero apuesto a que significa "La reina del amor"

¿Qué demonios pinta este lienzo aquí, nunca mejor dicho? No será muy inteligente sacar el cuadro de ahí, porque creo que lo echarían en falta, ya que no es precisamente microscópico. Así que mejor pasamos a otra cosa.

En el sofá hay una mochila rojiza con chapas. Decido abrirla y veo que entre otras cosas inservibles hay un objeto envuelto en un paño blanco parecido a una servilleta. Opto por desmantelar dicho objeto y me alarmo al ver que es un cuchillo, todavía con manchas de sangre, que han pasado también a parte de la tela.

Por mi mente pasa veloz como un rayo un pensamiento pesimista: la única manera de saber que Kylie estaba en problemas es estar en ese templo, y si ha salido de él y tiene ese cuchillo con sangre…

Prefiero no continuar. Dejo el cuchillo donde estaba y cierro la mochila. Lanzo un último vistazo a la estancia y al decidir que no hay nada más que merezca la pena, me encamino hacia la salida, preocupado con mis ideas escalofriantes. Pero alguien me lo impide.

Hay una presencia detrás de mí, lo noto. Al girarme, veo que del dormitorio contiguo ha salido otra chica. No parece enfadada, pero tampoco sonríe. Tiene la boca tapada por una bufanda, pero tampoco va muy abrigada. Toda una contradicción. Aunque ahora ese es el menor de mis problemas. Me ha pillado. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-Esto… Oye, escucha… Yo…-tartamudeo.

Con un gesto rápido y certero me indica que calle, pero no amenazante. Decido obedecer. El pelo castaño largo le tapa parte de la cara con el flequillo y las vertientes de los laterales, y tiene unos ojos muy verdes y brillantes.

-¿Oye…?-le susurro.

Haciendo caso omiso, la muchacha se gira y camina hacia un bolso que hay colgado de una silla. De él saca una agenda negra con adornos azules, de chica. Me la tiende, indicándome que la coja. La acepto, sin entender nada.

-Escúchame, por favor. ¿Quién eres, cómo te llamas?

Pausa. Creo que no me va a responder a esa pregunta.

De un súbito, me habla. Pero su voz es extraña, tiene un aire masculino. O puede que sea cosa mía, no sé. Pero me habla.

-Está bien…

Se le oye raramente bien a pesar de tener la boca obstruida por la bufanda.

-¿El qué está bien? ¿Qué pasa, muchacha?

-Tu hija… Está bien, está a salvo.

Desde que me encontré aquel cuchillo me preocupé, y no sé por qué me creo estas palabras y no puedo evitar un suspiro. De nuevo, me vuelvo a incomodar:

-Por ahora…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes de mi hija? ¿Sabes lo del templo, de la puerta? ¿La contraseña…?

Me asiente, pero se anda por las ramas.

-Date prisa…

-Yo me la doy, pero sin la contraseña no podré llegar muy lejos…

-Es… Es una hija de Collins… Hermana de… Scarlet… Y también de Sharon… Su nombre… 7 letras… Encuentra su nombre…

No entiendo nada, pero tengo un impulso a desenfundar mi agenda y apuntar todo lo que ha dicho.

-¿Cómo se llama esa hija de Collins de 7 letras?

-¡Por favor, tienes que irte! ¡Podría verte….!

Idea interesante, creo que voy a aceptarla.

-¡Date prisa, por favor…!

-Gracias, jovencita. Veré lo que puedo hacer…

Salgo de allí con la agenda y la información. Estoy un poco desconcertado tras presenciar todo aquello.

Me voy al vestíbulo. Al rato la doble de Kylie vuelve allí. ¿Quiénes son esas dos chicas en realidad?

-¡Kyle! ¿Conseguiste mirar dentro de la habitación?

-Sí, Louise, entré, y descubrí un par de cosas. Toma tu llave.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No estoy muy seguro sobre su utilidad, pero lo descubriré. ¿Sabes cómo se llaman esas dos chicas?

-Miré la ficha de huéspedes, sí.

-Lo suponía. ¿Y bien?

-Creo que la clon de Kylie se llama Aoma Miyyara, o algo por el estilo. ¿Pero quieres que te dé mi opinión? Me apuesto un dólar a que ese nombre es más falso que Judas.

-Un dólar. Sí que estás convencida.

-¡Ja, ja, qué gracia!

-¿Y la otra, la castaña de los ojos verdes?

-Esa Aoma dice que es su hermana, pero lo dudo mucho. No se parecen en nada. Puso que se llamaba Desirée Miyyara, pero me juego otro dólar a que es otra farsa.

-Conque Desirée Miyyara, ¿Eh? De acuerdo. Gracias, Louise. Me has sido de gran ayuda. El resto es cosa mía.

-Yo sé que la salvarás, Kyle. ¡Confío en ti!-me anima Louise con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ya no soy poli como antes, ahora solo soy un simple vendedor a domicilio, lo sabes…

-¡Qué va! ¡Tú sigues siendo poli en tu interior, estoy segura! Seguro que Kylie está poniendo de su parte para salir de ahí, y si Kylie es buena detective, ¡Ya verás cuando se juntes vuestros dos talentos! ¡Por eso estoy tan segura de que todo va a salir bien!

Louise me ha dejado mudo y pensativo.

-De todas formas, he de irme ya. Si pasa cualquier cosa, te avisaré. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Oído! ¡Adiós, Kyle, cuídate!

Abandoné el lugar hacia mi coche, no pudiéndome sacar la imagen de tres chicas de la cabeza. La primera, de la chica teñida, Aoma. La segunda, de esa tal Desirée. Y la tercera, de Kylie. No me puse a pensar en su imagen desde que me enteré de lo sucedido, pero ahora, por más que me esfuerce en sacármela de la cabeza, no lo consigo. Siempre me lo decía ella:

"-Eso tiene un nombre. Paternidad."

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, por una vez.


	27. KYLE- El brazalete de plata

18:49h

Rachel y yo quedamos con Tony y con Betty para reunirnos en un bar y comentar qué podíamos hacer dadas las circunstancias. Yo fui el primero en aparecer por allí, porque Rachel no había venido a casa para comer. No sabía por qué, pero al volver, me lo contó.

-A Ed le ha dado otro infarto. Lo he tenido que llevar al hospital con mi hermana.

Otra vez no. Ed tiene una enfermedad crónica que le hace sufrir ataques cardiacos de vez en cuando. Antes no nos preocupábamos tanto, pero ahora ya está bastante mayor, y temo que pueda suceder una desgracia que nadie quiera, además de que Ed es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, desde siempre.

-Ahora mismo mi hermana Rochelle está con él en el hospital porque prefería no dejaros colgados en esta reunión. Se acumulan nuestros problemas, Kyle. Cada día estoy más angustiada, ya no sé qué hacer…

Está a punto de echarse a llorar, lo intuyo. La calmo como puedo diciéndole que saldremos de la mala racha pronto, y que se lo prometía. Entonces nos besamos. Después, lanzo un gran suspiro de agotamiento.

La familia Wolf aparece al cabo de poco. Están Tony, Betty y la pequeña, Sue, que ya habrá vuelto. Me imagino que ya le han contado lo de su hermano, porque tiene impresa una cara de preocupación impropia de ella.

-A ver, cuenta.-me indica Betty, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Pues nada, he ido a mirar donde me dijo Mya, y he descubierto un par de cosas. Al parecer, en el hotel Dusk hay una chica que se parece bastante a Kylie, y creo que conoce todo este tinglado. He podido sacar de allí esta agenda.

Es Sue quién decide hablar ahora.

-Esa agenda me resulta tremendamente familiar…

-¿De qué, Sue?-le pregunta su padre.

-Lo he olvidado. Pero eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que lo que haya escrito nos permita abrir esa maldita puerta.-lamenta ella.

La abro para esperar que Sue tenga razón y haya algo de provecho en ella. Hay datos escritos a tinta negra, sobre la tradición Malak y sobre una tal Flora Miyyara. ¿Otra vez "Miyyara"? ¿Cómo encaja en toda esta historia? En medio de las páginas hay un billete de cincuenta. Después de pagar la habitación, a aquella clon le sobraría dinero incluso. Aunque no creo que esa tal Desirée me haya dado la agenda solo por los 50 pavos.

-¡Siento el retraso!

Mya también ha venido a la reunión. Me dijo que se iría al templo Nunakura a ver qué tal le iba a ella la búsqueda.

-Tengo dos noticias, una mala y una medio mala medio buena.

-Te escuchamos.-suspira Rachel, agotada y triste.

-La mala es que no he podido abrir la puerta. He probado muchas cosas, pero nada ha funcionado.

-¿Y la regular?-le pregunto yo.

-He encontrado una cosa.

Mya se saca el objeto de su bolsillo y lo tiende sobre la mesa. Es una pulsera. Una esclava, para ser más exactos. Parece de plata, y a ella hay atadas dos gomas de cabello, una blanca y una negra. De un hilo también tiene atada una nota. En la placa hay un nombre: "Zoé"

-La parte buena es que esto podría ser una especie de pista. La mala es que no sabemos qué significa. Ninguno de los que hay ahí se llama Zoé, ¿O sí?

-No, que yo sepa.-aseguro.- ¿Qué es lo que puede significar esto, Mya?

-No estoy segura. En las gomas hay algún cabello enredado, de color negro.

-A ver… Pero… Mi hermano es castaño, y no tiene el pelo tan largo. Kya es rubia y Kylie pelirroja. ¿De quién son las gomas entonces?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, pequeña…-le responde Mya a Sue.

-Hay una nota, ¿No? ¿Qué pone?-pregunta Betty.

-Ese es otro tema que me desquicia. Pone lo siguiente: "Las dos estarán bien. Diles que me perdonen y que las quiero mucho"

-Pues… Creo que nos hemos quedado igual-o peor- que antes…-admite Tony.

-Vamos a ver… Dice "Las dos". Creo que se refiere a las dos gomas, pero… No sabemos a quién pertenecen.-reflexiono yo.

-Ya… En fin, seguiré investigando más. Por ejemplo, volveré al portón a ver si puedo encontrar algo más.

-Si no hay problema, Mya, me gustaría quedarme la pulsera. Investigaré por mi cuenta.-propongo.

-No hay problema. Igual se podrían encontrar huellas, o comparar la caligrafía con archivos policiales.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?-pregunta Sue, con curiosidad.

-Pues claro, pero es complicado. Bueno… Creo que me voy a ir yendo, a ver qué encuentro…

Mya se marcha del local. Ojalá su investigación sea provechosa.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos qué hay que buscar…-asegura Rachel.

-Supongo. ¿Qué hemos de buscar?-parece una broma, pero Sue no está bromeando.

-Pues… Información sobre esa tradición Malak y sobre Flora Miyyara, sea quien sea.

-¿Y de dónde sacamos esa información?-me pregunta Betty.

-Ahora que lo dices… Pues no tengo ni idea. En un libro o algo, quizás….-me rindo.

-Veremos a ver…-masculla Tony.

Después de nuestra conversación, cada uno se va para su casa. Estamos abatidos, exhaustos y sin saber qué hacer. No vamos demasiado bien. Por lo visto, hay que informarse acerca de una chica hija de Collins, el cabecilla de Nile. El nombre de dicha desconocida tiene 7 letras. ¿Cuál puede ser?

Y para colmo, el día se ha acabado de arreglar con lo de Ed. Si he de ser sincero, creo que lo que le ha provocado el infarto ha sido la noticia de Kylie. Por mucho que se empeñe en asegurar lo contrario, Ed aprecia a esa cría. Espero, por el bien de todo el mundo, que no haya más problemas con esto….


	28. KYLIE- Una ¿Encauzación?

MONTAÑA NUNAKURA- 7 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- Punto de vista de Kylie

A pesar de que se hace de día, el sol no se muestra en toda su elegancia. Solo se insinúa filtrándose entre un suave encaje de nubes. Siempre parece que vaya a llover, pero espero que no sea el caso, porque tenemos cosas que hacer, o mejor dicho, cosas que investigar.

Me he levantado temprano (nada nuevo), he desayunado algo, poca cosa, y ya todos estamos preparados para combatir al frío una vez más. Según la historia de Lilah, ahora deberíamos encaminarnos a la capilla. Las dos escenas de los asesinatos están ya vistas, así que ahora deberíamos encontrar a Krypta (porque dudo que se haya ido de la montaña) o por ejemplo averiguar quién se dedica a garabatear nombres en la frente de Ely y Regina.

Al llegar allí, notamos un olor extraño provinente del interior. Se debe filtrar por alguna fisura de la estructura, porque el edificio no tiene ventanas y, tal y como nos temíamos, y tal como nos lo encontramos la última vez que vinimos, está cerrado a cal y canto.

-Probemos a intentar tirar la puerta. Este olor solo puede venir porque hay algo quemándose dentro. Lo noto.-afirma Unununa, segura de sí misma.

-De acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo.

Nos apiñamos todos y con un potente golpe que nos deja los hombros magullados intentamos tirar la gruesa puerta sin otro resultado que una posible fractura. Bueno, quizás eso sea exagerado. Pero la puerta no se ha abierto, resumiendo.

-Esto no funciona. Si yo no pude vale, pero si todos no podemos esa puerta es de las buenas. ¿No hay ninguna llave? Krypta tenía una -expone Tommy.

-Por si aún no te has percatado, lumbrera, Krypta está desaparecida, y la estamos buscando.-se burla Electra.

-Esto no me gusta…*suspiro*-esta es Kya. Ya no sabe qué probar.

-Pues en la historia se especificaba que era este lugar el siguiente. ¿Y si nos ponemos a pensar en unos instantes? Seguro que eso nos ayuda, o como mínimo nos calma.-propongo yo.

No dicen nada, pero los demás parecen haber aceptado mi propuesta. Se sientan todos frente a la implacable puerta. Ely, que es tan lista, ha llegado la primera y usa la puerta como respaldo, ante una mueca de Tommy.

Estamos callados como una tumba. Ese olor no nos permite pensar con claridad. No es desagradable, pero tampoco es agradable. Parecen hierbas quemadas que desprenden un aroma parecido a incienso o algo por el estilo.

-¿Alguna idea?-logra decir Regina.

-Yo… Ugh…

Creo que Ely no se encuentra muy bien. Y me juego lo que sea a que no tiene nada que ver con su resfriado o su corte en el cuello. Se sujeta la cabeza y cierra violentamente los ojos. Un momento… Ely es la que está más cerca de la puerta ahora mismo…. ¿No será…?

De súbito, Electra se pone de pie a trompicones. No abre los ojos para nada, y carraspea constantemente.

-¿Vas a algún sitio?-le pregunta su hermana melliza.

En un momento dado carraspea más potentemente que antes y decide hablar. Nos quedamos todos de piedra.

-Escuchad, chicas…

Tiene una voz muy rara, bastante más grave que la suya. Casi diría que se parece a la de un hombre.

-¿Eh?-musitamos todos al unísono.

-Sé que esto es…. Es nuevo para vosotras, y que estáis un poco impactadas. Es normal.-continúa Ely, con su voz extraña.

-¿Pero qué dice esa loca?-contesta Tommy.

-Vosotras estáis acostumbradas a estar en otra parte, y esto es como un mundo nuevo. Lo entiendo.

-¡Ely! ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?!-le grito.

No me hace caso. A Regina le ha venido a la mente un_ flashback _y no pronuncia palabra.

-No tenéis que tener miedo. Yo… Yo cuidaré de vosotras. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, pero… Sobre todo… No permitiré que os hagan daño… Todavía sois… Muy pequeñas… Para entenderme…

-¿Eh? Eso se parece a…-empieza Kya, atónita.

-Con el tiempo comprenderéis mejor… Por ahora… Tenéis que… Confiar…. En mí…. Chicas…

Dicho lo cual, Electra se desploma como un peso muerto sobre la nieve. Tommy se queda impactado por la escena, y se ofrece para incorporarla un poco y despertarla.

-¡Esto…! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Esas palabras…!-tartamudea Regina.

-¿Qué pasa, Unununa?-pregunta Kya.

-Eso… Eso fue exactamente lo que nuestro padre nos dijo a Ely y a mí poco después de liberarnos de Nile.

-¿Pero "exactamente"? ¿Las mismas palabras?-cuestiono.

-Exactamente las mismas, no se ha saltado ni una coma. Pero… Es imposible que las recuerde con tanta claridad. No porque tenga mala memoria, pero es que por entonces éramos muy pequeñas. Teníamos 5 años. Además, eso nos dejó un impacto tan grande que provoca que nuestros recuerdos sean confusos…

-Comprendo…-menciona Kya.- Y esa voz….

-Era la de mi padre, no hay duda.-nos plantea Unununa.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-me pregunto retóricamente.

Como si hubiese oído mi pregunta, Ely empieza a abrir los ojos. No parece que le duela la cabeza ni nada por el estilo.

-Ely… ¿Qué…Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué era todo eso que decías?-le pregunta Tommy entre balbuceos. Él tampoco se lo cree.

-¿Qué pasa, qué he dicho?

-¡Pues lo que acabas de decir! ¡Te has levantado y has empezado a decir un montón de cosas con una voz masculina!-le contesta Tom entre chillidos.

-¿Qué voz ni qué nada?

No se acuerda. Impresionante.

-Kya, ¿Estás pensando lo que yo?

-Ese… Ese es el principio de la encauzación de Krypta.

-Eso es… Ely ha empezado a decir cosas de un pasado que recuerda confuso o que no conocía con una voz completamente distinta a la suya. Después de lo sucedido, no se acuerda.

-¿Qué….? ¿Qué rayos ha…?

Ely está confusa. No se acuerda de nada de nada.

-¿He… He poseído a un espíritu?-nos pregunta, como si conociéramos la respuesta.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo que "espíritu"?-se pregunta Tom.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le responde Regina, casi al instante.

-Quiero decir, por espíritu entendemos "muerto", ¿No?

-Sí. Espera… Quieres decir que…-deduce Kya.

-Eso. Chicas, vuestro padre no... Quiero decir que no está…-se corta Tommy.

En parte, le entiendo. Es una frase algo violenta de preguntar.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él no ha…!-empieza Regina, exaltadamente.- Espera un momento…-

Unununa empieza a entristecer visiblemente.

-¿No será posible, no? ¡A ver si va a resultar que papá…!

-¡No digas chorradas, Unununa! ¡Esa tontería de los espíritus NO existe! ¡Nadie habla con los muertos, en especial si alguien no está muerto!.-refuta Electra, potente y enfurecidamente, vociferando a pleno pulmón.

-¡Cálmate, Ely! ¡Solo ha sido un mal presagio!-intenta tranquilizar Kya.

-¡No! ¡Estoy harta de esta maldita paranoia de los espiritistas! ¡Estoy harta de que me ataquen y ni siquiera pueda averiguar quién ha sido! ¡Estoy harta de…!

-Ely, ven al templo. Tranquilízate, ¿Quieres? Creo que lo que ha pasado te ha dejado algo afectada.-le dice su hermana.

-¡Yo no…!

-¡Ya! ¡Electra, al templo ahora mismo! ¿No decías que a una Foster no se le puede negar nada? ¡Pues demuéstramelo! ¡Soy tan Foster como tú, chata!

Nos quedamos de piedra otra vez. Esas reacciones tan violentas no son propias de Unununa. Ely se suma a la sorpresa de todos. Decide hacer caso a su hermana, que la escolta cojeando al templo Nunakura.


	29. KYLIE- La chica misteriosa

Al llegar allí, Lilah esta preparándonos la comida. Una vez allí, dejamos que Ely se siente, respire hondo y se calme. Le ofrecemos un té, pero lo rechaza. No le gusta.

Tom le ha regalado una piruleta que saca de su equipaje. Veo que no soy la única que escondo chuches a escondidas… Pero eso sorprende un poco de Tommy, y más sabiendo que se lo está regalando a su Némesis. Al preguntarle, su única respuesta es:

-¡Bah! ¡Ya estaba rancia! ¡Iba a tirarla tarde o temprano!

No quiere admitirlo, pero lo ha hecho por compañerismo. Corrobora que el dulce igual la tranquiliza un poco (aunque yo creo que el dulce lo que hace es todo lo contrario, pero bueno)

Al terminarse la piruleta, Ely está temblando como un flan. Su hermana compara la temperatura de su frente con la de su hermana, y comprueba que es probable que Electra tenga algo de fiebre. Normal, está constipada, y aquí los resfriados son mucho peores que en la ciudad.

La pierna de Regina está también empeorando, y le cuesta mucho andar. Definitivamente, las mellizas están tocadas, y un milagro que no estén "hundidas"

Lilah las tranquiliza diciéndoles que su sopa especial les sentará de maravilla, pero después de probarla, les pasa justamente lo contrario. Se encuentran algo peor, con peso en el estómago.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta Unununa.

-¡No podemos desistir ahora! ¡Estamos muy cerca! Solo faltan un par de lugares a los que ir.-se autoanima Kya.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kya. Ahora toca el noreste de la montaña.-corroboro yo.

-Allí ya estuvimos, ¿No? No había gran cosa que aparentemente fuera útil.-nos recuerda Tommy.

-El orden pudo tener algo que ver. Yo apuesto por ir y comprobarlo.-aprueba Kya.

-¿Qué podemos perder? Supongo que nada…-empieza Electra, cansada y defallida.- Además….

-Además, ¿Qué? Ely, ¿Estás pensando en…?-le menciona su hermana.

-¿Qué estáis tramando ahora, liantas?-las acusa Tom.

-Nada, nada, cosas mías. Anda, vamos antes de que cambie de idea.

-Os espero para la cena, muchachos. ¡Mucha suerte!

Lilah vuelve a despedirse de nosotros con otro de sus cálidos mensajes mientras partimos a la aventura, por decirlo de algún modo, o mejor dicho, intentar llegar al salvavidas, que está costando lo suyo.

La entrada a esa especie de cueva que encontramos el otro día está algo más oculta, si mi memoria no me está traicionando ahora mismo. Parece que han ocultado la entrada con algunas ramas secas o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, ya sabemos que ahí hay algo, así que no nos cuesta abrirnos camino para entrar.

-¿Acaso hay algo interesante que ver en una madriguera?-se burla Ely.

-Cierto, tú no estabas cuando vinimos la primera vez. Verás aquí detrás hay una especie de cueva excavada en la roca.-empieza Kya.

-Sí, la última vez que vinimos encontramos un espejo clavado en las rocas y unos cuantos libros y cuadernos tirados por el suelo.-continúo yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Un espejo? ¡Tú deliras, Hyde!-exclama Regina.

-Lo juramos, es verdad. No era muy grande, pero la superficie estaba bastante pulida, y reflejaba la luz bastante bien.-informa Tommy.

-¿A qué estamos esperando, a una invitación? Creo que aquí no hay correo, así que…

-¡No seas arrogante, Electra!-protesto.

-Es decir, no seas tanto tú misma.-chincha Tommy.

-¡Cretino!

Mientras esos dos empiezan a discutir de nuevo, los demás calificamos la situación como "rutina" y procedemos a apartar el ramaje seco que nos bloquea el paso. En poco rato tenemos vía libre.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Manipuladora!

-¡¿Queréis dejarlo ya, panda de mocosos?! ¡Sois peores que dos críos en una tienda de chuches!-grita Regina, cabreada.

Tom se calla en seco. Creo que no ha sido por Regina, sino porque esa frase también ha sonado bastante paternal, así que eso trae recuerdos amargos en este momento. Sin embargo, decidimos ignorarlo como podamos y continuar con nuestras extrañas pesquisas.

Tenemos que agacharnos para poder acceder a una oquedad en la roca más amplia, donde ya podemos caminar con tranquilidad sin temor a darnos contra el techo.

Pero no tenemos tiempo de admirar la construcción en la roca porque algo nos corta el habla en seco: hay un cuadro muy grande sujetándose contra las paredes, y eso no estaba aquí la última vez.

-Esto me suena…-pronuncia Ely.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace un cuadro de este tamaño en una montaña como esta?-se pregunta Tommy.

-Y si cuando vinimos la última vez no estaba, ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?-expone Kya.

-Vamos a ver… Parece de los buenos. Tiene una placa. No pone el autor, pero sí el título. "Regina de L'Amore"…

-Sea quien sea el pintor, tiene buen gusto…-bromea Regina, arreglándose el pelo.

-Por favor, Regina, no seas tan igual a tu hermana…-se queja Tom.

-¡Te estás ganando un sopapo importante, Bobby!

-¡Basta! ¡No es momento de peleas, chicos!-detiene Kya.

-Lo que tenemos que descubrir es qué demonios hace este cuadro aquí y quién lo ha colocado.

Creo que encontré la respuesta casi inmediatamente, al mirar hacia un lado. Vi a una silueta en la sombra, y lancé un grito efímero. Todos se sobresaltan, y miran también, gritando también.

-¡¿Quién…?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Krypta?!-grita Kya.

Estamos asustados, si más no, impactados. La silueta sale de su refugio de sombras y se deja ver. No es Krypta. Pero sí que es una chica, de pelo castaño desordenado y largo y unos ojos verdes y brillantes como dos esmeraldas. Está toda seria, aunque no enfadada. No dice ni mu.

-¿Quién…Quién eres, cómo te llamas?

No me contesta a la pregunta. Se me queda mirando un largo rato.

-Sí… Sí que os parecéis….-me susurra.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ely! ¡Era…! ¡Era verdad!-le grita Regina.

A continuación, la desconocida se queda observando fijamente a las mellizas.

-Parece… Parece que existía de verdad…-afirma débilmente Electra, la mar de sorprendida. Su impertérrito rostro de siempre se ha esfumado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabías?-le pregunta Tommy, a gritos.

-¿Qué, chicas? ¿Qué es lo que existía?-continúa Kya.

La respuesta llega de boca de Electra, aunque tarda unos instantes en llegar.

-… La hija secuestrada de Jack Green.


	30. KYLE- Preguntemos en la escuela

7 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- Los Ángeles- 12:35h-Punto de vista de Kyle

No estoy completamente seguro de que esto vaya a tener más utilidad para encontrar la contraseña de esa puerta o sobre esos "Miyyara" ("ésas", mejor dicho), pero he vuelto al colegio de Kylie a ver si las profesoras de la excursión me pueden decir algún que otro posible dato útil.

Me recibe la misma Violetta con la que hablé al lado del autocar, acompañándome por el pasillo.

-No recuerdo nada más acerca de ese templo que no le haya dicho ya, señor Hyde. Lo siento mucho….-me suspira Violetta.

-Comprendo. Y sobre esos asesinatos que mencionó… ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que sucedió tal cosa?

-Pues… No estoy muy segura….

-Cuénteme su versión, eso es todo lo que le pido, señora Clairy.

-Bien. Recuerdo que estábamos cenando con la maestra Lilah…

-Y por entonces, ¿Seguían teniendo "bajo control" a Kylie, Kya y Tommy?

-Sí, bueno, puede decirse que sí. Cenaron como los demás. Entonces, mi compañera salió a tomar el aire a las cercanías del templo, y vio un cadáver. No recuerdo bien el momento preciso.

-Supongo que sería el shock. Y de ahí intuyo que después avisaron a los chavales para que se fueran yendo y los tres estarían haciendo el tonto y no se dieron cuenta.

-S-sí… Eso creo, señor Hyde. No recuerdo claramente el momento preciso, pero más o menos es como usted dijo.

-Así que fue su compañera la que halló el cadáver, ¿Correcto?

-Correcto.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella, que me contara cómo fue aquél momento al toparse con algo tan sorprendente.

Pausa.

-Si no me falla la memoria, creo que su compañera es una mujer de pelo azul, que el día de la excursión iba vestida de negro, ¿No?

-Pues sí, así es. Es usted tan observador como dicen.

-¿Quién lo dice, si puede saberse?

-Este…. Kylie, claro. Lo dijo alguna que otra vez en clase.

Ahora soy yo el que provoca la pausa.

-Sígame, señor Hyde. Le llevaré al despacho de mi compañera.

Camino detrás de Violetta Clairy a lo largo del pasillo, tuerzo a la derecha y subo unas escaleras hasta el piso más alto del colegio, donde supongo que estará el pasillo de profesores.

-Es el despacho del fondo. Venga conmigo, si es tan amable.

Me acerco a un despacho de dimensiones más bien modestas, a pesar de que no puedo ver el interior porque tiene la puerta cerrada.

Violetta llama a la puerta, pero nadie le contesta. No obstante, hay alguien. Oigo un profundo y triste llanto. La persona que llora (supongo que esa profesora de pelo azulado) parece realmente afectada por lo que sea que haya pasado.

Creo que Violetta también lo ha escuchado, y lanza un suspiro de preocupación.

-Lo siento, señor Hyde. La señora Bleu estaba un poco afectada por lo que sucedió en la excursión, y ahora mismo no creo que debamos molestarla.

-Entiendo…

¿"Un poco" afectada? Parece que va a inundar su despacho a base de lágrimas.

-Bueno, pues mejor no la molesto. Cuando se recupere, dígale de mi parte que conseguiré abrir esa puerta, me cueste lo que me cueste.

-Muy bien, así lo haré, señor Hyde. Pásese por aquí si podemos serle de alguna ayuda, haremos lo que podamos para solucionar este incidente lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo…

Bajo de nuevo por las mismas escaleras y sigo el camino por el que he venido para llegar a la salida. Igual me he hecho un poco el fanfarrón, pero aseguro que no he mentido a Violetta: pienso abrir esa maldita puerta encontrando esa maldita contraseña de una vez por todas.

A pesar de eso, antes de ponerme a buscar en algún lugar propenso a contenter pistas, como el templo o la comisaría, me dirijo al hospital que me indicó Rachel anoche.

Me dijo que no fuera, que seguramente era lo mismo de siempre, pero pienso ir de todas formas. No puedo estar en esta incertidumbre respecto a Ed.

Al llegar a su cuarto, todavía no ha despertado. Le he preguntado a un médico, y me ha dicho que esta vez ha sido "diferente" al resto, en el mal sentido de la palabra. No obstante, todavía está vivo, tiene pulso. Antes de irme para dejarle descansar y que se recupere pronto, le lanzo una última mirada. Si me viera me soltaría que soy un blandengue.

Ed ha sido como familia para mí, incluso desde que yo era muy pequeño, cuando mi viejo murió. Sabía que el verdadero motivo por el que dejé la policía fue por el turbio asunto de Bradley, para buscarle, pero aún así me dio trabajo en su compañía. Normalmente discutimos, porque le doy muchos motivos para quejarse de mí.

En cuanto Kylie nació, a lo mejor se sorprendió más que yo. Pero estoy convencido de que a pesar de que intenta instruir a Kylie para que sea fuerte en la vida, la aprecia de verdad, y seguro que el incidente de Kylie ha tenido algo que ver con su ataque al corazón. Al nacer ella, me dijo que cuidara bien de esa cría, y eso pienso hacer. Empezando por sacarla de ese templo maldito.

Decido pasear un rato sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Los Ángeles, pensando en alguna posible solución a este entuerto. Cuando se hace tarde, vuelvo a casa. Rachel ha estado sola todo el día y lo último que quiero en estos momentos tan duros es preocuparla.


	31. KYLE- Una visita inesperada

Ella también está agotada, triste, abatida y harta. También se muestra pálida. Creo que no se encuentra muy bien.

-No es nada, Kyle, es solamente la preocupación. Ya sabes, una madre es una madre. Si algo malo le pasase a su hija, estaría así o peor que yo hasta que todo se aclarase.

Me callo de nuevo. Tiene razón, ¿Para qué negarlo?

-Me iré a dormir pronto. Necesito… Desconectar, por decirlo así. Aunque ya sé que me va a ser imposible del todo, pero aún así, supongo que me irá bien descansar….

-Claro, claro, tú acuéstate tranquila. Yo cogeré dinero y me iré a algún bar cercano, así no tendrás que molestarte en prepararme la cena.

-No, por Dios, Kyle, no me cuesta nada prepararte una tortilla francesa por lo menos….

-Que no. Descansa, anda, soy mayorcito para arreglármelas solo.

Esa frase me suena.

-Bueno… Pero no vuelvas a las tantas, ¿De acuerdo? Tú también necesitas descansar, que sé que estás haciendo mucho por este lío, ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí…-le respondo sin muchas ganas a Rachel.

-Mírame a los ojos, Kyle. Ahora, prométemelo.

-… Te lo prometo, Rachel.

Lo he dicho con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pero creo que aún sigue preocupada. Como ella dice, una madre es una madre.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Kyle.

-Duerme, anda.

La acompaño a nuestro cuarto. Se quita las gafas y se acomoda. No creo que tarde mucho en dormirse. Nos damos el beso de buenas noches (eso suena a cursilada total), cojo algo de dinero de mi lugar secreto para el dinero y salgo. (Lo que me faltaría sería que Kylie se enterara de dónde guardo la pasta)

Hace mucho frío fuera, pero intento hacer caso omiso. Despistado, me meto en el primer garito que encuentro abierto a estas horas, sin ni siquiera fijarme en el nombre del mismo.

No me pasa desde hace bastante tiempo, pero desde que he salido de casa me siento observado. Y mi instinto en estos casos raramente falla.

Decido no pensar mucho en la extraña sensación percibida por mi alocado instinto y ocupo la primera mesa que veo libre. La verdad es que el diseño del local me suena, pero ahora estoy yo para relacionar coincidencias. Es hasta dentro de un poco rato después que adivino a qué se debe tanta coincidencia.

-Buenas noches, caballero. Bienvenido al Lucky's Café.

Al oír esto, alzo la cabeza y miro a la camarera que me está hablando. Vaya si la conozco. Es Claire Reagan. El Lucky's Café antes estaba en la planta baja del Cape West, el bloque donde Kylie pasó toda su niñez. Qué casualidad, el mundo es un pañuelo.

-¡Claire!

-¡Señor Hyde, es usted! ¡No le había reconocido! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¿Habéis montado el Lucky's Café en otro local?

-Así es, aquí donde lo ve. Hace ya un tiempo, por lo menos unos 6 meses.

-Pues no me había fijado. Debo de estar perdiendo facultades…

-Bueno, ¿Y qué se cuenta, señor Hyde? ¿Qué hace solo a estas horas de la noche? ¿Kylie ya está durmiendo?

-No, verás…. Es algo más complicado…

Me resigno a contarle a alguien más, una vez más, lo que ha pasado en ese templo. Claire escucha con antención, lamentándolo mucho, ya que es muy amiga de los tres chicos.

-¡Eso es terrible! Pero me apuesto algo a que ya está usted buscando una solución, ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, pero es bastante complicado, la verdad. Pero igualmente, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Por cierto, ¿Y tus padres?

-Están en la cocina. Hablando de eso, debería volver a mi trabajo, pero si necesita algo, no dude en decírmelo. Además, me gustaría irme enterando de como va la "investigación".

-Muy bien, si me entero de algo, te lo diré, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Gracias! Y ahora, le traeré su cena. Déjeme adivinar… Si no ha cambiado usted, supongo que… Hamburguesa gigante, con la carne hecha a la brasa y en su punto, sin tomate, con extra de queso, con kétchup y mayonesa. ¿Verdad?

-Impresionante, Claire. Te felicito por tu buena memoria. Pues efectivamente.

No puedo evitar una sonrisa con sorna. Claire la toma como un cumplido y sonriendo tímidamente se encamina hacia la cocina.

El resto de la cena lo tengo calladito, o mucho mejor adecuado, pensativo. No puedo sacarme este maldito problema de la sesera ni siquiera en la hora de la cena. Estoy desquiciado, sin saber qué hacer, sin ni siquiera una pista que me ayude a seguir. Voy a acabar moliendo esa puerta a palos.

Aunque quizás no todo estaba tan perdido como creía. Claro que no lo descubrí hasta unos cuantos minutos más tarde, cuando por fin me di cuenta de que a lo mejor no estaba solo en mi investigación.

-Eh, Hyde.

-¿Eh?

Me despierto de mi aturdimiento para comprobar que hay alguien hablándome. Es un hombre de unos 55 años o así vestido en su totalidad de negro, de pelo y ojos de igual color, el pelo largo recogido en una austera coleta y unos ojos vivos que emiten un brillo curioso. Lleva una barba recortada y sujeta con la mano derecha una de las delgadas varillas de sus gafas de sol. Cuánto tiempo.

-Rex… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rex Foster, investigador de seguros de dudosa reputación que siempre logra poner en entredicho la naturaleza de los accidentes de los asegurados. Antes de dedicarse a eso fue periodista, pero le obligaron a dejarlo cuando un compañero suyo murió asesinado. Al margen de trabajar para las aseguradoras, investigaba sobre Nile, la banda que supuestamente le cortó las alas a su colega.

-Veo que todavía me reconoces. No lo esperaba, para serte franco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creo recordar también que me dijiste que nunca más nos volveríamos a cruzar…

-Oh, perdona, ¿Te molesto? Es una lástima, porque quizá, y solo quizá, te hubiera echado un cable, pero si estás en ese plan…

-¿A qué narices te refieres con "echarme un cable"?

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no tienes ningún problema entre manos?

-Pues…. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo te las apañas para enterarte de todo, macho?

-Esta vez también estoy "involucrado" de algún modo en tu problema, Hyde. Y es por eso que he venido, porque no pienso quedarme de campo y playa ante una situación así.

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver con "mi" problema?

-Ya me he enterado de que has tenido una cría, que ahora está metida en un problema bastante serio, ¿Verdad? Y tienes que sacarla de esa montaña donde se ha quedado atrapada rodeada de un posible asesino.

-Más o menos es eso, sí. Pero aún no me has respondido a la pregunta.

-Relájate, hombre, no seas tan impaciente.

Nota: Me acaba de decir que era él el que no estaría "de campo y playa", y ahora me viene con relax.

-No eres el único que tiene descendencia, ¿Sabes, Hyde? Y parece ser que la mía está en la misma situación que la tuya.

Tardo un instante en reaccionar. No me lo creo. Que seguro que es verdad, pero cuesta creerlo.

-¿Tú? ¿Tienes…?

-¿Tanto te sorprende? Sí, así es. Yo pensé lo mismo cuando me enteré que lo mismo te ha pasado a ti.

-¿Tienes un hijo?

-No exactamente.

Otro maldito acertijo. A ver si se refiere a lo que creo.

-¿Una hija, entonces?

-Dos, de hecho.

Pausa otra vez, supongo que de sorpresa.

-¿Gemelas?

-Mellizas.

Estupendo, no he dado ni una. Me estoy luciendo.

-En fin, el caso es que ellas también se fueron a esa montaña y al igual que tu cría, se han quedado allí sin poder salir.

-Pobres.

-Oh, pero no creo que mis chicas estén llorando en un rincón. No, qué va. Ya son mayorcitas para averiguar lo que necesitan solas.

-¿Cómo de mayorcitas? Espera que me ría.- lo digo porque Kylie se cree muy mayor y tiene 15.

-Cumplen 20 el día 22 de este mes.

-¿20…? ¡¿20 años?!

-No, magdalenas, si te parece. Claro que años. Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Cuando nos vimos el pelo por última vez fue hace unos 16 años. Sí, vas bien en matemáticas. Es una larga historia, que no te contaré ahora.

-Eso, eso, que nos vamos del tema. A ver, he averiguado que para abrir esa cerradura que hay en ese portón hace falta una palabra de 7 letras.

Rex asiente.

-Y no cualquier palabra. Es el nombre de una de las hijas del cabecilla de Nile. Ben Collins, ¿Te suena?

-Por supuesto que me suena. No le conozco en persona, pero claro que me suena de algo. En fin, lo suficiente como para decir que tiene un montón de críos.

-¿Cuántos? Porque si necesitamos el nombre de uno…

-No lo sabría decir a ciencia cierta, pero diría que son alrededor de 10.

¡Toma del frasco! Y yo me tiro del pelo teniendo una sola cría…

-Y ese tipo es muy mujeriego, eso también lo sé. Seguro que cada hermano es de una madre distinta. Trágico, ¿Eh? Pero eso es lo que hay.

-Supongo… Y además, me han dado una agenda que tiene cosas interesantes, pero no distingo el significado.

-Déjame ver.

Saco la agenda del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la dejo sobre la mesa. No pasan ni tres segundos hasta que….

-Es la de Ely, una de mis hijas. ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

-Me…. Me la dio una chica… Que parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedió. Bueno, al menos esto sirve para demostrar que la chica aquella sabía de lo que hablaba. ¿Qué significa lo que hay escrito?

-¿De verdad no has oído hablar sobre la tradición Malak?

-Sí, algo de contactar con los muertos para comunicarnos mensajes, o algo por el estilo. Yo, personalmente, no creo en estas cosas.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Qué te crees? Todo eso no es más que un cuento, estoy seguro. No sé cómo, pero creo que Nile anda detrás de todo este asunto.

-¿Y te dice algo el nombre "Flora Miyyara"?

-¿"Flora Miyyara"? Sí, claro. A ella sí que la conozco personalmente. Nos conocimos hace ya bastante.

-¿Hablamos de la época en que eras periodista para Los Ángeles Beat?

-En efecto. Era una compañera mía. Además, creo que era la novia de Jack, mi amigo asesinado. Te acuerdas, ¿No?

-Sí, sí. ¿Qué se supone que significa "creo"?

-Nunca hablaron mucho de ellos mismos, la verdad. No me enteré hasta más tarde de la muerte de Jack, pero al parecer Flora se quedó destrozada.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Bueno, en realidad eso tiene que ver con lo que han ido a hacer mis dos chicas a esa montaña remota. No renunciarían tan fácilmente a las tiendas y a todo eso, las conozco.

-¿Y bien…?

-Es solo un rumor, pero al parecer se cree que Nile tiene retenida en esa montaña a una chica que lleva ahí bastante tiempo. Ellas creen que esa chica es la hija de Jack, que no llegó a conocer a su padre. Evidentemente, la madre es, supuestamente, Flora.

-¿De verdad…? No tenía ni idea de eso…

-Sí, bueno, en realidad la única pista de su existencia es una flauta que Jack dejó al morir. Ponía "Desirée" en un lateral, y por eso suponemos que era un regalo que podía haberle hecho a su hija antes de morir.

-Interesante… Por cierto, ¿Dónde podemos encontrar un nombre de chica de 7 letras que tenga una hija de Collins? Porque yo no tengo ni la más remota idea. ¿Tienes alguna pista?

-Ahora no, pero creo que si busco un poco puedo encontrar algo provechoso. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna otra pista?

Solo falta una cosa por examinar que nos puede ayudar. Hurgo en mi bolsillo hasta sacar la esclava de plata.

-También se encontró esto en aquel portón. Es de plata, y pone "Zoé". Está atada a dos gomas del pelo y a una nota extraña. A lo mejor no tiene relación con este caso, pero…

-¡¿Qué diantres…?!

Ahora sí que es buena. Lo ha reconocido. Rex sabe qué historia se esconde detrás de esa pulsera.

-¿Y ahora qué? Rex, ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿De qué te suena? ¿Qué quiere decir esa nota, y las gomas, y…?

-Ya basta por hoy, Hyde.

-¿Qué?

-Por hoy ya hay bastante. Me marcho.

-¡Venga ya, Rex! ¡No pienso dejarte huir tan fácilmente!

-Mañana hablaremos. A la misma hora, aquí mismo. Te contaré lo que quieras saber. Ahora tengo que irme.

Una vez más, como cuando le vi el pelo por primera vez, me deja con la palabra en la boca y se marcha. Se ha llevado la pulsera con él, pero estoy convencido de que mañana la traerá de nuevo. Tratándose de sus hijas, no se arriesgará, y no creo que se lo haya inventado, no es tan ruin para inventarse eso.

Mañana será un día muy largo, pero valdrá la pena. Kylie, aguanta un poco más. Me estoy acercando…


	32. KYLIE- Desirée

7 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- MONTAÑA NUNAKURA- 20:36h-Punto de vista de Kylie

-Oye, Electra, ¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?

-La hija secuestrada de Jack Green.

-¡Espera un momento, porque estoy flipando!-le suelto yo.- ¿Esta chica…? ¿Dices que es hija de un compañero de tu padre que murió asesinado por Nile a la que secuestraron y retuvieron aquí…?

-Eso he dicho, ¿Estás sorda o qué?-me responde Ely, con sorna.

La chica no refuta nada, se nos queda mirando como si nada.

-Creo que ya va siendo hra de que nos digáis qué demonios habéis venido a hacer aquí, mellizas.-incita Tommy, serio.

-Vaaaaale.-protesta Regina.- En realidad, hemos venido por esto. Para encontrarla, ver si era real lo que decían, y parece que sí. Papá estaba en lo cierto, Ely.

-Sí. Además, teníamos que confirmar otra sospecha…

-¿Qué sospecha?-pregunta Kya, muerta de la curiosidad.

-No sé si lo sabíais, pero Nile tiene el mismo símbolo que la tradición Malak.- nos instruye Regina.

-Sí, lo sabíamos. Y si es lo siguiente que íbais a decir, sí, nos sorprende un poco que tal coincidencia sea posible-trunco yo.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Pues hace cosa de unos meses, investigando por nuestra cuenta…-empieza Electra.

-Como siempre….-interrumpe Tommy.

-Pues descubrimos que este lugar está llenito de una sustancia llamada vulgarmente "droga alucinógena".-nos explica Unununa.

-Y ahí es donde Nile puede estar asomando la patita. Nile, además de robar cuadros y joyas, también trafica con sustancias ilegales o difíciles de conseguir. Y es fácil sumar dos más dos.-sigue Ely.

-Claro. Si Nile trafica con droga, y esto está lleno de droga, solo puede ser una especie de almacén. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para esconder un rehén que una montaña desierta y helada?

-Veo que lo captas, Hyde. Sí, eso es.

-Tienen razón…-es la misteriosa chica.

-Así que te llamas Desirée, ¿No? Pobre chica, estar aquí encerrada tanto tiempo…-se compadece Kya.

-Mucho… Mucho tiempo. Creo que… Hará unos 16 años… Que me encerraron.

-¡Oh, Dios Mío!-exclama Tommy.- ¿No tienes padres?

-Mi padre… Murió… Como dicen ellas…. Fue un accidente de coche…

-Jack Green, claro. Así que tú eres Desirée Green.-se aclara Kya.

-Mi madre… Me estaba buscando… Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándome…

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Acaso crees que tu madre ya se ha rendido?-le digo yo, intentando ser comprensiva.

-No… Mi madre no se rinde nunca, pero… La mataron. Los de Nile.

-¿Tu madre….?

-¡Claro! ¡Electra, la nota! ¡Ponía "Desirée te espera"! ¡E iba dirigida a…!-chilla Regina.

-¡Flora Miyyara!-gritamos todos.

Desirée asiente.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Aoma es parte de Nile?

-Yo misma te lo puedo responder, sí.- Esta es Ely.- Ya sé de qué me sonaba tanto Aoma. La vi hace tiempo en Nile, cuando era pequeña.

-¡Claro! ¡Tu madre…! ¡Era de Nile!-le digo yo a Electra.

-Así es. ¡A eso se refería Aoma con lo de que "Tu madre te espera"!

-No. No se refería a eso.-habla Desirée.

-¿Cómo que no, Desirée? ¿A qué si no podría referirse?-le pregunta Tommy.

-Es… Es muy duro de decir… No puedo hablar de padres sin pensar en los míos…

Se me ha ocurrido una posibilidad grotesca y remota.

-¡AAAAH!-grito.

-¡No estamos sordos, Hyde! ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-me espeta Ely.

-La persona que te atacó…. ¡FUE TU MADRE!

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-gritan las mellizas a la vez.

-A ver… ¡Es lo más posible! ¡El problema de Regina es la clave!

-¿El de la sangre? ¿Otra vez?-"protesta" Tom.

-Sí. A ver… Lo raro fue que después de atacar a Ely se desmayase. Sería porque el corte sangró, y ella vio la sangre. Creo recordar que tienes un problema "genético". Y con genético, te refieres a herencia paterna o materna. Si a tu padre no le pasa, ¡Por descarte solo puede ser que te venga de madre!

-S-sí, eso tiene sentido. ¡Vaya si lo tiene! ¿Pero…?

-¡Eso es una locura! ¡Mi madre no me atacaría jamás, a pesar de que llevamos 15 años sin vernos, me reconocería a la perfección! ¡Soy su HIJA, Hyde! ¡Nunca me haría daño!

-¿Estáis pensando lo que yo?-pregunto a los demás.

-¡No! ¡Cumplía órdenes! ¡De Nile! ¡Para eliminar testigos!-se aterroriza Kya.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-chilla Regina.

-Creo que de todo esto podemos deducir que en definitiva la tradición Malak es un fraude.-pronuncia Desirée.

-Ha… Hablando de los Malak. ¿Dónde puede estar Krypta?-pregunta Tom.

-Krypta está en la capilla, en peligro.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Kya.

-Allí hay droga alucinógena quemándose, y una gran dosis puede ser letal. Lleva allí unos días, ¡Esto puede ser grave!

-¡¿Y por qué no la has intentado sacar?!

-¡Lo he intentado, pero no he podido! ¡Estoy muy débil!

-Ahora que lo dice, nosotros intentamos abrir la puerta y no pudimos conseguirlo…-se deprime Kya.

-No importa. Solo falta un lugar para terminar esta investigación. Mañana lo terminaremos todo. A ver si todo esto nos permite salir de aquí….

-¿Y cómo sacamos a Krypta, Kylie?-me pregunta Tom.

-No lo sé, pero la sacaremos. Lo mejor de todo será dibujar un mapa para marcar el próximo movimiento.

Para mi fortuna, tengo colores fosforito en mi equipaje, y un folio en mi carpeta. Desirée nos ayuda en todo lo que puede, y después de un rato colaborando todos juntos, nos queda un mapa de categoría.

-Kylie… Hay algo que me inquieta sobre la localización de los sitios. Están… Puestos en una forma que me suena mucho….-me dice Kya.

Me viene un flash y relaciono todos los lugares. Lo que creía. La estrella de Nile. Incluso si pintamos cada destino de su color, queda la estrella Malak… Digo, de Nile.

-Esto es la prueba definitiva. Este lugar es una sede de Nile. El mismo mapa tiene el símbolo.-pronuncia Kya.

-Oye, Desirée, ¿Sabes si esa flauta que oíamos…?-pregunto yo.

-Sí, era yo. Con esto.

Desirée se desenfunda una flauta dulce de su falda en la que hay su nombre grabado en un lateral.

-Esa canción…. Nos la tocaba nuestra madre cuando estábamos asustadas de pequeñas…-nos dice Regina.

-No sé por qué, me encantaría ver el cuadro.-se burla Tommy.

-Y tocabas esa misma canción porque sabías que nos acordaríamos y que de ahí podríamos deducir que nuestra madre había estado aquí.-concluye Ely.

-Exacto.

-Y con eso también podemos llegar a la conclusión de que la persona que os escribió los nombres en la frente fue ella. Tú misma lo dijiste, Ely. "A pesar de que llevamos 15 años sin vernos, me conocería a la perfección". Ella sabía cuál era cada una, a pesar de que sois increíblemente idénticas.-acabo yo.

-Otra pista que nos dio ella misma.-suspira Unununa, abatida.

-¿Cómo se llamaba vuestra madre, mellizas?-pregunta Kya, muerta de la curiosidad.

-Siempre he intentado acordarme, pero nunca lo he conseguido. Casi nunca llamábamos a nuestra madre por su nombre, la llamábamos "madre", y éramos pequeñas.- lo siente Electra.

-Pero seguro que vuestro padre lo sabía.-piensa Tom.

-Sí, estoy convencida de que él lo sabe, pero no nos lo quiere recordar. Lo que quiere es desvincularnos de Nile, y eso no jugaría en nuestro favor.- complementa Unununa.

-Ahora solo falta una cosa antes de irnos a dormir. El cuadro que nos hemos encontrado.- aclara Kya.

-Es… Es mío.-nos dice Desirée.

-Explícate.-le pido.

-Bueno, no es mío, ni lo he pintado yo. Lo trajeron los de Nile.

-Entonces es un cuadro robado. Otra pista de por qué esto es un almacén.-deduce Tommy.

-Sí, pero… Me ha hecho compañía. Es decir… He estado muy… Sin nadie, quiero decir. Al ver a la chica del cuadro… Creí que era mi mejor amiga, y hablaba con ella. Qué idiota fui…

-Eso es normal, Desirée. Al no tener a nadie aquí, tenías que imaginarlo. No pasa nada.-consuela Kya.

-Es mi mejor amiga, la chica del cuadro. ¿A que es guapa?

Se refiere al retrato de la chica. Es morena, misteriosa y sujeta un collar. Supongo que a los chicos les gustan esa clase de chica de porcelana.

-Se llama Regina. Lo pone en el cuadro.-nos informa Desirée.

-Mira, se llama como yo.-sonríe la Regina de carne y hueso.

Desirée no dice nada, se queda mirando a la Regina real.

-Una cosa que me llama mucho la atención, por cierto, es esa "canalización" que se produjo en Ely. Si sabemos que Malak es una farsa… ¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello?-pregunta Kya.

-No sé por qué, pero estoy convencida de que es un efecto secundario de las hierbas estas tóxicas. Por eso seguramente no recordaba nada después de soltar la charla.

-Entonces, ¿Lo de Krypta también es falso?-me cuestiona Tom.

-Entra en lo posible. Recordaría cosas que alguien le había dicho, un cómplice, seguramente, y al oler esas hierbas, las diría inconscientemente y con la voz cambiada por el efecto de la droga.

-¡Pobre Krypta! ¡Ha vivido engañada tanto tiempo!-solloza Kya.

Esto está llegando a su fin. Mañana es el día. El día en el que por fin terminaremos nuestra investigación completa de toda la montaña. El día que descubriremos toda la verdad. El día en que salvaremos a Krypta, y sobre todo, el día en que de una vez por todas, volveremos a casa.

Casi todos los misterios están resueltos. Pero toda esta montaña en sí es un gran misterio. Sabemos casi todo lo que pasó la noche fatal, pero aún hay cabos sueltos, así que seguiremos tirando a ver. Creo que la visita de mañana al noroeste del templo será una pista importante que nos permitirá encajar las piezas. Lo dice me instinto. Y me fío de él.

A pesar de que antes, al saber que era herencia de mi viejo, dejé de confiar en él.


	33. KYLE- La ayuda de Sue

8 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- Los Ángeles- 09:54h- Punto de vista de Kyle

Me pasé toda la noche pensando en mi charla con Rex en el Lucky's Café. Presiento que la solución está cerca, aunque aún no la he encontrado. Volví a casa alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y me puse a pensar un poco más sobre la mesa. Cansado, me tomé un vaso de bourbon (mi bebida favorita) para despejarme.

Entonces todo fue un círculo vicioso: tomaba bourbon, me sentía despejado, pensaba en la solución. De pensar, me cansaba, y me tomaba otro trago, y vuelta a empezar. Y el resultado fue que pasé la noche en vela hasta que me dormí al amanecer hasta que Rachel me ha despertado. Ahora estoy con dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar, la boca pastosa y resaca.

-¿Qué haces dormido en la mesa, Kyle? ¡Levántate!

-No grites, anda. Me duele la cabeza.

-Te voy a esconder el bourbon, Hyde. De modo que te pasaste toda la noche pensando en esa puerta, ¿No?

-Sí, pero por fin he podido descubrir algo interesante. Hoy por la noche volveré a salir a hablar con alguien que quizás despeje dudas sobre todo esto.

-Ya estás con secretitos, ¿Verdad? En fin, no me parece una gran idea. Es decir, no por nada, pero estás rebentado, y tienes un aspecto que si mi madre te viera, te despabilaría a bofetadas.

-Gracias, Rachel, cuánto apoyo hay en el aire…

-Lo que intento decirte es que descanses. Coger resacas pensando no te va a ayudar a abrir ese portón, ¿Me oyes?

En principio, no. Estoy como ido, como si Rachel me estuviese hablando desde otro planeta.

A lo mejor tiene razón después de todo, y necesito una buena siesta. No sé cómo, Rachel me ha convencido para darme una cabezadita en el sofá.

Antes de que pueda dormirme (si es que lo consigo), llaman a la puerta. Me levanto, porque mi instinto me dice que será algo interesante, crucemos los dedos para que así sea.

Al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con una muchacha un poco más pequeña que Kylie, con el pelo castaño exageradamente largo, vestida con un anorac brillante, una camiseta con estampado despampanante, unos vaqueros sencillos que contrastan con la complejidad del resto del atuendo y bambas fosforito. Tiene un bolso en la mano, creo que lleno. A pesar de que normalmente suele estar riéndose por todo, hoy no puede sacudirse una miradita de cordero degollado.

-Sue… Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Te molesto, Kyle? Quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Estoy muy preocupada por mi hermano, mi vida no tiene sentido sin él. Así que me fui a curiosear por mi cuenta, y descubrí un par de cosas.

-Ah, eso. Claro, pasa, pasa. Disculpa que no esté muy presentable ahora mismo, he tenido una noche muy larga.

-No importa. Ahora mismo eso es lo de menos.

Invito a Sue a pasar y a sentarse en la mesa, así podrá decirme tranquila lo que ha encontrado.

-Oh, buenos días, Sue, encanto. ¿Qué tal estás?-le pregunta Rachel.

-Preocupada, mayoritariamente. Pero por lo demás, bien, supongo.

-Me alegro, bonita. ¿Te traigo algo de beber?

-Bueno… Si no es molestia, ¿Por qué no?

-Claro, enseguida te lo traigo.

Rachel le dedica una sencilla sonrisa y le trae una limonada. Después, Sue pone bastante seria, algo impropio de ella, y empieza.

-Fui a esa otra dimensión a la que yo nunca voy para investigar un poco…

-¿Te refieres a la biblioteca? ¿Eso es otra dimensión para ti?

-Pues sí. Bueno, total, que estuve un rato sin saber qué hacer, y me vino a la mente aquella doble de Kylie, y basándome en lo que me contaste, hice un dibujo de base.

-¿Hiciste un dibujo de la clon de Kylie?

-Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que la bibliotecaria se acercó y al ver me dibujo, reconoció a la chica que salía dibujada.

-¿La "reconoció"?

-Al parecer, estuvo en esa biblioteca. Así que me puse a hablarle un poco por encima sobre un asunto en cuestión. La tía se creía que me estaba columpiando, seguro.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dio unos libros. Este es el primero. Son historias de miedo u otras cosas por el estilo…

Sue me deja ver un libro púrpura que ha sacado de su bolso. A primera vista, no tiene nada que llame demasiado la atención, es un libro normal. Pero en una de las páginas, hay un papel que marca una sección concreta. Va sobre una montaña encantada, espíritus malignos, y una historia de un orden…

-Yo tampoco sé lo que significa. Por mucho que me rompa la mollera pensando hasta tirarme de los pelos, los puzles nunca se me han dado bien.

-Entiendo… Así que habla de una montaña, y esa es la única sección del libro que miró esa Kylie falsa porque está marcada… Demasiada casualidad, ¿No crees?

-Sí, sin duda. Y además, me ha dado otro libro, muy pesado, parecido a una enciclopedia. Es muy aburrido, pero al parecer esa tía lo estuvo mirando.

-¿Sabes qué página?

-Veamos…

Sue consulta las páginas hasta encontrar otro separador parecido al anterior. Hablan sobre algo llamado "mescalina".

-La mescalina es una substancia alucinógena en la que una dosis regular puede ser mortal. Produce somnolencia, normalmente de poca duración. Las personas que la inhalan reviven ciertos momentos clave de su pasado y los reproducen inconscientemente, no recordándolo después de que esta interpretación suceda.-lee Sue.

-Vaya, muy interesante. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esa montaña?

-A ver… Mira, pone algo en el pie de una foto de la planta. Parece ser que… ¡La montaña Nunakura es un punto vital en la producción de esta planta!

-Así que en la montaña maldita hay una especie de droga alucinógena, ¿Eh? Eso tampoco puede ser casualidad, ¿No crees?

-A ver si me aclaro, ¿Los tipos que manejan esa técnica rara son traficantes de drogas, o qué?

-Entra en lo posible. Además, respirar una dosis excesiva puede ser tóxico, como has dicho tú.

-También ponía que la ingestión actúa como un veneno potente.

-¡La cuestión es que es letal! Hay que sacarlos de ahí antes de que caigan en alguna trampa de mescalina, sea como sea.

-¡Guau, tienes razón! ¿Y qué haremos?

-Sin la contraseña de la puerta no iremos muy lejos. Esta noche he quedado con alguien que me puede ayudar al respecto, pero de momento, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Has ido ya al colegio a hablar con los profes?

-Sí, fui el otro día.

-Yo también. Me sentía mal, la verdad… Estos días he estado super-depre por lo de mi hermano, y decidí pasarme por el colegio a hablar con alguien, a ver si podía hacer algo de provecho.

-¿Y cómo te fue?

-No muy bien. Una tía de pelo violeta me contó lo que había pasado, resumido, pero nada más.

-Violetta tenía una compañera. Ella fue la que descubrió el asesinato que les ahuyentó. ¿Pudiste hablar con esa otra mujer?

-No, qué va. Creo que cuando llegué estaba llorando a lágrima viva. No lo entiendo. Igual perdió una apuesta importante…

-No creo que sea eso, Sue. Yo también la oí llorar, la verdad. ¿Qué le puede pasar que sea tan grave? En realidad, ella no debería llorar, es mi propia hija la que está allí atrapada, y yo no he llorado.

-Sí. Es extraño… A lo mejor se le murió alguna familia cercana, o algo por el estilo.

-Creo que podré vivir con esa duda, Sue. Pero esa puerta de la montaña está repleta de dudas, y con esas sí que no podré vivir.

-¡Recibido! ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Ya has hecho mucho, Sue. No te preocupes. Me encargaré de esto y sacaré a Kylie, Kya y Tommy de allí. Te lo juro.

-¿Sí?

-Totalmente.

-Bueno… Si lo dices tú, tendré que creerte, ¿No?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no ibas a creerme? Sabes de sobras que cuando me pongo en este plan, no hay nadie que me pare.

-¡Lo sé de sobras, y confío en ti, Kyle!

Sue sonríe, encorajada. Por un momento, ha tenido esperanza de que todo esto acabe bien.

-Vete a casa, Sue. Tus padres estarán preocupados, y no les conviene ahora que están preocupados también por Tommy.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¡Avísame! ¡Que vendré como el viento!

-De acuerdo. Chao, Sue.

La chiquilla se marcha. Parece ser que hemos averiguado gracias a ella que ese lugar está repleto de droga tóxica. Seguro que tiene que ver con el tráfico de drogas ilegal. ¿Y qué es lo más ilegal que conozco relacionado con Kylie? Bingo. Nile.


	34. KYLIE- El último asalto

8 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- MONTAÑA NUNAKURA- Punto de vista de Kylie

Llegó la hora. Por fin, vamos a terminar esta investigación mística, y por fin vamos a descubrir la salida a este lugar. Sin embargo, tengo hambre, así que primero habrá que desayunar.

Lilah nos estuvo preguntando anoche sobre nuestras nuevas pesquisas. No le mencionamos nada de Desirée, a la que dejamos quedarse donde estaba, de momento, para no levantar sospechas. Aunque creo que Lilah es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que esa flauta no ha sonado de nuevo.

-Ya os falta poco, ¿Verdad?

-Así es, maestra. Solo nos falta el noroeste de la montaña Nunakura, y habremos finalizado por fin.

-Me alegro. Pero, si vais a esa zona, deberé acompañaros. Solo hay un edificio ruinoso, pero lleva llave, y solo yo la poseo.

-Está bien. Supongo que no tenemos alternativa…-lamenta Regina.

-Espero que se resuelva todo este entuerto pronto…-solloza Lilah, inocente.

-Yo también lo espero…-susurro entre dientes.

Después de desayunar un poco, nos preparamos. Lilah nos ha dicho que ella tomará un atajo para llegar al lugar, ya que nosotros tenemos que seguir la ruta extraña para que la profecía se complete.

-¡Ugh…!

Es Regina, que se sujeta la pierna. No puede caminar ni dos pasos sin quejarse.

-¿Estás bien, Unununa?-le pregunta Kya.

-Lo siento, no puedo andar bien. Creo que me lo he roto.

-Podemos llevarla con Desirée para que repose.-propone Tommy.

-Esa es una buena idea. Y además, alguien tendría que ocuparse de la capilla, para intentar salvar a Krypta.-opino yo.

-Vale, voy yo.-se ofrece Ely.

-Voy contigo.-corrobora Tommy.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No te necesito, mequetrefe! ¡No necesito ayuda para abrir una dichosa puerta!

Tommy rechista.

-Lo primero es lo primero. Llevad a mi hermana con Desirée. Yo ya me quedo aquí en la capilla.

Ely se queda atrás mientras llevamos a Unununa alzándola entre todos. Desirée se sorprende al principio, pero acepta de buen grado el quedarse a vigilar de Regina.

-Id tranquilos, yo la vigilaré.

Parece que Regina y Desirée se han caído muy bien. Son como íntimas amigas. Seguro que eso ha sido porque Desirée está acostumbrada a ver a la Regina del cuadro y simpatiza mejor con ella.

Al salir del escondite, Tommy se vuelve.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Es por ahí!-le indica Kya con el dedo.

-Me voy con esa cabezahueca. No va a poder abrir la puerta sola, por muy gallita que se haga. Y me da igual lo que me diga esa pija, me quedo.

-Muy bien. Buena suerte con ella, Tommy.

-La necesitaré, gracias. Chao, chicas, y buena suerte.

Tom se marcha.

-Kya, vamos. Rumbo a lo desconocido.

EN LA CAPILLA….

-No, no se abre… Ya puedo estar dándole patadas un siglo, que esto no se va a caer…

-¿Con quién hablas, payasa?

-¡AAAH! ¡¿Qué diantres haces aquí, inútil?! ¡Te he dicho que puedo sola!

-¡Pues la situación dice lo contrario! "Hola, puerta de la capilla, ¿Qué tal?; Aquí, junto a esta loca que me da patadas, pero no va a conseguir abrirme"

-¡Ja, ja, mira cómo me río!

-Lo sé, soy gracioso de nacimiento. ¡Deja las tonterías y vamos a entrar por otro sitio, caramba!

Ely se queda petrificada ante tal respuesta de su adversario, pero se pasea por los alrededores buscando un posible acceso a ala construcción.

Tom es más rápido, y ve un hueco por el que pueden caber a gatas.

-Igual el ego te ha hecho aumentar el volumen de tu trasero vanidoso y no puedes entrar.

-¡Si tú te quedas atascado será un placer darte patadas hasta que quepas, cabeza de chorlito!

Después de discutir un rato, se deciden a entrar en la capilla gateando. Tras un poco de forcejeo, logran acceder. Está todo muy oscuro, y huele fuerte a esas hierbas tóxicas.

-¡No veo tres en un burro!-protesta Tommy.

-¿Krypta?-pregunta Ely.

A pesar de que no contesta, se la oye hablar sola.

-Igual está bajo los efectos de la canalización falsa.

Por fin logran toparse frente a ella. Parece débil, musitando cosas que ni siquiera ella entiende, con los ojos cerrados, y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Hay que espabilarla con algo! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Voy a por algo de nieve de fuera, a ver si el frío…!-empieza Tommy, mientras corre hacia la salida.

Hay un problema inesperado. El hueco de acceso está bloqueado. No hay manera de salir.

-Esto… ¿Ely?

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!

-No… Podemos salir… Ja, ja, ja…

-¡¿Y eso te hace gracia, pardillo?! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

Electra está empezando a perder la calma. Se acerca a tientas a una mesa donde hay varios vasos llenos, coge uno y derrama el contenido sobre Krypta. La chica cae al suelo y se despierta casi al instante, pero no por ello está menos vulnerable.

-¿Krypta?

-¿Dónde… Dónde estoy? ¿Quién habla? No… No veo nada…

-Soy Ely, y el pringado de Tom también anda por aquí haciendo el payaso.

-¡Oye, tú!

-¿Qué… Qué ha pasado, Ely? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y los demás…?

-Ahora te lo contamos. Siéntate aunque sea en el suelo.

Los tres presentes se sientan uno junto al otro y una vez acomodados proceden a aclararle la situación a Krypta. Pero aun entendiéndolo ella, tiene un problema mucho peor que la comprensión: están atrapados, sin agua, con las hierbas tóxicas y un frío horrible. ¿Qué harán para poder aguantar en tales condiciones?

Y de mientras, Kylie y Kya de camino al noroeste…


	35. KYLE- Reencuentro con Rex

8 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- Los Ángeles- 23:55h- Punto de Vista de Kyle

Estoy preparado para hacer frente a la verdad, o a la contraseña de la puerta, según como se mire. Rex no debería tardar en aparecer. Esta vez, no estoy solo esperando a Rex. Mya ha insistido en acompañarme, por si las moscas. Ella también ha estado realizando sus propias pesquisas en una comisaría ajena a la suya.

-¿Crees que por fin podremos aclarar todo esto por fin, Kyle?

-Estoy convencido, Mya. He tenido un pálpito, y mi instinto de ex-policía raramente me engaña.

-Entonces será cierto.

Le estuve contando mi charla con Rex la noche anterior. Parece que comprende la situación, y la situación no desemboca en dudas… De momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, aparece a la persona a la que ambos esperamos, prácticamente idéntica a la que vi ayer, pero vamos, que no me sorprende.

-Seguro que creíste que no volvería, ¿Eh, Hyde?

-Al contrario, siempre he sabido que te presentarías.

-¿Quién es la…Chica que te acompaña?-me pregunta Rex, dirigiéndose a Mya.

-Mya Taylor, agente de policía neoyorkina. Kylie es una amiga cercana, y he dejado mi ciudad natal para venir a ayudarla, encantada.

-Igualmente, señorita Taylor. Me llamo Rex Foster.

-Lo sé, ya me ha informado el señor Hyde.

-Parece que la fama me precede, por lo que veo.

-Déjate de sermones, Rex. Vamos a lo que nos importa.

-Eres más terco que una mula. E impaciente, también. Bueno, en fin, supongo que tienes razón. Vamos a hablar de "nuestro" problema.

-He podido averiguar que esa montaña es una fuente de crecimiento de mescalina, una droga alucinógena.

-Sí, exacto, estás bien informado. Es letal a la larga, y parece que está bien pagada en el mercado negro, ya me entiendes.

-La única relación que he podido sacar de todo esto con respecto al caso es la de Nile. Es decir, se la tienen jurada a Kylie, así que si la relacionamos con todo esto del tráfico ilegal, solo puede ser la mano de Nile.

-Veo que has hecho tus deberes, Hyde. Y lo preocupante es que si Nile se ha tomado tantas molestias en enviar a esos chicos hasta su trampa, algo tendrán pensado para borrarles del mapa, así que hemos de actuar rápido.

-La manera más rápida de resolver esto es la contraseña. ¿Encontraste algo?

-Según lo que me comentaste que dijo esa chica que te dio la agenda de Ely, el nombre femenino que andamos buscando es el de una hermana de "Scarlet" y "Sharon", por lo que esos nombres están descartados.

-Vale, muy bien. ¿Has encontrado algún otro posible nombre que encaje?

-Collins ha tenido diversas hijas, pero creo que la única que tiene un nombre de 7 letras se llama: DELILAH.

-¿Qué? ¿Has dicho De…Lilah?

En el papel de la excursión de Kylie se hablaba de una tal maestra "Lilah". ¡Kylie ha caído en una trampa!

-¡Rex, esa chica está con los demás en la montaña, es una trampa! ¡Seguro que esa Delilah es la clave!

-Bien, supongo que tenemos nuestra contraseña fijada, Hyde.

-Sí, y eso me alivia, pero hay algo que todavía no comprendo: la importancia de esa pulsera que te llevaste para todo este asunto. Es decir, podría no guardar relación, pero tu cara de ayer al verla me dijo todo lo contrario.

-Pues… Sí que tiene una posible relación con todo esto. Sé de dónde viene esta pulsera, y sé quién la tenía antes de que se "cayera" en la puerta de la montaña.

Empieza la historia de Rex, y me juego el pellejo a que va a ser interesante, por lo que me pongo a escucharla con atención.

-Estas dos gomas son cada una de una de mis hijas, de Ely y de Regina. Están atadas a esa pulsera como señal de que están bien.

-¿Entonces, esa nota…?-pregunta Mya.

-Oh, estoy convencido de que era para mí. Ponía lo siguiente: "Las dos estarán bien. Diles que me perdonen y que las quiero mucho", si no recuerdo mal. "Las dos" son ellas, claro.

-¿Y a quién han de perdonar, y por qué? Además, ¿De qué pueden estar a salvo?

-Están a salvo de Nile, claro.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque esa esclava pertenece a la madre de las chicas, Hyde. Y ella es de Nile.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Parece que al señorito le van los romances complicados!-me mofo, todo sorprendido.

-Me parto de la risa. Al principio, no lo sabía, claro está. Pero me enteré en el margen de diferencia entre el año de nacimiento de las chicas y la primera vez que nos cruzamos tú y yo. Y espero que eso responda a tu "pregunta".

-Sí… Creo que lo entiendo. Así pues, esa pulsera es de la madre de tus dos mellizas, de acuerdo. Zoé, ¿No?

Rex lo refuta diciendo que no con la cabeza.

-No. Zoé no es la madre de las chicas. Es su tía. Es decir, la hermana de la madre.

Ay, madre… Nunca mejor dicho. Qué dolor de cabeza.

-Vale, me centro. Algo me dice que el hecho de que la madre lleve la pulsera de su hermana esconde una buena historia detrás. Y otro algo me dice que tú te sabes de memoria esta historia.

-Déjate de sarcasmos, ¿Vale? De acuerdo, te lo voy a explicar. Zoé es la tía de las chicas, pero ella… Murió.

-¿"Murió"?

-Sí. Murió, falleció, la diñó, sucumbió… Como le quieras llamar. Pero se fue al otro barrio.

-Un dólar a que está relacionado con tu trabajo de investigador de seguros.

-Premio, Hyde. Eres más perspicaz de lo que creía. Así es. Vamos a ver. Zoé murió en un accidente de coche, y dejó beneficiarias de su fortuna a sus dos hijas, también mellizas. Pero estas hijas no llegaron a nacer, se murieron con su madre ya que no habían nacido aún.

-Vale, hasta ahora te sigo.

-Bien. En caso de que algo pasara a las chicas, la siguiente beneficiaria era su hermana mayor y todo pasaría a ella. Y ahora viene lo bueno. Parece ser que aquellas hermanas no eran precisamente millonarias, pero la fortuna que aseguró Zoé era demasiada.

-Veo una posible conexión con cierta banda de mafiosos que yo me sé.

-Sí. Pero de esto me enteré de boca de su hermana.

-Qué romántico, te lanzaste a por ella cuando acababa de perder a su hermana. Qué buitre eres.

-Oye, yo no hice nada, te lo aseguro. Mira, si quieres te lo cuento desde mi punto de vista….


	36. La historia de Rex- Primera parte

20 AÑOS ATRÁS: LA MUERTE DE ZOÉ- LA HISTORIA DE REX

LOS ÁNGELES- 5 DE MAYO DE 1975- 21:15h

Esta historia empieza en un edificio moderno, casi vacío para ser relativamente pronto. Ese edificio albergaba una de las sedes de una de las agencias aseguradoras más influyentes de la época. En un despacho espacioso y bien amueblado conversabann dos hombres.

-Vaya, vaya, macho, así me gusta. No todos los días aceptas casos con tanta espontaneidad. Ese es el espíritu.-dijo uno de los hombres, sentado en la silla giratoria que se suele ver como la "importante" en un despacho.

-No tengo mucha paciencia, Van Zorn. Cuéntame de que ha ido esto, cuanto antes empiece con la investigación, antes encontraré la respuesta.

Este último se trataba de Rex Foster, investigador de seguros. Jimmy Van Zorn, el magnate de la agencia, lo había llamado unas escasas horas antes. Otra muerte que debía ser investigada para que el pez gordo no tuviera que devolver ni un centavo.

-Relájate, hombre. Me acaba de llegar la autopsia de mano de la pasma, por eso te he convocado ahora.- afirmó tranquilamente, como si estuviese acostumbrado (de hecho, lo estaba). A continuación ofreció a su acompañante un cigarrillo que sacó de una caja.

Rex lo rechazó. No tenía todo el día.

-¡Al grano, Van Zorn!

-Vale, vale.-se rindió Jimmy, prendiendo fuego al cigarrillo y acomodándose en la butaca.- El caso es el siguiente. Esta misma tarde, temprano, una chica de 23 años se ha matado en un precipicio con el coche. Al parecer le han fallado los frenos.

Esto a nuestro investigador le sonaba. Un antiguo compañero suyo murió de la misma forma, y por eso fue por lo que aceptó el caso con tanta rapidez. Se dedicaba a trabajar en los casos similares para no perder la pista de la principal sospechosa de la muerte de su amigo: la banda de crimen organizado conocida como Nile.

-El coche parecía ser un regalo que le acababan de dar por su cumpleaños, o algo por el estilo. Menudo regalo, ¿Eh? No me regales algo así jamás, o mi fantasma te atormentará. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Whisky?-ofreció Jimmy abriendo uno de los cajones.

Rex se "compadeció" de todo el trabajo que tenía aquel hombre en el despacho el día a día.

-No, gracias. Entonces, hemos de pillar al tipo que le regaló el coche, porque supuestamente trucó los frenos y es un asesino. ¿No?

-Exactamente. Estoy seguro de que fue la hermana de esa chica.

-No estás seguro. Es que es la beneficiaria, ¿No crees?- se mofó Rex.

-Tan quisquilloso como de costumbre. Bueno, qué más da. Toma la ficha de la víctima.

Rex aceptó el informe y se puso a leerlo por encima. Figuraban algunos datos de la fallecida, así como una foto de carné. Al parecer, la víctima se llamaba Zoé, 23 años. Al mirar el retrato, Rex pudo observar que era bastante bella.

-Aquí pone que dejó beneficiarias a sus hijas, no a su hermana. ¿Entonces?

-Te explico. Esa chica estaba preñada, ¿Lo captas? Iba a tener mellizas.

-¿"Iba"?

-¡Si se ha matado, ya no hay niñas, empanado! ¡Concéntrate de una vez!

-Vale, de acuerdo, y la siguiente en la lista de beneficiarios era su hermana, ¿No?

-Exactamente. Esa hermanita mayor del alma se va a quedar con una buena parte de mi fortuna como no hagas algo. ¡Desenmascara a esa bruja!

-Todavía no está demostrado.

-¡Esos pájaros solo quieren mi dinero! ¡Y les da igual que tengan que cargarse a sus hermanos! ¡Les veo lloriquear "Ay qué dolor, Ay mi hermanita" y es que me pongo malo de lo hipócritas que son!

Sin comentarios, pensó Rex.

-Al salvar el cuerpo, sobrevivió una pulsera que llevaba Zoé. Mira, es esta. Te puede servir de excusa para que su hermana confiese.

Jimmy le mostró a Rex una esclava de plata con el nombre de su propietaria, "Zoé", gravado. Era sencilla, pero brillaba como el primer día, extraño para haverse caído junto con la muchacha por un precipicio.

-En fin, he llamado a esa tía. Presiónala hasta que se derrumbe y cante que se cargó a su hermanita. Entonces, lo habrás conseguido.

-¿La has llamado?

-Sí, estaba en comisaría hablando con los maderos, y hace unos minutos, antes de que llegaras, me volvió a llamar y me dijo que ya venía para acá para hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo. Igual me lleva para largo, solo te aviso.

-Da igual, cerraré la puerta principal, pero tú puedes quedarte en el despacho. Hasta que necesites, con tal de que te cante la serenata que quiero escuchar, ¿Capisci?

-Sí, lo he entendido. Está bien. Pues nada, buen plan, quedarme a solas en una oficina tan grande con una sospechosa de asesina de hermanitas pequeñas.

-Así me gusta, veo que lo has pillado. ¡Ja, ja, ja! –rio sonoramente Jimmy, y a continuación empezó a toser a causa del humo de su cigarrillo.

Pasó un corto rato hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Mira, por aquí llega. Mi querida señorita, cuánto siento lo que ha pasado. Mi más sincero pésame.

En la mente de Rex pasaron fugazmente dos palabras ante el comentario. Esas dos palabras eran "Menudo" e "hipócrita".

-Gra… Gracias, señor Van Zorn. *sollozo*

Ahora no lo hacía, pero se notaba a la legua que la mujer había llorado hace poco.

-Aquí le dejo con… Con el señor Foster, que la ayudará con su caso, ¿De acuerdo? No tema, se recuperará de esta…

-Eso… Eso espero.

Con pocos indicios de delicadeza, Jimmy cogió a la recién llegada del brazo y velozmente la plantó frente a Rex. Para evitar un impacto que hubiese acabado en un chichón no muy agradable, él la frenó cogiéndola suavemente por los hombros, y fue entonces cuando pudo observar que era igual o más bella que su difunta hermana.

La señorita lucía una melenita discreta de color azabache intenso, hasta debajo de los hombros. Tenía la cara delicada de piel clara, aunque colorada por el esfuerzo de llorar por su hermana, con ojos profundos y azules. Acorde con la elegancia que irradiaban sus rasgos, vestía con algo parecido a un corpiño de encaje conjuntado por una falda recta y unos sobrios tacones, todas las piezas de color negro. Como único abrigo, llevaba un blazer del mismo color que todo lo demás.

A Rex se le paró el tiempo al encontrarse con esa pobre mujer. Sus ojos irradiaban compasión y belleza. Ella, por su parte, también observó al hombre que se paraba a escasos centímetros de ella, como analizando cada preciso detalle: su pelo negro, sus ojos de igual color, su escasa barba, y su indumentaria oscura, a juego con unas gafas de sol que reposaban sobre su frente. El color negro imperaba en ellos.

-En fin… *suspiro* Yo debería ir a tratar con unos asuntos importantes, tengo papeleo por doquier. Mejórese, querida. Rex, ayúdala.

Antes de irse, y sin que la mujer lo oyera, Jimmy le sopló a Rex:

-¡Ayúdala a que cante! ¡No me falles!

Rex se sintió molesto. ¿Cómo podía ser así con alguien quien acababa de perder a su hermana? Pero por otro lado, pensó que igual Jimmy tuviese razón con su teoría de asesinato. Decidió aparcar sus ideas y centrarse en hablar con la chica.

-Pase, por favor. Dentro estaremos más tranquilos.

-Gracias….


	37. La historia de Rex- Segunda parte

Ambos accedieron al cálido despacho. Ella abandonó su blazer sobre el perchero junto a la puerta y ocupó una de las sillas, mientras que Rex se acomodó en la que antes usaba Van Zorn. Entre ambos se creó un silencio sepulcral bastante incómodo. Fue Rex quien decidió romper el hielo.

-Bien… Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente.

La mujer se desplomó sin ganas sobre la mesa y empezó a llorar amargamente. Rex intentó calmarla como pudo y como mejor sabía.

-Ande, no llore. No se preocupe por nada.

-¡ZOÉ! ¡Hermanita!-gritó, antes de llorar más.

Jimmy tenía razón con lo de los lloros. Aunque Rex no estaba convencido de que aquella individua fuese hipócrita como su jefe se empeñaba en asegurar.

-Míreme a los ojos, y cuénteme. Por favor.

Ella se alzó, con todo el rímel desteñido, cayéndole por las mejillas hasta perderse en el medio de las mismas. Esto, sin embargo, hacía que Rex viera un punto más de atractivo en ella.

-De… De acuerdo… *sollozo*- empezó entrecortadamente, limpiándose las mejillas con las manos.

Rex le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Gra… Muchas gracias, señor Foster.

-Hábleme con franqueza, se lo ruego. Adelante, explíqueme lo sucedido, si es tan amable.

-Por supuesto… Disculpe, estoy muy afectada. Zoé era mi única familia. Perderla ha sido un duro golpe.

-Comprendo…

-Verá… Yo estaba en casa, cuando recibí la llamada de la policía. En ella se me comunicaba que mi hermana había fallecido en el accidente.

-Entiendo. ¿Su hermana tenía carné de conducir?

-Así es, pero yo no recuerdo que tuviese coche. Éramos chicas humildes.

-¿Y no tiene ninguna sospecha de dónde lo pudo conseguir?

-A lo mejor se lo regaló él…

-¿Quién?

-Su pareja. Zoé tenía novio. Aunque solo le vi una vez, no le conocí en persona. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso, así que no le aburro, señor Foster.

-No, no, al contrario. Cuénteme más, podría ser importante.

La chica lo pensó un momento. Después, inició el relato.

-Zoé conoció a ese chico cuando iba a la universidad. Después, se gustaron y empezaron a salir. Ya sabe, una pareja bastante normal.

Rex hizo un gesto de duda. Estaba seguro de que aquel accidente fatal no se trataba de una coincidencia, así que no estaba convencido de que Zoé mantuviese "una relación normal".

-A mí no me parece que regalarle un coche sea para un cumpleaños normal, si se me permite.

-Bueno… Supongo que tiene usted razón. No se le escapa ni una. La verdad… Yo no sé mucho de esa relación, y no sé a qué jugaba ese tipo…

-¿Le ha visto después de la muerte de su hermana?

-La verdad es que no. Ya no lo he visto más.

-De acuerdo… Y, por lo visto, su hermana estaba encinta, ¿No?

-¡Es cierto! No lo había pensado. ¡Pobres chiquillas!

La mujer se puso a llorar de nuevo.

-No es culpa suya, tranquilícese. Esas futuras sobrinas suyas… Supongo que Zoé y su novio iban a ser padres, ¿Cierto?

-Así es. Siempre he creído que Zoé era un poco joven e ingenua para ser madre, pero siempre la he apoyado. Y ahora… Ella ya no está… Y ya no voy a poder conocer a mis sobrinas.-lamentó la mujer.

-¿Se encuentra bien? La veo agotada.

-Y lo estoy, señor Foster, lo estoy. Estuve planificando asuntos sobre mi trabajo hasta la una de la mañana, no dormí mucho, y ahora… Esto.

-Ya veo… ¿En qué trabaja usted?

-¿Yo? Oh, bueno, soy científica. Zoé siguió mis pasos, y se convirtió también en científica, como su hermana mayor, yo. ¿Para qué? Para terminar así, muriendo con sus propias hijas en el vientre. Pobrecitas Electra y Unununa…

-¿Eh?

Rex se preguntó si eso eran nombres, porque nunca los había oído antes.

-¿Quiénes son "Electra" y "Unununa"?

-Oh, así se iban a llamar las mellizas de mi hermana. Me encantan esos nombres, son tan… Científicos… Pero eso qué más da.

La chica se aclaró la garganta, y empezó a toser suavemente.

-Maldita sed que tengo…

-Pues aquí solo hay whisky. No es mío, antes de que pregunte.

-No iba a preguntar, la verdad. Bueno, a mí me da igual. A lo mejor me va bien ahogar las penas en alcohol.

-¿Está segura? Es bastante fuerte…

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe por mí.

Rex se volvió a quedar mudo de la sorpresa. Nunca lo hubiese supuesto de una chica como aquella, pero aún así, le sirvió un vaso del whisky de su jefe. Tuvo que sacar unas cuantas del cajón para poder sacar luego la botella, entre ellas un estuche vacío, una linterna, una baraja de cartas y una cinta de casette.

La mujer cogió el vaso y le dio un largo trago. Impresionante.

-Vaya… ¿Le gustan las cartas, señor Foster?-le preguntó, señalando la baraja del cajón.

-¿Eh? Oh, bueno… No soy un profesional, pero algo domino. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Juguemos una partida de algo, ¿Le parece?

Otra cosa que le dejó sin habla. Primero se pimpló un vaso de whisky sin respirar, como si estuviese perfectamente acostumbrada, y ahora, en una situación así, le pedía una partida de cartas.

-¿Le apetece jugar a cartas ahora?

-Ande, por favor…

El alcohol se le ha subido a la cabeza, pensó Rex. Pero vio algo en sus bonitos ojos que le impidió negarse, así que empezaron a jugar a las cartas mientras iban hablando.

-De acuerdo, estábamos hablando de sus sobrinas las mellizas. Curiosos nombres, si me permite la opinión.

-Sí, claro. A mí me encantan. Esos nombres vienen a raíz de un experimento que hizo mi hermana en la universidad. Se trataba de combinar electricidad junto con unas placas especiales de unununio. Si lo hacía bien, se ganaba el título. Pero esas placas eran escasas… Y muy caras.

El alcohol hace su efecto. La mujer hablaba sobre su hermana sin necesidad de que le preguntaran. Mientras, jugaba a las cartas con su interlocutor.

-¿Y lo consiguió? Bueno, me dijo que se graduó en ciencias…

-Sí, sí que lo logró. Fue ese novio suyo quien se las consiguió. Desde entonces, Zoé se enamoró de él. Normal…

-¿Y cómo pudo aquel mozo tener acceso a semejante material?

-Buena pregunta… Dígame, señor Foster, ¿Qué tal se le da la ciencia?

-¿La ciencia? Pues… Cultura general y un poco más, pero tampoco he llegado a profundizar mucho en ese campo. Yo trabajé de periodista, así que supongo que mi campo son las letras.

-Hm… Un chico de letras… Interesante…- La mujer se quedó mirando a Rex curiosamente.

De nuevo Rex no supo reaccionar. Hacía tiempo que no se había sentido así. Decidió olvidarlo y continuar la partida y la charla.

-Oye, Rex… ¿Puedo llamarte así? Me gusta más…

-¿Cómo…Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Oh, ¿No lo dijo el señor Van Zorn antes?

-Ah, sí… Sí… Que se acuerda. En fin, sí, puede llamarme así. Es mi nombre, al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, Rex… He de disculparme.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué motivo?

-Quizás he mentido un poco. Sé lo que el novio de Zoé se trae entre manos.

La mujer se estaba poniendo colorada a causa del alcohol. Empezaba a tartamudear.


	38. La historia de Rex- Tercera parte

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Quiere decir que… Que no te he sido del todo sincera…

-Explícate… Chica de ciencias.

A ella pareció gustarle el alias, por lo que sonrió pícaramente. Pero después se puso seria de golpe y porrazo.

-Mira… Sé que… Mi hermana me ha dejado mucho dinero ahora que, desgraciadamente, ya no está.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

-Ese dinero… Es mucho más de lo que Zoé ha podido conseguir perteneciendo a una familia tan humilde como la nuestra…

-¿Y bien…?

Ya se olía de qué iba todo aquel asunto.

-Al empezar a salir… Su novio le hizo muchos regalos… Carísimos…

-Ya veo… Y… Algo me dice que su procedencia…

-Oh, sí… "Dudosa"… ¿Cómo podrías explicar si no que hubiese conseguido esas placas?

Pausa. Ella bebió un poco más de su whisky.

-Por chanchullos que tenía montados, Rex. Es la única explicación.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y qué interés podría tener ese malhechor en regalarle tantas cosas a tu hermana? Si ya salían juntos…

-Lo hizo… Para involucrarme a mí… En realidad…

La chica hizo una pausa. Empezó a tener hipo y a coger cogorza.

-En realidad la que le gustaba era yo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, a pesar de que a mí nunca me ha gustado. Es un despojo, Rex. Un mafioso.

-¿Un mafioso? Cuéntame, ¿Qué sabes?

-Bueno… Es de una banda influyente… Roban cuadros y joyas… Trafican con objetos ilegales… Y matan a la gente para conseguirlo, claro…

-¿Sabes el nombre de la banda? ¿No será "Nile"?

-¡Exacto! Y ese chorizo quiere involucrarme a mí con la banda… Por medio de ese pago de la aseguradora….

-Lo que quieres decir es que al tener ese dinero te está involucrando con su procedencia, ¿No?

-Claro… Y yo ya no tengo salida… Si acepto, tendré que renunciar al amor, ya que me tendrá bajo su dominio ahora que Zoé no está…

-Y si no aceptas…

-Me matará. Sin más.

-Es terrible…

-Ese tipo es un celoso. Ha matado a mucha gente que se interpusiera en sus ligues.

Rex calló. Aquella historia era de locos.

-Mira, te voy a contar un ejemplo, porque eres tú, Rex. Hace unos años… Ese tío se encaprichó de una periodista.

-¿Una…Periodista?

Eso le sonaba a Rex. No era posible… ¿Esa chica…Le iba a contar lo que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo?

-Sí… Pero esa chica ya estaba comprometida con otro. Y se puso celoso y ¡Zas! Se cargó a ese pobre chico…

-¿Solo fue por celos?

-Oh, y por más cosas… Aquel muchacho estuvo a punto de revelar un escándalo para Nile, y eso no les convenía demasiado…

La partida continuaba, pero Rex no estaba concentrado. No era posible…

-Y a Zoé… Él la mató.

-¿Tu hermana ha sido…Asesinada?-le preguntó Rex.

-Seguro que sí. No necesito comprobarlo. Él… Se la cargó… Trucó los frenos de su coche…

-¿Los trucó?

-Antes de darle el coche a mi hermana. Entonces, ella murió.

-¿Por qué motivo hizo eso? ¿Lo sabes?

-Seguro que fue… Por las chicas.

-¿Qué chicas? ¿Hablas de las mellizas?

-Sí… Él se enteró hace poco de que iba a ser padre… Y no creo que le gustase. Odia a los críos. Los odia.

-Y por eso mató a la madre antes de que siquiera pudiesen nacer. Qué acto tan miserable…

-Oh, lo sé… Mi hermana… Solo es una víctima… Como yo…

Rex inspiró aire, suspiró y se dispuso a darle una cosa a la joven.

-Por cierto… He de darle esto… Era de su hermana pequeña… Se recuperó al rescatar los restos.

La mujer aceptó la pulsera brillante con el nombre de su hermana gravado.

-Muchas gracias… La conservaré siempre… Y así me acordaré de Zoé… Y de ti.

-¿De… De mí por qué?

-Porque me has caído bien.

Está borracha, pensó Rex una y otra vez. Seguramente no lo decía en serio.

-Y además… Porque eres elegante, como el brazalete mismo…

-Gracias… Supongo. Tú también eres muy…

Se calló en cuanto pudo reaccionar para darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Aunque lo cierto es que realmente pensaba que aquella mujer era hermosa, muy hermosa. La mirada pícara, las mejillas coloradas del alcohol, el rímel corrido por las mejillas, su pose seria y sensual… Le costaba contenerse al fijarse en ella.

-Muy… ¿Qué, Rex?

-Nada, nada, olvídalo.

-¿Muy _guapa_? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir, por casualidad?

-Esto… *glups* Bueno, yo… Ahem… ¿Cambiamos de tema?

Evidentemente, esto a ella le sonó como un indirecto "Sí". Sonrió al pensarlo, a pesar de que estaba perdiendo el control de ella misma a causa del whisky.

-Vale… ¿De qué quieres hablar ahora?

-Quiero preguntarte una cosa, y sé sincera conmigo.

Aunque imaginó que en ese estado seguramente se le hubiese acabado escapando la respuesta verdadera.

-¿Sí?-preguntó picarona.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de tu hermana?

-¿Que si la maté? ¿Es eso? No, qué va… ¡Claro que no! ¡Fue ese tipo, el capo de la mafia, Rex! ¡Qué malo eres!

Dijo esto riendo, como si todo fuera una broma.

-Sí, me lo suelen decir, la verdad.

-Era broma… Tú no eres malo… Comparado con esos imbéciles de la mafia, tú eres un… Un buenazo. Y mucho más guapo que ese panoli…

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo…

-¡Ya sé que estoy borracha! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Pero tengo buena vista, Rex. Incluso estando ebria… Puedo decirte que ahora que voy a tener ese dinero soy de Nile.

Rex calló ante dicho comentario.

-Además, por ejemplo, sé que las cartas que te quedan son el dos de tréboles y el dos de diamantes.

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Lo comprobó. Era cierto, las cartas eran esas. Debía haberse deshecho de la pareja en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, pero tanta charla incómoda le había despistado por completo. En teoría, si ahora descartaba esos dos naipes, había ganado la partida.

-Has ganado la partida, Rex. Bien hecho…

A ella todavía le quedaba una carta.

-¿Y tú qué tienes entonces? Ah, el comodín, la trampa.

-Así es… Un engaño… Aunque no será el último al que me enfrente…

-¿Qué?

-Ese demonio me desea… Siempre me dice que me quiere mucho y que no puede vivir sin mí, pero es lo que les dice a todas… En realidad, solo quiere usarme. Usarme, para tirarme luego. Lo que hace siempre. Ese tipo es chusma. Chusma de la mala.

-Pues ese tipo nunca sabrá lo que es el amor verdadero.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado a él diciendo esa frase.


	39. La historia de Rex- Cuarta parte

-¿Tú crees? ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Rex? ¿Tú lo has encontrado?

Ella estaba jugueteando con el comodín que tenía en la mano.

-Si lo hubiese encontrado, ¿Crees que sería así de frío? Qué va, nunca me he preocupado mucho de buscar… En su lugar, he estado investigando sobre otras cosas…

-Hm… Ya veo… Dicen que si no buscas no encuentras, pero claro que también pueden suceder… Imprevistos…

-Ya, pero dudo que hayas venido aquí a hablar de mi vida sentimental.

-Pues no… Considéralo un… ¿Imprevisto?

Rex creyó en aquel instante que esa palabra, idéntica a la anterior, no se trataba de falta de vocabulario, pero quiso dejar estar el tema.

-Bueno… Creo que voy a ir guardando las cartas para que no se pierda ninguna. Hemos terminado, ¿No?

La mujer se puso triste al oír eso.

-Suena muy mal… Porque tal y como yo lo veo, ni siquiera hemos empezado… Y me hiere, Rex.

-No…Comprendo…

Entonces, ella se le quedó mirando. Como buena científica, analizaba cada detalle minuciosamente con sus ojos zafiro. Al terminar, meditaba un poco nerviosa consigo misma, ocultando los ojos bajo los mechones de cabello de tal forma que todavía se podían intuir sus mejillas coloradas.

-Rex… No aguanto más… He de… Decírtelo.

-*Glups* Decirme, ¿Qué?

-Espera…

Ella cogió prestado un bolígrafo de tinta del lapicero y escribió algo en la carta que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo?

Rex, como acto de curiosidad, al terminar ella, le tomó la carta de sus manos, dispuesto a leer el contenido del mensaje. Solo pudo ver de qué carta de trataba antes de que ella la posara velozmente boca abajo en la mesa.

-No, no la leas. Todavía. Es mucho más curioso que no sepas ni mi nombre cuando te confiese algo.

-¿Y eso?

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía razón. No sabía el nombre de aquella mujer, pero en ese momento, no se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Rex, al quitarme esa carta has expresado en este instante lo que ya has hecho un buen rato antes. Incluso antes de que me quedase borracha como estoy ahora.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué carta es esa? ¿Cuál es su valor?

-Es… Un as.

-Sí. ¿Cuál de los cuatro?

-El de corazones, el que tiene un corazón en medio.

Se quedó petrificado. ¿Era eso lo que quería decirle?

-Correcto. Si lo vemos de una manera más poética…

Ella se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se subió a la mesa hasta quedar de rodillas en ella, acercando bruscamente su cara a la de Rex.

-Me acabas de _robar el corazón_, Rex.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces…?

-Me has dicho que te sea franca, y lo voy a ser.

-¿Pero…?

La mujer le calló posándole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Me he enamorado de ti, Rex.

De nuevo se quedó helado. ¿Estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, o lo había dicho en serio? Las dos cosas, parecía. Pero lo más sorprendente… Era que él, sin saber cómo, empezó a sentir lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué..?!

-Has sido… Tan amable conmigo… Y eres tan apuesto… Me has robado el corazón. –repitió ella.

-Oye… Esto es…

No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba colorando.

-Qué ironía, ¿Eh, chico de letras? Quien iba decir que tu punto fuerte era la _química_…

Le encantó la sonoridad que adquirió el sintagma "chico de letras" dicho por los labios de aquella preciosa mujer.

-Otra ironía es que… A pesar de ser un chico de letras… Me las faltan para expresar lo que siento ahora mismo…

Entonces, la chica tomó su brazo, lo envolvió en torno a su espalda medio desnuda a causa del corpiño y apasionadamente se besaron por primera vez.

-No hace falta que me digas nada… Solamente… Demuéstramelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si no sabes cómo decirme lo que sientes, demuéstramelo.

Ella lo miraba maliciosamente con una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Adelante, estoy esperándote, chico de letras.

Captó el mensaje. Como "chico de letras", pudo leer entre líneas y descifrar el mensaje oculto de esa persuasión.

Sin decir nada, Rex la apartó un poco, muy suavemente. Obedeciendo, ella se acomodó sentándose en la mesa, sin molestarse en volver a sentarse en su silla.

No hizo falta mediar más palabras, entre otras cosas, porque Rex las había perdido. Podía decir que aquella mujer _se las había robado_. Pensó que todo aquello era una broma de una mano poderosa que actuaba de premonición.

Pero lo que sintió de repente por aquella individua sin nombre no fue ninguna broma, era un sentimiento muy poderoso que nunca antes había sentido del mismo modo.

Era un sentimiento embriagador: ella era bellísima y cautivadora, y aunque le fallaban las palabras para describirlo, la amaba con locura. Su ser calmado, racional y severo fue alterado a causa de la presencia de aquel ángel que pasaría a formar parte de la mafia desdichadamente.

No quiso someterla a eso: no quería que aquella mujer entrase en Nile a causa de aquel dinero por la muerte de su hermana, el que era una trampa tendida por ese tóxico Romeo. Una mujer como ella… Entonces comprendió que quizás en Nile hubiesen más víctimas que corazones oscuros.

Atraído por la hermosura que irradiaba, empezó a besarla repetidamente. Fue el acto más sencillo que se le ocurrió para demostrarle que la amaba. Aunque pronto esos besos derivaron en algo más…

La pasión del amor les influyó de modo que pasaron a comportarse como adolescentes bajo el hechizo del primer romance. Ninguno buscaba eso, pero fue un… _Imprevisto_. Entre besos y caricias, se amaron el uno al otro, armando tanto escándalo que daban las gracias de que aquella oficina estuviese desierta y de que no hubiese cámaras de seguridad de testigo.

El resultado de aquello fue que los dos acabaron con la ropa alborotada, los cabellos hechos un remolino y las mejillas ruborizadas. Rex todavía no había leído el mensaje de aquella carta, y tampoco conocía el nombre de la chica, y ambas cosas le picaban mucho la curiosidad…

-B…Bueno….-Ella estaba coloradísima, y tartamudeaba ante la violencia de lo que había pasado entre ambos.

-¿Estás…Estás bien?

-S-sí, lo… Lo siento….

Entonces, ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ha sido fantástico….

-Sí, bueno… No me imaginaba que la noche iba a acabar así, si quieres que te sea yo franco…

-Yo tampoco, chico de letras, pero desde entonces… Te quiero mucho.

Se abrazó a él de nuevo y le volvió a besar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Me quieres, Rex?

-Yo… Esto… Aún no han vuelto las palabras, sinceramente…

-¿No quieres decírmelo, eh?

-Es solo que… De momento no me veo con fuerzas, pero…. Ya te lo he demostrado, ¿No?

Ella asintió, ruborizándose todavía más.

-Además, algún día lo sabrás. Recuerda estas palabras, porque son mi lema, y si lo son, será por algo: "Nadie puede silenciar la verdad para siempre". Y ese nadie me incluye a mí.

-De acuerdo… Espero poder esperar, chico de letras.

Se hizo una incómoda pausa en la conversación.

-Creo que… Debería irme.-dijo ella.

-No, espera. ¿Qué va a ser de ti?

-No temas por esta señorita, Rex. Mientras me quede un hálito de vida, lucharé por escapar de Nile. Aunque la batalla no sea fácil, la acabaré ganando tarde o temprano. Pensar que tú estarás esperándome me dará fuerzas.

-Vale… Y antes de que te vayas… Dímelo, por favor. ¿Cómo te llamas?

No obtuvo respuesta. Ella simplemente cogió la carta de la mesa y se la dio sensualmente. Mientras ella se encaminaba a la puerta, Rex procedió a leer para sus adentros aquel misterioso contenido. Era un mensaje de amor, firmado con unos garabatos entre los cuales se distinguía claramente su nombre.

Sonrió pícaramente. Ese nombre encajaba perfectamente en ella. Era perfecto, hermoso e inusual… Como su portadora.

-Buenas noches, y hasta siempre. Adiós, Rex.-se despidió mientras le lanzaba un descarado guiño.

Tardó en responder, porque ella le miraba desde la puerta con ojos seductores, pero finalmente, sonrió con su mejor sonrisa y le devolvió la despedida.

-Adiós… (…) Azura.


	40. KYLE- Reflexiones

9 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- Los Ángeles- 02:35h- Punto de Vista de Kyle

He estado escuchando la historia de Rex sin interrumpirle una sola vez, pero le estaba escuchando de verdad. Me he quedado de piedra.

-Y eso es todo, supongo.

Sigo sin responder.

-Oye, Hyde, ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué? ¿No piensas decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así…. "Chico de letras"… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

No puedo evitar reírme, a pesar de estar en una situación tan tensa.

-Ríete si te parece, "viejo Hyde".

Mi risa se corta en seco.

-Así te llama tu cría, ¿No? Tiene buen gusto para los apodos…-se mofa Rex.

Sigo sin contestar. Me ha venido de repente la imagen de Kylie a la cabeza, y no me la puedo despegar.

-El único motivo que he tenido para contarte esto ha sido para demostrar la importancia que tenía esa pulsera con nuestro problema.

-Ya, viniendo de ti no creo que me lo hayas contado por gusto, siendo tu vida privada. Oye, por cierto, ¿Y qué pasó luego?

-¿Luego de qué?

-De la historia. Vamos, Rex, ¿No la viste más? ¿Ni una vez más?

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Hyde? ¿A qué te refieres con "verla"?

-¡Pues a "verla", a hablar con ella! ¡Tenéis dos hijas en común, es lo más normal! De verdad, qué malpensado eres.

-Yo no te he dicho que estaba pensando en otra cosa, te he preguntado a qué te referías. Pero eso me demuestra que tú estabas pensando lo que acabo de suponer.

Mierda… Me ha pillado. Estoy perdiendo facultades, definitivamente.

-¡Como sea! ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

-No hablé con ella más, si quieres que te sea sincero. Pero me envió una carta 5 años después. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de lo de las chicas.

-¿Qué te ponía en esa carta?

-Pues eso, me explicaba, básicamente, que teníamos dos hijas y que yo no me había enterado. Y también que corrían peligro, al estar vinculadas con su madre, es decir, con Nile.

-Ah, claro, estuvieron 5 años entre los de Nile.

-Por eso, y siguiendo un plan de ella, las "salvé", por así decirlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por ellas, pero el plan fue de su madre. Esto ellas no lo saben.

-¿No saben nada? ¿Ni siquiera recuerdan a su madre?

-Esto no es precisamente un cuento de hadas, Hyde. No, no la recuerdan, eran demasiado pequeñas. Estando vinculadas con Nile, nada es un cuento para ellas. Por eso, me vi obligado a cambiarlas de nombre.

-¿Les creaste otra identidad?

-Sí. Ellas se llaman, realmente, Electra y Unununa, ¿Te suenan esos nombres?

-Son los nombres de las mellizas que murieron con Zoé… Menuda casualidad que las dos hermanas fueran a tener mellizas, ¿No?

-En todo caso, ella les puso los nombres de sus difuntas sobrinas, en honor a su hermana, y los de Nile, en especial ese Casanova Cabecilla, conocen esos nombres. Las cazarían al instante.

-Claro…

-Así que por eso se conviertieron en Ely y Regina Foster. Intenté buscar nombres parecidos para que no se comfundieran, pero dime tú algún nombre que se parezca a Unununa.

-Por eso tienen más de una identidad… Para protegerse.

-Claro, yo no tengo complejo con los nombres. Me da igual como se llamen, son mis hijas. Si es cuestión de seguridad, la cosa cambia.

-Por lo que han tenido que pasar esas chicas… ¿No crees?

-Yo no lo sé. Solo lo saben ellas. Aunque yo también puedo suponer que no ha sido precisamente en camino de rosas. Pero para eso estoy, para intentar facilitarles las cosas.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tú, que pareces el típico "trozo de hielo" que no habla con nadie.

-No estás en posición de criticar nada, exmadero corrupto.

Mya no está diciendo nada, pero nos está escuchando.

-Oye, Rex.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto de todo esto que me has contado, de las mellizas? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo te has sentido tú?

-Cuando me enteré del peligro que corrían… Ni siquiera perdí el tiempo en lloriquear inútilmente, pensé directamente en ayudarlas. Desde el "principio", solo me preocupó que estuviesen bien, y nada más. Supongo que entiendes ese concepto tanto como yo, ¿No?

-Supongo…

-No me arrepiento de nada. Adoro a esas chicas, aunque no lo parezca. No las podría cambiar por nada en el mundo. Y ahora que vuelven a estar en peligro, no podré descansar tranquilo hasta que vuelvan.

-Ya veo… Así pues, afirmas que tus hijas lo son todo para ti.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Llevan mi sangre, y las aprecio más que a mí mismo. Y como no suelo hacer afirmaciones sin pruebas… Aquí tienes.

Rex saca una foto de su cartera y me la da para que la mire. La aceptó y me fijo en su contenido. Salen las dos chicas con él. Los tres son bastante parecidos, aunque las dos mellizas son increíblemente idénticas. Tienen pinta de estar felices los unos con los otros. Estoy seguro de que el cuadro no sería el mismo si faltara uno solo.

-Monas, ¿Eh? Se parecen mucho a su padre. Ja, ja, ja.

-Pobres chicas, no las insultes, ¿Quieres? No, es broma.

-La llevo siempre conmigo. Mejor dicho, _las_ llevo.

Me quedo un rato sin palabras. Estoy pensando en mis cosas.

-Kyle, ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace rato que estás…Nostálgico.-rompe Mya con el silencio que la caracterizaba hace unos escasos instantes.

-Oh, disculpa. Sí, bueno… Más o menos…

-¿Tú tienes una foto de tu cría, Hyde?

-¿Eh? ¿Una foto? A ver…

Desenfundo mi cartera. Al hacerlo, siento un escalofrío, y sé por qué. Todo viene de una broma en la que cierta pelirroja decía "¡Uy qué calor! ¡Voy a abrir la cartera de papá, a ver si pasa un poco de brisa! ¡Uy qué fresquito!" Entonces, me tocaba a mí vociferar y perseguirla hasta su cuarto, donde se encerraba y seguíamos con la bromita.

Abro mi cartera y la dejo al descubierto, aunque de ella saco una foto: Es de Kylie, en plano americano, muy sonriente en un día de verano. Desde esa foto, todavía puedo apreciar el brillo de sus ojos que tanto me atrajo el día en que nació.

-Mira… Esta es Kylie… Mi hija.

Rex acepta la foto y se está un rato contemplando el retrato. Después de un rato, se ríe.

-Esa chica de pelo teñido no es la clon de esta chica. Su clon… Eres tú, Hyde. O al revés.

-Tienes razón…

-Se lo está pasando bien, por lo que veo en la foto, ¿No?

-Sí. Para mí es importante verla así. Ella siempre ha tenido muchos problemas para hacer amigos de pequeña. Es muy poco sociable. Esto cambió un poco cuando llegó Kya a su vida. Son inseparables.

-¿Kya? Oh, claro, la cría de Bradley, tu "sobrina".

-¿Eso también lo sabes?

-Por supuesto. Me enamoré de la "chica de ciencias" de Nile, ya sabes.

-¿Sigues enamorado de esa chica de ciencias?

-No se lo confirmé a ella, te lo voy a confirmar a ti. Pero dime, ¿Estás orgulloso de…Kylie, no?

-Sí, claro que lo estoy. Es mi única hija, y a pesar de que tiene muchos defectos, sus también muchas virtudes siempre me han parecido suficientes para estar orgulloso de ella. La adoro, y al verla sonreír, no necesito otro motivo para seguir viviendo.

Rex me sonríe con su típica frialdad.

-Buena respuesta, Hyde. Estarás hecho todo un padrazo.

Conque un "padrazo", ¿Eh? Pues estos días de pesquisas estuve pensando en mi riña con Kylie, y creo que ahora mismo soy la única persona que no se merece una de esas tazas en las que pone "1# PAPÁ". He sido un imbécil.

-No. Le he fallado.

-¿Qué?

Hago un sumo esfuerzo para explicarle a Rex mi reacción. La riña que tuve con Kylie porque quería aprender a conducir y no me dio la gana de confesar que lo hizo muy bien.

-Ya veo… Bueno, es comprensible. Es lo típico que pasa cuando ves que te vas haciendo viejo y que tu hijo está creciendo más rápido de lo que nunca habrías imaginado.

-Pues sí… Y por culpa de eso, no me he hablado con ella desde que pasó. Se fue a ese templo del diablo, ¡Y ni siquiera tuve la dignidad de despedirme de ella! ¡Y ahora ella así, en peligro! Soy el peor padre del mundo. Hace bien en odiarme…

-¿"Odiarte"? Vamos, Kyle, en el fondo sabes que Kylie nunca te diría algo así en serio. Estaría rebotada, y sería lo primero que se le ocurrió para contraatacar. Yo te lo confirmo: Kylie no te odia. Te estará esperando allí arriba en el templo.-me consuela Mya.

-¡El templo! Lo había olvidado. ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Ostras! Son casi las 5 de la mañana. Más vale que vayamos para allá, es posible que esté a punto de suceder una desgracia con esas hierbas y ese ojito derecho de Nile por ahí…

-¡Rex, por favor, no hay tiempo de ser pesimistas! Vámonos, coge el coche. Yo iré a por el mío. Mya, ¿Me haces un favor?

-Faltaría más, ¿De qué se trata?

-Avisa a Tony y Betty, ¿De acuerdo? Sé que es temprano, pero supongo que no protestarán.

-Claro, claro. Déjalo en mis manos, ve tirando, iré con ellos.

-Gracias.

-Cuenta conmigo, Kyle. Saldrán airosos de esta, ¡Ya lo creo que sí!-anima Mya, empezando a correr.

Subo a mi coche después de ir a casa y despertar a Rachel y esperar a que se vistiese (con lo "entusiasmada" que estaba, no tardó más de 10 minutos) y empezamos nuestro camino hacia el templo, sin pausa pero sin prisa, nada más nos faltaría ahora tener una accidente de tráfico.

Estoy algo agitado, por lo que temo hacer alguna tontería, pero no puedo sacarme los últimos momentos que viví con Kylie antes de la excursión fallida. Esa mirada de desprecio que me lanzó fue igualita a que me clavaran un cuchillo, aunque supongo que yo le "clavaría" otro con la ira que desprendí con la mía.

Al recordar mis frías palabras esa tarde y las réplicas de Kylie noto que me cae un chorro de agua fría encima, lo que también se puede manifestar en la realidad, ya que tengo un sueño que me caigo y en cambio, pensar que voy a salvarla de ese lugar maldito, me despabila.

Kylie, por favor, dime que estás bien, que he llegado a tiempo, que no ha pasado nada y que todo esto se ha quedado en un mero susto…


	41. KYLIE- La trampa

8 DE FEBRERO- Mediodía- Noroeste de la Montaña Nunakura- Punto de Vista de Kylie

Kya y yo combatimos la densa nieve en el camino hacia el noroeste de la montaña. Por fin todo esto va a quedar aclarado y podremos salir de aquí ya.

-Oye, Kylie…

-Dime, Kya, ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé… Me ha dado un pálpito extraño. No sé, ¿No lo ves muy sencillo?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir, si de verdad vamos a encontrar la salida al llegar a ese lugar… ¿Por qué no ir desde el principio? No sé, toda esta historia me parece demasiado meticulosa, incluso para los "Espíritus"…

-Yo no tengo ni idea, pero en la posición en la que estamos, no tengo la osadía de discutir nada. Si nos va a sacar de aquí, adelante.

-Sí, supongo. Mira, ahí está la maestra Lilah.

En efecto, Lilah está allí, con su indumentaria característica, sonriéndonos dulcemente, como siempre hace.

-Muy buenas, chicas. Os estaba esperando…

-Sentimos haberla hecho esperar.

-Seguro que merece la pena. Esperad, os abriré la puerta.

Veo que hurga en esa bolsita delicada de tela que siempre lleva en la mano, y de ella saca una llave normal. Pero algo no encaja. En la cerradura de la puerta hay un panel con puntos. Para abrirse, se habrá de dibujar algo, supongo.

-¿Para qué sirve esa llave, Lilah? ¿Ese panel está estropeado?

Me extraña la sofisticada cerradura en un lugar tan extraño, y más cuando la propia Lilah nos mencionó que este lugar estaba en ruinas y que por eso era peligroso.

-Es para otra cosa, pero prefiero sacarla ya, porque si no, después me cuesta horrores desencajarla de los encajes de la tela. ¡Huy, he hecho un trabalenguas! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El pelo del flequillo que le cubre un ojo se le mueve un poco, pero enseguida se lo arregla para que quede como antes. Ha sido como un acto reflejo.

-Esperad, chicas. Os la abro en un santiamén.

Se aleja a la cerradura y tapa la pantalla con la mano, supongo que para que no podamos ver un secreto que los espíritus tengan a buen recaudo, o algo así. Al cabo de nada, la puerta está abierta. Incluso a Lilah le cuesta abrirla. Es muy pesada, y está hecha de hierro.

-Adelante. Creo recordar que en el interior había una roca con algo escrito. Si me acuerdo mejor, creo que eran 7 caracteres… Más o menos.

-¡Kya, la contraseña de la puerta!

Las dos empezamos a correr hacia el interior. Una vez allí, nos fijamos en que las paredes son muy gruesas, y el suelo no es el de fuera, de nieve, es de hierro o algo por el estilo. Hay una roca allí, bastante apartada del edificio sin ventanas, pero nos acercamos, alejándonos bastante de la puerta.

Pero no sé… Algo me parece demasiado obvio.

-Aquí está, Kya. Por fin. Vamos a descubrir la clave de la puerta.

-¡Y podremos salir y volver a casa con los demás!

Nos ponemos en cuclillas para observar mejor, pero no importa las veces que lo miremos, o que rasguemos la superfície a ver si hay una capa oculta: No hay nada escrito.

-¿No hay nada?-me pregunta Kya.

-¡Ya está! ¡Igual esa roca garabateada está fuera, no dentro! ¡Salgamos a fuera!

-¡Sí!

Entonces, se oye un tremendo ruido. Proviene de la puerta. Está cerrada a cal y canto. Lo sé porque se puede oír el crujido de una llave.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo que hubiese tanto viento como para cerrar la puerta….-menciono.

-¡Kylie, qué frío hace aquí de repente! Vamos a ver si la puerta se puede abrir…

Nos acercamos de nuevo a la puerta. Hay una pantalla sujeta con algún soporte, pero ya podemos tirar bien fuerte entre las dos, que la puerta no se va a abrir.

-¡Lilah! ¡Lilah!-alerta Kya.

Como si hubiese oído la voz de mi mejor amiga, la pantalla se enciende, mostrando la imagen de Lilah con la llave de su bolsita en alto. Sonríe como al llegar nosotras.

-¿Lilah, puede oírnos?

-Claro que puedo oíros. Lo que es la tecnología moderna, ¿Eh?-dice, sacudiendo la cabeza inocentemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la puerta?

-Se ha cerrado.

-¡Ya, gracias por la información! Estamos encerradas, y no podemos salir por ninguna ventana. Vos tenéis la llave, abridnos.

Al oír la réplica de Lilah, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

-No.

Ambas nos sorprendemos.

-No entendemos, Lilah. ¿Por qué no? Queríamos salir a fuera a encontrar esa roca con la contraseña, y…

-¿Roca con la contraseña? Creo que no existe tal cosa…

-¡Pero si nos habéis dicho que estaba aquí!

-¿Lo he dicho? Pues no me acuerdo…-sonríe.

-Bueno, no importa, pero hemos de ir al templo con nuestros amigos, a resguardarnos del frío. Abridnos.

-No puedo. _Él _no estaría contento si hago tal cosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Él quién?-le pregunto. Esto no me gusta…

Si es una broma, no tiene gracia.

-¿En serio? ¿No tenéis una ligera sospecha siquiera? Qué raro… Creo que le conocéis.

-¿¡Quién es, Lilah!?-le grita Kya.

-Qué decepción. Pensaba que vuestra memoria era más buena. Bueno, os daré una pista, por ser vosotras. Vosotras le mandásteis a prisión.

¡No lo dirá en serio! ¡¿Está hablando de…?!

-¿Os referís a Collins? ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento con que…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Caigo inmediatamente. Tres palabras: ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

Ya lo decía yo, ¡Demasiado fácil!

-Creo que ya basta, chicas. Ya basta. Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿Eh?-murmura Kya, con mirada de corderito degollado.

-Ya va siendo hora de que os ubiquéis… En el lío en el que estáis metidas.

De repente, su mirada cambia totalmente. Ha pasado de sonreír cual niña inocente a intimidarnos con una mirada helada y totalmente malévola. Como si nada y con un suave movimiento, aparta el mechón de pelo que le cubría el ojo. Lo primero que deja ver es la gargantilla Malak que tiene colgada en la frente, pero esa no es la única estrella de Nile que puedo ver.

No es la única, porque atravesándole todo el ojo, tiene otra formada por horrendas cicatrices que bifurcan en lo que parece el centro de su pupila. Tiene pinta de que debieron doler, aunque eso no me importa ahora mismo.

-Hola, Kylie y Kya. Soy Delilah Collins, alias Lilah.

Una trampa. Una trampa. ¡Una trampa! ¡Hemos caído de cabeza en una trampa de ese gusano!

-¡No es posible!-grita Kya.

-Sí, sí que lo es, porque es lo que hay. Espero que os lo paséis bien el hotel Cámara de Frío Resort & Spa, unas vacaciones en las que os lo pasaréis… De muerte…

No hace falta decir que todo esto es una ironía, aunque no estamos como para reír. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir?

-¿Cámara de frío?

-Este edificio está equipado con el mejor sistema de ventilación de todos los Estados Unidos. En unas horas, estaréis congeladas y muertas de frío.

-¡Tú…Tú mataste a Noelia!-la acuso.

-¿A Noelia? Oh, sí, ya. Hicisteis un buen trabajo, pudisteis deducir que en realidad era un chico. ¿Sabéis su verdadero nombre? Se llama- se llamaba- Noah. ¿Os suena?

-¿Noah? ¡El nombre que Flora tenía en su collar!

-Sí. Noah era su hijo. Al igual que Krypta.

-¡¿Flora es la madre biológica de Krypta?!-exclama Kya.

-Exacto. Son gemelos. ¿Sabéis quién es su padre biológico? ¡Pues el mismo que el mío!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-chilla Kya.

Entonces… Ben Collins es el padre de Noelia Noah, y también el de Krypta. Espera un segundo…

-Si eso es cierto… Delilah, o como te llames…. ¡Has matado a tu propio hermano!

-Ah, ya. Y supongo que ya habréis conocido a Desirée, ¿No? Sí. Ella es hermana de Krypta, por parte de madre. Aunque tienen padres distintos. El padre de Krypta es el mío, y el de Desirée…. Era periodista, creo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jake Sting?

-¡Jack Green!-deduce Kya.

-¡Ah, sí! Gracias por recordármelo.

-¡La tradición Malak es un fraude!-desenmascaro.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Sí, claro. ¿De verdad creéis que esa patraña existe? Todo es un cuento muy bien montado. Y al parecer la gente se lo ha tragado. Todo se debe al efecto de esos alucinógenos.

-Ya… Las canalizaciones son falsas. Krypta recita cosas involuntaria e inconscientemente por culpa del olor de sus gargantillas, que contienen esas hierbas.-explica Kya, muerta de pánico.

-En efecto… Toda la información que Krypta sabe sobre todos los "espíritus" que ha poseído se la he dado yo… A escondidas. Con ayuda de padre… Y de mi hermana mayor.

-Por casualidad… Tu hermana mayor…. ¿Se llama Aoma?-le espeto en la cara. Ya lo he descubierto.

-No, en realidad… Se llama Scarlet. Eso de Aoma es una tapadera.

-¡El caso es que es una asesina!

-¡No es "una" asesina! ¡Es "la" asesina! ¡La mejor en su campo!

Como si fuera para estar orgulloso.

-Ella mató a Flora, sí. Y Krypta también debería estar muerta ya, o si no, pronto. Esas hierbas la matarán. Ahora que ya os ha traído hasta aquí… No sirve para nada…

-Y aquella nota de Flora…-masculla Kya.

-La escribiste tú. Bueno… Yo lo truqué, vale. ¿Os preguntáis por qué?

Pienso en un motivo. Se me ocurre uno improbable.

-¿No…Sabes escribir?

-No. No sé.

¡He acertado!

-Tampoco sé leer. ¿Pero para qué? Casi toda mi vida he vivido en este templo, no necesito saber leer o escribir, es trivial.

-¿Entonces por qué has podido escribir la contraseña que ha abierto la puerta?

-No he escrito nada. Sé dibujar perfectamente el símbolo de Nile. ¿Pero qué más os da? Esta puerta solo se puede abrir desde fuera, no os servirá de mucho…

Empiezo a sentir el frío glacial de la cámara frigorífica. Golpea igual que mil cuchillos.

-Ah, por cierto, la historia de la profecía era cierta. Ahora que estais aquí encerradas se cumplirá el destino de la "muerte fría", ¿No?

-¡Eres un monstruo!

-¿Yo? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! No, qué va. Bueno… A lo mejor un poquito. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo voy a…!

Me emociono un poco y le pego una patada a la puerta. No ha pasado nada y me he hecho daño. Lo típico. No creo que pueda tumbar esa puerta.

-Ahorra energía para seguir respirando… Kylie Hyde.

Al oír que me llaman por mi apellido, me acuerdo de mi padre.

-Debo irme ya… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… Igual podría invocar a un espíritu para saldar mis pecados… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Delilah se ríe malvadamente en nuestra cara. Después, desaparece de la visión de la pantalla. El frío empieza a intensificarse.

-¡Kylie, hemos de salir de aquí!

-Lo sé… ¿Pero cómo? No hay herramientas para destruir esa puerta, no podemos tirarla nosotras, y no hay ventanas.

Pasan horas y no se nos ocurre nada. Seguro que está empezando a anochecer, y Kya y yo estamos defallidas. Tenemos mucho frío, y mucha hambre. No sabemos qué hacer.


	42. KYLIE- Amargos recuerdos

-Kylie…. No… No te preocupes… Saldremos de aquí… Como sea…-me tartamudea Kya.

-Gra…Gracias por todo…. Kya… Eres… La mejor amiga del mundo….

Nos abrazamos a nosotras mismas, para entrar en calor. Creo que en mi mochila tenía una manta con la que podríamos abrigarnos un poco más las dos.

-Espera… Creo que… Aquí habrá algo… Que…

Abro mi mochila a tientas, porque tengo la mano congelada, pero no encuentro la manta. En su lugar, veo un sobre.

-¿E-Eh?

Lo saco de allí y temblando logro abrirlo y sacar el único papel que contiene. Es mi dibujo con mi padre aprendiendo a conducir.

Entonces, me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó relacionado con ese tema antes de venir al templo. Sonrió un poco al ver el dibujo, pero entonces esos recuerdos me atormentan.

Lo desagrable que fui… Todo lo que dije… Estaba muy equivocada… Y cada palabra me pesa…

Me he venido aquí… Sin despedirme de una de las personas que más me importan en el mundo. Y no sé si saldré de aquí.

Todo viene a mí como un dejà vu. Todo me duele como si me apuñalaran.

_-No entiendo qué te enfadas tanto. Si de verdad fueras madura hubieras sabido que tengo razón._

_-¡No, papá, no tienes razón! ¡Siempre quieres tener razón, pero esta vez estás equivocado!_

_-¡Si yo te digo que no, es que no! ¡Punto!_

_-¡Pues no me da la gana! ¡Pienso luchar por mi libertad y me da igual que estés de acuerdo o no! _

_-Estoy harto de que cuestiones todo lo que te digo. Si te digo que no, es que no. Punto y final, y lo tendrás que aceptar, porque soy mayor que tú, sé más que tú, ¡Y aquí mando yo, ostras!_

_-¡Te odio!_

…

_-¿No lo habrás dicho en serio, no?_

_-¡Y tan en serio! ¡Quizás no lo hubiera dicho si fueras un poco más comprensivo conmigo!_

_-¡Eso, eso, solo sabes quejarte! ¿Quieres que me queje yo? ¡Muy bien! ¡No eres más que una cría que no madurará jamás como siga a este ritmo y te piensas que lo sabes todo! ¡Eres más cabezota que una mula!_

_-¡¿Pero cómo me puedes decir eso?! ¡Sí, vale, no soy precisamente un modelo de hija perfecta, pero tú no eres nadie para criticarme!_

_-¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Tu padre!_

_-¡Pues entonces ojalá no fueras mi padre! ¡TE ODIO!_

_-¡Como quieras! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos! ¡Porque te aseguro que algún día te vas a meter en un buen lío, y yo no estaré allí para ayudarte, y entonces sí que me echarás de menos! ¡Pero ya será tarde, ya no podrás hacer nada!_

"_¡Entonces sí que me echarás de menos! ¡Ya será tarde! ¡No podrás hacer NADA!"_

"Nada"… No podré hacer _nada…_

Estoy acabada. Este es mi fin. Y mi padre no está aquí. He de morirme sabiendo que tiene la peor hija del mundo.

Hace ya un rato que estoy llorando a pleno pulmón.

-Kylie… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Kya, no voy a poder! ¡No saldré de esta! ¡Nile me ha vencido!

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Quiero ir con papá, y con mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Kya, no volveré a verle nunca! ¡Y no he podido decirle adiós!

Lloro aún más fuerte. Al verme, Kya suelta algunas lágrimas también.

-¡No llores! ¡Saldremos de esta, Kylie! ¡Te lo prometo!

-Tengo… Tengo mucho f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-frío…. No me quedan fuerzas…. No puedo más….

-¡Tienes que aguantar! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Saldremos de aquí! ¡Aguanta!

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡No hay motivos para aguantar! ¡Soy una mala amiga, una mala compañera, una mala detective, una mala consejera, una mala protectora, una mala conductora…! ¡Y una mala hija! No tengo motivo para pelear…

-¡No digas eso!

-A todo el mundo… A todos vosotros… Y sobre todo a mi padre… Os haré un favor quitándome de en medio.

-¡Kylie, basta! ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tu padre te quiere mucho, y lo sabes! ¿De verdad, de verdad crees que ahora mismo está en casa tomando un café? ¡¿Lo crees?!

No puedo oírla porque las fuerzas me fallan tanto que ya ni siquiera oigo nítido.


	43. KYLE- Lo hemos conseguido

9 DE FEBRERO- 5:24h- Montaña Nunakura- Punto de vista de Kyle

Salimos todos del coche, alarmados. Mya aún no ha llegado, pero no creo que tarde mucho.

-Bueno, Hyde, llegó la hora. No quiero ser pesimista, pero si nos hemos equivocado, puede ser el fin.

-¡Anda ya, Rex! ¡Como empecemos con esas no vamos a ir a ninguna parte!

Nos acercamos a la gran puerta. Debo de estar loco o es falta de sueño, pero tengo la impresión de que la cerradura nos está desafiando.

-Esperemos que esto funcione.-masculla Rex, y da un paso adelante hacia la cerradura.

En el panel del abecedario, teclea las letras D-E-L-I-L-A-H. El lector las compara con su base de datos mientras los caracteres digitales giran al leerse.

Suelto un gran suspiro de alivio cuando DELILAH se sustituye por la palabra inglesa CORRECT. La cerradura cede, y con un empujón más flojo de lo que había supuesto, la puerta se abre de par en par. Vía libre.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!-grito entusiasmado.

-Te dije que estaba chupado.

-¡Deja de ser un fantasma mentiroso de una vez!-me encaro a Rex.

-Creo que ahora mismo tenemos otro problema. Hemos de encontrarles, ¿No?

Tiene razón. Sin que me diga nada, echo a correr hacia el interior, y Rex me sigue. Rachel se ha quedado allí esperando a Mya después de que me pasase todo el camino convenciéndola.

-Vale, ¿Y ahora por dónde? ¡No sabemos dónde está ese templo!

Rex se pone a mirar por todas partes, y a lo lejos parece distinguirse algo. Es una colina con algo parecido a un acceso.

-Vamos a ver, por si acaso.

Avanzamos rápidamente hacia el lugar que hemos avistado. Cuesta un poco poder entrar, pero al conseguirlo, nos encontramos con una chica sentada en el suelo, y al parecer está dormida. Creo recordar que salía en la foto que me ha enseñado Rex. Será una de las mellizas.

-¿Qué hace aquí esta chica durmiendo?-me pregunto.

Rex ni siquiera me contesta, intenta despertarla suavemente.

-¿Regina? Regina, despierta. Regina…

Supongo que él las reconocerá, porque yo no puedo. Son iguales.

-¿Hmpf?- la chica abre tímidamente los ojos- ¡Papá! ¿Qué…Haces aquí?

-Es muy largo de contar, Regina. Luego hablamos. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Pues… Desirée está allí a un lado, pero está durmiendo. Mi hermana y Tommy se fueron a la capilla, a salvar a Krypta.

-¿Quién rayos es Krypta?-pregunta Rex, confuso.

-Es largo de explicar, pero los tres podrían estar en peligro.

Una nueva voz irrumpe en la conversación. Es esa chica que me encontré en el Hotel Dusk, que sale del umbral. Ahora no voy a perder el tiempo en preguntarle por nada.

-¿Cómo que están en peligro?-es lo único que cuestiono.

-¡Es por esas hierbas alucinógenas, papá! Si las respiran mucho tiempo… Krypta podría aguantar porque está más acostumbrada, pero Ely y Tom no creo que aguanten mucho.

-Vale, vamos a ver.-se apresura Rex.

-Ojalá pudiera…-empieza Regina.-Pero me duele mucho la pierna, por eso me quedé aquí. No puedo andar, me duele mucho.

-¿Y ahora qué?-lamenta Rex.

Puedo reconocer la voz de Mya, que parece ser que ya está aquí.

-¡Kyle, ya he llegado! Me he dado toda la prisa posible por llegar. ¿Cómo puedo ser útil?

-¡Ya lo tengo! Mya, quédate con Regina y cuida de su pierna. Está herida.-propongo yo.- Rex y yo iremos a ese sitio donde están encerrados a ver.

-¡De acuerdo!

Sin dar tiempo a Mya de pensárselo mejor, ambos salimos corriendo en línea recta hasta encontrarnos con un edificio parecido a una iglesia.

-¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?-pregunta Tom.

-No lo sé, pero deben de ser horas. Me encuentro fatal…-murmura Ely.

-Y decías que no necesitabas mi ayuda…

-¡Estás tan atrapado como yo, lumbrera! *Tos* ¡Si me hubieses hecho caso, ahora podrías haber venido a sacarme!

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga ahora?! ¡Ya es tarde para arrepentirse!

-¡Chicos, por favor, no discutáis! ¡No nos va a sacar del atolladero! *Tos*- dice la más débil de los tres, Krypta.

-¿Krypta, estás bien?-le pregunta Ely.

-Sí, estoy bien. Dentro de lo que cabe…-musita Krypta.

-Pues yo me muero de frío, y siento náuseas…

Tommy, interpretando esto último como una petición indirecta, se acercó a Electra y le dio su chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Toma, ¿No tienes frío? Aquí tienes.

-¡No te he pedido ayuda!

-¡Prero la necesitas, caramba! ¡Deja el ego a un lado y madura de una vez!

Ely se quedó "helada" de nuevo, y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la chaqueta, que le quedaba ridículamente pequeña.

De golpe y porrazo, se oyeron golpes fuertes en la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Krypta, sorprendida.

-Ni idea…-murmuró Tom.

Ely se había levantado del suelo. Se dirigió a una mesa que había en el lado opuesto de la estancia, donde había un vaso lleno.

-Tengo… Sed…- pensó inconscientemente.

Cogió el vaso y sin pensárselo dos veces se bebió el contenido de un trago. Craso error. Empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre, Ely?!

-¡Ah, mi estómago…!

-¡Eso es una infusión de esas hierbas muy concentrada!

-¡Es un veneno! ¡ELY!-gritó Tommy.

No se dieron cuenta de que la madera de la puerta cedió.

Bien, pues ya lo he hecho. Con la ayuda de Rex, hemos conseguido derribar esa puerta. Al entrar a dentro, un olor nauseabundo penetra en el aire.

-¿Qué es este olor? Parece… Hierba…-murmuro.

-¡Kyle!- es Tommy, que me reconoce.

-Oh, aquí estás. Tranquilo, hemos venido aquí a ayudaros.

-¿Ely?-pronuncia Rex.

Algo no va bien con la segunda melliza. No creo que se encuentre muy bien.

-¡Oh, no, Ely! ¡Parece que se ha tragado un vaso de esas hierbas en infusión!-alerta Tommy.

-Ely, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Rex.

-¡Mi estómago…! ¡Me duele…! ¡Aaah…!-grita la chica aguantándose la barriga.

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital ahora mismo! ¡Puede ser peligroso!-me preocupo.

-Yo lo haría, ¿Y qué pasa con Regina?

-¡Rex, ahora mismo Ely es la prioridad! ¡Está envenenada! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Mya cuidará de Regina, y después la traeremos en coche!

-… De acuerdo. Corre, Ely, vámonos.

Consigo convencer a Rex para que se lleve a Ely al hospital. Entonces, ayudo a Tom y Krypta a salir de ahí. Enseguida, Tommy tiene una idea, toma un poco de nieve y salpica a Krypta con ella para que se le pasen los efectos hipnóticos.

-Se pondrá bien, solo necesita respirar aire limpio.-me aclara Tom.

-Oye, Tommy, ¿Dónde están Kylie y Kya?

-¿Eh? ¿Todavía no han vuelto? Se fueron al noroeste a resolver el acertijo de Lilah y…

-¡Mierda! ¡Han picado! Bueno, no me extraña.

-¡Kyle! ¿Mis padres están aquí?

-Sí, creo que están en la entrada. No te separes de Krypta, por favor. Tus padres vendrán enseguida, ¿Vale?

-Sí, vale, de acuerdo.-me promete Tom.

Entonces, oigo la voz de Rachel.

-¡Kyle! ¡¿Qué haces?!

No tengo tiempo para escucharla, y echo a correr hacia el noroeste. Al cabo de unos escasos minutos llego a mi destino. Hay un edificio en el medio. ¿Estarán allí? Decido acercarme.


	44. KYLIE Y KYLE- Salida de la cámara

Punto de vista de Kylie

Veo borroso… Tengo muchísimo frío…. Dejo de percibir la realidad tal y como es… Solo puedo ver los ojos enfadados de mi padre diciéndome que ya me lo avisó… Empiezo a llorar de nuevo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. Hace tanto frío que las lágrimas se me congelan cerca de los pómulos.

-Ky…Kylie… Aguanta… Aguanta…

Kya no está mucho mejor, pero se ve que puede oír algo.

-¿Hm?

Yo ni siquiera puedo percibirlo.

-¡¿Kylie?! ¡¿Kya?!

-¿Eh?-se sorprende Kya.

-¡Kylie! ¡Kya!

Al parecer, ha reconocido una voz.

-¡KYLE! ¡Estamos aquí!-empieza a gritar, aunque no puedo oírla.

-¡Kya! ¡Eres tú!

-¡Kyle, sácanos de aquí, no podemos más, hace mucho frío! ¡Es una trampa, una cámara de frío!

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero cómo se abrirá esta puerta!

-¡Dibuja la estrella de Nile!

-¡¿La estrella de Nile?!

-¡Esa de ocho puntas! ¡Date prisa, Kyle!

En este punto, ya me he desmayado sobre el frío suelo.

Punto de Vista de Kyle

La estrella de Nile… La estrella de Nile…

Con el dedo tembloroso, logro dibujar el símbolo, y la cerradura cede, aunque cuesta horrores abrir la puerta, y tarda lo suyo en desbloquearse. Al conseguir el acceso, lo primero que veo es a una defallida Kya de pie enfrente de mí tambaleándose.

-¡KYLE!

-¡Kya!

Enseguida sale a abrazarme, y la recibo con alivio. Está bien, solo ha sido el susto.

-¡Qué miedo he pasado! ¡Hemos caído de bruces en una trampa de Nile, Kyle! ¡Por poco no lo contamos!

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¡Maldita sea, estás helada!

-S-sí… Es una cámara frigorífica. Querían matarnos de frío… Literalmente.

Al oír la palabra "matarnos", me acuerdo de Kylie.

-Kya, ¿Dónde está Kylie?

-¿Aún no ha salido? Estaba allí, conmigo.

Ambos nos cruzamos en una mirada llena de preocupación.

-¡Kylie!-empiezo a gritar.

Entro en la cámara, y me la veo allí, tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Kylie!-exclama Kya.

Corro hacia ella, y la sujeto de la cabeza. Me lleva unos escasos segundos colocarla entre mis brazos.

-Kylie… ¿Me oyes? Kylie…-le susurro.

Tenía los ojos medio abiertos, pero los ha cerrado. Temiéndome lo peor, le sujeto la mano y acerco su cara a mi oído. Todavía la oigo respirar. Gracias a Dios. Está viva.

Me saco mi chaqueta, a pesar de morirme de frío, y se la coloco a ella encima de la suya. Me fijo en que en la otra mano que la que le estoy sujetando tiene algo en la mano. Es un dibujo. Por el sobre que está cerca, intuyo que es el dibujo que quería enseñarme el día de la clase de conducir.

Lo contemplo: somos ella y yo, en mi coche, contentos de conducir juntos. Esos garabatos representan la felicidad que no pude darle a mi propia hija en ese momento. Me aflijo solo de pensarlo, pero al verlo, abrazo fuerte a Kylie, aunque está desmayada. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

Kya me mira.

-¿Está…?-me pregunta preocupada, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Está viva.- declaro, con los ojos cerrados. –Está viva.


	45. KYLE- Aclaraciones

Salimos los tres de ese maldito lugar, yo sujetando a Kylie en brazos, que aún no ha despertado. Kya se encuentra mejor después de salir de la cámara, ya que incluso aunque fuera hace un frío infernal, se está mejor que allí dentro.

Kya avanza rápidamente hacia la entrada, donde está Krypta, aparentemente mucho más recuperada, Tommy con sus padres y su hermana, que no se separa de él ni un milímetro, Rachel, preocupada y Regina sentada sobre la nieve con Desirée y Mya cerca.

Al vernos llegar, todos posan su mirada sobre nosotros.

-¡Kya!-exclama Tommy.

-¡Chicos! ¡Al fin! ¡Menos mal que estáis bien!

-¿Dónde está Kylie…?-pregunta Krypta.

La pregunta se detiene cuando todo el mundo me ve llegar con Kylie en brazos.

-¡Kyle!-grita Rachel.

-¡Hyde! ¿Qué ha pasado?-me pregunta Tony, sin poder sacudirse la preocupación.

Rachel se acerca rápidamente a ver a Kylie. Al verla desmayada, se teme lo peor al igual que antes yo o Kya.

-¿Está…? ¿Está…?-tartamudea, muerta de miedo.

-Está viva, Rachel. Solo se ha desmayado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Gracias al cielo!- Rachel ha empezado a llorar de la emoción.- ¡Kylie, mi niña!- dice mientras le acaricia la cara.

-¡Madre mía, qué susto nos hemos dado!- exclama Betty.

-Espera, la llevaré al coche, a ver si ahí dentro está más calentita.-me ofrezco.

Llevo a Kylie a mi coche, donde la tumbo ocupando todo el asiento trasero. Una vez allí, le acomodo mi gran chaqueta. Puedo ver que tiene las manos congeladas.

Rachel me ha seguido.

-Ve a aclarar todo el asunto, yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar de ella. Tranquilo, no te preocupes por nada, Kyle.-me tranquiliza Rachel.

-De acuerdo… Espero que despierte pronto. Creo que aún quedan un par de cosas por aclarar. Pero no dudes en avisarme si hay algún cambio.

Rachel asiente, y yo me voy con los demás, algo más tranquilo porque ella esté con Kylie.

-¡Menos mal que al final no ha habido que lamentar desgracias a gran escala!-suspira Sue, con la cara roja. Supongo que habrá llorado hace poco.

-Bueno… De hecho, no ha sido exactamente así.-menciona Desirée, con una voz bastante diferente a la suya, más masculina. Es parecido a lo que me pasó con ella cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿Tú quién eres?-le pregunta Krypta.

-Soy una víctima de Nile. Me secuestraron de brazos de mi madre cuando tenía trece años.

-¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, tesoro?-continúa Betty, angustiada.

-28… O 29. No lo sé exactamente.

-¡Madre mía!-exclama Mya.

-He estado tanto tiempo junto a un cuadro robado. Por eso creía que la chica del cuadro era real. Creo que fue por culpa de la exposición a la droga alucinógena. Y también la droga fue la culpable de que me cambiase la voz.

-¿Eh?-se sorprende Regina.

-Delilah ya no está, no creo que sirva de mucho ocultarlo más.

Todos la miramos, atónitos.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que corte?

Sue es la primera que busca en su mochila, hasta sacar unas tijeras de uso escolar, que le da.

-¿Para qué las quieres, eh?-le pide Sue.

Sin contestar directamente, la chica se coge el pelo como si se fuera a hacer una coleta, y se corta un buen puñado de cabello. Al final, le queda el pelo hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, y lo que queda lo recoge con una pulsera elástica que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Así he llevado el pelo antes de que me secuestraran. Este es mi verdadero yo. Este soy yo.

-¿Cómo que "este"?-le pregunta Tommy, remangándose una chaqueta negra propiedad de su padre, que supongo que se la habrá prestado.

-Que no os engañe la falda que llevo puesta. Solo Lilah cree que soy una chica. Y vosotros, ahora mismo.

-¡¿Eres…?! ¡¿Un chico?!-le espeta Regina.

Dice que sí con la cabeza.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Qué buen disfraz, yo me lo he creído!-se sorprende Tony.

-En realidad… Desirée era el nombre de mi abuela, de la que era esta flauta, que le dio a mi difunto padre y él me dejó a mí, sin saberlo. Él no me conoció.

-¿Entonces es verdad que eres hijo de Jack Green?-dice Kya.

A esto se refería Rex. Claro que él no sabía que en realidad era un chico.

-Me llamo Jackie, en realidad. Ese es mi verdadero nombre. Jackie Green.

-¡"Jackie" era el nombre que estaba en el collar de Flora!-chilla Kya.

-Soy su hijo, sí. Me hice pasar por una chica por Lilah. Ha estado sola en este templo desde poco después de nacer, donde se puede decir que la "abandonaron". Ni siquiera sabe leer ni escribir. Pensé que si ella creía que era chica, podría tener a una igual con ella.

-¡Pero Lilah es mala, según me he enterado!-refuta Tom

-No, exactamente. Vale, es de Nile, lo sé, pero en el fondo ella es tan víctima como yo. Hace estas cosas para acontentar a su padre, aunque ella no esté de acuerdo. Pero su padre no la escucha…

-Entonces, tú eres hijo de Jack Green y Flora, para que me aclare.-empieza Kya.

-Sí, así es. Y tengo dos hermanos que son gemelos por parte de madre. Y por parte de ese Collins.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero Collins no es ese capo de la mafia?!-vocifera Tommy.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Él fue quien separó a mis dos hermanos de mi madre el día que nacieron. Y también les separó a ellos el uno del otro. Eran un chico y una chica. El chico se fue a un orfanato, y la chica fue abandonada bajo un puente.-explica Jackie, con pesar.

-Vaya… Qué coincidencia. A mí me pasó lo mismo con mis padres verdaderos…-lamenta Krypta.

-Sí, puede ser una coincidencia. O no. Krypta, estoy hablando de ti ahora mismo.

-Qué… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!- La cara de Krypta cambia.

-Krypta, tú y yo… Somos medio hermanos. Tenemos la misma madre.

-¡Pero eso no es posible, Desi…! ¡Jackie! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo no sabía nada! ¡Yo…! ¡¿Tengo un hermano gemelo?!-chilla Krypta, triste.

-No. Tenías….-menciona Kya, apagadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú lo sabes? Vamos, rubita, escúpelo.-le suelta Sue, intrigada.

-Ya hemos resuelto todo lo que realmente pasó aquí. Krypta, ¿Te acuerdas de Noelia, esa chica que sabía japonés? Bueno, pues… Fue asesinada.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-En realidad, Noelia era un chico disfrazado. Se llamaba Noah. ¿Y sabes para qué vino realmente a esta montaña? Para conocer a su hermana gemela. Tú.

Krypta se echa a llorar de la desesperación.

-¡No puede ser, esto es demasiado!

-Espera que me centre…-detengo a Kya.-Los padres de Krypta son esa Flora y Collins, ¿No? Vale. Collins arrebató a los gemelos Noah y Krypta de brazos de su madre y los separó. A Noah le envió a un orfanato y a Krypta la abandonó en un puente, donde la adoptaron. Entonces, su hermano se enteró de la existencia de su hermana, y quiso conocerla.

-Sí, pero si se presentaba como Noah y le contaba toda la verdad sobre Nile y el recaudo de droga, Krypta vería que Malak es un fraude, y huiría a contárselo a la policía. Nile los detendría antes y los mataría. Noah no quería eso para su hermana, así que se disfrazó de Noelia aun sabiendo que Lilah le mataría a él. Solo quería ver a su hermana.

Krypta sigue llorando y llorando. Normal, esto que acaba de asimilar de golpe ha debido ser un fuerte mazazo.

-Jackie… Tú eres mi hermano… ¡Eres lo único que me queda en el mundo!

Entonces, los dos hermanos se abrazan con fuerza.

-Sí, así es. Me alegro mucho de conocerte por fin. Tú también eres lo único que me queda ahora, Krypta. Mis padres están muertos, y mi otro medio hermano también. Pero me alegro de ver que no estoy solo.

-¡Claro que no estás solo! ¡Siempre nos tienes a nosotros!-anima Regina, sonriente a pesar de tener una pierna partida.

Tanto Regina como Jackie se están unos largos segundos mirándose sin pronunciar palabra.

-En fin, no me he enterado de mucho, pero al parecer ahora todo el mundo está contento, ¿No?-dice, cómo no, el soplagaitas de Tony.

-Sí. Creía… Que estaba condenada a estar sola para siempre, pero ahora tengo un hermano… Que no sabía que existía. He perdido lo que era toda mi vida hasta ahora, la religión Malak, porque es un fraude, pero tengo a un hermano, que es todavía mejor.

Ambos vuelven a abrazarse.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde está Ely?-pregunta Kya.- No la he visto.

-Está en el hospital con su padre. Se ha envenenado con un vaso de esas hierbas tóxicas. Esa tía no tiene arreglo… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-dice Tommy.

-¡Tom!-le grita su madre. Pero en el fondo está contenta de verle reír después de todo el paripé que se ha montado.

-Pero de verdad espero que se recupere pronto…-Tom parece sincero.

-En fin, deberíamos marcharnos ya. Tu pierna podría empeorar, Regina. No te preocupes, te llevaré con tu padre, como he prometido.-asegura Mya.

-Todavía hay un par de cosas que no entiendo.-corta Kya.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kya?-le pregunto.

-Primera: ¿Dónde está Lilah? No creo que siga en el templo después de todo este revuelo…

-Seguro que ha escapado. No puede teclear la clave sola, no sabe escribir ni su propio nombre. Habrá huido cuando no mirábamos.-propone Jackie.

-¿Y lo segundo?-le pide Sue a Kya.

-Lo segundo… ¿Por qué tantas molestias? Aunque no quiero ser fría, matar a alguien no es tan complicado. ¿Para qué tantas molestias en un montaje tan escrupuloso? ¿Qué podrían conseguir desviando toda la atención a este sitio?

-Eso es interesante… Se me ocurre una idea…-dice Tony.

Todos le miramos, porque evidentemente, no le creemos.

-Os la diré más tarde.- Ya, claro, qué obvio.

-Yo sí puedo explicarlo- empieza Mya.- De hecho, pido disculpas por no haberlo mencionado antes.

-Adelante, Mya, ¿Qué pasa?-le cedo la palabra.

-Desde que el año pasado capturé a Collins, me ascendieron, y gracias a los contactos de mi padre, tengo bastante influencia en el distrito 89 en Nueva York.

-¿Y qué? Aunque me alegro por ti, ja, ja…-susurra Sue.

-El caso… Es que al hacer esa llamada para avisarme, tuve que venirme aquí, y el distrito ha quedado desprotegido. Con la consecuencia de que esta mañana he recibido una llamada de mi padre desde comisaría.

-¿Qué te decía? ¡Vamos, quiero saberlo!-se impacienta Tommy.

-Collins se ha escapado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible! ¡Maldito capullo!-grito yo, en un ataque de entusiasmo desmedido. Necesito dormir 12 horas seguidas, para variar.

-¡Con lo que nos costó engancharle!-lamenta Kya, decepcionada.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero os juro que no descansaré hasta que se pudra en una celda. ¡Palabra de Mya Taylor!

-No ha sido tu culpa, cariño. La verdad es que ha sido una trampa demasiado bien elaborada.-la consuela Betty.

-¡Ahora lo único que me importa es que Kylie se recupere!-grita Kya, muy en serio.

-¿La pelirroja aún no ha despertado?-pregunta Sue.

-Estará destemplada. Cambios de temperatura tan bruscos no son buenos para el organismo. Se pondrá bien, supongo. Solo necesita estabilidad, y estará como nueva.-informa Mya.

-Tienes razón, Kya. Ahora lo único que quiero es que despierte… Para poder disculparme.

-Kylie también estaba arrepentida. Aunque supongo que lo mejor es que lo hables con ella y que acabéis con esto de una vez…

-Claro que sí, tienes razón. Venga, vámonos ya de este maldito lugar. Lo importante es que ya todos estáis a salvo.

-¡Yo me ofrezco para ir a por el equipaje!-sonríe Tommy, echando a correr sin dar tiempo a que alguien objete.

-¡Espera, hermanito, te acompaño!-dice Sue, antes de echarse a correr detrás.

Al cabo de un rato, vuelven cargados con 5 maletas. Sue lleva dos, una roja y una rosada. Tommy lleva tres, una marrón y otras dos negras. Y debo decir que cuando les hemos visto aparecer hemos soltado un suspiro de alivio, porque aun estamos tensos.

-Bueno… Creo que esta es tuya, rubita.-le dice Sue a Kya, dándole la maleta rosa.

-Sí, es mía. Y la otra es de Kylie. Tranquila, yo se la llevo.-le responde Kya, cogiendo las dos maletas de Sue.

-Toma, Unununa, creo que esta es tuya. Que te la lleve Mya, mejor.

-Claro, yo me encargo.

-Eso, vámonos. Quiero ver a mi hermana, estoy muy preocupada por ella.-lamenta Regina.

-Yo iré contigo, Regina. Me gustaría presentarme a tu padre. Como era el mejor amigo de mi padre…-piensa Jackie.

-Sí, yo voy a ir contigo… Hermano.-dice Krypta, mientras otra lágrima brota de su ojo.

-Claro que sí. Pero creo que primero debería ponerme algo de ropa decente, la verdad. Hace tiempo que no voy, pero en la ciudad los chicos no van en falda.

Tommy abre su maleta delante de todos y le da un par de cosas a Jackie.

-Igual son un poco pequeñas para ti, pero puedes usarlas en lo que te compras ropa nueva.

-Gracias, Tom. Eres un amigo.

-¡Ahora vámonos todos a casa a descansar, que es muy pronto y estaréis muy cansados!-propone Betty, con una sonrisa radiante.

-Desde luego, ha sido terrible… Levantarse a las 5 de la mañana.-bosteza Sue, provocando una risa en todo.

-Creo que tu madre no se refería a ti, pequeñaja.-se ríe Tony.

-Cerremos este capítulo de una vez por todas, así como la puerta de este lugar. Espero que no vuelva a abrirse…-concluye Kya.

Todo el mundo sale de allí. Ayudamos entre todos a cerrar la puerta, y ahora que estamos seguros de que no queda nadie dentro, rompemos la cerradura, que deja de funcionar, dejando la puerta abierta. Ojalá hubiésemos podido comprobar antes que se podía abrir así sin riesgo a quedarse encerrado.

Cada uno se sube en un coche y nos disponemos a volver. Kya se ha hecho un huequecito al lado de Kylie para poder vigilarla bien, porque aún no se ha despertado.

La vuelta la tenemos bastante callados. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hacemos es colocar a Kylie de vuelta a su cama para que pueda descansar y calentarse. Aún está sorprendentemente fría de aquella cámara mortal.

Por fin todo ha terminado. Kylie ha vuelto a casa, y a pesar de que está tocada, está a salvo. No le pasará nada porque no lo permitiré.

Espero no volver a ser tan idiota como para que mi hija tenga que estar en estado crítico para poder darme cuenta de lo que realmente me importa mi pelirrojilla.


	46. Vuelta con los Collins

LOS ÁNGELES- Dirección Desconocida- 9 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- 23:13h

A esas horas es extraño que una chica de esa edad vague sola por las calles de los suburbios de la gran ciudad. Pero así era. Sabía a dónde quería ir, pero no sabía cómo llegar.

No tenía más remedio. Tenía que preguntar a alguien, algo que no se le daba muy bien por el hecho de no haberse relacionado casi con las personas de la ciudad. No podía llamar a la policía, porque eso no les gustaría a los habitantes del lugar a dónde iba.

Buscó un poco, porque a esas horas, el tránsito de gentío era mínimo, pero encontró a alguien que le pareció mínimamente ubicado: era un chico rubio, peinado con gomina, con ropa urbana bastante veraniega para estar en invierno. Llevaba un piercing en la nariz y otro en el labio.

-Oye. Escúchame…-empezó la chica, no muy segura de cómo referirse a él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, muñequita de trapo? ¡Ya han pasado los Carnavales, cariño! ¿A qué vienen esas pintas?

No sabía qué responder. ¿Qué era un carnaval? ¿Y qué tenía de extraña su ropa? Es la que había llevado siempre.

-Busco…Un lugar, pero me he perdido. Mira, lo tengo aquí escrito…

-¿No puedes decírmelo de memoria, guapa? ¡Es una dirección, nada más!-bufó el insolente muchacho.

-¿Eh? B-bueno, yo…

-A ver… Creo que eso estaba hacia la derecha, girando al tercer cruce a la derecha de nuevo, y al cuarto cruce a la izquierda. Sí, creo que sí.

-¡¿Qué?!-no había entendido nada, era demasiado para ella.- ¡¿De qué cruces me hablas?! ¡No te entiendo!

-¿Que no me entiendes? ¿Hablas chino o qué, muñequita de porcelana?

-Llévame, por favor. He de llegar a mi casa, y no sé llegar sola.-suplicó ella.- ¡Por favor, padre me matará!

-Buf… No tienes arreglo, rosita de pitiminí. Vaaale… ¿Cómo se llama tu señor padre?

-He de llegar a casa de los Collins. ¿Dónde están?-preguntó ella.

-¿Los qué? ¿Collins, dices? No me suenan de nada. Igual dices los Collinton.

-Sí, creo que era eso, sí.

-¿Son tu familia, florecilla? ¿Y ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman?

Entristeció a ese comentario.

-A ver… Ah, pues no vivían donde te he dicho, se mudan cada dos por tres. Está un poco apartado de aquí, esa gente es muy siniestra.

-¡No hables mal de padre, o lo lamentarás!-amenazó ella.

-¡Vale, vale, perdona! Sígueme, muñeca.

El descarado joven acompañó a la chica hasta una casa apartada de la ciudad, bastante oscura, dándole un aire de mansión encantada. Eso sí, era adinerada, con un jardín más bien modesto, pero una casa de dimensiones colosales.

-Hogar, dulce hogar, pastelito. Saluda a tu señor padre de mi parte.-se burló el chaval.

-¡No te rías de mí, o te lanzaré una maldición!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso ha sido total, mi brujita! Hale, que sueñes con los demoncitos. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Dicho esto, el chico se marchó por donde había venido. La chica no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho, ya le habían puesto muchos motes en pocos minutos.

No muy decidida y con cara de miedo, llamó a la puerta. Una chica con un pijama de seda la mar de elegantes, unas pantuflas calentitas y suaves y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con cara no muy contenta le abrió la puerta.

-¡Aquí estabas! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces tantas horas?!

-Es que… No sabía llegar, y…

-No, no, si a mí no me tienes que dar excusas. Pasa, pasa, que "papi" quiere verte, mona.

-¿Ya ha llegado? Oh, menos mal que ha llegado sano y salvo.

La joven del pijama la dejó entrar, y ella accedió a la casa de su familia, aunque no sabía ni cómo era. Es más, no sabía como era una casa de ciudad.

En el salón estaban su padre, un hombre de pelo y ojos oscuros, con cara de pocos amigos, sentado en el sofá, y también una mujer, que quedaba un poco apartada de la escena. Aunque al ver a la recién llegada, manifestó alegría.

-¡Delilah, bonita, por fin llegas!-gritó la mujer.

-Ma… ¿Madre?-preguntó ella. No la recordaba.

-¡Te acuerdas de mí! ¡Oh, qué alegría!

-¿En serio vas a recibirla así cada vez que meta la pata? ¿Así la estás educando?-bramó el malhumorado hombre.

-¡Padre! ¡Yo…!

-¡Vamos a ver, mocosa! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de regresar, para empezar?! ¡Quedamos en que saldrías alrededor de las 6 de la mañana de ese templo! Deberías haber llegado a la ciudad a las 7 de la mañana como mucho.

-Es que… Iba despacio… Para que no me descubriesen. Al llegar, me puse a buscar la calle de la nota, pero….

-Ah, claro. No sabes leer, ¿No? Mira cómo lloro.

Delilah entristeció.

-¡Os juro por mi tumba que no quería incomodaros, pero no encontraba el modo de llegar! ¡Tuve que preguntar para que me lleva…!

-¡¿No habrás sido capaz de hablar con la pasma, no Delilah?!

-¡No, no! ¡Hablé con un chico que estaba cerca de aquí, pero no era un policía! ¡Ya lo pensé, padre!

-Tú no sabes pensar.-le replicó la chica del pijama, duramente.

-Sí, hermana. Si lo dice… Pe-pero a-al menos ha podido escapar de-de la prisión….-tartamudeó Delilah.

-¡Pero no gracias a ti, Delilah! ¡Esas malditas mocosas se han escapado!

-¡Y-ya lo sé, pero yo no…! ¡Yo no hice nada, yo me ceñí al plan!

-¡No, no lo hiciste, porque el plan era que la palmarían, Delilah!-le contestó su padre.

-¡Pe-pero…! ¡Yo no sabía, no sabía que encontrarían la clave!

-¿Encontraron la clave esas mocosas?

-¡N-no! ¡No, no fueron ellas! Me parece que… Era su padre, que… Desde fuera intentó ayudarlas, y consiguió la clave.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ahora encima tienen ayuda de su papi! ¡La madre que…!

-El caso es que Desirée ha escapado con esos incordios. Y el cuadro lo tiene la poli. Y seguro que destruyen toda la plantación de ese lugar.-informó la chica del pijama, enfadada, mirando a su hermana.

-¿Desirée? Ah, ya. ¡Bueno, qué más da, Scarlet! ¡Esto ha sido un fiasco! ¡He escapado, pero este plan me ha buscado la ruina! ¡Me he quedado sin un cuadro de millones, una rehén ha escapado, van a destruir la mescalina que vendíamos por millonadas y esas dos malditas mocosas siguen a sus anchas en primer lugar!

-Díselo a Delilah. Ella ha tenido la culpa.-acusó Scarlet.

-¡Pero…! ¡No es justo…!

-Además, ¿Sabes otra cosa? A parte de Flora, Delilah tenía que matar a una chica que sabía demasiado. ¿Y sabes? Era un chico en realidad. En realidad, teníamos un hermano, y no otra hermana.-siguió Scarlet.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si era una chica! ¡¿Cómo me pudieron dar gato por liebre?! ¡Era un chico y yo sin saberlo! ¡Un chico!

-Ya, y gracias a eso, el gemelo chico ha muerto, y la gemela chica sigue viva. Gran metedura de pata, hermanita.

-¡Yo no sabía que era un chico en realidad! ¡Y lo de Krypta fue suerte, nada más! ¡Seguro que al intentar abrir la puerta crearon alguna ventilación, porque yo me aseguré…!

-¡Basta! ¡No sirves para nada, Delilah!

-¡Pero yo…!

-¡Para nada!-le gritó su propio padre, enfadado.

Ella se asustó, y empezó a llorar suavemente.

-Perdón, perdón, lo siento, yo no quería…. ¡Yo no valgo para esto, padre! ¡No pongo en duda que seáis un gran guerrero, pero yo no lo soy! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo es el mundo fuera de ese templo! ¡A-ay!

Le empezó a escocer la cara. Al llorar, las cicatrices que tenía se resentían y empezaban a doler. Era insoportable.

-¡No haces nunca nada bien, Delilah!

Después de gritarle, su padre le dio un fuerte empujón, de modo que incluso llegó a ser golpeada con la pared. Delilah lanzó un quejido frustrado.

-¡No, Ben, no lo hagas!-imploró la mujer que estaba apartada.

-¡Solo así aprende!

Dicho lo cual, se acercó a Delilah, que se había quedado inmóvil, y le plantó una buena bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Ella chilló, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento…!-repetía ella constantemente.

Se oyeron pasos que bajaban de la escalera.

-¡Y esto por haberme dejado tirada!-dijo Scarlet, apuntándose a la pelea.

Su hermana le dio una bofetada en la mejilla contraria, la izquierda, mientras la pobre chiquilla iba repitiendo que lo sentía.

-¡Eres una llorica, hermana! ¡Así nunca llegarás a nada! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se reía malévolamente Scarlet.

Cuando iba a darle otro golpe, una mano ajena interrumpió la de Scarlet. Tanto ella como su padre se sorprendieron.

-¡No le pegues más! ¡¿Vale?! ¡Ella no ha tenido toda la culpa! ¡No le des más, Scarlet!

Scarlet se soltó con rabia y le bufó al chico que la había parado. Era más pequeño que ella, de unos 15 años, con el pelo bastante largo y negro, recogido ligeramente, con ojos azulados y un pendiente de plata en una oreja.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, mocoso!-retó ella.

-Padre, es posible que Delilah se haya equivocado, pero dale tiempo. Solo tiene falta de experiencia. Entrenando duro, no meterá tanto la pata, ya verás.

-Hm…

-¡Oh, qué bonito, ya está el machito poniendo paz! ¡Eres otro blandengue como ella, enano!

-No mereces ni que te conteste.

Scarlet calló ante el comentario del chico.

-Supongo que si tú lo dices, es posible que tengas razón. De acuerdo, le daré otra oportunidad. Espero que la entrenes.

-Lo haré, padre.-prometió el chaval, aunque sin muchas ganas.

-Muy bien. Así me gusta. Se nota que has heredado mis genes.

Delilah miraba la escena, sorprendida y con los ojos llorosos. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien se había portado bien con ella.

-¡Ahora iros a dormir! ¡Me ponéis enferma!-vociferó Scarlet cual diva.

Delilah subió las escaleras temblando y al llegar arriba, se paró, sin saber qué hacer. Al cabo de un rato, ese chico que tanto la había ayudado la llevó a una sencilla habitación con un camastro al fondo y sin mucha decoración.

-Puedes dormir aquí, supongo. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Toma, te he traído algo para cenar.-ofreció él, con ojos serios aunque amables en el fondo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo haces? Padre se puede enfadar si me tratas bien.

-A mí me tiene un trato algo especial, aunque yo lo veo injusto para los demás hermanos.

-Entonces… ¿Tú eres mi hermano?

-Así es, hermana. He oído hablar de ti, aunque no te conocía en persona. Soy Zuria, un placer.

-Zuria… Me encanta tu nombre, es tan… Diferente. Claro que yo no conozco a mucha gente… Además, no sabía que te tenía por hermano.

-Es lo que tiene, la verdad. Te he traído un poco de ropa. Es de Scarlet. Si te grita, dile que te la he dado yo y que me venga a gritar a mí. Esa pomposa no se va a atrever a ponerme las manos encima.

-No… No sé qué decir, Zuria…

-Se dice "gracias". Es lo que se dice cuando tienes que agradecer algo que los demás hacen por ti. Sé que le dije a padre que te entrenaría para ser una buena gángster, pero en realidad yo no soy bueno tampoco. No he matado a nadie todavía, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Al oír eso, Delilah empezó a llorar. Se encontraba confusa, cansada y harta. Pero no quería decir nada.

-Ponte agua y jabón en esa herida de la cara. Ahora te dejaré descansar.

-Tú… Tú no has salido a padre, Zuria. Él dice que tienes sus genes, pero no es cierto. Padre es cruel, y malvado. Pero tú no lo eres. Te has portado bien conmigo.

-En realidad…. Yo he salido más a mi madre, ¿Sabes? A pesar de que soy duro en apariencias, tengo un lado frágil. Y siempre lucho por lo que me importa.

-Oye, lo que te he dicho…

-Quedará entre nosotros, te lo juro.

Lloró de nuevo.

-Gracias… Zuria.

Él sonrió y dejó descansar a su hermana, que tantas emociones había vivido tan repentinamente en su monótona vida. Llevaba muchos años encerrada en una montaña fría, sin visitas a excepción de para pedir algún favor puntual. No tenía contacto con la gente, y ahora la habían apartado de todo lo que conocía. No le sentó bien.

Sentía que no le importaba a nadie, que el mundo no la necesitaba, que no cumplía una función en él, y que por eso, era un estorbo que era mejor eliminar. Pero en todos estos pensamientos oscuros, la única luz que había era la amabilidad que había demostrado su hermano con ella, y decidió aguantar un poco más en el universo de tinieblas donde se pensaba que estaba.

Quizás no todos los Collins sean unos asesinos como padre, pensó Delilah.


	47. Visita a su Némesis

10 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- 10:27h- Los Ángeles

Hacía ya días que Tommy no había dormido tan bien. Ahora se encontraba en su propio cuarto, lo cual lo llenaba de felicidad. Prefirió no vivir una situación como esa nunca más, si se podía elegir.

Se había levantado hacía poco, y ahora se disponía a desayunar. Sus padres habían decidido que esa semana no iría a la escuela para esperar a que las cosas se normalizasen un poco, para retomar las clases a la semana siguiente. Como era lunes, Tom tenía tiempo de sobras.

-¡Buenos días por la mañana!- a pesar de lo sucedido, los "buenos días" de su hermana no habían cambiado. Aunque debía admitir que le llenaba de satisfacción el oír esa frase.

-Buenos días, Sue-Ellen- decidió que contra antes volviesen a la normalidad, mejor.

Su hermana le sacó la lengua.

-Has dormido bien, ¿Eh, chavalote?-se alegró su padre Tony.

-Ni que lo digas. Nada como volver a mi cuarto.

-Desayuna algo, cariño. Seguro que allí arriba no desayunabas así, ¿Eh?-le dijo su madre Betty, sabiendo desde un principio que la respuesta era "no"

-Desde luego que no, mamá. Allí solo comíamos sopas, para desayunar, comer y cenar. Creo que la aborrezco ya.

-Pobre hermanito mío. Seguro que querían inflarte a sopa para después hacer sopa contigo.

-¡Sue, no me estás ayudando! ¡Eran mafiosos, no caníbales!

-Vale, vale, cerebrito. Supongo que los huevos con beicon tienen más sustancia que una sopa mohosa.

-Pues sí. Por cierto, ¿Hay noticias de Kylie?-preguntó Tommy, preocupado.

-Al parecer, todavía no ha despertado, pero respira, cada vez mejor.-afirmó su padre, en un posado serio totalmente raro en una persona vivaracha como él.

-¿Todavía no? Qué cruz, pobre Kylie. Espero que se recupere pronto.

-Eh, Tom, ¿Me pasas la sal?-le preguntó Sue.

-¡Eres una insensible, Sue-Ellen!

-¡Tranqui, lo he escuchado! Claro que lo siento. Después iré a ver a Kylie, pero ahora estoy desayunando, ¿Eh?

-Anda, toma tu sal, bicho.-bromeó Betty, mientras le daba una bolsita delgada de color blanquecino.

-¿Qué clase de sal es esa, mamá?-pidió Tommy, curioso.

-Me la dio una amiga. Al parecer, su hermano tuvo que hospitalizarse por una apendicitis, o algo así. Unos días más tarde, se encontró mejor, pero la comida del hospital no llevaba sal, y ella se la llevaba de extranjis.

-¡Esa tía me cae genial! Si alguna vez tengo que ir al hospital- esperemos que no- ¿Me traeréis sal?-preguntó Sue, pícara.

-Así que la comida del hospital está horrible, ¿Eh?

-Pues sí, hijo, sí. Cuando os tuve a vosotros pude confirmarlo.

-Lo que pasa es que eres una quisquillosa, Betty. A ti todo te sabe raro.-contraargumentó Tony, riéndose.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, listillo! ¡Dios quiera que no acabes en un hospital, pero si pasa, no te pienso traer sal!-"amenazó" Betty.

-¡Huy qué miedo!

Tommy se había quedado pensando. Eso le había recordado algo.

-Oye, mamá, ¿Puedo llevarme un poco de esa sal? Es para… Un experimento.

-¿Experimento, tú, de qué?-inquirió Sue.

-Es sobre… La cristalización… De los cuerpos salinos… En líquidos volátiles. ¡Qué pesada eres! ¡Tú a tus revistas!

-¡Perdona, perdona!-dijo ella, sabiendo que todo eso se lo había inventado sobre la marcha.

-Sí, claro, si tengo mucha. ¿Es para el colegio?

-No… No exactamente.

-¿Ahora nos vienes con secretitos, Tommy?-le preguntó su padre, inquisitivo.

-No es nada… Ja, ja, ja.

De repente, Tommy se levantó de la mesa y volvió a su cuarto. Se agachó y cogió una maleta de debajo de la cama. Después, cogió una chaqueta y metió las bolsitas de sal en el bolsillo antes de ponérsela. Con la maleta con él, se despidió y dijo que no tardaría.

-No me gusta que salga solo, y menos ahora.-se preocupó Betty.

-Este se ha fugado, ¿No ves que llevaba una maleta?-bromeó Sue, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

-¡No digas animaladas, Sue! Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Desde cuando tiene esa maleta?-preguntó Tony.

Tom ya no estaba en casa para responder a esa pregunta. Había salido, y tenía muy claro a dónde se dirigía.

UNOS 20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Aquel hospital era enorme, pero era uno de los pocos que había por la zona, por lo que supuso que era el correcto. Al preguntar en recepción, se confirmaron sus dudas.

Usando el ascensor, subió hasta la quinceava planta. Guiándose por los carteles de flecha, llegó a la habitación que buscaba: la 1522. La puerta estaba abierta, y al principio se asomó tímidamente. Vio a la persona a la que buscaba en la camilla, pero a nadie más.

-¿E…? ¿Ely?

Se envalentonó, entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sí que parecía ella, y no llevaba ninguna pierna escayolada, por lo que supuso que era Electra y no su melliza.

Sin embargo, estaba dormida. No quiso despertarla, pues estaba en el hospital, y no era por gusto. Se acercó a la ventana, y sin quererlo se puso a hablar consigo mismo.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Le dejo aquí su maleta? No, ¿De dónde creerá que ha aparecido? Y si no, ¿Qué otra opción me queda? ¿Esperar a que despierte? ¿Y qué le digo entonces? "Toma, Ely" Sí hombre, qué cutre. "Ely, aquí tienes tu maleta" ¡Demasiado formal! ¡Ah, ya sé! "Te dejaste la maleta antes de marcharte"

-¡Te estoy oyendo, imbécil!

De repente, su charla consigo misma se interrumpió. Esa lianta no estaba dormida, tenía los ojos cerrados solamente. Nunca cambiará, pensó Tom.

-¡¿Desde cuándo estás tú despierta?!

-Desde que me dio la regalada gana. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres muy amable con las visitas, Electra?

-Pues no. Eh, ¿Qué haces tú con mi maleta?

-Después de que tu padre te trajera, no pudiste volver a cogerla, por lo que yo la recogí y ahora te la traigo, ¿Tienes algún problema? No he cotilleado sobre lo de dentro, si es lo siguiente que estabas pensando.-bufó Tommy, molesto.

-Déjala aquí, cerca de la cama. Ya me encargaré luego de ella.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-¿Regina? Ahora mismo le están haciendo una radiografía de la pierna, y mi padre está con ella. Yo me he quedado sola un rato, aunque supongo que vendrá la enfermera a traerme algo de comer.

-¿Ya te has recuperado? ¿Qué te pasó con esas hierbas?

-Nada más llegar, me hicieron un lavado de estómago. Después, estuve potando toda la noche, y se me pasó bastante. Se me ha infectado el corte, por eso llevo esta venda de momia atada al cuello. Y además, he pillado un constipado de la leche. ¿Qué te parece mi diagnóstico?

-¡Ostras, qué chungo! Lo siento…

-¡No lo sientas, estoy perfectamente! Esto se me pasará enseguida… Ah, y por cierto, he conocido a Jackie.

-Ah, sí. ¿Y qué tal?

-Es majo, el chaval. Ahora no te me vayas a poner celoso.

-¡No estaba celoso!-declaró Tommy con furia.- ¡Y mucho menos por tu culpa! Haz lo que te dé la gana, que ya tienes 20 años.

-No, todavía no. Los cumplo el día 22. Tú todavía eres un nenaza, Bobby. ¿15 años, o quizás 3? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-15. Cumplo los 16 en noviembre. También el 22, ya ves tú qué coincidencia.

-Bueno, dudo que hayas venido aquí a hablar de eso. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te parece la ropa mía que has cotilleado? Ya te dije que no llevaba relleno en el sujetador.

-¡Pero serás….! ¡Me sacas de…!

-¡No grites, que estamos en un hospital!-chilló Ely, incluso algo más que Tommy.

-¡Silencio, niña!-interrumpió una voz ajena de mujer mayor.

Entonces, una anciana exageradamente arrugada y con cara de pocos amigos entró en la habitación. Iba de blanco y con zuecos, de cabello gris y ojos marrones enfadados.

-¡¿No sabes dónde estamos, niña?! ¡Esto es un hospital!

-Perdone, perdone…-respondió Ely a regañadientes.

-¿Quién es este enclenque?-dijo la vieja, mirando a Tommy.

Él se sintió incomprendido, pero justo cuando iba a protestar…

-¡No es un enclenque! ¡Es un pringado!-se rio Electra.

-¡Que estoy aquí, jo!

-Por un momento he creído que era tu novio, y me había asustado.

-¡Puaj! ¡Antes saldría con un duende!

-¡Sigo aquí!

No sabía qué hacía ahí, pero de repente, lo recordó.

-Te traigo la comida, niña. Arroz hervido.

-¿Otra vez?-protestó ella.

-¡Otra, y las que te quedan!- Entonces, le dejó el plato sobre una mesilla plegable que había junto a la cama.

La vieja desagradable le preparó el plato y los cubiertos, así como una botella de agua.

-¿Ni siquiera puede ponerme un poco de sal? ¡Ya estoy mejor!- se quejó Ely.

-¡Ya sé que puedes tomar sal, pero no te la voy a dar! ¡Así aprenderás a conformarte con lo que hay, jovencita!

Entonces, la arisca mujer soltó un suspiro aleccionador, se giró y se fue después de cerrar con un portazo.

-Vaya enfermera más amargada.-comentó Tommy.

-Mildred Capella, se llama. ¡Y Mildred "Capulla", debería llamarse!-se enfadó Electra.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-Tom se puso a reír a gusto.

Entonces, Ely se le quedó mirando, perpleja.

-Ehem. Mira, te he traído una especie de… Detalle, que te irá bien para el arroz. Toma.

Ely cogió la bolsita que Tom le dio.

-¿Sal, es esto?-preguntó.

-Sí. Supongo que con esto la estancia en el hospital se te hará más soportable, sobre todo con Mildred Capulla cerca. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Ely no contestó con otro de sus habituales sarcasmos. Se quedó mirando a Tommy con determinación.

-E-en fin… Toma, te he traído unas cuantas. Y ahora me voy, te dejo comer tranquila.

-Tom, espera. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me has traído la sal? No tenías por qué, y menos sabiendo que soy tu peor pesadilla. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Esto… Pues no sé. En realidad, me sentí mal al ver lo que te había pasado, y creí que por tener un detalle no se muere uno, ¿Sabes?

-Qué amable por tu parte, Tommylín.

-¡Bah!-gritó él, mosqueado.- ¡No me llames así, es ridículo! Y ahora, me voy a mi casa. Hasta otra. Y con eso quiero decir, ¡Sigue tu camino y no te metas en el mío!

Entonces, Tom salió de la habitación. Se topó con la placa en la que ponía "1522", y sabiendo que llevaba el prefijo 15 por la planta, le quedó 22. Recordó que Electra le había mencionado algo sobre el número 22. De repente, tuvo una idea, y ni siquiera supo de dónde le vino la iniciativa.


	48. Carta de presentación y despedida

10 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- 20:54h- Los Ángeles

Los primeros rayos rosados de la puesta de sol empezaban a teñir el cielo de Los Ángeles a medida que la noche se acercaba. La silueta de la luna ya era visible, aunque translúcida, bloqueada por la luz del atardecer. Una de las dos chicas que estaban en la habitación de un hospital contemplaba este paisaje, abatida.

Su melliza, la otra ocupante de la sala, no miraba por la ventana simplemente porque su pierna rota no se lo permitía. Tenía que estar tumbada en su camilla con la pierna en alto. Su hermana se había envuelto en sus pensamientos vencida por el aburrimiento, y al refrescar ciertos recuerdos amargos, le había apetecido contemplar el atardecer.

A pesar de que otra figura irrumpió en la habitación, ella no paró con sus contemplaciones. Si hubiese sido Mildred Capulla, la enfermera, hubiese soltado un suspiro de mala leche, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué, chicas, cómo os encontráis?

Hubo una pausa, pero Unununa, la de la pierna rota, decidió contestar.

-Mejor, papá. Aún me duele un poco, pero no debe de ser nada serio. Y en cuanto a Ely, supongo que se ha recuperado lo suficientemente como para levantarse de la camilla.

-Ely, la enfermera te dijo que descansaras.-la riñó su padre.

-Esa vieja arrugada no me manda. Soy mayorcita para saber si tengo o no que levantarme de la cama.-replicó ella, sin apartar la vista del ventanal.

Rex suspiró. No servía de nada discutir con ella. Optó por cambiar de tema.

-Toma, Regina, te he traído libros para que te entretengas. Son los que había en tu cuarto.

-Vale, gracias, papá.

-Y a ti, Ely, te he traído el pintaúñas. Bueno, en realidad, la caja entera. Tienes muchos.

-Déjalos en la mesilla. Ya me las pintaré después de cenar.

Hizo lo que le pedía, aunque sabía de sobras que algo se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme, Ely?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada…

-Nadie se lo ha tragado, Ely.-contraatacó Unununa.

Hubo una pausa que solo aumentó la tensión.

-¿Por qué hizo algo así, papá?-preguntó Electra.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás pensando en mamá, ¿Verdad? Lo sabía.-destapó Unununa.

-Me hizo este corte. ¿Por qué? Soy su hija, ¡Y ella lo sabía! Sabía quién era, y aún así, me hirió. –musitó Ely, enfadada.

Su hermana se la quedó mirando con lástima.

-Ella es de Nile, Electra, y tú lo sabes. Si todo lo que pasó fue cosa de Nile, tú solita puedes deducir que fue para avisarte de que estabas metiendo las narices donde no te correspondía.- declaró Regina, con cierto mosqueo.

-¡Aún así, Regina! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que para mamá Nile es más importante que yo?!

-Estoy seguro de que no. Vamos, Ely, piensa un poco. Tu madre es adulta, más alta y más fuerte que tú, a pesar de que tú tienes fuerza. ¿Crees que no habría podido matarte allí mismo de un cuchillazo? Pero no lo hizo. Estaba segura de que estarías bien.

-¡Me da igual que no me haya matado, me ha hecho daño! ¡Me tendría que haber dejado ilesa, no me debería haber atacado!

-¡Ely, basta! ¡Si no te hubiese hecho nada…! ¡¿Qué crees que habría pasado entonces?! ¡Contesta! ¡Los de Nile la habrían matado a ella! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Electra se quedó callada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una mirada perdida. Su padre tenía razón. No había considerado la posibilidad desde ese punto de vista.

-Te hizo daño para que no la mataran a ella, pero no te mató porque eres su hija. Nunca te habría matado. Si los de Nile le hubiesen dicho que os matara, hubiese preferido que la castigaran a ella.

Ely estaba furiosa. Furiosa contra su madre. No quería ver la realidad, se negaba. Era demasiado.

-¡Mentira! ¡Ella se desentendió de nosotras! ¡No le importábamos! ¡Si hubiese sido así, nos hubiese intentado buscar todos estos años! ¡No le importo, ni yo ni Regina! ¡Ni siquiera tú le importas, papá! ¡No le importamos nada, nada!

Unununa se contagió de la rabia.

-¡Cállate, Electra! ¡No voy a creer eso, ni hablar! ¡Todo tiene un motivo! ¡Deja ya de decir eso! ¡Calla!

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo… ¡Nosotras hemos crecido sin madre, asúmelo de una vez!

Regina entristeció, al igual Ely. Al parecer, las dos estaban de acuerdo, pero no querían reconocerlo.

Nunca había hablado con ellas de ese tema, porque prefería no recordarles lo sucedido que las marcó para siempre, pero Rex veía que eso les dolía a las dos. Tenía que demostrarles que en realidad tenían una buena madre que se preocupaba por ellas, para que no sufrieran más y tratasen de sanar el pasado.

Se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-Chicas… No es cierto. A vuestra madre le importáis más que a nada en el mundo. Haría cualquier cosa por vosotras. Si no os buscó… Fue por vosotras.

-No intentes consolarnos. Somos mayorcitas como para asumir la verdad y hacerle frente.-declaró Regina, en absoluto recuperada.

-Yo no miento nunca. Además, tampoco hago afirmaciones sin pruebas. Leed esto.

Sacó del bolsillo un papel enrollado sujeto por un lazo azul. Apresuradamente, Electra cogió el pergamino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y corrió a la camilla de su hermana, donde se acomodó cerca de ella para que las dos pudiesen leer.

-Es de vuestra madre. Me la escribió poco antes de que os sacara de Nile.

Las dos mellizas observaron la carta por encima antes de empezar a leerla. Era muy pulcra, muy precisa y de caligrafía delicada y clara. De hecho, se notaba que la había escrito una científica. Aparentemente, no había ni una sola falta de ortografía. También había una elegantísima firma en el pie del papel.

-Adelante. Leedla.

De la sorpresa, no tuvieron energía para articular palabras, de modo que la leyeron para sus adentros, fijándose en todas y cada una de las palabras escritas por la madre de ambas.

_(N.A: A pesar de que he dicho que la carta no tenía faltas de ortografía, es propio del personaje que la escribe, no mía, por lo que algún error tendrá, seguro. Imaginad que está perfectamente redactada, que es lo que os quiero hacer entender sobre el remitente)_

La carta en cuestión decía lo siguiente:

"_Hola, Rex._

_Probablemente ya te hayas olvidado de mí. Es lo que tiene separarnos por 5 largos años. Espero que te encuentres bien. Yo, no mucho. La preocupación me impide vivir el presente. _

_He tenido dos mellizas, tal y como le correspondía a mi hermana en su momento. Decidí llamarlas como ella quería nombrar a las suyas: Electra y Unununa. Pero a pesar de tantas similitudes, hay algo que no comparten mis niñas con las de mi hermana. Y ese algo tan fundamental es sencillo: el padre. _

_El padre de mis sobrinas era mezquino, cruel y malvado, que se libró de ellas, pero el de mis hijas no. Espero que no intente desvincularse de sus propias hijas, ya que ni siquiera las conoce todavía. Pero eso es culpa mía, en cierto modo. ¿Ya lo has adivinado? Estoy segura de que sí, chico de letras. Son mis hijas, pero también son tuyas, Rex._

_Siempre me he preguntado si me ibas a odiar por no decírtelo. No te culparía, ya que tienes todo el derecho, pero voy a intentar disculparme como pueda. Estoy vinculada con Nile, más de lo que a mí me gustaría, y todo por ese capo que mató a mi pobre hermana. No quería relacionarte conmigo, y ahora me echo flores por ello, porque solo así se han podido librar de Nile._

_Me explico: ese líder tan perverso me tiene "fichada". El otro día vino a casa, y al verlo, a mis niñas no les cayó demasiado bien. (Han salido listas, como su padre.) Ese diablo no sabe de niños, y como son traviesas y le gastaron una broma, este es capaz de hacerles daño, y no voy a permitirlo. Todos los de Nile saben de ellas ya, y si ese cretino las odia, todos las odiarán. _

_Necesito que las protejas, Rex. Eres su última esperanza. No te conocen, es posible que tengan miedo al principio, tienen 5 años. Pero te lo suplico, no puedo hacer otra cosa. He de protegerlas con mi vida, y si por ese motivo he de verme obligada a separarme de mis dos cielos, que así sea. Sé que contigo estarán bien. Confío plenamente en ti._

_Ve a la dirección adjunta siguiendo el plano que te he mandado. Te dejaré sus maletas al lado del cobertizo del jardín. Intentaré ayudarte como pueda desde la distancia, pero me será muy difícil, porque estoy totalmente bajo su control. _

_No te preocupes más por mí. En lugar de eso, cuida bien de Electra y Unununa. Te lo pido como madre. No quiero que les pase nada. No trataré de localizarlas o de contactar con ellas, porque no quiero que se descubra nada, pero ten por seguro que las vigilaré. Ya me las apañaré. Ellas no me verán. _

_Es mejor así. Para ellas, no para mí, pero no me importa. No es bueno para mí porque perderé a las tres personas que más me importan en el mundo: mis mellizas… Y a ti. No te olvidaré, a pesar de que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más. Si me ayudas, no te pediré nunca nada más._

_Cuídate mucho y protege mucho a las niñas. Todo está en tus manos. Adiós, Rex._

_La chica de ciencias que te escribió su nombre en un naipe, _

_Azura_

Las dos hermanas callaron, y se quedaron mirando el papel de la carta inmóviles. Nunca pensaron que existiese un documento así, pero así era.

-Os lo dije. Todo lo planeó ella para protegeros. Una madre no se separa de sus hijos por las buenas, chicas. Se vio obligada a hacerlo, a pesar de que eso la desgarrase. ¿Lo entendéis?

-Así es como se llamaba… Ya… Ya no me acordaba de su nombre…-musitó Unununa.

-Todo esto… Por nosotras. No me imagino… Lo mucho que ha estado y estará sufriendo. Todo por nosotras.-concluyó Electra.

Ambas se fundieron eun cálido abrazo. Primero entre ellas, y luego con su padre, que tanto había hecho por ellas. Estaban tan concentradas en el abrazo, que no se percataron de que alguien les miraba desde la puerta. Al verles tan contentos como la familia que eran, sonrió cálidamente, al ver que no les había pasado nada y que tenían a un padre que cuidara de ellas.


	49. El despertar

10 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- Los Ángeles- 20:54h- Punto de vista de Kyle

Estoy de los nervios, aunque intento aparentar que estoy tranquilo. Todavía no ha despertado. Kylie aún no ha despertado. Lleva 2 días sin dar señales de vida, pero respira, cada vez más normalizadamente.

Rachel también está atacada, y al igual Kya. La visión de ver a su mejor amiga en tal estado por culpa de sus peores enemigos no es lo que se diga precisamente agradable. Kya, por su parte, no está tan risueña como de costumbre, está apagada, sin ganas de hacer nada y sin salir del cuarto de Kylie, donde está tumbada.

-Kya, deberías descansar un rato. Llevas todo el día aquí.-le aconsejo.

-No quiero separarme de ella, no hasta que no despierte sana y salva. Me da igual que me tenga que quedar toda la noche despierta.-me responde Kya, toda seria.

De verdad que me recuerda muchísimo a Bradley.

-Te entiendo. El hecho de verla así… Tampoco es agradable para mí, ¿Sabes? Y menos sabiendo que estábamos peleados antes de que se quedase así…

-Mi padre siempre me decía que nunca hay que perder la esperanza, y que contra más pensemos las cosas menos pasarán. Supongo que tenía razón, pero no puedo evitar pensar en mi amiga…-me susurra Kya.

-Sí, tenía razón. Bradley casi siempre tenía razón. Y ahora mismo me siento exactamente igual que tú.

Oigo que llaman suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de Kylie. Me giro, y es Rachel, cosa que me esperaba.

-¿Hay…? ¿Hay algún cambio?-me pregunta, en tono bajito.

-No. De momento no.

Se acerca a nosotros, y se agacha a la altura de la cama, con cara triste.

-Le tomaré la temperatura. La última vez tenía 37,8º C de fiebre, espero que ya esté mejor.

Rachel le coloca el termómetro en la boca a Kylie mientras lo sujeta, ya que estando inconsciente no es capaz de mantenerlo firme. Al cabo de unos instantes, pita.

-36,4ºC. Está bastante bien, su temperatura se normaliza.-Al decir esto, Rachel sonríe ligeramente.

De repente, tengo el impulso de coger el dibujo que me hizo Kylie de mi bolsillo y lo hago.

-Y pensar que ha tenido que pasar esto para darme cuenta de lo que significaba el dibujo para Kylie…

-Kyle, no ha sido culpa tuya.-me consuela Rachel.

-¡Sí, sí que ha sido mi culpa! Si no la hubiese tratado así, no se habría enfadado tanto, ni se lo habría tomado tan a pecho. Sé que está viva, pero es por mi culpa que está así.

-Estoy segura de que Kylie está convencida de que ella es la culpable de lo que pasó. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo en la cámara frigorífica.

-¿Qué te dijo, Kya?

Escucho lo que Kya tiene que decirme. Cada palabra que oigo hace que me sienta peor.

-Ojalá pudiese decirle que lo siento, y que no quería decir eso. Me quejo de que se cree muy mayor, pero soy yo el que se porta como un crío con ella. En vez de discutir con ella, debería apoyarla más.

Le cojo la mano. Noto mucha diferencia de temperatura en relación a cuando le cogí la mano al acomodarla en mi coche. Ahora ya está más estable.

-Kylie, me gustaría que ahora mismo me escuchases a pesar de estar inconsciente. Que escuchases decir que estoy arrepentido. Sabes que disculparme me resulta difícil porque soy muy terco y orgulloso, pero ya lo he dicho. Lo siento, pelirrojilla, no me he portado bien.

En este preciso momento, me acuerdo del día en que Kylie nació. Le sujeté la mano con el dedo, como ahora, y ella se aferraba a él, y por mucho que me moviera, ella me seguía sin soltarme. No puedo evitar recordar esa escena.

Pero mi sorpresa es mayor al ver que pasa _exactamente_ como aquel día. Noto presión en mi dedo. Al darme cuenta, miro la mano de Kylie. Se mueve, está cogiendo mi dedo. Es un movimiento suave, apenas se nota, pero no me cabe la menor duda.

-¡Se ha movido! ¡La mano…! ¡Se ha movido!

-¡¿Se ha movido?!-exclaman Rachel y Kya al mismo tiempo.

Todos miramos a Kylie. Me fallan las palabras para expresar lo que siento ahora mismo, pero lo que veo es que Kylie poco a poco ha empezado a mover los brazos. Entonces, puedo ver también al mirarla a la cara que mueve los párpados. A continuación, abre lentamente los ojos. Puedo ver sus ojos heterocrómicos con el mismo brillo de siempre. Ella me mira a mí.

No puedo creerlo. Se ha despertado. Por fin.

Punto de vista de Kylie

Despacio voy abriendo los ojos. Me cuesta horrores, pues parece que estén pegados con cola. Me noto extraña, con la piel tirante, pero con un calor de lo más agradable.

Hago el sumo esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, con lo primero que me topo es con otros ojos: son castaños y brillantes. Papá…

Al abrirlos más, puedo confirmar que, en efecto, mi padre me está mirando, sorprendido. No sé muy bien de qué va esto, porque lo último que recuerdo es quedarme colocada en la cámara frigorífica de Nile. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado en trance?

-Ky…Kylie…-me susurra mi padre.

-Pa… ¿Papá?-musito confusa.- ¿Do…? ¿Dónde…?

No puedo continuar, porque mi padre se ha lanzado a mí para abrazarme. Con pesada tirantez en los brazos, los extiendo alrededor de su cuello. Creía que nunca más tendría ocasión de hacerlo.

-¡Kylie, cariño!-oigo que me grita mi madre.

-¡Por fin despiertas!-me dice Kya.

Al cabo de un largo rato, mi padre se despega de mí y me cruzo con los ojos verdes de mi madre. Están húmedos de lágrimas de felicidad. Ella también me abraza. Luego le toca el turno a Kya, también con ojos llorosos, aunque azules. La abrazo al igual que a los demás.

-¡Estás bien, Kylie!-me dice mi madre.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado con el templo? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto, confusa.

-Tu padre nos sacó de la cámara, Kylie. Estuvo investigando sobre la clave de la puerta y consiguió abrir la puerta. Ahora estás en casa.-me informa Kya.

Mi mejor amiga también me ofrece un relato simplificado de lo que apsó después de que me sacaran de la cámara de Nile. Aunque mi mente no está lo suficientemente lúcida como para retener detalles, le agradezco la información.

-¡Nos tenías tan preocupada, tesoro! ¡Vaya semanita que nos ha tocado vivir!-lamenta mi madre, con una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero ya pasó, mamá. Me pondré bien.

Entonces, puedo notar que tengo una chaqueta de mi padre puesta. Es la de su empresa, Red Crown. Me va enorme, pero es lo que me mantenía tan calentita. Me ha ido de perlas. Gracias, papá.

-Creo… Que necesito un baño caliente. Estoy hecha polvo.

-¡Sí, claro! Enseguida te lo prepararé, mi vida. Y te prepararé algo de comer también, ¿Vale? Pobrecita mi niña.-me ofrece amablemente mi madre.

-Espera, Kylie, te ayudaré.-me dice Kya.

Mi amiga me ayuda a levantarme, así como a llegar al baño. También me interrumpe un momento para traerme un pijama limpio.

Durante el relajante baño, no puedo evitar pensar en mi padre. No me ha dicho nada desde que me he despertado, pero no ha sido con mala intención, ha sido porque se ha quedado sorprendido de que una mocosa como yo tenga tanto aguante. Creo que ya se le ha pasado el enfado.


	50. Todo vuelve a ser como antes

Cuando estoy en mi pijama, Kya me está esperando a la salida. Me acompaña de nuevo a mi cuarto con una sonrisa. Se alegra de que ya me haya recuperado. Al llegar, me vuelvo a incorporar en mi cama, con una manta muy suave. Mi madre me ha traído algo de cenar, y un vasito de leche calentita. Después de comer un poco, me siento mucho mejor.

Después, mi madre viene a darme las buenas noches. A pesar de todo, no consigo dormirme. Necesito aclarar las cosas, y me da igual lo cansada que esté.

Así que al rato de intentar dormir inútilmente, decido levantarme de mi cama. Me pongo una bata de estar por casa gruesa y mis pantuflas de ovejitas y salgo de mi cuarto. Me acomodo sobre el alféizar de la ventana con los brazos y me pongo a observar la noche. Luna llena, rodeada de oscuridad y de unos pocos luceros. Es muy bonito, sobre todo con las luces de los rascacielos de Los Ángeles para acompañar la escena.

Al cabo de poco rato, me interrumpen.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Vete a dormir, estarás agotada.

Es mi padre. De momento, decido no girarme.

-No puedo dormir. Estoy dándole muchas vueltas a algo, y me gusta mirar la luna cuando estoy hecha un lío.

Mi viejo se acerca a mí. Me pone las manos en los hombros afectuosamente.

-Luna llena. Tan resplandeciente y brillante como la que había el día que naciste.

_(N.A.: En realidad, no tengo ni idea de si realmente el 24 de diciembre de 1981 y el 10 de febrero de 1997 había luna llena, no me apetece buscarlo. Me gusta la luna llena, y punto XD)_

-Si tú lo dices… Tendrás razón. Como siempre. Siempre tienes razón.

-¿A qué viene eso, Kylie?

-Pues a eso. Siempre estás en lo cierto, incluso cuando me dijiste que no soy más que una mocosa caprichosa.

-Kylie, eso…

-Déjalo, ¿Vale? He tenido que estar en coma dos días para darme cuenta de que es así. No sirvo para nada, soy un desastre con pelo pelirrojo. Voy de súper-detective, pero no es tan guay como parece. He caído en una trampa. Y no he sido lo suficientemente audaz como para darme cuenta.

-No podías saberlo, Kylie. No digas eso.

-Ni siquiera he sido capaz de heredar tu instinto. Al fin y al cabo, lo has vuelto a usar. Me has sacado de allí. Aunque no tenías por qué. Quizás te hubiese hecho más servicio allí encerrada.

-¡No, Kylie! ¡He estado buscando la clave de esa puerta como un desesperado toda la semana! ¿Y crees que ha sido por orgullo a mi instinto? No. Por lo único por lo que el viejo madero ha resurgido de las cenizas es para sacaros de allí y que no os pasara nada.

-…

-Y he estado a punto de llegar demasiado tarde. Si hubiese tardado unos minutos más, no estarías aquí para contarlo de viva voz. Si te hubiese pasado algo…

-Estarías mucho mejor que ahora….- Bajo la mirada.

-No, yo no…

-Papá… No me digas nada, no lo entenderé. Soy una criaja, ¿Qué voy a entender? Pero sí que quiero que entiendas algo…

-Oye, Ky…

-No, déjame terminar. Yo… Lo siento mucho… Siento… Todo aquello que te dije, y la manera en cómo me comporté. No tenía derecho. Estaba equivocada todo el tiempo. Soy demasiado joven para conducir, y mucho más para investigar movidas que no me incumben.

-¡Kylie, no! ¡Estabas en todo tu derecho a protestar! El que hizo mal fui yo. No tenía que haberte tratado de esa forma. No dije lo que realmente pensaba, solo me importaba el demostrarte que estabas equivocada, pero no podía, porque no lo estabas. Y en este momento no me extrañaría que me odiases.

-Yo nunca… ¡Pero papá…! ¡Sí que lo hice mal, soy una inmadura! ¡Nunca debí decirte todo eso…!-tartamudeo.

Me he quedado en blanco. La verdad es que esa disculpa parecía sincera.

-Bueno… Ya. Pero yo no debí regañarte diciéndote cosas peores. Debí hablar las cosas contigo, y llegar a un acuerdo, no ignorarte. Eso es lo que un buen padre haría…

Hay una pausa. Mi viejo mira por la ventana, todo serio.

-¡Tú eres un buen padre! ¡Y no te odio, nunca te he odiado! ¡Y tampoco quiero otro padre, tal y como dije! ¡Yo…!

Me he puesto a llorar, aunque estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

-¡Yo te quiero mucho, papá! ¡Nunca nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar en mi vida! ¡Nunca podría odiarte, porque te aprecio mucho! ¡Cuando estaba allí arriba encerrada, y pensé que nunca más volvería a verte…! ¡Papá!

Corro a abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, mientras lloro más.

-¡Se me cayó el mundo encima, papá! ¡Creía que no te vería nunca más, y que ni siquiera me despedí de ti! ¡Y en ese momento no quise vivir, papá! ¡Mi vida no tenía sentido si tú no estabas a mi lado! ¡Lo siento, papá, lo siento mucho!

Noto que él me abraza con más fuerza.

-Ya está olvidado, pelirrojilla. Yo también lo siento mucho. Siento que por mi culpa te hayas sentido así de mal, cuando en realidad eres una chica fantástica, y capaz de todo. Es cierto que te la han jugado, pero no es culpa tuya. Espero que todo lo que he hecho haya sido suficiente para demostrarte que yo tampoco te cambiaría por nada en el mundo, y que yo también te aprecio mucho. Perdóname, Kylie.

Sin dejar de abrazarme, mi padre se agacha a la altura de mis ojos. Intento dejar de llorar y sonreír.

-Entonces… ¿Empezamos de cero…Otra vez?

-Pues claro. Pero déjame que te diga un par de cosas, ¿Vale?

-Dime, papá… *Sniff*-accedo, secándose las lágrimas.

-En primer lugar, que… ¿Sabes esa clase de conducir que te di?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-En realidad… Me dejaste impresionado. Lo hiciste muy bien, te lo juro.

-¿De…De verdad?

-Sí. Lo hiciste tan bien… Que vi que habías madurado muy rápido, y que cualquier día podrías coger el coche… E irte, sin más. Y que ya no me necesitabas.

-Papá… Siempre te necesitaré… Por mucho que vaya sola a los sitios, o que aprenda a conducir, o que tome mis iniciativas. Siempre te necesitaré para apoyarme, para ayudarme con las dificultades… O para que me prestes pasta, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-No te pases, que todo iba muy bien hasta ahora.

A pesar de su respuesta, está sonriendo sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Y lo siguiente? Te escucho, papá…

-Ah, ya. Pues… Que… Por muy mal que estén las cosas, o por muy mal que creas que hayas hecho algo, nunca pienses que el mundo no te necesita, ni pienses en quitarte del medio, ¿Vale? Aunque yo no esté, siempre te necesitaré aquí, así que nunca pienses que no eres útil, ¿Sí? Siempre serás útil. Eres una gran chica, Kylie. No lo olvides.

Sonrío tímidamente.

-Te lo prometo, papá. Lo siento, supongo que no hablaba yo.

-Ya lo supongo. Lo importante es que te has despertado por fin de esta pesadilla. Vuelves a tu vida normal, Kylie.

-¿Ya podré meterme contigo?

-Por favor. Lo echaba de menos.

Ahora me río al pensar que por fin todo vuelve a ser como antes y que gracias a papá me he librado de una buena. No sé cómo agradecerle esto, pero ya que me ha dicho que echaba de menos mis bromitas…

-Estás más anticuado que los chistes del toc-toc, eres más raro que Los Ángeles sin coches, eres más cabezota que una mula, la gente prefiere comer basura a una de tus tortillas, y…

-¡No me busques que me encuentras, mocosa!

Me río a carcajadas. Por fin… Todo ha vuelto a ser como antes. Sin darse cuenta, él también se echa a reír conmigo. Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá y procedo a contarle mi aventura en el templo Nunakura. Además, dirá de mí, pero si se esfuerza, si él me busca, me encuentra.

_(N.A: Lo de "buscar y encontrar" viene a cuento por lo del título, "Hide [Hyde] and Seek". Creí que era una buena ocasión para reflejar de dónde viene el título)_

Cuando yo termino mi parte de la historia, mi padre me cuenta la suya. Parece que el viejo poli ha vuelto. Y sé que volverá cada vez que me meta en líos, así que es mejor que no se vaya demasiado lejos. Si lo digo porque no ande mucho, que ya está un poco abuelo, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Y hablando de abuelos, también me comentó lo de Ed. No es mi abuelo biológico, pero vamos, como si lo fuera. Me sentó mal enterarme de que había sufrido otro ataque al corazón, y más sabiendo que está delicado. Seguro que también tuvo la culpa mi "incidente".

Decido que mañana iré a visitarle al hospital. Espero que ya se encuentre mucho mejor. Porque yo también estoy muy a gusto aquí en casa, con los míos.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, pasa de la medianoche. Kya y mamá han venido a charlar con nosotros, en familia, y cuando ya se ha hecho tarde, se han ido a dormir. Yo quería hacerlo, pero no he llegado a mi cuarto. Me he quedado dormida en el pecho de mi padre.

De esto me enteré al día siguiente. De lo que también me enteré fue de que él se quedó frito conmigo, así que dormimos los dos en el sofá. Me contó que cuando era pequeña esto me pasaba a menudo, pero que él siempre me llevaba a mi cuarto para que durmiese mejor. Pero esta vez no le dio tiempo, porque estaba reventado de estar varias noches en vela por mí.

Otra cosa que me ha contado de su pasado. Es un detalle más bien puntillista, pero para mí es suficiente.

Y ahora, a ver a Ed.


	51. Ed

11 DE FEBRERO DE 1997- 09:21h- En el hospital

Mis padres, Kya y yo, después de descansar de lo lindo después de todas nuestras peripecias, decidimos hacer una visita a Ed en el hospital. Al llegar, a la primera a la que hemos visto es a mi tía Rochelle, que nos ha dado un acuchón de los suyos al vernos sanas y salvas. Por lo que me han contado, ella también ayudó en la búsqueda.

-¿Cómo está Ed, tía Rochelle?

-Despertó esta mañana temprano. Está fuera de peligro, por lo que veo.

-¿Ya ha despertado? ¡Estupendo!-sonríe Kya, contenta.

-¿Y por qué no me has avisado de algo así?-le pregunta mamá, un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, pero como comprenderás, no iba a despertarte a las 4 de la mañana, y más sabiendo que las dos princesas estarían durmiendo después del paripé que les ha tocado vivir.

-Muchas gracias, Rochelle.-agradece Kya.

-¿Podemos verle?-ahora le toca a mi viejo.

Entiendo su preocupación. También es como su familia para él.

-Pues no lo sé. Supongo que si no armamos mucho escándalo, podemos entrar a verle.-asegura tía Rochelle.

-Estupendo. Pues pasemos. No hagáis mucho ruido, ¿Eh?-nos advierte papá.

-Habla por ti, Hyde.

-Acabas de llegar, y ya vuelves a ser tú. Bienvenida de nuevo, sobrinita, te estábamos esperando.-se burla mi tía.

Entramos en la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, quedando Kya y yo un poco más apartadas de la camilla donde está Ed. Me llega el hecho de verlo así.

-¿Ed? ¿Estás…Despierto?-le pregunta suavemente mi madre, por miedo a despertarle en caso de que no lo esté.

Oigo a Ed despertarse. En realidad, tampoco estaba tan dormido.

-Rachel, ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, sí. Qué bien que por fin hayas despertado, ¿Eh, Ed?-anima mamá, flojito.

-Supongo que sí.

-Ed… Menudo susto.-"saluda" mi viejo.

-¡Hyde! Maldita sea, tenías que venir a verme aquí…

A Ed no le gusta que en especial mi padre le vea postrado en una camilla. Lo toma como muestra de debilidad.

-Sí, ha venido, Ed. Estaban los cuatro preocupados, y supuse que no pasarí nada porque te viesen.-le informa tía Rochelle.

-Los… ¿Los cuatro? E-entonces… Las chicas…

-¡Hola, Ed!-le saludamos Kya y yo al unísono, con una gran sonrisa encandiladora.

-¡Chicas! Estáis… ¡Estáis bien! ¿Qué…Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Es muy largo de contar, Ed. Lo importante es que usted se encuentre mejor.-dice Kya.

-Me alegro mucho de ver que no ha pasado nada grave a fin de cuentas.

-Fueron los de Nile, Ed. Caímos en una trampa bastante peligrosa, y si no llegase a ser por papá, no lo contamos.-le digo yo, algo seria.

-Madición… Parece que tanto tú como tu viejo estáis empeñados en matar a este vejestorio a disgustos, ¿Eh, criaja?

-Todo esto… Es decir, tu ataque… ¿Fue…Por nosotras? ¿Porque estabas preocupado?-le pregunto yo, aunque sé de lejos la respuesta.

-De verdad que me pensé que estábais en apuros de los serios, y sí que me sentó mal, llegándome a preocupar en serio, y muy en serio. Pero ¿Sabes algo, cría?

Le miro, intrigada.

-Hay dos motivos por los que me he despertado otra vez. Primero, porque tu viejo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sacaros de ese maldito lugar. Segundo, porque nunca perdí la fe en vosotras. Ni siquiera sabiendo que dejas el cole a oscuras, o que revientas proyectos para clase.

Me pongo muy contenta al oír esto, estoy realmente emocionada.

-Y una vez más, no me habéis decepcionado, criaturas. Formáis un gran equipo juntas. Y al ver que seguís tan unidas, me la trae floja que los de Nile tengan esos planes, o que tengan juguetitos como pistolecitas. Con vosotras cerca, son unos peleles. Así que misión cumplida, otra vez.

Sin quererlo otra vez, se me escapan unas lágrimas de alegría.

-Ed… No sabes lo contenta que me has hecho ahora mismo… Que pienses eso de mí… Y que tengas esa fe ciega en mí desde el principio… Para mí es más que suficiente…

-Vamos, cría, no me llores ahora. No destruyas el poco respeto que tengo por ti.

Es solo una broma, porque al acercarme para abrazarle, suelta una risilla y me abraza también. Kya no tarda en unirse al abrazo.

-Eso sí, como os volváis a meter en un lío semejante, ¡Os retorceré el pescuezo, criajas!

Reímos las dos a gusto. Mis padres ni siquiera nos regañan por hacer ruido, porque les complace vernos tan contentas. No menciono a tía Rochelle porque ella no me regaña nunca, es mi cómplice en el mundo de los adultos.

-¿Y tú qué, Hyde? ¿Tú también has desenterrado tu placa de poli?

-Así es. Sabes de sobra que lo de trabajar para ti es una tapadera desde el principio.

-Ya lo sé, Hyde. ¿Qué te crees, que soy tonto?

-Pues no. El negocio paralelo de buscar cosas ya me demostró que eres un perro viejo que tiene una buena astucia.

-Mejor que pienses eso, mejor.

-Además, Ed, la chaqueta de Red Crown fue lo que me salvó la vida, por así decirlo. Papá me puso su chaqueta al sacarme de la cámara frigorífica donde me metieron, y eso me mantuvo calentita, a pesar de que sea de piel raída. Así que, ¡Gracias, Ed!

-¡Bonita forma de dar gracias, diciendo que la chaqueta es raída!

-De todas formas, te lo agradezco con el alma.-dramatizo.

-Eres una blandengue, criaja.- lo ha dicho de broma. O eso espero…

Nos estamos un rato contándole a él nuestra aventura, mucho más tranquilos sabiendo que se encuentra bien. Ed llegó a decirme que quizás (y remarcó el quizás) algún día yo misma me ponga al frente de Red Crown, a lo que le contesté:

-¡Vamos, Ed, si soy poli y hago eso al mismo tiempo me acusarían de corrupta!

Esto me hizo reflexionar. Es posible que acabe de poli. O de detective a sueldo, como Electra. Que Dios me pille confesada si es el caso, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Entonces, me acordé de los demás. De Tommy, de las mellizas, de Desirée (Kya ya me contó que en realidad era Jackie) y de Krypta. Además, creo que los del cole nos deben una explicación, aunque ahora mismo esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

En cuanto a los demás… Nos volvimos a reunir unos días más tarde. Todo empezó cuando Tommy nos llamó para hablarnos de un local propiedad del padre de una amiga de Sue, o algo así…


	52. Planes

EPÍLOGO

Después de nuestra charla con Ed, nos volvimos a casa. Mis padres decidieron no llevarme a clase hasta la semana que viene, supongo que ya llamarán al cole para dar explicaciones. Al parecer, los padres de Tommy tomaron la misma iniciativa.

Pasaron unos días de la semana en los que Kya y yo nos fuimos a acostumbrando a la vida normal. No sabíamos por dónde andaba Jackie, aunque supusimos que estaría con Krypta, ya que era su medio hermano. Mientras pensábamos en todo esto, mi madre llamó a mi habitación. Me dijo que Tommy estaba al teléfono, por lo que fui a contestar.

-¿Estás libre el sábado 22, Kylie?

-Deja que consulte mi agenda…. Sí.-le respondí inmediatamente. Lo de la agenda era por chulear, más que nada.

-Avisa a Kya, y dile que sería un buen plan que quedásemos en un lugar llamado "The September". Es una sala de fiestas, o algo por el estilo. Pero no es una discoteca, no nos pasemos de la raya.

-¿Qué se nos ha perdido allí, Tommy?

-Escucha. Es que he pensado que sería divertido montarles una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a las mellizas.

-¿En serio, cumplen años el día 22?

-Pues sí, así es. ¿Qué, te apuntas?

-Por mí vale, ¿Pero por qué has sido TÚ el que ha tomado la iniciativa? Creía que las odiabas, sobre todo a Ely.

-Ya, pero es que… ¡Qué diantres, van a cumplir 20 tacos, me muero por restregárselo! Son más viejas que nosotros, tendremos que aprovecharlo de algún modo.

-¿Pero qué te has creído, que son otra generación o qué?

-Oye, lo único que yo no puedo avisarlas. Ya te comenté que cuando Ely tuvo el detalle de abandonarme como a un chicle usado y pisotear mis ilusiones ni siquiera me dejó su número, la desgraciada.

-Pues yo tampoco lo tengo. Supongo que por miedo a que la rastreemos.

Ambos nos reímos.

-Pues vamos servidos. Oye, he tenido otra idea, ¿Y si le digo a Jackie que vaya a decírselo a ellas? Discretamente, claro, que no se note que le queremos dar una fiesta.

-Qué morro, Tom. ¿Por qué los demás te tenemos que hacer el trabajo sucio?

-Vamos a ver, Kylie. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esas dos van a aceptar una idea mía? Además, por lo visto Jackie ha conectado bien con ellas.

-Por mí vale. Y hay otra cosa que me "inquieta". ¿Cómo conoces tú el nombre de un local de fiesta, tú, el santurrón que gasta bromitas sin importancia?

-El nombre me lo dio Sue. Por lo visto, el padre de su amiga Anabella es el dueño.

-Ah, claro, ya me extrañaba a mí. Vale, se lo diré a Kya y a mis padres, para que me dejen ir. Chao.

-Chao, Kylie.

Extraño, sin duda, y más viniendo de Tommy, pero qué más da. Ni siquiera tiene su número, ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de la fecha de su cumpleaños?

Al final, mis padres accedieron a dejarme ir, con la condición de que volviésemos a casa como máximo a las 12 de la noche. Tommy me había dicho que podíamos invitar a más gente, y como a esa hora ya es tarde y algunos viven muy lejos, pedimos un permiso extra para quedarnos a dormir en mi casa las chicas, que eran mayoría. Los chicos que se vayan por su cuenta, ja, ja, ja.

Total, que accedieron y nos pusimos a hacer diversas llamadas. A ver en qué deriva esta fiesta sorpresa…


	53. La fiesta de las mellizas

22 DE FEBRERO DE 1997-21:03h- Entrada de "The September"

El plan ya está en marcha. Según Tommy, consiste en que Jackie llegará con Krypta, su hermana, y con las dos cumpleañeras como si fueran a salir entre ellos. Jackie, por lo visto, aseguró que no se esperaban nada. Él les dijo que saliesen, para que Jackie viera lo cambiada que estaba la ciudad desde que él estuvo, ellas le dijeron que era su cumpleaños y Jackie contestó "¡Qué coincidencia!"

Mientras llegaban, Tommy, Kya y yo esperábamos por las cercanías, y al ver que se acercaban, nos aproximábamos nosotros. Todos los demás ya han llegado, están dentro del local ya. En realidad, no es todo para nosotros, habrá otra gente, pero lo último que necesitan unas veinteañeras es una fiesta cursi de sólo amigos de mi club, no sé si me explico.

-Mirad, por allí aparecen. Parece que han picado, ¡Qué pringadas!-se ríe Tommy.

Nos acercamos discretamente como si nada. Van los cuatro bastante arreglados. No sé si las mellizas se visten así por ser su día especial o porque ya son así de nacimiento…

-Bueno… Aquí es.-indica Jackie.- Está bonito el local, ¿Eh?

Lleva el pelo más corto que cuando le conocí como "Desirée", recogido en una coleta bajita. Además, lleva ropa bastante moderna: camiseta de cuadros blancos y negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra, vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas negras. No le queda nada mal, la verdad. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien más alto que Ely y Regina, les saca un palmo o así. Según Tommy, tiene unos 28 años.

-Nunca había venido a un lugar así. Seguro que es muy bonito.-se piensa Krypta.

También me resulta raro ver a Krypta sin su traje de espiritista y por el contrario verla con ropa normal. Ahora lleva una camiseta con un escudo, un chaleco brillante, una falda de encaje con volantes, unas medias a rayas muy graciosas y unas botas púrpuras. Era una chica normal, pero ahora lo parece mucho más.

-Yo tampoco había oído hablar nunca de este sitio. Ni siquiera había oído el nombre.-comenta Unununa.

Ella va vestida con una camiseta sin mangas plateada, un blazer azul marino, una minifalda negra, medias grises y botines altos negros. Va peinada igual que normalmente, algo maquillada. También lleva el collar de la R. Su hermana ya se lo habrá devuelto.

-Yo sí que había pasado por aquí, pero no he entrado nunca.-informa Ely.

Y ya nos podemos imaginar que su modelito se ve a tres manzanas de distancia. Lleva un vestido corto de lamé negro con un cinturón de brillantes a la altura de la cintura. Como abrigo, lleva una torera de manga larga negra con un broche de una mariposa. Unas botas altas que le llegan por encima de las rodillas completan su atuendo. Por supuesto, no le faltan las enormes gafas de sol de varilla fina. Aunque no se puede intuir bien, estoy convencida de que lleva otras de sus sombras de ojos enormes que le resaltan los ojos. Hasta lleva los labios pintados de negro.

Definitivamente, a esta tía le falta un tornillo. O dos. O doscientos. Y al vernos allí, por poco no nos abraza y todo. Evidentemente, es un decir.

-¡¿Qué hacen esos ahí?!-exclama, bajándose las gafas de sol.

-¡Hombre, chicos, qué casualidad!-improvisa Kya.

-¿Vais a algún sitio?-pregunta Regina, como siempre algo más amable.

-No, qué va. Solo paseábamos por aquí…-me invento yo.

-¿Vestidos así? ¿Vais a una boda o algo? ¡A mí no me la coláis, críos!-insinúa Electra.

-Supongo que tú ya no eres una cría, ya tienes 20 castañas, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se ríe Tommy.

Ely se enfada. Increíble, ¡Tom tenía razón en lo de restregarles las 20 velitas!

-Bueno, ya que estamos, supongo que podríamos quedarnos aquí, todos juntitos…-dice Kya, con cierto aire de sorna.

-¡Fantástico, todos juntos en un día tan especial!-exclama Krypta, muy contenta.

-¡¿Qué queréis, amargarme el cumpleaños?!-chilla Ely.

-Vamos, Ely, no seas así. Deja ya de enfurruñarte por todo. ¡No pasa nada!-sonríe Jackie.

-¡Hazle caso a Jackie! ¡Si ahora eres así, cuando tengas 60 serás una botella de vinagre!-la desafía Unununa.

Se ha callado. Impresionante.

-Venga, vamos a entrar, ¿De acuerdo? Seguro que lo pasamos bien.-anima Jackie, como si fuera el monitor de una excursión.

-Vale, de acuerdo.-acepta Regina, casi al instante.

Sí que se han caído bien esos dos…

-¿Cuánto vale la entrada?-pregunta Kya, mirando en su monedero.

-Veamos…-Krypta consulta un cartel.- Parece que cuesta… ¡Ah! ¡50 dólares!-Krypta pone cara de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por esa pasta me compro el local entero!-protesto yo.- ¡Menudo timo!

-Chicas, ahora ya hemos llegado, no ponemos echarnos atrás…-nos dice Tommy en tono forzado. Es cierto. Todos están dentro, no podemos echarnos atrás ahora.

-Mi padre me mata, seguro…-bufo mientras saco el dinero.

-Vamos… Tampoco será para tanto…-continúa Tommy, mientras busca en su pantalón. Después busca en su chaqueta.

-Sí que tardas, Tom.-le avisa Kya.

-No… No es posible…

-¿Qué?-le preguntamos Kya y yo a la vez.

-¡Me he dejado la cartera en casa!

-¡Venga ya! ¡No lo dirás en serio!-se preocupa Kya.

-¡Lo juro! ¡Diantres! ¡Siempre me pasa algo!

-Pues yo he traído 20 pavos más, y Kya otros 20, así que no nos llega…-suspiro.

-¿Y ahora qué os pasa?-nos pregunta Ely, molesta.

-Tommy, que se ha dejado la cartera en casa.-informo.

-No me puedo creer que seas tan pringado, Bobby.

-¡No me estás ayudando, mona! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡Podría ir a casa, pero tardaría demasiado, está bastante lejos!

Tommy ya no sabe qué hacer. No podemos posponer la fiesta entre que él llega, se nos vería demasiado el plumero. Pero sin el dinero, no puede entrar. ¿Cómo podemos tener tan mala suerte?

-Anda, toma. Tus 50 dólares.

Nunca adivinaríais quién ha dicho eso. Todo el mundo se ha quedado de piedra.

-¿E-Ely? ¿Lo has dicho en serio o es coña?

-¡Yo siempre hablo en serio! Toma, cógelos. Tú me trajiste la maleta y la sal, una cosa por la otra. Y ahora, ¡Espavila, inútil, antes de que cambie de idea!-le grita.

-¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?-pregunta Regina.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero supongo que entenderlo es algo imposible. Todos tenemos nuestra entrada por fin. Tommy se ha quedado sin habla. Nunca se esperaba que fuese Ely quien le echase un cable.

Al entrar, todo está oscuro, tal y como estaba planeado.

-¿Aquí no hay luz? 50 pavos por no ver nada… Vaya timada…-protesta Regina.

Entonces, oímos una voz, que habla a gritos.

-¡Venga, chicos, a la de tres! ¡Una, dos, tres!

Ahora es cuando toca decir el "¡Sorpresa!" de todo el mundo. La que había gritado antes era Sue, que ha chafado toda la _sorpresa_

-¡Sois unos capullos!-nos acusa Electra.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, gotas de agua!-las saluda Sue.

-Ah, espera, ¿Que todo esto era un complot?-pregunta Unununa, mirando a Jackie.

-Je, je… Sí, lo siento. Era una sorpresa.

-Sí, ¡Menuda sorpresa, Sue! ¡Podías haberlo dicho más alto, para que se enterase también el de la puerta! ¡Así se hace!-se burla Tommy.

-¡¿Me habéis escuchado?! ¡Mierda! ¡Pues a la porra la sorpresa!

-Así que estas son las cumpleañeras, ¿Eh, Sue?

No me suena esa voz de chica. La que ha hablado se acerca a Sue. Es una chica de su misma edad más o menos, un pelín más alta, también vestida fiestera, de cabello color miel y corto con mechas californianas de color cereza muy brillante.

-Sí, estas dos son Ely y Regina, las mellizas que hoy cumplen 20. Chicos, esta es Anabella, una amiga mía de toda la vida. Anabella, estos son mi hermano Tommy al que ya conoces, Kylie, Kya, Jackie y Krypta.-presenta Sue.

-Pues es un placer, pandilla. Ya he ido conociendo a vuestros otros amigos, que han llegado antes. Y ahora, que empiece la fiesta, ¿No?-se anima Anabella.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Lo han hecho para nosotras, Ely! ¿No es genial?-se entusiasma Unununa.

Ely no contesta. Está sorprendida por todo esto. Al parecer, no se lo esperaba. Pero me juego algo a que no se esperaba que fuese Tommy el de la idea…

-¡Hombre, Kylie! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!- esta es Louise.

Mi padre ya me contó que le ayudó con lo de la investigación sobre la contraseña de la puerta del templo.

-Ah, sí. Gracias por todo, Louise. Y por supuesto, me imagino que ya se lo habrás contado a todo el mundo, ¿Verdad?

-Glups, me has pillado. ¿Pero qué más dará eso? ¡Lo importante es que estás enterita, colega!

-Me parto de la risa.

Y tal y como me esperaba, se acercan todos mis viejos amigos a los que he invitado a la fiesta sorpresa de las mellizas a preguntarme por lo del templo Nunakura.

-¿Y dices que os encerraron en una cámara frigorífica?-me pregunta Amelie.

-Qué miedo, ¿No?-continúa Geneviève.

-Vaya frío que haría, ¿Eh?-sigue Raphael.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no sabía nada de los Jeunets. Pero parece que ya se han enterado de todo. Bueno, qué se le puede hacer.

-Hola a vosotros también, ¿Eh?-me burlo.

-Vamos, déjate de milongas. ¡Cuéntanoslo! ¿Otra trampa de Nile?-deduce June.

-Mirad, ahora mismo no me apetece hablar de eso. Luego, en mi casa, ya hablaremos. Ahora hemos venido aquí por el cumple, ¿Recordáis?

-Vale, vale, tienes razón.-cede Amelie.

-Pero después nos lo cuentas, ¿Eh?-insiste Geneviève.

-¿Nos lo prometes?-refuerza Raphael.

-¡Que sí, que sí!

-¡Venga, chicos! ¡Vamos a darles los regalos a estas dos petardas!-se cachondea Tommy.

-¡Eso, eso, los regalos lo primero!-corrobora Sue.

Nos llevamos a Ely y Regina a un lugar un poco apartado de la pista principal y allí les damos cada uno nuestro regalo. Creo que no se esperaban tantos por su vigésimo aniversario.

-De verdad, gracias por todo, no sé qué decir.-agradece Unununa, muy sonriente.

Electra sigue sorprendida. No logra articular palabra, a pesar de que parece intentar olvidarlo todo y comportarse normal.

Decidimos irnos a bailar un rato. Evidentemente, no tengo ni idea, por lo que no me flipo mucho. Hay algunos otros chavales en la sala, pero no les prestamos demasiada atención, porque al cabo de un rato, llega la tarta.


	54. La odiosa Alexis

Es Tommy quien trae las dos tartas. En cada una hay dos velas, una con un 2 y otra con un 0, lógicamente.

-Es que si os ponía las 20 velas, no cabían en la tarta. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-se burla Tommy, riendo animadamente.

Para sorpresa de todos, ninguna de las dos replica nada.

-¡Pedid un deseo, chicas!-las anima Louise.

Las mellizas hacen cara de pensar en algo, y después soplan cada una sus velas casi al mismo tiempo. Todo el mundo aplaude, y por supuesto, procedemos a repartirnos esa tarta que tiene tan buena pinta. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Eh, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí…-le dice June a Jackie.

-Normal que no le hayas visto, pija, si tú vives en Beverly Hills.- Ya vuelve a pincharla Louise, como de costumbre.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso.-se aguanta June.- Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Ja, ja, te lo quieres ligar!- ahora Sue se apunta a la fiesta.

-Soy Jackie, encantado. Pues no, no nos conocemos. Estuve… Fuera de la ciudad durante unos cuantos años, la verdad.

Regina se le queda mirando, algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, Regina? Todo lo que he dicho es verdad…

Ella le dice que sí y le sonríe.

-Así que te llamas Jackie…-repite Amelie.

-Eres muy alto, Jackie…-se fija Geneviève.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunta Raphael.

-28 años. Ya, soy un poco mayor en relación a todos vosotros.

¿Un poco? Ya, claro, si tú lo dices…

Entonces, me da por consultar mi reloj de pulsera. Ya se ha hecho bastante tarde, pero supongo que todavía podemos bailar un ratito más.

-Después os venís las chicas a nuestra casa, ¿No?-pregunta Kya.

-¡Claro! ¡Haremos una fiesta de pijamas!-se anima June.

-Yo sí que haré de cuenta que no escuché eso.-se burla Louise.

-Por cierto, chicos, ¿Vosotros a dónde vais a ir?-pregunta Regina.

-A mi casa. Conseguí un piso hace unos pocos días, y se van a quedar ahí.-explica Jackie.- Viviré allí con mi hermana, pero como ella se va con Kylie a dormir…

-¡Me encantaría ver tu casa! Si no te importa, me pasaré antes de ir a dormir…-le propone Unununa.

-Claro, sin problemas. ¿Qué tal tu pierna, por cierto?

-Está mucho mejor. Llevo una venda debajo de las medias, aún está un poco delicada. Pero mucho mejor, no ha sido nada serio.

-Me alegro mucho…

El carácter de Regina cambia bastante cuando está con Jackie. A lo mejor es porque al estar con ese cuadro de Nile donde la chica se parecía a ella ya está como más acostumbrado…

-¿Y tú qué, Ely?-le cuestiona Amelie.

-¿Te lo pasas bien?-sigue Geneviève.

-¿Te ha gustado la fiesta?-continúa Raphael.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro. Está bastante bien, la verdad. He de admitir que me habéis pillado por sorpresa.

-¡Fue todo idea de Tommy!-la informo.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Es lo que no entiendo…-musita Electra.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano, a todo esto?-pregunta Sue, mirando a todos lados.

-Mírale, está ahí. Parece que no está haciendo nada…-responde Louise.

Ely, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, se acerca a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada, estaba pensando. No te preocupes, vete a tu fiesta, que por algo es tuya…

-No me preocupo, paleto. Oye…

-¿Qué? ¿Te has quedado con ganas de meterte un poco más conmigo?

-No, déjalo, no vale la pena. Solo quería preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias en mi fiesta?

-….

-¿No te apetece responder? Está bien… Lo tomaré como una muestra de amistad.

-¡Pues no lo tomes como nada! Solo quería reírme de que ya estás mayor… Casi tanto como Mildred Capulla, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Idiota, pedazo de cretino! ¡Eso me pasa por intentar ser amable!

-¡Ah, espera! ¡¿Que ahora llamarme "paleto", "idiota" y "pedazo de cretino" es una muestra de ser amable?! ¡¿Desde cuando?!

-¡Desde que me dio la gana! Niñato…

-Perdón, ¿Interrumpo algo?-es Anabella.

-Hola, Anabella. ¿Querías algo?-le pregunta Tommy.

-Era porque les he dicho a todos que vas a cantar hoy, así que, prepárate.

-¿Voy a cantar? ¿Y ahora me lo dices? No tenía ni idea…-se queja Tommy.

-He pensado que ya que tuviste la idea de la fiesta quizá sería guay que cantaras. Anda, no te rajes, que tienes buena voz.-le anima Anabella.

-Como quieras… Dile a mi hermana que suba a acompañarme con la guitarra.

-Voy. Vete preparando, sales ya mismo.

Anabella se marcha a avisar a Sue.

-Si no te importa, hay gente a la que le gusto de verdad, bruja.

-Rómpete una pierna… Literalmente. ¡Seguro que cantas como un pollo histérico!

-¡Tú sí que eres un pollo histérico, loca!

Tom le saca la lengua enfadado. Ely gruñe, y se queda mirando el escenario desde su posición.

Sue ya no está con la pandilla, ha subido al escenario acompañada de una guitarra clásica. Al rato se sube Tommy, de pie al lado del micrófono. Anabella hace una especie de presentación improvisada, y la gente aplaude.

Antes de empezar la canción, Tommy explica que la canción que va a tocar la escribió hace unos días pensando en alguien especial. Espera que nos guste, da un gesto a Sue y se pone a cantar.

No lo hace mal, la verdad. Tiene buena voz, y acompañado con la guitarra, está muy bien. Le pone bastante sentimiento. La canción trata de una chica, aunque no se menciona su nombre. Habla un poco de ella, y de su relación. Qué raro… ¿Tommy pillado por una chica?

Al terminar, mucha gente aplaude calurosamente.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

Después de agradecer, les felicita el cumpleaños a las mellizas y se baja del escenario. Ely, que estaba algo apartada, se acerca a nosotros. Lleva una cara irreconocible en ella.

-¿Has visto un fantasma o qué, hermana melliza?-le pregunta Regina.

-No… Pero… Qué raro…

-Ya he vuelto, chavales.-saluda Tommy.

-¡Ha sido genial!-comenta Amelie a gritos.

-¡Sí, una auténtica pasada!-corrobora Geneviève.

-Tienes talento, Tom.-opina Raphael.

-Gracias, de verdad. Bueno, doña sabionda, ¿Qué te ha parecido la actuación del pollo histérico?-se burla Tommy, en dirección a Electra.

Antes de que ella pueda responder, una voz bastante parecida a ese pollo histérico contesta por ella.

-¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! ¡Eso no es posible, Tommy querido!

Una chica se abre paso ante nosotros. Es rubia, de ojos marrones, con un modelito raro. Lleva cara de víctima en la cara, más falsa que el color de pelo de Brooke.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?!-le grita Sue.

-¿La conoces, Sue?-le pregunta Louise.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Esa pájara me sacó de quicio insultando a mi hermano en una actuación! ¡Y ahora viene con esas!

-Espera un segundo, Sue…-Kya le susurra, porque prefiere que los demás no se enteren.- ¿Fue la culpable de ese delito de lesiones que nos comentaste?

-¡Pues sí! Del primero de los dos. ¡Y como no se vaya voy a cometer el tercero!-chilla Sue, cerrando los puños en posición de ataque.

-¡Tranquila, Sue!-la frena su hermano.

-¿Tú quién eres, por cierto?-le pregunta June.

-¿Yo? ¡Soy Alexis! ¿Quién ha dicho que mi Tommy canta mal, eh? ¿Quién ha sido?-va cuestionando ella, con cara larga.

-En realidad…-empieza Ely.

-¿Y quién es esta poligonera gótica?-nos pregunta a nosotros, no importándole que Electra esté delante.

-¡Pues esta "poligonera gótica" es la misma que te va a dar una patada importante como no cierres el pico!-amenaza Electra.

-¡No, Ely, no entres al trapo!-le advierte Unununa.

-¿Querías preguntarme algo, rubia de bote?-ataca Ely a Alexis.

-¡Electra, por favor!-intento calmarla.

-¡Quería decirte que dejes de molestar a mi querido Tommy, estúpida!-contraataca Alexis.

-¿Desde cuándo soy "tu querido", Alexis? ¿No me odiabas?

-¡Que sepas como le hagas pupita a mi novio lo vas a pasar "súper-mal"!

Nadie sabe como frenar esta batalla que se está avecinando tan peligrosamente.

-¡Tom no es tu novio, odiosa! Además, ¿Quieres saber lo que te va a pasar a ti si te atreves a tocarle?-esto es increíble, ¿Electra defendiendo a Tommy?

-¡Me encantaría saberlo, pero no te flipes, mona, porque mi padre tiene una pistola!-amenaza Alexis.

-¡Yo no necesito eso para molerte a palos, monina! ¡Eres más falsa que Judas, y como me hartes tu papi pistolero va a tener que pagarte los implantes del pelo, porque te los voy a arrancar de cuajo!

-¡Para, Ely!-la avisa Jackie.

-¡La violencia no es la solución!-afirma Krypta, preocupada.

-Es verdad, Ely, vámonos, no te rebajes a su nivel.-la aconseja su hermana.

-Eso, vámonos al otro lado. Así quizás nos deja en paz.-propone Kya.

-Sí, y así nos cogemos un refresco de paso.-colabora June.

Ely se calma como puede, y nos sigue al otro lado. Una vez allí, cada uno coge un vaso con un refresco. Pero parece que Alexis no ha tenido suficiente.

-¡Eso, ponte en la sombra, para que los demás no tengamos que presenciar tu mal gusto con la ropa!

-A ver, Alexis, déjanos en paz, ¿Vale?-me meto yo.

-¡No le busques a Ely las cosquillas!-me ayuda Kya.

-No vale la pena, Hyde.-me dice Ely, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Ya se arrepentirá. Luego irá a llorarle a su papi pistolero.

La que suelta Alexis es demasiado.

-Al menos mi madre me quiere y no me abandona para liarse con los de la mafia.

Todos lanzamos un gemido de sorpresa y de odio. ¿Cómo le ha podido decir algo así?

-¡Alexis!-le grita Tommy, muy enfadado.

La primera reacción que tenemos todos es mirar a Ely, claro. Eso la ha afectado. Está furiosa, muy furiosa. No me gustaría ser Alexis, en más de un sentido.

Entonces, Electra se gira, dándole la espalda a Alexis, pero le sigue hablando a ella.

-Primero te metes con Tommy… ¿Y luego con mi madre?

De golpe y porrazo, se gira, aparentemente más calmada, pero cuando Alexis menos se lo espera, Ely le lanza todo el refresco encima.

-¡ELY!-gritan los tres Jeunets a la vez.

Alexis está muerta de vergüenza y de furia, pero Ely es todavía peor.

-Como vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre o que eres novia de Tommy… ¡Te vas a arrepentir, bastarda!

Dicho lo cual, Electra le tira el hielo encima y echa a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Ely, espera!-la intenta frenar Tom.

Alexis se hace la ofendida y se retira.

-¿Cómo sabía Alexis eso de Electra?-me pregunto a mí misma.

-Qué extraño…-expone Unununa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Regina?-le pregunta Jackie.

-Seguro que estaba furiosa por lo de nuestra madre, pero… No puede ser… Electra estaba… ¿Celosa?


	55. Visita a casa de Jackie

Salimos a fuera con Electra. Está todavía muy enfadada, pero entre todos logramos que se calme.

-No dejes que esa gilipuertas te amargue el cumpleaños.-la anima Louise, a su manera, claro.

-Ely, sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad. Ya lo hablamos con papá, ¿Recuerdas?-la calma Regina.

-Sí… Sí, sí, tenéis razón, lo siento… He perdido los nervios…-se excusa Electra.

-Lo importante es que ya ha pasado. Esa caradura de Alexis me va a oír en cuanto le ponga las manos encima.-defiende Sue.

Esta vez, es Tom quien no logra articular palabra.

-Bueno, creo que con esto se acabó nuestra experiencia en la sala de fiestas…-deduce June.

-Eso, vámonos ya a dormir, que es un poco tarde.-aconseja Krypta.

-Muy bien. Pues si todo ha pasado, vámonos ya a mi casa. Creo que mis padres estaban despiertos, esperando a que llegáramos. Luego se irán a dormir, supongo.-informo yo.

-Claro, volvamos a casa.-me corrobora Kya.

-Y los chicos os venís a mi casa. Regina, si te venías tú también…

-Sí, sí. Yo vendré un poco más tarde, ¿De acuerdo, chicas?-nos avisa Regina.

-No hay problema.-afirma Louise, como si nos fuéramos a su casa.

-Solo hay un problema. Me dejé el pijama en casa, y no sé conducir.

-Yo he traído mi coche, pero estoy un poco cansada. Podría ser peligroso que te llevara yo….-afirma June.

-Yo me voy con Jackie, no viene de camino…-se exculpa Unununa.

-Ely puede llevarte. Sabe conducir, ¿No?-propone Jackie.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Encima tengo que llevar a este pringado en coche?!

-Como no me lleves, les digo a todos quién es Killian.-amenaza Tommy, serio.

Yo sé quién es Killian. Es un novio imaginario que Electra tuvo de pequeña. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Se ha quedado muda.

-Te espero en el coche de June.- la desafía Tommy.

A regañadientes, Electra coge las llaves que le da June.

-Maldita sea… Pues ahora voy para allá, ¿Estamos?

-Claro, ¡Ahora nos vemos, Ely!-se despide Sue.- Si mi hermano se pone plasta, ¡Llévale en el maletero, es mejor!

-Me caes bien, Sue.-afirma Ely, con una sonrisa malvada y un gesto de aprobación.

Todos nos resignamos a seguir nuestro camino. Yo escolto a las chicas hasta mi casa, Jackie a los chicos hasta la suya. Regina se va con los chicos para ver la casa de Jackie, y Electra se ha ido a acompañar a Tommy a su casa un momento.

Pero cuando cada uno llegó a la casa que le tocaba, algunos estaban algo raros. Yo no sé por qué, solo lo saben ellos….

EN CASA DE JACKIE…

Los chicos y Regina llegaron a un edificio un poco viejo pero al mismo tiempo acogedor. Al parecer, Jackie había encontrado un apartamento para él y su hermana. Subieron en un ascensor rudimentario.

Era el tercer piso, la puerta 2.

-Bueno, chicos, esta es mi casa. Aún está un poco sosa, he de decorarla un poco más, pero es que llegué hace unos días.

-No hay problema. De verdad, seguro que estaremos muy bien.-aseguró Raphael.

Sin Tommy, él era el único chico de la pandilla a excepción de Jackie, y se sentía un poco solo. Evidentemente, los chicos se sentían excluidos ligeramente.

Jackie abrió la puerta con su llave dando paso a un pisito modesto pero con su punto de encanto. Los muebles que había colocados eran sencillos y clásicos.

-Mira, Raphael, aquí dormiremos los tres cuando llegue Tommy, ¿De acuerdo? Si quieres, ve instalándote y ponte el pijama. Yo cierro la puerta.

-Vale, pero no entréis, ¿Eh? Y mucho menos tú, Regina, ¡Qué corte!

-Tranquilo, te doy mi palabra.

Raphael se encerró en la hacitación contigua cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno, Regina… Pues esta es mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es bonita… Un poco sencilla, pero nada que una mano de pintura no pueda arreglar…

-¿Cómo estaba Ely? La he visto muy enfadada antes, con Alexis…

-Sí, bueno, así es mi hermana, tan impulsiva…Pero no te preocupes, se le pasará enseguida…

-De acuerdo. Si tú lo dices, me fiaré de ti.

Unununa sonrió.

-Oye, ¿Sabes algo? Me has caído muy bien, Regina. Eres una gran chica.

-Oh, gracias. Supongo que todo tiene que ver con el cuadro de "La Regina de L'Amore" aquel que estaba contigo en tu escondite.

-Ya, pero en teoría era una alucinación. Una chica como la de ese cuadro no debería existir en la realidad.

-Porque yo no soy la misma que la del cuadro.

-Ya. Tú eres todavía mejor.

Regina se sorprendió y se ruborizó un poco. Después, echó a reír discretamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Creo que nos vamos a llevar tan bien como se llevaban nuestros padres… Je, je, je…

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Nosotros nos llevamos 8 años, y nuestros padres solo 5, pero ¿Qué más da? Supongo que la amistad no entiende de edades…

-Claro que no. La amistad no entiende de edades…

-Al igual que el amor…

Al instante, Unununa se quedó cortadísima ante tal comentario, y se ruborizó de vergüenza. Jackie hizo igual.

-Ya, supongo que no. Ja, ja, ja…

-Dios, ¿Cómo he podido decir eso? Yo…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-No, en serio… Menudo corte… Debería haberme callado, no debería soltar lo primero que se me ocurra, debería…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Jackie se agachó a su altura y la besó en los labios. El beso duró apenas unos 5 segundos, pero ambos quedaron con las mejillas rojas.

-Ja… Jackie… -musitó Regina, sonriendo.

-Lo… Lo siento, ¿Me he precipitado?

-N-no, tranquilo… Bueno… Creo que… Tendría que irme con las chicas…. Hablamos, ¿Vale?

-Ch-chao Regina…

Jackie se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, pero antes de salir, Regina se abalanzó sobre él y poniéndose de puntillas le dio otro beso parecido al anterior. Jackie no lo rechazó, al terminar le sonrió.

-A-adiós, Jackie…-murmuró Regina, saliendo del piso, sonriendo y muerta de vergüenza…

Jackie le dijo adiós con la mano, ruborizado también.

-Jopé… Si lo sé busco la salida de ese templo antes…


	56. Tommy y Electra

DE CAMINO A CASA DE TOMMY, EN EL COCHE DE JUNE…

Era un coche algo pequeño para guardar todos los regalos que había recibido por su cumpleaños, así que Ely llevaba algunos en el bolsillo o bien al lado de su asiento, estrechados.

Tommy estaba en el asiento del copiloto, peleándose con una revista de chicas que parecía habérsela visto a su hermana Sue. Mientras tanto, le iba dando indicaciones a Electra de cómo llegar, quien las seguía sin mucho entusiasmo.

Pasó un rato y llegaron a su destino. A pesar de eso, Tom no se marchó inmediatamente. Empezó a hablar con su Némesis.

-Qué bien que tratas a las rosas que te he regalado. Me dan mucha pena-afirmó, sarcástico, y mirando a Ely.

-Oye, déjalo, ¿Vale? No estoy de mucho humor para ponerme a discutir ahora…

-¿No te ha gustado la fiesta?

-No ha sido la fiesta… Ha sido esa pava con la que me he cruzado.

-No le hagas ni caso a esa imbécil de Alexis.

-Entonces, ¿No sois novios, verdad? Ya decía yo…

-Ahora no te me pongas celosa, ¿Eh?-chinchó él, con la misma frase que ella le dijo en el hospital durante su visita.

-Es solo que a ti te pegan las chicas de color de pelo natural, nada más. Además, tú no deberías decirme eso…

-¿A qué te refieres, Ely?

-Vamos. Sabes que me refiero a esa canción que compusiste pensando en una chica. ¿Quién era esa chica, eh?

-No quiero hablar de ello… Me vas a chafar toda la intriga. ¿Para qué preguntas sobre cosas que no te importan un rábano? Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no digas nada.

-Bonita forma de tratar con tu público, Bobby. No me extraña que no tengas club de fans…-atacó Electra, sacándole la lengua.

-Si quieres fundarlo tú, deberías darme tu número de teléfono de una vez por todas. Creo recordar que no me lo diste cuando partiste mi corazón en mil pedazos, lo tiraste al suelo y lo terminaste de pisotear.

-Ah, ya, me acuerdo… No suelo darle a nadie mi número, y menos a un pipiolo del montón como tú, chato. Solo tienen mi número la _crème de la crème._

-Normal que estés tan sola, Electra.

Ella calló en seco, y se le quedó mirando.

-Si tanto asco me tienes, no te molestes en hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños, ni me regales nada, ni me vengas a ver al hospital a darme sal para el arroz…

-Yo no soy así, Ely. Pensarás que soy tonto, pero aunque me lleve mal con alguien eso no significa que tenga que batallarlo siempre, como haces tú.

-¡Yo no hago eso, tolai!

-¿"Tolai"? Bah, es igual. Si me quieres demostrar que no eres así, dame tu número. Ahora.

Ely puso una sonrisa de tiburón y se sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso de fiesta.

-De acuerdo. Dame tu brazo, te lo escribiré allí.

-Déjame ver ese boli. Eres capaz de escribirme un taco con permanente.

A regañadientes, le dio la pluma a Tommy. Cuando este la estuvo examinando a conciencia y se percató de que era inofensivo, se lo devolvió a su dueña, que le agarró el brazo con virulencia y le apuntó algo. Al terminar, sonrió para sí misma.

-Veamos tu número…

-Adelante.-afirmó tranquila Ely, guardando de nuevo su bolígrafo.

Tom procedió a leer lo que estaba escrito en su brazo.

-A ver… "555-74 Que te lo has creído, cretino" Interesante.

-Los dos dígitos que faltan no los verás en toda tu vida, chaval.

-Mira, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Soy yo el que debería enfadarme contigo por lo que me hiciste, tú no tienes motivos.

-No sé por qué sigues enfadado todavía. Ya te dije que fue una broma, nada más. Además, aunque no lo admitas, soy guapa, lista, avistada y perspicaz.

-Di lo que quieras, pero la pura verdad es que eres molesta, creída, odiosa, remilgada, vengativa, cruel, vanidosa, te pasas de la raya, y…

A medida que avanzaba, el volumen de la voz de Tommy aumentaba. Pero cuando iba a llegar a la parte más importante de la enumeración fue interrumpido.

Por un beso.

En los labios. Apasionado.

De parte de Electra.

Al comprender lo que estaba pasando después de un instante de confusión absoluta, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Era su primer beso con una chica. Y no era cualquier chica, se trataba de la guapísima aunque malvada Electra "Ely" Foster, su peor enemiga.

No pudo entenderlo. Se odiaban, se tenían manía, pero ella le había besado. No él a ella. Ella a él. Y aunque estaba decidido a no decírselo para no darle el placer, le había gustado.

El beso finalizó al cabo de unos segundos. Ninguno supo qué decir entonces. Tommy nunca había visto a Ely con una expresión tan vulnerable: estaba ruborizada, con los ojos muy abierto, tan quieta que incluso se podía intuir su respirar.

-Bu-bueno… Cre-creo que… Vo-voy a… Ir-irme a casa…-tartamudeó Tom, enrojecido y con el pulso tembloroso.

A tientas abrió la puerta del coche y salió, dispuesto a subir a su casa, pero antes…

-¡Tommy, espera!

-¡¿Q-Qué?!

Electra le había detenido, y tenía los nervios atacados. Después de lo que había pasado, podía decir cualquier tontería que podría ser malinterpretada.

Pero ella no dijo nada más que un número.

-23…

-¿E-eh?

-Mi… Mi número… Le falta… El 23.

No lo podía creer. Una cruel ruptura y un beso más tarde, había conseguido su número de teléfono.

-Gra… Gracias, E-Ely-ly….

-Y toma…

Después del número, ella tomó el ramo de rosas rojas que Tom le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Cogió una de las flores del centro y se la tendió a él. A continuación, se despidierony cada uno siguió su camino.

Tommy subió a su casa, y entró en su casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues sus padres estaban durmiendo. Entró en su cuarto y cogió el pijama que había venido buscando, pero por e camino, se tropezó con una de las revistas de su hermana.

De repente, le vino un flash, y empezó a hojearla hasta encontrar la página que buscaba: la de los horóscopos.

"Color de la suerte: Negro"

-El color favorito de Ely…

"Piedra de la suerte: Zafiro"

-Azul brillante, como los ojos de Electra…

"Número de la suerte: 23"

-Los dígitos que faltaban de su teléfono…

"Flor de la suerte: Rosa"

-Ely me dio una rosa de su ramo…

"Dentro de poco tiempo y después de un gran problema seguido por un imprevisto te encontrarás con tu persona especial"

-La trampa del templo Nunakura… Cuando me dejé la cartera en casa… En los dos casos Electra estaba de por medio.

"¿Quién sabe? Puede que, a pesar de conoceros de antes y no relacionaros, acabéis sellados para quereros para siempre. ¿Consejo? ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad!"

-Ely y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes… E intentaba no prestarle atención. He de… ¿Aprovechar la oportunidad?

"Un número de teléfono que siempre has deseado te llegará al fin"

-El teléfono de Electra… Me lo ha dado después de tanto tiempo…

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Todo esto…! ¡Se ha cumplido! ¡Electra es…! ¡¿Mi persona especial?!

Envuelto en sus pensamientos, se quedó inmóvil con la revista a un palmo de narices.

De mientras, Electra estaba en el coche de June, algo recuperada después de la situación de shock que acababa de vivir.

En el asiento de al lado había una revista. Por la portada, intuyó que era la misma que la que su hermana melliza había usado para leerle su predicción del horóscopo. Al relacionar recuerdos, se vio impulsada a abrirla y repasar una vez más el contenido.

"Color de la suerte: Rojo"

-Creo que… El color favorito de Tom era el rojo…

"Piedra de la suerte: Ojo de tigre"

-Esa piedra es marrón brillante… Como sus ojos…

"Número de la suerte: 50"

-La cantidad que le presté en la sala de fiestas…

"Flor de la suerte: Rosa"

-Tommy me regaló rosas por mi cumpleaños…

"Te haces el duro, pero eso no va a poder impedir que acabes cayendo en el amor. ¡Nada menos que una antigua pareja! Y además, es menor que tú"

-Soy muy terca… Además, Tommy y yo salimos hace un tiempo… Y yo le saco 4 años…

"No dejes que la edad os separe. Esa persona puede traerte mucha felicidad en un futuro, así que ¡No rechaces su amor! Te verás obligado a hacerle un favor, ¿Quién sabe si entonces os besaréis?"

-Me vi obligada a acompañarle a casa en coche… ¡Y nos hemos besado!

"El otro puede mostrarse un poco arisco contigo, pero ¡Ánimo!"

-Al tratarlo así, Tommy siempre estaba a la defensiva conmigo…

Lanzó un bufido de sorpresa….

-¡Venga ya, esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡La magia no existe, no puede ser que haya sido tal coincidencia!

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? ¿O una señal del destino caprichoso?

Decidió intentar olvidarse y con el coche se marchó a su siguiente destino. Tommy podía acercarse solo a casa de Jackie


	57. La hazaña de papá

EN CASA DE KYLIE… (Punto de Vista de Kylie)

Llegamos a mi casa hace un rato. Mi madre se ha ido a dormir ya, estaba cansada. Mi padre, sin embargo, creo que sigue por aquí deambulando como un fantasma. Muy típico.

Todas las chicas ya nos hemos puesto nuestro pijama. Dormiremos en mi cuarto. Algo apretujadas, pero seguro que estaremos bien.

Regina llegó hace un rato de casa de Jackie. Está muy rara, y cuando le hemos preguntado, nos ha respondido a gritos que no pasaba nada, y se ha colorado un montón. ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?

Y para colmo, ahora llega Electra, y nos trae la misma cara.

-¿Pero qué rayos os pasa a las dos?-pregunta Louise, con una sonrisa graciosa.

-Parece que hayáis visto el fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, Presentes y Futuras…-se cachondea Sue.

-¡Y-ya os he dicho que no es nada, tolai!

-¿"Tolai"?-le cuestionamos todas a la vez.

-¡A callar, jolines!-protesta ella, después de ponerse en un lugar apartado para cambiarse.

Cuando Ely termina de ponerse su pijama de tropecientos dólares (lo he supuesto con mi instinto, es raro que ella no haya fardado) nos sentamos todas en corro. No tenemos muchas ganas de dormir, después de todo.

-¡Venga, Kylie, te toca!-me dice Amelie.

-¡Cuéntanos lo del templo Nunakura!-corrobora Geneviève.

Resulta algo extraño escuchar hablar a Amelie y Geneviève sin la tercera parte de su hermano Raphael.

-¿Ahora?-protesto

-¡Ahora!-me desafía June.

-Bueno, vale, si insistís, os lo contaremos.-se rinde Kya.

Nos pasamos un buen rato hablándoles a todas sobre nuestra aventura en el templo Nunakura. Evidentemente, se quedan flipando en colores. Esto de que una quinceañera tenga tantos problemas con el crimen organizado ya desde tan pronto no se ve todos los días.

-¡Menuda flipada, colega!-me suelta Sue.

-¡Esa Lililah o como se llame es la muñeca diabólica!-afirma Louise.

-¿Y todo eso era para traficar con droga?-se pregunta Amelie.

-¡Esos mafiosos están como una cabra!-opina Geneviève.

-Di mejor que son escoria humana.-corrige June, ya sabiendo cómo se las gasta Nile.

-¿Y vosotras qué opináis, mellizas?-les pregunta Krypta.

Ninguna responde. Les llamamos la atención, evidentemente.

-¿Eh? Oh, bien, bien…-musita Unununa.

-Ah, ¿Que os parece bien que os agredan, os metan en una maleta y os acusen de asesinato?-pregunta Sue, con sarcasmo evidente.

-No, no, es solo… Que ya es agua pasada…-murmura Ely.

-¿Eh? No me lo creo…-le suelto yo.

No podemos seguir discutiendo con estas dos chaladas porque llaman a la puerta. Después de lanzar un rápido vistazo a que se puede entrar sin ser indiscreto, le aviso a mi padre (es el único que puede llamar) que puede pasar.

-¿Todavía estáis despiertas, chicas?-nos pregunta.

-¡Dormir es un rollo, Kyle!-protesta Sue, contenta.

-Os he traído batidos de chocolate, ya que estáis dispuestas a trasnochar tanto hoy…

-¡Gracias!-agradece Krypta, sonriente.

Papá nos da a cada una nuestro vaso de batido de chocolate.

-¿Y tú no te vas a dormir, Kyle?-le pregunta Kya, amable.

-Ahora iba, pero no os preocupéis por mí, yo aguanto mucho sin dormir.

-Claro. El efecto mágico bourbon.-me cachondeo yo.

-Exacto, el efecto… ¡Oye!

Todas nos echamos a reír a gusto. Al vernos a todas, hasta mi padre, que suele ser de hielo, se ha contagiado de la risa.

-En fin, os dejo tranquilas.

-Espera, Kyle. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu parte del trabajo en lo del templo Nunakura?-le pide Sue.

-¡Sí, porfa!-soporta June.

Nos ponemos a demandar en plan manifestación, y mi padre accede.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Vamos a ver…

Empieza a contarnos lo que me explicó a mí cuando nos disculpamos el uno con el otro. Ya lo he oído todo, pero no me quejo. Siempre me satisface escuchar cosas personales de mi padre, y le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo conmigo.

Las demás escuchan muy interesadas el relato de mi padre, dando muestras de sorpresa en algún punto. Incluso las mellizas salen de su estado extraño y ponen atención al oír la parte en la que mi padre colaboró con el suyo en la investigación.

-Es impresionante, señor Hyde.-opina June.

-Bueno… No podía dejar a Kylie y Kya allí solas, ¿No?

-Pues no, la verdad. Te portaste, Kyle.-le dice Sue.

-No fue nada, en serio. Solo hice lo que debía.

-Eres demasiado modesto, agente.-le menciona Louise.- Con un equipo con Kylie, Kya y tú a la cabeza, los de Nile se van a hacer puñetas más rápido de lo que yo rompo algo.

-Y eso ya es decir.-se burla June, en venganza por las constantes veces en las que Louise la llama "pija".

-En fin, se ha hecho tarde. Deberíais dormiros ya, mañana no os tendréis en pie.

-Señor Hyde, usted fue policía, ¿Cierto?-le pregunta Krypta, curiosa.

-¿Eh? Pues sí, pero ya hace bastante de eso. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no nos cuenta alguno de sus casos como policía?-le pide, para mi sorpresa, Unununa.

-Sí, venga, podría ser divertido.-corrobora Ely.

-¡Sí, es una buena idea! ¡Anda, Kyle!-refuerza Kya, tan sonriente como puede.

De repente, todas se ponen a pedirle lo mismo. Yo no digo nada, le miro como sabiendo la respuesta (que normalmente es "no"), y me parece que él sabe que estoy decepcionada, por lo que me sorprende.

-De acuerdo, os contaré algo, pero por ser vosotras, ¿Eh?

Me quedo de piedra. Al verlo, mi padre me lanza una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Kylie, presta atención. Esta historia es sobre los años mozos de tu viejo, así que atenta.

-Tienes toda mi atención, agente Hyde… Papá.

Mi padre toma asiento y las chicas nos sentamos alrededor de él, sin dejar de mirarle. Carraspea, y empieza.


	58. Papá es único Y yo también

-Pues veréis, chicas. Os voy a hablar sobre un caso que llevábamos yo y mi antiguo compañero Bradley, el padre de Kya.

Entonces, Kya lanza una sonrisa enorme y después una mirada de orgullo.

-Para seros sinceras, fue el único caso que no fuimos capaces de resolver. Cuando estábamos juntos, nuestro historial era impoluto, resolvíamos todos los casos que se nos presentaban… Salvo este, que fue nuestro primer caso.

-¡Menudo chuleta!-le suelto yo, riendo.

Las demás se contagian de mi risa.

-Bueno, ya has hecho la bromita, ahora dejadme empezar.

-Sí, sí, vamos, Kyle-se impacienta Kya. Esa deseosa de escuchar hablar de su pobre padre.

-Era también sobre algo relacionado con una banda. Pasó de noche. A Bradley y a mí nos tocó infiltrarnos en una sede de la banda, para encontrar la mercancía que guardaban a buen recaudo, y así impedir la traficación.

-¿En cristiano para una menda como yo, Kyle, plis?-le corta Louise, con otra de sus frases épicas, levantando la mano como si estuviésemos en clase

-Que teníamos que pararles los pies antes de que pusieran tierra de por medio con la pasta.

-Genial.-Louise da una señal de aprobación.

-Bueno, pues nos fuimos de noche para que no nos pillaran. Usábamos técnicas para burlar la seguridad, y por suerte no nos pillaron. Teníamos un buen truco. Comunicarnos con linternas, haciendo señales sencillas.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Qué buena idea!-exclama Amelie.

-¡A mí nunca se me ocurriría usar una linterna para comunicarme!-comparte Geneviève.

-Pues más adelante, en la comisaría nos copiaron la técnica de la linterna. Se hizo un método bastante famoso.

-¡Haberles cobrado derechos de autor!-propone Sue, vengativa.

-En fin, a pesar de que es una buena idea, nos copiaron el método más adelante, pero esa noche nos fue bastante bien. Los malos no sospecharon nada de nada.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunta June.

-Llegamos a la puerta que comunicaba con el almacén. Pero no tenía cerradura. Supusimos que se trataba de un mecanismo oculto, pero la única pista que teníamos era que en la puerta del almacén había un colibrí grabado.

-¿Y qué pintaba allí un colibrí?-pregunta Ely.

-Eso, eso, qué raro, ¿No?-corrobora Regina.

-Yo también me quedé de pasta de moniato. Nos pusimos a rompernos la cabeza pensando en qué diantres significaba. Yo caminaba en círculos pensando.

Risa general.

-Bradley, por su parte, se sentó a pensar fríamente en la situación. Entre los dos, pudimos deducir la respuesta.

Yo estoy pensando en esa respuesta por tal de averiguarla por mí misma, e intuyo que Kya también.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea, antes de que os lo diga?-pregunta mi padre.

-¡Podría ser el pico del colibrí!-deduce Kya.

-¡Sí! ¡Podría señalar el botón oculto de la puerta!-complemento yo.

Mi padre se ha quedado helado.

-S-sí. Exacto, eso es precisamente lo que simbolizaba. Maldita sea, nos llevó horas descubrirlo.

Kya y yo nos reímos y chocamos las manos.

-Bueno, ¿Y entonces qué pasó?-pregunta Regina.

-Dijo que el caso se les escapó, ¿Por qué?-completa Electra.

-Porque tardamos tanto en pillarlo, que al abrir la puerta ya no había nada. Los ladrones habían escapado por una puerta oculta, y no pudimos pillarlos in fraganti. Después, el caso se nos escapó, y ya no hubo manera de cazarlos.

-¡Malditos chorizos!-insulta Louise.

_(N.A.: Ese caso no me lo he inventado yo. Estaba en los contenidos adicionales de "Last Window: El secreto de Cape West". Así que la idea no es mía, pero me pareció apropiado usarlo aquí.)_

-Bueno, pues eso ha sido todo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Incluso yo tuve mis tiempos mozos, pero eso fue hace mucho ya.

-¡No fue hace tanto! ¡Has resurgido de las cenizas al rescatarme!-le animo yo, con una sonrisa.

Al oír esto dicho de mi boca, papá me sonríe con orgullo.

-Kyle…-le susurra Kya.

-¿Eh? Dime, Kya, ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú… ¿Echas de menos a mi padre? Érais muy amigos y buenos compañeros, pero él te traicionó.-le pregunta Kya, algo triste.

-Kya… No fue solo culpa de tu padre. Incluso con lo enfadado que estaba al principio, después de conocerte a ti, y de leer las cartas que me ha ido dejando, he podido comprender que no lo hizo porque quisiera. Así que he conseguido perdonarle, y claro que le echo en falta. A un ser querido se le echa en falta cuando no está.

-Claro…-admite Kya, feliz.

-Seguro que te pasó lo mismo cuando Kylie y Kya se metieron en ese marrón del templo, ¿Verdad?-le demanda Louise.

Mi padre no contesta inmediatamente. Me mira a mí, y mientras me mira, da una respuesta positiva.

-Sí, claro.

Hay una breve pausa.

-Ahora sí, iros a la cama. Como Rachel se despierte y nos vea así, se va a poner peor que los de Nile, ya lo veréis.

Todo el mundo vuelve a reírse. Por fin, las chicas aceptan ponerse a dormir de una vez.

-Kylie, antes de dormirte, ¿Puedes venir un segundo afuera? Quiero hablar contigo un momento, no tardaré mucho.-me pide mi padre.

-Claro, claro. Ahora vuelvo, chicas.

Las demás se acomodan en los sacos de dormir mientras yo salgo a hablar con mi padre. A ver qué querrá…

-Dime.

-Te veo muy contenta con tus amigas, Kylie. No recuerdo que hubieses invitado casi nunca a una amiga a tu casa.

No le contesto. Pero tiene razón. He sido una niña muy introvertida, muy cabezona y muy borde, por eso de pequeña no tenía demasiados amigos.

-Me encanta verte así de feliz. Y si no te importa, me voy a quedar esto. Lo llevaré en mi agenda.

Mi padre me muestra un sobre, del que saca ese dibujo mío de mi sueño de aprender a conducir. Acto seguido, desenfunda su agenda, lo dobla con mucho cuidado y lo coloca al lado de la tapa.

-Lo hiciste para mí, ¿No? Entonces lo llevaré conmigo. Y toma. Hice esto mientras estaba desquiciado pensando en la solución a ese portón.

Me da otro sobre parecido al mío. Lo abro y veo un dibujo. Es bastante malo, pero qué mejor firma para saber que es de mi padre. El folio está dividido por la mitad con una raya algo torcida. La estrella de Nile está en medio. En la mitad izquierda, está dibujado un templo, con una montaña nevada de fondo, y un boceto de mí investigando.

En la otra mitad, el dibujo de mi padre hecho por mi padre está sobre el asfalto de la gran ciudad delante de un fondo de edificios iluminados muy altos. Va vestido como de costumbre, y tiene pinta de estar investigando también. En la esquina inferior derecha se localizan las iniciales K. H. como firma del autor.

-Qué menos. Si tú te tomaste la molestia, yo también me la tomaré. Adelante, puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras de mi broma en forma de dibujo.

En vez de burlarme, le abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias, papá. Has sido un padrazo… De nuevo. Y todo lo que has hecho por mí no te lo puedo pagar ni en una eternidad.

Él me abraza también con fuerza.

-No necesito que me pagues nada. Para mí, el hecho de que estés conmigo, es pago suficiente… Pelirojilla.

Sonrío ampliamente.

-Así que no te separes de mí. Pero no te lo digo en sentido literal. Claro que tendrás que salir y forjarte tu vida, pero me refiero a lo del templo. Quizás si no nos hubiésemos enfadado, no te hubieses quedado encerrada allí arriba. Entonces, te separaste de mí al estar enfadada. Y yo de ti.

-Nunca me separaré de ti, papá. Incluso cuando me independice. Mi esencia siempre estará aquí… Contigo.

Nos volvemos a abrazar.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Eso, vete a dormir, Kylie. Buenas noches.

Vuelvo a entrar en mi cuarto y cierro la luz antes de meterme en la cama. No puedo distinguir cuál de mis amigas, pero una ha encendido una linterna.

-¿Contamos historias de miedo?-parece June.

-¡Ya te he dicho que esto no es ninguna fiesta de pijamas, pija!-la ataca Louise.

-No, por favor…-empieza Amelie.

-Otra vez no, por Dios.-protesta Geneviève.

-¿Queréis callaros de una vez? ¡Tengo sueño!-se queja Sue.

-Oye, Regina, ¿Qué te ha parecido la casa de mi hermano?-le pregunta Krypta.

-¡¿Eh?! Nada, nada, muy bonita. ¡A dormir!

-¿Mi hermano ha dicho algo, Ely?-le pregunta Sue.

-¡No, sigue tan idiota como siempre! ¡¿A qué viene eso?!-grita Electra.

-Vale, vale, tranquilitas, ¿Eh?-la calma Kya.

-¿Os gusta mi linterna? Mola mazo, ¿Eh? Está tope guapa, con esa luz azul. Me costó una pasta, pero fue una buena inversión.-presume Louise.

-¡Apaga eso y duérmete!-le dice June, antes de lanzarle un almohadazo.

-¡Eh, me has dado a mí!-se queja Krypta.

Krypta lanza otra almohada, dándole a otra, no sabría decir a quién, pero desencadena una guerra de almohadas, pero no soy partícipe, porque me he quedado en mi cama con el dibujo que me ha hecho mi padre.

-¿Kylie? ¿No luchas?-me pregunta Kya.

-Nah. Ya he luchado bastante…-susurro, agarrada a mi dibujo.

-¡No seas remilgada! ¡Coge la almohada y lucha si tienes narices!-me desafía Sue.

-Que no, chicas, que no.

-¡Gallina, gallina! ¡Eres una gallina!-me acusa Louise, antes de ponerse a imitar a una gallina.

-Piérdete, Louise.

-Vale, pues contaremos a todo el mundo que tenías una muñeca igualita a ti y que lloriqueabas abrazándola.-no puedo saber quién ha sido.

-¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!

Ahora verán. Guardo mi dibujo en un cajón de mi mesilla de noche y cojo mi almohada.

-Has sido tú, ¿No, Ely? ¡Verás!

Doy un palo de ciego con mi almohada.

-¡Yo soy Amelie, traidora! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-¡Pues entonces estás aquí, Ely!

Doy otro almohadazo.

-¡Soy Geneviève! ¡Mira a quién golpeas!

Geneviève me devuelve el golpe. De repente, todas nos ponemos a golpearnos con todas, riendo tan bajito como conseguimos.

De mientras, yo y mi padre investigando en el dibujo se ha quedado en un cajón. A ver si algún día vuelve a salir la situación a la luz.

Pero de momento, que se quede a oscuras, como mi habitación mientras dura la guerra de almohadas.

Que los de Nile se preparen. Ben Collins, estés donde estés, acabaré contigo. ¡Te daré un palo con una porra de poli! Ah, no, soy una quinceañera. Mejor te doy con mi almohada, que también hace pupa. Con la porra de policía… Que se encargue papá de eso.


End file.
